Fire Becomes Ice
by Kelsismom
Summary: One werewolf, one vampire, one curse. In this Freaky Friday take on Twilight, Jacob and Edward are transformed into each other's bodies, forced to live each other's lives. AU ExB During Eclipse
1. Prologue

**Fire Becomes Ice**

A/N: This story was my beta Truckingal's lovely idea that she gave me back when I finished _Remember Me_ five months ago. I suppressed the swirl of ideas then, in favor of my other project, and now that it is done, this one is threatening to take over my life! This Freaky Friday-like story and how it messes with Edward and Jacob's lives will not leave my brain, and I have to say, I'm kind of enjoying it ;)

Summary: A/U Takes place during Eclipse, just after "Temper." What happens when a mysterious talisman ends up in Jacob's possession? B/E

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's original characters, storylines, or ideas...I just like to have fun messing with them!

_**Prologue**_

"What are you looking at?"

Startled by her brother's voice, Leah closed her palm possessively. "Nothing."

To her annoyance, Seth had snuck up from behind her and had been quietly peeking over her shoulder. His mouth fell open at the sight, and he swung her around to face him. "_What_ are you doing with that?" he asked, appalled.

Wanting to kick him out of her room and tell him to mind his own business, Leah realized that she had two choices. She could lie or tell the truth. Telling him the truth was not an option, and since he had already seen it, she couldn't very well hide it now. Her hand reluctantly opened, revealing the small round turquoise stone. It was framed by a ring of tarnished silver that contained a small hole for a chain.

"It's pretty," she told him. "I'm going to wear it."

Narrowing his eyes at her, he leaned closer to get a better look. It looked like a simple pendant with its shiny surface, a nice piece of jewelry to wear across one's chest, but the tiny etched silver symbol of a lightning bolt in the middle was what made Seth suspicious.

"Leah! Are you crazy? That thing is dangerous!"

Her dark eyes met his innocently and she laughed. "Seth, you don't really believe this has any powers, do you?"

"Yes! I do." The younger Clearwater backed away as though she were holding a weapon. "Put it down, throw it away, but stop touching it!"

Her brother was being too loud, and Leah moved to her door to close it. This was not something that she wanted to bring to her father's attention. "Stop freaking out."

"Nobody really understands its powers. You have to get rid of it. Now."

The Clearwaters were well aware of their family legends. She had always questioned, though, which of her grandfather's bedtime stories were true and which might be spun from his imagination. When he was alive, Jack Clearwater had been fond of parables, and when he told the story of how Levi Uley and Ephraim Black had both handled the delicate stone nearly a century before, their souls had switched bodies, and they had been forced to see through each other's eyes. The rivalry that had existed between the alpha and the beta had dissolved, leading to a greater understanding and a deeper respect for one another.

"No." Leah's position was firm, and she closed her palm over the stone again. "It's just a piece of jewelry. Grandfather made up the story anyway. This doesn't have any powers."

He was quiet for a moment. "Then why did you dig it up?" Seth could still see the dirt underneath her fingernails.

Of course he remembered that the ancient talisman had been secretly buried in the earth beneath a trapdoor in the floor of the tribal ceremonial lodge, Leah thought. Her brother had the memory of an elephant. They both recalled how their grandfather had given his own family this privileged information that had been passed down from his own grandfather. Tribal legends were to be shared. However, this particular story was to be kept secret. It was too risky for such an article to land in the wrong hands.

Leah was silent. As desperate as she was, she could not make the words pass from her lips.

Seth's eyes widened, and he set his hands upon his sister's shoulders. "I won't tell as long as you promise not to use it."

She turned her eyes away from his.

"Seth!"

Seth turned at the sound of his dad's voice. Father and son were about to embark on an extended fishing trip. "Coming!"

"Please, Leah," he pleaded. "Put it back where you found it. Promise?"

She didn't look at him when she said it. "I promise."

"Okay, I gotta go."

"Have a good trip," she said. Seth leaned in to hug her goodbye, but then moved backward toward the door, recalling the pendant in her hand.

"Get rid of that thing." He opened the door.

"I promise," she said. Opening up her hand again, she eyed the polished stone, admiring the gold speckles ingrained on the surface. She had no intention of keeping it.

* * *

Tiny droplets fell from above as Leah watched her second cousin drive away. She held the small brown paper bag tightly in her grip. From the side of Sam and Emily's home, Leah tiptoed toward the entrance, pressing the bag close to her in an effort to keep it dry. Sam wasn't likely to be home until later, and as she entered and set the sack down on the kitchen counter, Leah nearly changed her mind.

The interior of their small home was tidy, everything in its place. Emily was good at everything she did, from sewing to baking, to keeping the perfect home. It hadn't mattered that their furnishings were old and the exterior was comparable to that of a worn shack. They didn't have money. They didn't need it. Sam and Emily were happy and devoted to each other, content solely with each other's love.

The last time Leah had been happy was before she had introduced Emily to Sam. The love that Leah felt for him still burned like a torch. Since Sam had imprinted on her second cousin, Leah's ache for him had never subsided. It had been four long years, and never in her life had Leah felt so hardened, so bitter. In turn, she had become the worst version of herself. Sam didn't love her anymore, he couldn't, and never would again. Not in that way, anyway. She knew this, of course, but the reality of it consumed her every day.

Being Leah was not enough. The only way to be with Sam was to become Emily. She only hoped that it would work. It was an act of desperation, and although she loved her cousin dearly, she loved Sam more.

She set down the scrunched paper bag, confident that as long Emily's hand touched the stone's glossy surface, the change would take place. According to her grandfather, the contact had to be fresh, or after too long, the stone wouldn't retain her essence. Leah took a deep breath and disappeared.

* * *

_1 hour later_

Emily entered her home, her arms loaded down with two large paper grocery bags, and from her hand dangled a smaller one. She had set those down on the counter when she took notice of another sack that hadn't been there before. There was a knock at the door which tore her attention away.

"Hi, Em."

Emily smiled. "Hi, Jacob. Come in. Sam said one of you'd be here."

She began to unpack her groceries, removing various fresh vegetables from a bag. With hands full, she gestured to the counter. "There it is." Her head bent to the side to indicate the object he was looking for.

Jacob entered as she continued to shuffle items around in the refrigerator drawer, but upon seeing the two similar bags, he paused. He picked up one, but the weightlessness of the bag did not indicate a six-inch submarine sandwich.

Emily pointed to the other one. "No, that one is his lunch. Roast beef on wheat. Jerry made it just the way he likes it."

After setting the lighter bag down, Jacob reached for the other.

"What was in that one?" she asked, her eyebrows drawing together in curiosity.

"I dunno."

"Open it, will you?" With her arms full of produce, she turned back to the refrigerator.

Jacob opened up the bag, peering down at the stone, which seemed to glow a bright turquoise in contrast with the dull brown of its container. A silver chain was attached to it.

"What is it?" she asked, reaching into the grocery bag for more items.

"A necklace."

"That's weird." Her hands were full as she peered at the pendant.

"Then where did this come from?"

"I don't know," Emily moved past Jacob to a cupboard and began to place canned goods on the lower shelf. A thought struck her suddenly, and she turned to face Jacob. "Oh! Probably my neighbor Ida – she makes jewelry, and when I brought her cookies yesterday, she insisted she was going to repay me."

Jacob set the bag back down, and with Sam's lunch in hand began to move away from the kitchen.

"No wait. Take the necklace with you, Jacob. Please?" She didn't want to have the item around in case Ida made a surprise appearance.

"Why? Don't you want it?"

She shook her head. "It's pretty, but… I think you should give it to Bella."

"Bella?" he exclaimed. His friend from childhood was not speaking to him at the moment, and Jacob was still pretty angry with her as well. Bella's insistence on becoming a bloodsucker was affecting him on too many levels. "No."

"She's mad at you," Emily guessed.

Sam's fiancée was very intuitive. Jacob imagined that was one of the traits the couple shared. "I'm mad at _her_."

Emily smiled knowingly, handing him the bag. The paper made a small crunch as it reached Jacob's large fingers.

"You know what they say – forgiveness begins with jewelry."

* * *

_Late that night_

Leah returned. Feeling disappointed to still be inside her own body, she realized that there were only two possibilities. Either the stone didn't work or Emily had not touched it, and now Leah was desperate to find out which one it was.

Everyone was at the bonfire, and while no one seemed to notice her absence. Leah did a desperate search inside Sam and Emily's home, careful to replace things the way she had found them. There was no trace of the bag or the pendant. She continued her search inside the bedroom only to recall one fact about her second cousin that she had forgotten. Emily had never cared for jewelry.

"Oh, crap," she muttered as she left the house, feeling the dread grate down deep inside her bones.

It was gone, and now the location of the ancient pendant was anyone's guess.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, and I will do my best to update every weekend. I would love it if you would leave a review!


	2. Change

**1. Change**

_The following night_

"Edward, wait!"

The bell-like quality of Alice's high-pitched voice sounded more like a screech to Edward's ears. She was going to tell him not to go, though he could read the uncertainty in her thoughts. And the fact that Alice's head was aching was making her argument less credible. Jamming the key into the ignition of his car, he was trying to escape before she caught up to him, but to his dismay, her pixie-like features appeared at his window.

Her golden eyes pleaded with him. "Don't go. Please!"

Edward's face remained expressionless. "See you later, Alice," he told her, shifting into reverse.

A heavy sigh overcame Alice as she watched him pull out of the garage. Having heard the alarm in the clairvoyant's voice, Carlisle entered from the interior and joined her.

"What was that all about?"

She shook her head in frustration. "He doesn't listen."

Carlisle was confused. "Edward always goes to spend the night at Bella's house."

"Something's wrong, Carlisle. I had a vision that he arrived there…."

She had paused, and Carlisle encouraged her to continue, "And then?"

"That's just it. Nothing happened. I couldn't see Edward after that."

* * *

As soon as Edward exited his vehicle two blocks from Bella's house, he could smell the difference in the air. The normal woodsy, wet smell had been disrupted by something more pungent, a disturbing redolence that was distinctly canine. The moon was like a bright lustrous circle above, large and white, lighting up the cloudless sky.

The boy wolf was there, lingering by the tree, contemplating whether to climb up to Bella's window. It made sense all of a sudden – Alice's concerns. Of course she would not be able to see him with the pup around. He was troublesome and predictable, and Edward tried not to let Jacob's assertion spark his anger once again. The monster from within begged to tear the boy apart limb from limb. Though she had not made a big deal about it, Bella was clearly upset the night before as she relayed how Jacob told her that he'd rather see her dead than become a vampire. While Edward would not have minded Jacob disappearing from Bella's life, he would have preferred that the circumstances not leave her in pain.

Jacob had been mulling it over. He had been very sorry that he said it. Bella wouldn't return his phone calls, and Jacob was becoming desperate. Perhaps this necklace would appeal to her sense of forgiveness as Emily had suggested. A scent suddenly seized his senses, and Jacob turned in alarm at the smell that was burning his nostrils like some sort of noxious fume. _Bloodsucker._

Edward said nothing as he approached, his pale features a mask of calm. There was no need for questions as his mind could already process the boy's intentions.

Jacob held up his hands. "I just want to talk to her."

Standing six feet from each other, their eyes remained connected. It was like a stand off, and neither was willing to back down.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Edward told him. "You should leave. Now."

"Bella is my friend. You can't stop her from seeing me," Jacob shot back. His dark eyes narrowed threateningly.

"I think that you've successfully accomplished that all by yourself."

Jacob told himself to calm down, feeling the spike of anger within him already rising. He had not come here for a fight.

"I came to apologize," Jacob insisted.

"She doesn't want that right now…or your gifts." Edward was peeved by the thought of it. Bella had never been gracious about receiving any token from Edward, no matter how small.

_Damned mindreader, _Jacob thought, dipping his hand into his pocket as though the pendant alone would calm the flood of anger that was simmering in his veins.

"Get out of my head!"

"Go now, Jacob. Bella will forgive you in her own time, if that's what she decides. She's a lot kinder than you deserve."

Ready for a fight, Jacob challenged him to come closer. "Make me."

"I would gladly do so if it meant that Bella wouldn't be left to suffer for it," Edward told him reasonably.

He hated when the bloodsucker made sense. As much as Jacob longed to tear into that icy exterior with the deadly force of his jaws, he knew he had to control his temper. If he hurt Edward, Bella would never forgive him. Smart though she was, Bella had not even had the sense to know what was good for her. Defeated, his fingers curled around the pendant, which seemed to feel unusually warm.

"I know how much you care for her, and I know that you didn't mean what you said. For now, it might be better if you let me talk to her for you."

"Yeah, like you're going to do that," he spat.

"I am a man of my word."

"Why should I trust anything you say?"

"Because I care about Bella, and her happiness is all that matters to me."

There was something disturbingly honorable about Bella's bloodsucker, and it made it all that much harder to despise him, although not by much. Jacob couldn't believe that he was going to ask him to do this, and his pride would not permit him to say the words aloud.

_Give her this necklace for me?_

Edward wanted to say no. He wanted to tell him exactly where he could put that necklace. If he hadn't had to atone for his blatant over protectiveness over the past week, then he never would have agreed. Bella was not likely going to accept it anyway, he reasoned, and in helping Jacob's cause, Edward would appear to be the bigger man. Edward wasn't proud of his petty thoughts, but some human qualities still lingered within him.

"I will." At a human pace, Edward approached Jacob and held out his chalky palm, ignoring the doggy smell that made him want to hold his breath.

Trust did not come easy for Jacob, and though he now held the necklace in his hand, something deep inside was holding him back from relinquishing it. The being before him was his natural enemy, and every fiber of his being was on alert, ready to phase, strike, mutilate.

A low growl rose from Edward's throat, already hearing the aggression in Jacob's thoughts. In a flash, he grabbed the boy's wrist, holding it like a handcuff in his icy grip.

"Let go," Jacob warned, his teeth clenched together. It was true that the leech could overpower him now, but once nature took its course that certainly would not be the case.

Deep inside he didn't want this, but Jacob could already feel the heat and hatred coursing through his body. It wouldn't be long now.

"Let's not do this," Edward told him, reading the battle taking place in Jacob's mind. "Just give me the necklace, and I'll take care of this."

"No! Let go of me, or you'll be sorry."

With his other hand, Edward grasped the chain, but Jacob pulled back with his free hand. Too quick for him again, Edward's fingers gripped the round pendant and tugged it away.

Unbeknownst to the rivals, the tiny lightning symbol began to glow a bright yellow, and the fire that encompassed Edward's palm like a flame caused him to fling the necklace violently away from his grip.

It happened so quickly that neither of them could process it.

An electric jolt seized both vampire and wolf boy, sending a charge of paralyzing current, fierce and fleeting.

At first, Jacob had anticipated the predictable change about to take place in his body; he had fought it in the beginning, but had come to accept this as a part of his nature. But what began as a familiar pulse was quickly overwhelmed by a shock that he could only imagine was comparable to a bolt of lightning.

For Edward, not even Jane's agonizing assault in Volterra could compare to the violent rush of magnetic pressure that swam through his body.

It lasted only a moment, and disoriented, the two opened their eyes.

At first, Jacob thought he was looking in the mirror, but as his eyes wandered above and beyond his reflection, the surroundings before him were much clearer, sharper than he had ever seen. The colors, with only the light of the moon were as visible and vibrant as in the daylight. Even though he stood yards from the Swan residence, his vision could capture the small bits of peeling paint on the second story, and incredibly, the lacy texture of Bella's curtains as they swayed in the window. To his amazement, his ears picked up every little sound – the quiet chirping of crickets, the slight breeze as it pushed the leaves through the tree, the heartbeats– two of them, thrumming out of time inside the house. In closer proximity, his ears picked up another heartbeat, loud and clear, before him. It didn't make any sense as he looked to the figure that was his mirror image…

When Edward opened his eyes, he spied the image of himself…only his senses were now dull. His head felt fuzzy, and it was as though he had removed his 3-D glasses, and was now standing in a two-dimensional world. He had to squint to see the opening of Bella's window, and even then, it was no clearer than a painting that hung from a mile away. The sounds of the forest were faint, and absurdly, he could no longer make out the music that Bella was playing in her room – the signal to Edward that Charlie was in bed and that he was welcome to visit. Or the precious beating of Bella's heart. In fact, Edward couldn't hear anything- no tires hitting pavement from a mile away, no incessant thoughts from the surrounding neighbors…

Edward could even feel the furious pounding of a heart…inside his own body. His thoughts raced, uneven, unfocused, and he felt panic threatening to overcome him.

"Stop it!" Edward heard the image of him say, disgusted at his own voice as he spoke, only his mirror image was not reflecting his own emotions. The tall, pale body before him was covering his ears, and his brows were pressed together. "Just stop it, I said!" he said again, his twin's golden eyes darting around in fear.

"I didn't say anything," Edward replied, but shockingly, it wasn't his voice. Maybe he had gone mad.

It was true, Jacob realized. The image of himself had not said anything, but the erratic bits and jumbled ramblings were coming from somewhere. Jacob soon realized that what was coming from his look-alike were not words spoken, but rather thoughts and ideas – mental pictures and frantic reasoning. Disturbingly, he was bombarded by a variety of others, too. From a few houses down, he could hear them; their thoughts were loud and insistent, like the pecking of a woodpecker, and Jacob had to mentally drown them out. He found he could brush them to the side and still listen as well to every distinct sound, while still focusing on each thought. _Bizarre._

His look-alike hadn't needed to speak at all.

_What is going on? _

Simultaneously, the two lifted their own hands before them, gasping in surprise. It was then when each realized that their mirror reflections were not reflections at all.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Thanks so much to my reviewers. It was wonderful hearing from you! Thanks to you all for reading, and please leave a review. :)


	3. Realization

**2. Realization**

"No," Jacob said, recognizing Edward's voice with dread as it left his own lips. "This can't be happening." Jacob's hand was unmistakably pale, and his nails were neatly groomed. He ran his fingers involuntarily through a thick mass of tousled hair.

"I don't understand," Edward said, shaken by the sound of Jacob's voice that appeared to be coming from his own mouth. He found himself unable to hear any thoughts other than his own, no matter how hard he tried. The hands before him revealed olive-colored skin and dirty fingernails.

"I don't know what you did, but change us back!"

"Do you think I did this? I'm a vampire, not a warlock!"_ Not even a vampire anymore. A filthy mongrel_.

"Hey! I'm not happy about being inside the body of a soulless leech either." Jacob was very displeased, all of a sudden, by the strong wet dog scent that was emanating from the being across from him. He was happy, at least, that Edward could not read it in his thoughts.

"Okay, so we both agree. This is madness, and we want our bodies back," Edward said, pacing. He was still not used to having his thoughts available for reading._ Do I really smell like that? _He wondered, trying to sniff out the strong bleach-like vapor from his nostrils. It was very unlike the sweet smell that seemed to attract the humans.

Jacob's lips cracked into a smile. "Yes, you do," – at which Edward frowned, both at Jacob's retort and that his thoughts were out in the open for him to hear - "I definitely agree that we can't stay this way." However, there was an invigorating feeling to all these new enhanced senses. And now, at least Jacob felt calm enough to think rationally and not kill Edward. Besides, harming him now would be like harming himself. "Hey, this reminds me of that movie…."

_Freaky Friday? It's impossible. _

Jacob laughed bitterly. "I guess that people think the idea of werewolves and vampires actually existing is impossible, too."

_Good point. Now, let's see. You were thinking that as soon as your wolf body took over that you were going to tear me to pieces. _

"What were you thinking? Oh wait," Jacob replied sarcastically. "I don't have to ask. I can just read your mind."

Edward found that he did not like the bitter taste of his own medicine, and as Jacob read that Edward's intentions had still been to avoid conflict, he breathed a heavy sigh. The two stood there, staring in disbelief, wracking their brains to figure it out, and all at once, the answer hit them like a blow from a hammer.

"The necklace," Jacob said as Edward thought it.

Finding the piece of jewelry did not prove to be a problem for Jacob. He could easily make out the easily discernable turquoise color that appeared like ocean against desert as it lay upon the dirt on the other side of the road. Edward could not see it, but walked as fast as he could in that direction to retrieve the item, but soon found that he was no match for Jacob's speed.

Amazed, Jacob realized that he only had to think about performing an action, and his body responded without effort. In the blink of an eye, he stood over the talisman, now contemplating. He couldn't help feeling a little smug as Edward ran over to meet him thirty seconds later.

"So, do we just touch it?" Jacob asked, processing the myriad of sounds, smells, and sights all at once.

_Let's try it. _

Jacob's pale hand reached down and grasped the necklace, then held it in his open palm.

Edward's olive-skinned fingers touched the talisman, and then the two waited. _Nothing's happening. _

_How about we…make a wish?_

With a smirk, Edward observed his own face throw him a doubtful look.

_Do you want to be stuck like this?_

"No._" _This sounded ridiculous to Jacob, like some sort of cheesy Disney movie, but seeing as he had no other choice, he agreed. "Fine."

_Did you make a wish?_

"Yes," Jacob answered impatiently.

_Okay, let's try it again. Close your eyes this time._

Jacob's brows drew together tightly once more. "You close _your _eyes." He still didn't trust him. His finger grasped part of the pendant.

_Be careful. You don't know your own strength. Gently. _The last thing they needed was for Jacob to break the thing. Of course, for all they knew, the pendant may not have caused the change at all. Still, hope was all they had, and with Edward's fingers on the lower half of the pendant, they were both ready to try again.

_Now concentrate…_

**Two minutes of concentrating later...**

"It didn't work. Do you have any other brilliant ideas?"

Edward sighed. "Where did you get this from?"

"Emily- the pack leader's fiancée, but she got it from her neighbor."

_Okay, so since you're me, you can't very well stroll back home…_

Jacob shook his head. "No, and neither can you." They were both silent for a moment as they considered their options. "I'll stay here with Bella," Jacob announced, and a grin lit up his face. "You can go to La Push to get some answers. We can meet back here again tomorrow. See ya." _Wouldn't wanna be ya_, he thought. Happily, he surrendered the necklace to Edward, and in a flash was at the tree by Bella's window, contemplating his ability to jump.

_Stay away from Bella._ It was a plain, simple warning.

Feeling very smug as Edward ran toward him at a sluggish human pace, Jacob was hyper aware of all of his senses, his surroundings. There were no boundaries or limitations. All of a sudden he felt powerful, and though he was inside the body of his natural enemy, he couldn't help feeling that now Edward was very much like Clark Kent, stripped of all of his super powers. "Why should I? She's going to think I'm you."

It was then that Edward smiled, and though he realized it was unnecessary to say the words out loud, he spoke, now having the upper hand. "Feeling thirsty?"

The small flame swelling inside Jacob's throat had been the least of his concerns, until Edward had brought it to his attention. There it was now, front and center, raging like lava and yearning to be quenched. It was a useless gesture, but his hands rose to cover his throat. "How do I make it stop?" he whispered pitifully. He had the sickening feeling that water would be as effective as fighting fire with gas.

And Edward held back a smile, recognizing with relief the absence of the blaze from his own throat. _You don't want to hear it._

"I'm going to ignore it," Jacob said confidently, leaping with little effort halfway up the trunk of the tree like a graceful leopard. After all, he had been able to drown out some of his senses if he just didn't think about them. _Hmmm_…Jacob thought. _I bet I could jump all the way to the window…_

_Stay AWAY from Bella! _

Jacob sneered at Edward's internal voice, fixing his gaze on him below, still struck by the irony of the situation. Edward, in his body - it was too perfect. "Go home, _Jacob_," he told Edward mockingly. "Bella doesn't want to see you, remember?"

_I'm warning you!_ Desperately, Edward wished that he had his cell phone to call Emmett or Jasper. He might need some back up.

As Jacob peered into the window, he was struck by the vision of the Chief's beautiful daughter on her bed, leaning on her elbow as she wrote in her notebook. How he longed to hold her and have her want him the way he wanted her. Just the idea of her warm in his arms, gazing up at him with loving eyes filled his heart, though he doubted that he had a heart at all. Bella was softly humming along to the music, the melody from a piano filling her room and his ears. The echo of Charlie's snoring sounded out from below. All at once, a slight breeze blew in through her window, pushing forward a lock of her hair…

All at once, Jacob felt possessed as the irresistible luscious scent flared inside his nostrils and poured inside his lungs, gripping him with the devil's claws. It was unfamiliar, yet natural as a splash of poisonous fluid coated his mouth and teeth. The lava in his throat was now a raging inferno. Edward was suddenly behind him, tugging uselessly at Jacob's arm in an attempt to pull him back.

_Listen to me, Jacob. Get far away from her now!_

Leaving was the last thing he wanted to do. Blind to their friendship, all Jacob could see was the means to extinguish the awful pain, the scorching heat that dominated every cell in his body. He could barely think of how much Bella meant to him, how in his own body, his very heart beat solely for her. At that moment, his instincts were in command, the thirst begged to be quenched, and he licked his lips in anticipation of it, already imagining her life's blood, thick and rich as he sucked it from her body.

"Jacob!" Edward whispered furiously. He knew better than anyone that in this state it was nearly impossible to reason with a thirsty vampire. It hadn't helped that Jacob didn't have Edward's level of restraint. And it hadn't escaped Edward's notice that the golden color of Jacob's eyes had blackened. "Come on! Let's leave here now…before you hurt her."

For Edward, even worse was the idea that he couldn't protect her. He had no idea how to phase into a wolf and doubted that Jacob would share that information with him at that moment.

"Jacob! Please!"

To Jacob, the words his voice were saying sounded like a desperate faraway plea, and it was all too easy to ignore Edward and his useless grip. He barely registered the decrease in the volume of the music. It was only about six feet to the window, and Jacob leaned forward, while holding onto one branch, ready to leap once again.

"Edward?"

Jacob stared into Bella's brown eyes as she looked at him through the window. To him, she looked extraordinarily beautiful. He could see the dark specks in her brown eyes, and each long flowing strand of hair. His admiring gaze even caught the faint spread of pink that was tinting her cheeks. For just a moment, Jacob closed his eyes, trying to hold back the monster inside him.

"Yeah, Bella. It's me - Edward," Jacob said, opening his eyes again as though the action would clear his head. His voice, he noticed sounded a little too hungry.

It was all Edward could do to stay quiet. He scooted back so that he stayed hidden behind Jacob, huddled over bent knees on top of the branch.

"What are you doing there?" she asked him. She thought she had heard whispering and could barely make out Edward's shadowy figure. "I've been waiting for you. Come in," she invited with a smile.

_No! Don't go inside! You'll kill her, Jacob! _

A flash of the time they spent together swirled through his brain like a foggy dream.

_Please think about how much you care for her. How horrible you will feel after._

Jacob could almost feel the warmth of the memories from all those hours in his dad's garage, the walks along the beach, riding the motorcycles.

_You can't take it back!_

At Edward's pleading thoughts, Jacob leaned back, but only slightly, still fighting the powerful lure of her blood.

_Don't breathe! It will make it easier to deal with if you can't smell her. _

"Are you okay?" Bella asked him. Edward was acting very strange, and she was puzzled by the way he just sucked in his breath.

Jacob nodded.

"Edward? Why won't you say anything?"

_Tell her you have to go._

"It's just that," Jacob swallowed back the pool of venom, too possessed to be disgusted by it. He then spoke through slightly parted lips, "you smell…." he was at a loss for the right word. He closed his eyes again, hoping to focus on blocking out the powerful sense of smell. Appetizing wouldn't be the appropriate word, yet, good didn't quite cut it, either. "Amazing."

Blocking out the smell didn't work, and Jacob opened his eyes again.

Bella smiled, and Jacob felt himself melt at the sight of her. He couldn't kill her any more than he could cut off his own finger, but the temptation was too great.

"It's my new shampoo," Bella told him, raising her brows suggestively. Her fingers ran through her hair and brushed the strands toward the window. "I thought you'd like it."

Invisible streams of intoxicating scent wafted toward him, and Jacob thought he might go mad.

_I said don't breathe! Tell her you have to go!_

Jacob sucked in his breath again.

Puzzled, Bella shook her head. "Edward, come inside!"

"I have to go," Jacob told her through tight lips.

"You just got here."

"It's just that…my sister called…." he lied, his hand gripping the branch with all his might. The wood was beginning to give beneath the pressure of his fingers. "She needs me."

This was all sounding too weird to Bella. "Which one?"

"Pick one." Jacob had tried to recall the name of that cold blonde who passed the border, violating the treaty, but none came to mind.

_Alice!_

"Alice."

"Are you sure you're okay, Edward. You don't look so good." Edward's pained expression looked eerily like Jasper's.

"I'm fine. I've just got to go."

"Okay. Call me later."

" ' kay," he replied and leapt to the ground, landing on both feet as though he had done it every day of his life. Edward scooted backward further on the branch, hidden in the darkness.

"Wait!"

With some distance between them, Jacob was finally feeling some relief. The thirst was less like a fire and more like a constant flicker.

"What?"

"I love you, Edward," she shouted out into the night, barely able to see him on the ground.

Edward's heart was breaking, feeling hopeless in this whole mess. "I love you too, my Bella," he whispered from the tree branch.

_Jacob, meet me at the end of the block. Hurry. Go_.

The corners of Jacob's lips curled downward. Hearing Bella say that she loved Edward was like a bullet through the heart, but he had to say something. "Sure, sure," he replied, and in a flash disappeared down the street.

"Sure, sure?" Bella repeated into the darkness. There was something definitely wrong, and Bella hoped that the next day at school that Edward would give her some answers.

* * *

A/N: Hope you are enjoying it so far, and I would love to hear what you think!


	4. Secret

**3. Secret**

"What the hell…was that?" Jacob's mind was still reeling from the unreasonable allure of Bella's scent as he met Edward at the end of the block.

"That was why I was telling you to stay away from her," Edward told him. _Although, now I wish I hadn't mentioned the thirst. _

Jacob turned toward him, his eyebrows arching. "Ya think?"

_Would you have stayed away from her if I hadn't said anything?_

"Well, no, but still," Jacob shot back, running fingers through his tousled mop of hair. "How do you stand it? Being around her, feeling like that?" It was a beastly urge - he had felt possessed, driven by an unyielding thirst. Even though they were a safe distance from the house, Jacob felt like his control was paper thin, and the impulse to run back could return all too easily.

_It's difficult, but I've learned to live with it. I love Bella very much._

"That's dangerous. Maybe you shouldn't be around her."

_Do you really think you're the best judge of who should be around Bella and who shouldn't? Bella and I have been together for over a year without my hurting her once._

Jacob looked at him, not quite fully understanding. "So, if it's so bad…." He couldn't believe he was going to ask this question. "Why do you hesitate?"

_Hesitate?_

"You know," he urged, not wanting to say the words, "turn her into a bloodsucker like you."

_Frankly, it's not my desire to, Jacob. And if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it._

Shrugging his shoulders, Jacob pushed away that curiosity. "Whatever." He could still recall that feeling, sitting up in the tree just moments before…and that mouthwatering smell…

He clutched one hand to his throat, and his brows drew together. "So when is it going to stop?"

Jacob was still amazed by the heightened senses, the ability to see in the dark, the acuity of sounds all around him. However, his advanced perceptions had taken a backseat to the flame that felt as though it was burning through the lining in his throat.

That was one thing that Edward would not have wished upon anyone. His head tipped downward, eyes facing the gravel. "It doesn't."

"What do you mean, it doesn't?!"

"Well, not fully, but being around Bella merely intensified it," he told him. "However, you can feed."

"Feed. Yeah. Okay." Jacob nodded, seeming to accept this and followed Edward in the direction of the forest. He had hunted animals before in wolf form – rabbits, deer… No problemo, but then a thought occurred to him, stopping him in his tracks. "Wait…do you mean, as in drink blood?"

Edward faced him. "Yes. Of course_._"

"Nope, not gonna do it." Jacob spun on his heel, turning away from Edward and then headed in the opposite direction.

"You are inside the body of a vampire. I don't think you have much of a choice."

Jacob shook his head as he spoke, unconsciously picking up speed. "I have a choice alright, and I'm choosing _not_ to be a vicious leech. And by the way, Edward, being stuck in each other's bodies does _not_ make us friends."

_Agreed_. Edward thought, deciding it best to ignore Jacob's snide vampire remark. He was grateful not to have the ability to read his mind, and though Jacob could read his, Edward was speaking his feelings out of habit. Suddenly, he was struck by a tiny stinging sensation that began causing his eyes to blink. He could not remember how long it had been since he felt it and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand in response. Rushing to keep up with Jacob was proving to be an impossible feat, and Edward was caught by surprise not only by the bulkiness of his body, but by the cloud of fatigue that had draped him like a blanket.

And, unexpectedly, Edward's mouth fell open, and a long yawn that seemingly started in his lungs pushed its way out full force.

"I just yawned," Edward remarked, impressed.

Jacob's pace slowed so that Edward could catch up. "Congratulations."

"And I'm tired." A silly laugh slipped from Edward's lips as he continued to walk. "I'm actually tired." His lips were now plastered with a silly grin. Edward marveled at the miracle of these typical human tendencies. Though, he still wasn't used to the fact that his senses felt like they were covered by a veil, dimming the moonlight and quieting the crunch of the gravel beneath his feet.

Agitated, Jacob continued forward. "Where are we going? What are we going to do? If I'm not up in the morning, my dad will be suspicious."

Edward headed north onto the next street, squinting to locate his car and realizing again how his eyesight was riddled by human limitations. "My car is down the next street. Do you see it?"

Jacob sneered. "Your Volvo? What were you planning on doing? Driving it onto the res?"

_I suppose not. But since we have it, we might as well use it. _Edward could hardly suppress the yawn that was overtaking him and smiled again.

"Oh. Tired, are you?"

_Yes, actually. _He found that he was actually looking forward to the idea of lying down and resting.

"Not me," Jacob bragged, "I can go all night. I feel great!" _Except for the burning in the throat._ In a flash, he was halfway down the next block, still amazed by how weightlessly he moved as though his feet barely made contact with the ground. Before he knew it he was standing beside his motorcycle.

When Edward finally caught up, he eyed the bike tentatively. _This is what you're driving?_

Jacob smiled. "No, this is what _you're_ driving."

With a sigh, Edward considered his options. No matter how much he preferred the enclosed comfort of his vehicle, he couldn't very well sit in it while occupying Jacob's body. The doggy smell would linger for days. But as an immortal, he had never truly considered the danger of riding a motorcycle.

The best thing, they agreed, was to assume each other's roles for the night – at least until Edward could confront Emily's neighbor and question her about the pendant. After retrieving a scrap piece of paper from the car and exchanging pertinent details on directions and names of family members, Edward reluctantly handed Jacob his car keys and cell phone.

Dread poured over Jacob like a cloudburst; he realized he was loath to greet a houseful of hateful demons. "Wait. Why don't we tell Bella?"

Edward took a seat on the motorcycle and gripped the handles. "Well, besides the fact that she may not believe us, you can hardly control yourself around her. In fact, I think it might be best for you to stay away from humans until we get this figured out."

"I can call her." Jacob held up Edward's cell phone.

"And tell her you're me?"

"Sure."

"And why should she believe you?"

"Bella already believes in vampires and werewolves, why not this?"

_She might believe both of us. Sure. Let's try it. _Edward took the cell phone and dialed the Swans' number.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hi, Chief Swan. May I speak to Bella?" Edward asked.

Chief Swan? That was a little formal, Charlie thought. "Yeah, hi Jake. Listen, you're just going to have give her some time."

Edward exhaled, remembering now that his voice was not his own. Darn imperfect human memory…

Jacob rolled his eyes. He had really blown it with Bella, and for the hundredth time he wished he hadn't said that to her.

"Sir, if you could just tell her that it's very im…."

He was cut off by the sound of Bella's voice.

Bella was fed up. It was bad enough that Charlie was on Jacob's side, trying to force her to make amends before she was ready, but this constant calling was wearing on her. "I don't want to talk to you, Jake. So stop calling."

Jacob took the phone from Edward, but before he could say a word, he found nothing but silence on the other end of the line. "Bella? Hello? Bella?" He pressed down on the end button causing the device to crack under his grip as though he had been handling nothing more than a box of crackers. Wide eyed, Jacob dropped the phone in disbelief, watching as it fell to the ground in several pieces. "Crap! I broke it!"

"Okay, I have an idea." Edward took his keys back and retrieved a spare phone from the glove box in his car, used only for emergencies. _Be careful with this one, please. _Edward dialed and then handed Jacob the phone. The two waited as the phone rang…and rang…and rang…

"She's not answering!"

_Great._ _Okay, I have another idea._

From Bella's tree, Edward sat on the branch, gesturing for Jacob to move further back. They couldn't afford to take the chance that he might be tempted by her intoxicating scent again. To Edward's dismay, the window was closed, and he called out her name, but she didn't hear him…or was ignoring him. He then separated a twig from a branch and threw it to her window; there was a small clink as the wood touched the glass. Bella appeared at the window then, frowning at him and pulled shut her drapes.

With a disheartened sigh, Edward jumped down, landing on his feet, happy that at least there was some durability to Jacob's body.

At the end of the driveway, Jacob paced. "Maybe we could write her a note, telling her what happened."

As Edward considered this, he realized that the only paper he had was a tiny gas receipt.

_Wallet._

Jacob removed Edward's wallet from his jeans' pocket, trying not to gawk at the amount of green contained inside and found the small receipt. "Pen?"

_I'm a vampire, not a magician._

The two headed back to the Volvo, Edward yawning as he jogged far behind Jacob. When he reached the car, Jacob was already inside, sitting and searching for something to write with.

Leaning on the hood of the car with pen in hand, Jacob looked to Edward. "What do I write? It's going to sound kooky."

_My dearest Bella…write it._

_My dearest Bella? _Jacob's brows drew together as he considered it. "I don't have that much room," he told him, showing him the tiny piece of paper. _My dearest Bella…ugh! _he thought_._

_Fine. Bella then…_

Jacob put pen to paper and began writing, amazed that the script pouring from his fingers was Edward's. He looked to Edward to continue.

_Something strange has happened, and now Jacob and I are in each other's bodies._

"Wow. That sounds perfectly believable."

_Just write it_!

Complying, Jacob spoke the words as he wrote them,

"Something…strange…has…happened." He stopped, puzzled. "That's weird. I wrote the word "strange," and it doesn't show here on the paper." Angling it toward Edward, he hoped that what this meant couldn't possibly be true.

"Just keep writing," Edward urged.

With a sigh, Jacob adjusted the paper and read the words aloud, "Okay…something has happened." He pressed the pen against the paper once again. "And now…and now…and now…." Jacob stopped, breathing a heavy sigh. "This is just perfect."

_What?_

"It won't let me write the words."

Edward shook his head, confused. "What won't let you?"

"I don't know- the spell, the curse, the charm, whatever it is…."

_Here, let me try. _

Jacob had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't make a difference, but handed Edward the small paper and pen anyway, and then after three attempts, Edward finally gave up.

_So, we can't write it, _he thought, tucking the receipt and pen into the door's side pocket. _But, maybe we can say it. You can tell Carlisle, and he can help think of a way…_

Feeling hopeless, Jacob simply shook his head. It felt like he was living in a nightmare. "Somehow I doubt it."

Another yawn passed Edward's lips, long and heavy. "Looks like we're stuck for now." _I'm tired and I'm thirsty._

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Right. Whatever." Jacob was having a hard time feeling sympathy for Edward's simple human frailties when the parched tissues in his throat threatened to burst into flames.

"Are you sure you don't want to hunt?" Edward asked, sensing Jacob's discomfort.

"I am sure."

"You know, let's think about this reasonably for a second. Why is it okay to use an animal for its meat, but leave behind its blood?"

"Because the blood is gross!" Jacob shivered, although, he didn't like to admit that the idea of warm red liquid sliding down his throat and dousing the fire sounded very appealing.

"Go to my house and skip school," Edward directed. "After I speak to Emily's neighbor, I'll call you, and then we will meet at the treaty line tomorrow." Resolved to this plan, he hopped onto the seat of the bike.

Seated in the driver's seat of the Volvo, Jacob really did not want to do this. Perhaps instead he could wander the forest and curl up on some leaves and take a nap…yet he felt disturbingly wide awake. Or maybe he could drive to Canada...

Edward had to blink back the stinging feeling in his eyes, and he yawned again. He plugged the key into the ignition and pressed the throttle, prompting a loud roar from the motorcycle. The vibration throbbed inside the palms of his hands.

"Keep that phone with you," Edward told him as he pulled up alongside his vehicle. _And be nice to my car…and stay away from humans. _

Jacob wanted to tell Edward to drop dead, but that wouldn't do. He still needed his body.

_Do you have any suggestions for me?_

"Yeah. Just be me."

A small covering of clouds moved in as Edward rode off, and Jacob sighed again as fat raindrops drummed against the windshield.

* * * *

**A/N: Hello & I really want to thank everyone who is reading, my awesome beta Truckingal, and a special thanks to those who are reviewing. As some of you may have noticed, (and since this is a/u), I have humanized Edward in Jacob's body a little more so there would be a bigger contrast between vampire and wolf boy. Hope you are enjoying my story so far, and please make my day with a review...**


	5. Be ME

**4. Be ME**

The roads were slick, and the weather conditions felt hazardous to be outside, let alone driving a motorcycle. He had had to take it slowly, and two-wheeled vehicles, while okay in his vampire form, were not Edward's preference. The rain was coming down steadily as he reached the rustic barn-style house, and in the darkness, Edward could hardly make out its red color. Judging purely by the boy's directions, this must have been Jacob's home. It was late, and to prevent disturbing Jacob's father, Edward pushed the bike into their garage. His body felt heavy and tired, and his eyes were bleary. The front door was unlocked as Jacob had said it would be, and Edward had just stepped through the threshold when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey. Where've you been?"

Edward turned around to face a man, dressed in cutoff shorts and tank top just like he was, not disturbed at all by the drops that spilled onto him. With dark eyes and short dark hair, the man appeared less than twenty years old, but there was an air of authority about him. Jacob had mentioned the wolf pack and its members to him, and now, Edward was having trouble keeping straight all the names Jacob had given him.

"I…."

Sam Uley laughed. "When are you gonna learn, Jake? You need to let Bella go. She's like poison for your brain," he told him, pointing toward his head with a dark index finger.

Good advice, Edward thought. "I know." There had been times when Edward felt that way as well. Bella was like poison, the sweetest, deadliest kind – her scent, her smile, her essence was like a narcotic that possessed him.

The leader of the pack chuckled and leaned forward to tousle Edward's hair. "We're going to meet tomorrow evening. You look like hell. Get some sleep."

Sleep. Edward had longed for sleep for nearly ninety years – a break from eternity, the beautiful release from his immortality if only for a short while. Though he had not felt this way in close to a century, the tiredness was digging deep and settling in his bones. Sam was already leaving, and Edward closed the door behind him as another yawn escaped him, long and insistent. He longed to get out of these wet clothes that seemed now to be pasted to his body, and his fingers moved to brush the wetness from the corners of his eyes as he surveyed the interior.

Jacob had told him that his room was toward the back of the house, but Edward paused in the kitchen at the sight of the faucet. Thirsty. His mouth was so dry he felt like he had swallowed dirt. The heel of his palm pushed up on the faucet handle, and to his delight, a stream of cool water poured out. Although Edward was civilized, he had no desire to pore through every cupboard in search of a glass. He bent down, parting his lips in rapt anticipation, and as the refreshing flow filled his mouth like the most sacred waterfall, he drank and drank, lavishing the dryness of his throat with several gulps, not caring how the collar of his tank top had become saturated or that drops of liquid gold were spilling from the corners of his lips. Water – it was a miracle in itself.

"Jake, is that you?"

Edward looked up, sated and out of breath. That voice had to belong to Jacob's father coming from the other room. Bobby? No, no, Billy. Billy Black.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied, pushing back on the handle and shutting off the water. He hoped that Billy did not want to engage in a discussion with him. Besides the fact that he was trying to live another person's life, his mental acuity was suffering from exhaustion.

"No luck with Bella?"

That was an understatement. "No." Edward wondered now how Jacob addressed him. Father, dad, daddy, Billy, what? "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight, Jake."

"Goodnight," Edward said with relief. Room at the end, Edward recalled, his belly sloshing loudly as he made his sluggish way toward the back rooms. Deciding that Jacob's was the small one on the end with the disheveled bed, Edward wasn't bothered that there were clothes on the floor and a mass of clutter on the shelves and dresser. The modest bed with its crumpled blankets looked like heaven with a pillow.

In the darkness, he found a dry pair of shorts, peeled off his wet clothes, and threw them into the overflowing hamper. His skin was still damp as he dressed and afterward, his long body plopped onto the small mattress. And before he could think one more thought, Edward was encompassed by a blissful slumber.

* * *

Seated in the drivers' seat of Edward's Volvo, Jacob kept closing his eyes as though he would open them to find that this was all a nightmare. It couldn't be a nightmare, though, his mind reasoned. It was too lucid. He could hear the drops of rain as they pattered against the earth, the bustle of the tiny animals scurrying about inside the forest, the whispers of voices inside the houses a block down, and the harried sloshing of tires along wet pavement.

_What a mess, _he thought_._

Maybe he didn't have to go anywhere. He could just sit here, his sense of smell dulled by the enclosure. Here he would be safe until Edward called, Jacob told himself. Safe from dangerous scents and unreasonable urges. Safe from encounters with other leeches. A car door slammed, yet Jacob ignored it, certain that whoever it was would go away. Nobody knew he was here.

_How odd. _

Jacob could hear the thoughts in the distance_. _What he didn't hear were footsteps, and when there was a sudden knock at his window, he was startled by the pale female face that stared back at him.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" Alice demanded.

He couldn't help but be taken aback by the distinct bell pitch to her voice. Alice. Oh crap, he thought, a wave of dread crashing over him like a tsunami. Instantly he recognized her from that encounter at Bella's house close to a year before. He wondered how old she really was; she looked the same, he mused, pleased by his perfect recall. Petite, young, choppy dark hair. "Hi, Alice," Jacob greeted, faking a pleased smile. Jacob was anything but pleased.

_I was worried sick! And my head still hurts! And I still can't see you!_

She wasn't speaking, but her thoughts were charging at him like a bullet. And she wasn't making any sense. Be Edward, he told himself.

"I'm right here."

Alice rolled her eyes. _Of course you're right there. I'm not blind, Edward. What I'm saying is that, I… can't… see… you! _She was holding up her palms in frustration.

Jacob's brows drew together, confused. From what he could see from this female vampire, he wondered if the other Cullens were lunatics as well. It didn't matter that as she stood there with raindrops sliding down her face, he pondered starting the car and driving as far from her as possible…but then she would probably still catch him. Sighing, he tried to calculate the best way to handle this.

_Open the window._

He could tell she was becoming upset as she tugged her hoodie over her head. The last thing he wanted was to deal with an irrational bloodsucker. Instead of doing anything, he remained as still as a statue.

_Are you ignoring me? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Open the window or…or…so help me, I will tear open this door!_

It was slightly difficult for Jacob to imagine a fashionable petite girl like this wrenching a car door off a vehicle, but judging by the crazed expression on her face, he was convinced that she was capable.

"Okay," he said grudgingly, although he could hear her just fine with the window closed. His finger moved to push the little switch to lower the windows, but Alice had whipped around already to the passenger side and was tugging on the handle.

_Unlock it._

Freak, he thought, but then wondered if any of the others could read minds as well. No sooner had he pushed the button to unlock the doors than she was sitting right beside him, straightening out the wet beige ruffles of her designer blouse. This was very odd for Jacob because here he was sitting next to a vampire, and the fume of her scent didn't burn his nostrils like the last time. In fact, this little vampire fashionista had a somewhat floral scent to her, a little strong, but not unpleasant.

"Now, do you mind telling me what is going on?" she hissed, freeing her locks from the hoodie.

Jacob wondered if he should tell her the truth, if he could trust her. Or if he should bother…he was counting on the fact that Edward would speak to Emily's neighbor and by tomorrow night they would be back in their own bodies - zip boom bam! But then, what if they didn't change back? Edward had mentioned speaking to Carlisle about it, so rather than confiding in this deranged pixie woman, Jacob resolved to do that instead.

"Nothing is wrong, Alice," Jacob told her innocently.

"Why are you sitting here in your car? Bella said that you had to go, that I called you for help."

_Be Edward. Be Edward._ Jacob had to think very quickly. "Her scent was too strong," he told her dramatically and pushed his face into the steering wheel, causing a loud honking sound. Startled, he leaned his head back against the headrest and turned his face away from Alice. "I couldn't stand to be around Bella, so I made up a reason to leave."

It was the truth…sort of.

"I wanted to kill her, Alice! Oh, the shame!"

Alice's eyebrows knit together. _Very strange. Are you feeling alright?_

"I'm just not feeling like myself," Jacob admitted, considering the irony of it all. He brought the back of his hand to his forehead. "I don't deserve to live!"

_Now, now, Edward. Calm down_. She set her hand on his and squeezed it.

For having the reputation of being a "cold one", her skin wasn't cold to the touch as he expected, and Jacob wondered if his own was.

"Let's get you home. Everything's going to be okay."

Jacob wasn't exactly convinced of that as he drove behind the crazy girl in the shiny yellow Porsche. He was thrilled by the speed on the odometer that was ticking past one hundred miles per hour, grinning widely at the power of Edward's vehicle even as it swerved onto the unpaved road, embracing the twists and turns deep into the thick forest. It didn't matter that he had never driven quite so fast before; Jacob had never felt so alive, wanting to push the pedal to the metal, escalating the speed to its limit. His reflexes were astonishingly sharp, and he couldn't help feeling indestructible.

The three story house that seemed unlikely to be found in such a remote location appeared like a faded white mansion against a backdrop of rich green surroundings. Surprised to find such a home amidst the ancient cedars, Jacob pulled the Volvo into the garage beside Alice. It was no secret that the Cullens had money, and a look in every direction confirmed this as he exited the vehicle into the oversized garage that already housed a Humvee and a cherry red Ferrari. As though it was not bad enough that they were a group of wretched vampires, they had to flaunt their wealth as well. A stab of bitterness tore into him as he entered to find the abnormally beautiful furnishings.

Jacob hadn't known what to expect - surely not an open floor plan with many windows, homey and not at all as he imagined. He could hear the thoughts already wondering why he was home. It was close to midnight as he followed Alice up the steps, unsure of which level Edward's room would be on. What he really wanted was to curl up in Edward's private quarters and avoid everything and everybody, but as he approached the family room with a television as large as the wall, he was taken aback to find two males and to his dismay, the wicked blonde female, seated casually on the couch.

Their golden eyes turned in unison from the screen to him.

The burliest of the three turned to face him with a smile, but didn't say a word. He was Emmett, Jacob mentally confirmed.

_Hey, what are you doing home_?

The blond male with curly hair, Jasper, looked puzzled. _What's going on?_

Rosalie was her name, the she-devil - who should not have had the nerve to cross the treaty line the week before - had the gall to glance his way. Emmett, who had also crossed, had at least had the decency to appear apologetic, but the blond shrew could have cared less for century-old Quileute traditions. As her golden eyes met his own, her expression was impossibly haughty, and the way that her blond brows rose high on her perfect, pale forehead irked Jacob to no end.

_What?_

Even her thoughts had attitude, Jacob concluded sourly. Unable to control himself, his eyes narrowed threateningly, his lips parted with teeth bared, emitting a low growl that rose unexpectedly from deep inside his throat, and his torso angled toward her as he anticipated following his urge to tear the blond limb from perfect limb…longing to wipe that saucy expression from that chalky wicked face.

Emmett sat up, his palms rising questioningly. _Dude, why are you growling at my wife?_

_What is going on, Edward?_ Jasper appeared concerned as his posture matched that of Emmett's, and his gaze held tightly onto Jacob's as though he was holding it with his bare hands.

And then for some reason unknown to Jacob, the tight ball of hostility inside him faded like a puff of smoke.

Rosalie's lips parted in surprise, and though her thoughts didn't match her words, she spoke, "What did I do?"

Be Edward, Jacob reminded himself, feeling unreasonably calm and now trying to account for what he had just done. Jacob still did not like the blond, but it was unlikely that Edward would have reacted that way to her presence.

Jacob pointed his finger at her, having no idea what to say. "_You_ know what," he told her.

Befuddled, the three on the couch looked at one another.

_What is going on?_

_Weird._

_What's eating him?_

"And besides," Jacob began, instead of keeping his mouth shut, "it's late. Why is everyone still up?" He was beginning to get irritated by their thoughts, but the blanket of calm was pressing on him so hard that Jacob could not feel how he was supposed to be feeling.

_Bizarre._

_That's it. I think he's lost his mind._

_Dude, you're just acting weird._

_Edward?_

There was a new voice in his mind, and the swell of thoughts around him felt like an unwelcome poke inside his head.

"See?" It was Alice's voice, and Jacob turned to find that now she was beside him, and her small hand was gesturing toward him.

Jacob was not sure at first who exactly Alice was talking to, but soon realized it was the female standing on the steps looking at him with questioning eyes.

Esme – the mother vampire. She stood there, one pale hand resting on the banister and the other casually against the leg of her slacks. As Jacob surveyed her sweet smile, her kind golden eyes, and the gentle fall of caramel curls past her shoulders, he held back the laughter. Hidden behind those angelic features was the soul of a deadly beast…and Jacob was not fooled. He did not trust her any more than the others.

"I see, Alice," Esme confirmed with a slight nod, keeping her gaze focused on Jacob as the rest looked on. "Edward, why don't we go talk upstairs privately?"

This was not what Jacob wanted at all, to be sucked into the mother vampire's private lair as she did god knows what to him. It took everything he had to break through the impossible barrier of calm that weighed down on his emotions like an anchor.

"No! I don't want to talk to you. Take me to Carlisle. I want to talk to Carlisle!"

_Weird._

_Calm down, Edward!_

_You really shouldn't yell at Esme._

_Edward, just go upstairs with her._

_Edward, please let's be reasonable._

There were too many thoughts bombarding him at once, and out of frustration, he covered his ears with his hands as though that would block them out. Jacob closed his eyes and shouted again, "I demand to talk to Carlisle!"

He felt the gentle grasp of a hand on his arm.

"Please come with me?" Esme requested, and when Jacob opened his eyes, he found an unexpected amount of sympathy in hers. "I promise you will talk to Carlisle, but first you need to come with me."

At first Jacob made no move, allowing Esme to pull his hands away from his ears. It was hard, though, for him to resist the wave of mother ness emanating from her very being. As he zipped up the steps, following behind her, he ignored the thoughts from below and concentrated on the fact that he would have the mother vampire alone…apart from the protection from the rest of the group…and that as soon as he killed her, it would be easier to destroy the rest of the Cullens.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave it this way! I'm hoping that you're enjoying the adventures of Jakeward and Edwob so far and you'll forgive me anyway and please leave a review :)


	6. While Edward Sleeps

**A/N: First, thanks to all of my lovely readers, reviewers, and awesome beta. I love you all! Thanks to javamomma0921 for her upcoming plug for this story on Twimpage- your support and kind words tug at my heart strings! I apologize for the horrible cliffie I left you all with last chapter, and while this one is but an unrelated mini chapter to tide you over until the next, I hope you will forgive me anyway. Oh, and if the content offends anyone in any way, I apologize in advance. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to both javamomma0921 for her idea of Edward dreaming, and especially Emerald Star73 for the content (lol). (BTW, check out both of their stories - they're awesome!) I decided to post this one by itself because tacking it onto the next seemed to make it extraordinarily long. Oh, and lastly, a Happy St. Patty's Day to ya! **

_Drip drop. Drip drop. Drip, drip, drop._

_This was getting a little ridiculous. Edward had already flitted back and forth between each level of the Cullen house, ignoring the curious looks of his siblings. The sensation, once long forgotten, had now returned with a vengeance. This was one thing he definitely had not missed. Now, he wished he had not drunk so much water…_

_It was madness, returning to the restroom beside his bedroom only to find that just as before there was no commode. And as though one would magically appear or he had overlooked it to begin with, he returned to the others as well, frustrated. _

_Emmett caught him as Edward peered inside the restroom by the kitchen. "What are you looking for?" _

"_I can't believe there isn't a single toilet in this house!" Edward said, crossing his legs as he stood there and shifted his weight. He was sure there had been before..._

_A resounding laugh echoed through the house. "Dude, we're vampires. We don't need them."_

_Edward disappeared from his brother's sight, searching the lower level of the house. How had Esme neglected to place toilets when any and every other non functional item, knick knack, and piece of furniture were there at their disposal? _

_It was becoming uncomfortable, and he squeezed his legs together to suppress the feeling, shifting his weight back and forth, back and forth. And it didn't help that there was a constant patter of rain that played as loud as a stereo in his ears. Drip drop. Drip drop. Drip, drip, drop, drop._

"_Whoa. You're doing the dance…you must really have to go," Emmett told him as Edward exited that restroom. After finding the closest item within reach, Emmett grabbed an oversized vase and offered it to Edward. "Use this."_

"_No! That's Esme's antique vase!"_

"_When you gotta go, you gotta go."_

_Now, Carlisle had appeared beside Emmett, gesturing for him to return the vase back to its stand. "Son, just go outside. Use the earth," he urged._

_Scrunching up his face, Edward was not happy with that idea at all. _

"_That's what I would do," Jasper said, now standing beside Carlisle._

_Alice seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, except for that her face looked like Rosalie's, and she elbowed her mate in disapproval. "That's gross!" She turned to Edward. "Listen to me, go to Bella's house. They must have a toilet there."_

_Edward turned his head slightly to find the familiar surroundings of Bella's room. She was nowhere in sight, but as the patter of the rain seemed to fade into the distance, he could hear the water running from the shower._

_In a flash he was standing outside the bathroom door. "Bella?" he said, knocking. _

"_Edward, I'll be out in a minute. I'm shampooing my hair."_

"_But I need to use the bathroom."_

_It was quiet for a moment. "But I thought vampires didn't need to use the bathroom," her voice called out. _

_He couldn't explain it even if he wanted to. "Please. Will you just please hurry?"_

_He heard a loud sigh on the other side and then looked down at the doorknob to find that Bella had opened the door for him. It was warm and foggy inside._

"_Just go," she told him, having disappeared back behind the dark curtain. _

_Suddenly the idea of using the vase sounded better. But he felt he had no choice. The drip drop of the shower water sounded like a rush from a raging river, the pounding crash of waves, the hammer of a waterfall. Pressing his legs together tightly as he walked, he moved to the toilet and lifted the lid, but before he could unzip his pants, Charlie's voice boomed from just behind him._

"_What the hell are you doing in here while my daughter is taking a shower?"_

_Edward actually felt like crying as he turned to face Charlie, who was dressed in uniform and brandishing his rifle. "I apologize, Chief Swan," he said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I just need to use the…."_

"_No. This is perfect, Edward. I've been looking for a reason to blow your head off."_

_At that moment, Edward was not sure what would happen if Charlie pulled the trigger. "Please, sir. I'll leave. Just put the gun down."_

_To Edward's dismay, Bella was silent, and the only sound there was was the ever present dripping of water as it pounded against the tile floor. _

"_Get out of my house," Charlie told him calmly, stepping back as Edward moved toward the door. _

"_Yes, sir." Once he was a step away from the staircase, he heard the thunderous bang from the rifle, and when it made contact with the skin on the back of his neck, Edward cried out in pain._

His body jerked in the bed, and still feeling that same urgency from his dream, Edward sprung up. It had been a dream…a nightmare, he realized. Feeling exhausted, he was trying to reason through the fog of his mind, trying to make the connection between why he had been dreaming, why he should be having this urge, and why he was not in his own home. The burning demand to erupt was great, and after propelling himself from Jacob's room, (realizing finally that he was in Jacob's room and in Jacob's body) he luckily found the restroom to be the next door over. Edward closed the door behind him, opened up the lid to the toilet, and then, at long last, finally found some relief.

* * *

A/N: I know this was strange, to say the least, but I hope you will indulge me with a review!


	7. Intruder

**6. Intruder**

Jacob and Esme reached the third story in seconds, and even now he felt exhilarated by his super speed and agility. Even as he took in the normality of the surroundings, the façade the Cullens were living, Jacob had to remind himself that he was among a group of killers- that the world would be a better place without them, that, in fact, allowing them to exist was irresponsible. And as the mother vampire led him into a study that may very well been the size of half of his own house, Jacob pushed away the thoughts of concern he was reading in her mind.

She took a seat on an ivory leather loveseat, crossing her legs demurely and gestured for him to join her. Jacob wondered if this was how she had created their little family, simply by appealing to each with her sweet face and smile. Sure, she appeared harmless, but Jacob could imagine her with teeth bared, attacking with the ferocity of a black widow, determined to steal their humanity for her own purposes. What would they do without their queen? She should die, Jacob concluded, and so should every single other one.

He took the seat beside her tentatively, every reflex on alert, while contemplating how exactly a vampire kills another vampire.

"Now, Edward, Alice is very concerned, and so are the rest of us. Will you tell me what's wrong? Did something happen with Bella?"

Drat. Jacob could hear their thoughts downstairs – in fact, the foursome could hear every word Esme had just said and were listening intently for his reply. So much for privacy…

"I want to talk to Carlisle," he told her firmly with arms folded across his chest.

Esme's eyebrow arched curiously. "Of course, dear. You can speak to him when he gets home. He's working the late shift at the hospital, remember? He'll be home before you go to school."

Of course he hadn't known that but nodded anyway. So with the leader gone, and the queen vulnerable, Jacob saw that this was his time to strike.

She placed her hand gently in his, and the corners of her lips curled upward again.

_Twenty-five minutes later…_

"It's okay," her soft voice crooned.

Jacob was crying tearlessly into her shoulder as Esme hugged him tightly to her. He was a sobbing mess, and Jacob was grateful that the members of the wolf pack could not see him right now.

"We all miss our mothers," she told him. "You loved her very much."

The truth was that Jacob could hardly resist the similar mannerisms of Esme and his own late mother, Sarah. Though his own mother's russet features had been in direct contrast to Esme's pale ones, her endless maternal tendencies had appealed to him unconsciously. It hadn't helped either that while Jacob had considered slicing her head off with a single vampire karate chop, that he could read in her thoughts the pain that he was projecting, and Esme was experiencing them along with him sympathetically.

Destroying her would be like taking a sledgehammer to a kitten.

"Sometimes it's just so hard," Jacob admitted, his shoulders rising and falling as he spoke. It had been a very long time since he had his last cry.

She took his face in her hands and captured his gaze with those unreasonably understanding eyes._ I know. It's nothing to be ashamed of. _

He hugged her tighter, sniffling despite the absence of mucus.

_Now is that what was bothering you?_

_One of the things, _he thought, nodding. "Well, partly."

"I bet you miss your father, too."

Jacob's brows drew together, and he shook his head. His father was still alive and well back in La Push.

She pulled away from him, and her brows rose in surprise.

Be Edward! He had to remind himself again. "I mean, uh, yeah, I miss my…father…I just think about my mom a lot."

_Of course you do. _

"I wonder if…."

_What is it, son? _

"I wonder if she would…how she would feel about…." Jacob could hardly get the words out. "…what I am now."

"You listen to me, Edward," Esme began, her tone as serious as death. "Your mother would be proud, proud to have such a sweet, kind, honorable son."

Jacob knew that her words were meant for Edward, but still he wanted to keep this woman. Touched by an overflow of emotions, he felt his lips once again begin to tremble.

"Your father and I love you very much, and every day we are grateful to have you in our lives. Every day."

He was feeling very much like a mama's boy and loving every second of it. "Thanks, Mom," he told her, sniffling at absent mucus once more and then realizing it.

Jacob had always thought vampires to be so cold and heartless – it was what he had always been taught, but Esme was more tender and human than any human he had ever known. "Do you ever regret, you know, being what you are?"

Her features fell into a blank stare, and Jacob could read in her thoughts the remorse of her mistakes nearly eighty years before.

"There have been times," she admitted, unconsciously recalling the bloodlust that had taken over her will.

Involuntarily, Jacob relived the pain of her mistakes and how she had dwelled on it for years to come. Sadly, she had taken lives, but was not the vicious, uncaring monster that he had imagined her to be.

Esme smiled then. "As you know, I didn't choose this, but, I wouldn't trade being what I am," – _even if the thirst is unbearable at times _- "if it meant giving up any of you. I love you all, and I am so happy that we are all together."

The thirst. Esme's admission, her memory of it brought it front and center once again, leaving Jacob to experience the flicker ignite into a flame in his throat at just the memory of Bella's scent.

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought about it, Edward. I know how difficult this can be for you. Maybe you should hunt before your dad gets home. _She was biting her lip, remorseful at having caused him discomfort.

Jacob shook his head. He was certain he could push that feeling away if he tried hard enough. Besides, it was going to take a lot more than a simple memory to motivate him to drink blood.

"I'm okay," he told her. "But, I was thinking that maybe I shouldn't go to school today."

She didn't bat an eye. "That would be fine. Stay home, and you and Carlisle will have plenty of time to talk."

Now, she was either really nice, or just a pushover, Jacob was beginning to think, until she winked at him.

_Lord knows that you've repeated high school enough times. I doubt you'll be missing anything._

That thought was disturbing. Could he inquire as to how many times without sounding conspicuous…probably not. There were a great many things he wanted to ask her, like why he wasn't feeling tired, or hungry, or why nobody in this god-forsaken house was in bed. Edward seemed to have neglected filling him in on these necessary bits, whereas Jacob felt confident about trading off plenty of information about his own life. However, Edward had been yawning at the time…

_By the way, Edward. Why did you snap at Rosalie?_

Jacob's eyes widened as he searched for a reason. "Sometimes she just bugs me."

The hint of a smile curled at the corners of Esme's lips. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

Jacob had heard Alice's approach, and knew it was her at the door before she even knocked. A fresh wave of dread washed over him. He would have liked to send the rest of the family away and stay safely tucked inside this room with Mother Esme.

Esme loosened her grip on Jacob, looking in the direction of the door.

"It's Alice."

_Okay, Edward. I'm glad we talked. Now, you'll apologize to Rosalie for snapping at her?_

"Yes, Mom."

With no motivation to move from his spot, he allowed Esme to answer the door.

"Edward's fine now," she told her before Alice could voice her concern.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, knowing that he could still hear her.

Esme nodded. "So, has anything changed with your visions?"

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose as though to ward off a headache. "No. Nothing is clear…it's so odd."

"Don't worry, Alice. I'm sure it will pass."

To Jacob, that woman always knew the right things to say.

"Edward? Come with me. We need to talk."

Hesitant to leave the presence of the one comfort he felt he had in Edward's body, Jacob threw himself into Esme's embrace. "Thank you, Mom, for our talk."

_Okay, Edward. Any time._

Jacob could hear their thoughts. Esme thought it was a little odd for him to be hugging her like this, but at the same time she didn't mind one bit, relishing it as she held him tightly. Alice, on the other hand, was not sure what to make of it. And, as she lead him to what he learned was Edward's room, she hid her thoughts carefully, contemplating the weather for the week.

Edward's room was huge, and bright and open. And one wall was a glass door, opening out into the great beyond. While this odd vampire had entirely too much music and every possible luxury, Jacob noticed immediately what was wrong with this picture. No bed.

No bed, no sleep, he figured, unless they hung upside down like bats from some sort of bar…or maybe there were coffins in the cellar…However, if they required sleep, the leader Carlisle would not be working a night shift. Hmmm…

_Now Edward, are you okay? Because I need you to have your head on straight._

Jacob turned to face her. "Yes, Alice. I am fine." He didn't feel fine, but he was not going to tell her that.

_Don't freak out_.

"What is it?" Jacob was becoming a little annoyed by the hesitance in her thoughts, as though she felt he was a ticking bomb waiting to explode.

"Tonight when I went looking for you, I talked to Bella…and she was missing some of her things. She thought I'd taken them from the slumber party over the weekend…."

There was another pause in her thoughts, and it was as though she didn't want to continue.

"Go on," Jacob prompted, trying to sound very Edward-like.

"Well, that's not all…I picked up a scent."

"What kind of scent?"

_It wasn't yours or any of ours. I didn't recognize it, but it was definitely vampire._

In wolf form, Jacob had been very aware of scents and could tell the difference between those of his people and the vampires they had run across. "Are you telling me," he paused to stop the panic from taking over his voice. "That there was some strange…." - He had to stop himself from saying bloodsucker – "stranger in Bella's room taking her things?" Jacob was already feeling a growl emerging from deep inside his throat.

_She was never in any danger. I would have seen that. _Her internal voice was defensive, as though expecting to be scolded_. _

Jacob had not been sure about what she meant by that, but in order not to spark any more interest in his odd behavior, he was trying to ask the least number of questions as possible.

_But, whoever this was must have been there when Bella was staying here. _

"Did you tell her what you suspected?"

Alice shook her head. "Of course not, but I wanted to talk to you about it right away…." _But you got all weird on me._

His mind began to race. This was the worst possible timing to not be in his own form, and he hated that he had left her alone and unprotected with the threat of another vampire looming over them. And at this moment, that's exactly what Bella was…alone…unprotected while Edward was very likely snoozing in his bed.

"We have to go to her," Jacob told her. He ghosted past Alice, confident with purpose now and paused by the trio still on the sofa.

Their thoughts immediately flooded his mind.

_Feeling better?_

_You okay now, Edward?_

_Weirdo._

"Sorry about that before," he told them quickly, hoping to avoid apologizing to the cold blonde directly. "I've gotta go."

Alice was behind Jacob as they moved toward the garage.

"Wait! Edward, where are you going now?" Emmett called out.

"I'm going back to see Bella. She's in danger."

* * *

The group had not let him go as quickly as he intended, but after considering the situation, they decided that while Jasper and Emmett search for a trail that Jacob and Alice should return to Bella's house to be on the lookout until Carlisle returned home to discuss their options.

Rain began to patter against the Volvo's windshield once again, and Jacob wondered why Alice couldn't just wait in her own car a block away. Although, he was grateful for the Cullens' willingness to help Bella, Jacob was wary of providing Alice any more explanations and was desperately hoping that Carlisle could help him and Edward return to their natural forms.

It was silent for a long moment, and Jacob noticed that Alice was guarding her thoughts once again.

"I think I should call Jacob," Jacob told her suddenly, reaching the cell phone from the glove compartment.

Alice's teeny tiny nose scrunched in disgust. "Why… do you want to call a wolf?"

He was sure he did not like the way that came out of her mouth, but given the fact that they were natural enemies, Jacob supposed it was a natural response. "Because I think he could help us."

"I thought you didn't want Bella to have anything to do with them."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "They're not so bad, you know," he told her a little too defensively. He calmed his tone at her curious expression. "It wouldn't hurt to have the wolves on our side especially since we don't know what we're up against." It seemed that all the news had been reporting lately had been a series of killings in Seattle, and Sam Uley was not the only one to suspect the vampires.

_You're right. It's just that I can't see around the wolves. But, I guess I can't see much right now anyway. _

Her thoughts turned to a memory of an old vision of Bella all dressed in white, holding flowers as she walked down an aisle toward Edward, but to Jacob what was more horrifying than that was Bella's unusually pale skin, and her beauty had been sharpened…

"Stop that. Why are you thinking that?" Jacob hissed.

Alice shook her head. Edward seemed like he would never understand. _Because I've already seen it._

Jacob's brows came together tightly. He could have been happy the whole day without seeing that image of his best friend all transformed into artificial perfection and getting married…being one of them. The most disturbing thing was that Bella had made up her mind already, and he doubted there was any way to dissuade her. The picture in Alice's head soon changed to show Bella – who was very much human – sitting in the cafeteria at school with Alice and Jasper, missing Edward terribly.

"So, you're not going to school today. Why not?" she asked.

Ohhh…Jacob felt like he had been blessed finally with a tiny bit of understanding. _This is what she saw._ If he had not seen it in her mind he would not have believed it. After all, Alice could have overheard him discussing that with Esme earlier. One Cullen was a mind-reader, one a clairvoyant…what abilities did the others possess? It was unnatural and unfair…and kind of freaky. And yet, Alice had stated over and over that she could not see him, and now with Edward in Jacob's body she could not see him either.

"Are you still feeling like you can't control yourself around Bella?"

"Yes," he answered quickly, nodding. "That's exactly what it is. So, I'll hang around here and watch the house in case a…." He held back the word "leech" in his mouth. "…a vampire comes back, and you two can watch over Bella."

Alice wondered if there wasn't some kind of connection with the Volturi, perhaps there was a vampire who could block abilities, or alter one's control. Yet, she had not seen anything suspicious with the Italian vampires. And Jasper's ability to manipulate emotions seemed not to be affected. Nothing was making sense right now.

Before dialing his home number on the cell phone, Jacob considered calling Sam. Talking to the leader directly would elicit the quickest response, however, he doubted that once Sam heard Edward's voice on the other end of the line that he would even speak to him. No, he thought. He was going to need to reach Edward first, and only through him in Jacob's body would Sam listen. Without wasting another second, he dialed his home number, but frustratingly no one had answered. If he knew that he would not be attacked by a pack of wolves, Jacob would have gone over there himself.

Jacob heaved a long sigh. There were still hours until dawn, and he had no choice but to sit and wait.

* * *

Bella was still feeling unsettled about the way Edward had left the night before. She awoke tired, having slept fitfully without him being there with her…and still wondering if Alice had not been mistaken about having taken her pillow, her socks, and a red blouse.

And then there was that other thing – Jacob.

She had been very angry at him for the past few days, but now the heaviness in her heart was weighing her down like an elephant. It was with regret that she recalled hanging up on him the night before. Despite the harsh words Jacob had said, she knew he had not meant them. If he had, he would not been trying so hard to make amends. Charlie would not let her forget that. As she readied herself for school, she resolved to call Jacob when she got home and smooth things over with him.

By the time she stepped out the front door, Charlie was already gone, and to her surprise, she found Edward's car parked across the street, and Edward sitting inside of it. While it was not unusual for him to be there to pick her up, she had not known what to make of his behavior the night before. Alice had confessed that she had not called him, and the look on his face as he sat on the trunk of the tree had given Bella an eerie flashback from the time she had first met Edward in biology class.

Bella made a beeline for the driver's side, disturbed by how Edward's gaze darted away from her. "Were you just going to sit in there all day?" she called out through the window, trying to hold back a smile. Despite his odd behavior, it was hard to resist the chiseled perfection of his face. Although, by now he would have been waiting for her at the door and then would have held the car door open as she got inside.

As a matter of fact, that's exactly what he planned on doing. He was feeling very safe inside this car. "No, I just came to tell you…."

"Roll down the window," she said, making the gesture with her hand. "I don't have super hearing."

Reluctantly, he slid the button over slightly, and the window made a buzzing sound as it lowered, but he stopped it before it opened more than a half inch. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to school today." Bella's scent washed over him like an intoxicating current, and Jacob had to suck in his breath to block it out.

She looked up at the sky, confirming the usual flurry of gray clouds. "Why not?"

_Because I want you to live._ "I…."

"And what happened with you last night? Why did you say that Alice needed you? I tried calling your cell phone, but you didn't answer."

Right. Edward's cell phone, or the pieces of it lay broken on the street a block over. Jacob really wished she would stop asking all these questions and that she would stop smelling so tasty. For a moment, he was tempted to just tell her the truth, but then, he imagined that she would not want to speak to him after that.

"I…am just having a hard time right now, Bella," he told her truthfully and then held his breath to block out her potent aroma.

Her features immediately showed her concern. "How can I help?" He didn't say anything, she noticed, and was purposely trying not to smell her. A new look appeared on Bella's face – one of understanding…and devastation. Her lips curved downward, and her stomach felt like it was twisting in knots. "Oh, I'm the problem, again."

Shutting his eyes tightly, Jacob wished there were a way to deal with this without either breaking her heart or killing her.

"I don't understand. I thought you were… used to…my blood."

Bella turned around as she heard a quiet purr of an engine pulling up behind the Volvo, and Alice's head peeked out of the driver's side of her yellow Porsche.

"He was, Bella," Alice said. "But, I think we're a little off lately. My visions aren't coming to me the way they used to, and I don't know what's wrong."

Her head tilted downward in defeat. Bella wanted, no, needed Edward to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. This withdrawal of his only reminded her of the desperation she felt last time he left…and already she felt a tiny tear in her heart just waiting to rip open.

"Come on in, Bella. I'll give you a ride to school," Alice told her cheerfully, willing her fake enthusiasm to bury the worry inside. Bella was in danger, and Alice wanted to keep her close.

"Okay, see you later," Bella told him sadly, walking with reluctance toward the passenger side.

Although Jacob didn't approve of Bella's choice for a boyfriend, he hated seeing her so despondent. "Maybe tomorrow will be better," he called out. They were the only words of encouragement he could offer.

It was the best he could hope for.

* * *

A/N: I have decided that although I'll be playing with the timeline, I will be following some of the events in Eclipse, up until when, I can't say. Thanks so much to all of you for your support, reviews, and for waiting so patiently! And I would love it if you would take a moment to let me know what you think :)


	8. Reflection

**A/N: The alerts went all funky during my last post on Saturday - sorry to those who didn't receive it before then! Thanks so much to you all for your reviews! I love hearing from you, and I have a mini chapter for you today. Another of Edward's dreams.**

_7. Reflection_

_A cool breeze burst through the window, shooting Edward's back with an arctic blast of air. Bumps erupted across his skin, and he pulled the blankets up to his neck, for the first time noticing the figure asleep beside him. Like her heart, her body was warm, and Edward pulled Bella's back closer so that there was no space between their bodies. Daylight disturbed the room – her room, he realized now gazing at his surroundings. And he was holding her close, aware that the terrible fire in his throat was gone. He pressed his nose against her hair, breathing in the vanilla honey scent, reveling in the miracle of it all. It was indescribable to be here like this with her…to feel normal._

"_You're still here," she said, her voice thick with sleep._

_Edward placed a kiss against her hair. "I'm still here."_

_She made a noise that sounded like purring to Edward's ears. "You're so warm," she said, smiling._

"_So are you."_

_It was simple and natural and perfect to be __lying__ here with her, and Edward blocked out the idea of school this morning. _

"_I love you, Bella Swan," Edward said, feeling every bit of it as he spoke the words._

_She rolled over and faced him, her sweet face smiling as their bodies remained close. Her fingers ran through his hair__,__ giving him that delicious comfort Edward always felt when she touched him. But the adoration in her eyes, the love he saw there was truly what made his heart swell the size of a balloon. Soon, he caught a playful glint in those brown eyes, and biting her lip, she wrapped her leg around his backside, scooting herself closer against him._

_Edward felt his heart skip a beat. It was not the first time they had been this close, only the first time they could take it further. She proceeded to curl her hands around his neck and brought her lips to meet his. He couldn't wait, closing the distance, seizing her mouth feverishly, and all the while grateful that for once he could just enjoy the intimacy, the dance of their tongues, the awakening of their bodies. _

_For once, he did not fear the monster inside him, waiting to strike. There was no monster. _

_As he repositioned his body on top of hers, she smiled again, and Edward felt his heart pound in response. Her legs hooked around his hips, pressing against him suggestively, and she uttered one word: Please._

_Bella did not have to say any more; she had made her request very clear. _

_Despite his morals, Edward considered the possibility. They loved each other, would be married soon. And there was no question that they both wanted this. His own body was already reacting to the heat and motion of hers, and with no danger of physically harming Bella, it was next to impossible to pull away from her now._

_His voice sounded nervous as he looked to her uncertainly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_She bit her lip again, the corners of her lips curving upward in the most charming way…and then nodded. _

_In fact, he could not think of a single reason not to continue, and after meeting her lips again, he pressed kisses to her neck and trailed them lightly down to her shoulder. "I love you so much, Bella," he whispered, his breath ragged in anticipation as his trail pressed southward..._

"_I love you, too, Jacob."_

_Edward's head jerked up in that moment as the horror of what she had just said tore into him like a dagger._

"_Jacob, what's wrong?" she asked, her face concerned as he hopped out of the bed and peered into the mirror on her dresser. _

_And his heart pounded like a drum at the reflection before him. He was Jacob._

Edward awoke, and like in his dream, his heart was pounding. His breathing burst forward in panicky breaths. It was light outside, and as his mind struggled for understanding, he soon realized he was in Jacob's room, recalling the recent events…unfortunately still in Jacob's body. His body felt heavy and tired, and his eyes were still bleary. And though he was sure he did not want to go back to sleep and dream anymore, another wave of exhaustion swept over Edward, and he fell back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading & I would love to hear what you think.


	9. Dead End

8. Dead End

Jacob heard the black Mercedes as it pulled up behind him and spied the youthful looking blond male that emerged from the driver's side. There had been stories about the agreement made between his ancestors and this reputedly peaceable vampire, and while Jacob had never met him personally, the patriarch of the Cullens was thought to be wise and trustworthy.

"Hello, Edward," Carlisle greeted through the glass.

At last, Jacob thought, now he would finally be able to reveal his secret, and with any luck, the big boss would be able to help.

_Sorry, I got out a little later than usual from the hospital. Your mother was worried about you, so I told her I would come see you first._

My mom? Oh, Jacob thought. Mother Esme. Of course she would be worried. Jacob pressed down on the switch to release the locks, and a moment later, the leader of the Cullen clan was seated beside him. His presence was unlike anything Jacob had expected. A smile was on his lips, and his golden eyes reeked of understanding.

"Esme said you wanted to speak to me."

Jacob cleared his throat, nervous now. Could he really be as kindly as he appeared? The vampire before him was a doctor, a healer. What kind of contrary life could he lead? Maybe there was a supply of blood there for him waiting at the hospital? Like Esme, his tone was kind, and even his inner voice was gentle.

"Last night…." Jacob considered how to word this. There seemed not to be any way to make it come out believably. "Something happened." He paused.

_What is it, son? You can tell me._

"I went to see Bella, and….Jacob was there…." It still founded funny in Jacob's head to be referring to himself as Edward and vice versa.

_Oh, dear. _Carlisle was well aware of Edward's conflict with the lovesick wolf boy.

_Did you and Jacob have a fight?_

"No, not a fight, exactly," he told him. More like a struggle… "Bella was mad at him, so he wanted to give her this…." Jacob was trying to say necklace, but the word refused to leave his lips. He tried to form the words, but with frustration found that there was no sound to help it out. Dread began to rise up from his very being, but stifling it, Jacob tried again. "He had a…." Once again, it was like some force was holding back his words.

_What did he have?_

"He had a gift for Bella," Jacob finally got out.

"Oh. I see. Go on." Carlisle had also been aware of Bella's reluctance to accept gifts from Edward. This had to be a touchy subject for him.

"And the gift has this…." - Special power, he wanted to say, but he was lacking the ability now to even form the word on his lips. - "The gift has this…." - Curse would have been the next word if he had the power to say it.

_The gift has what, Edward?_

Jacob shook his head and considered another approach. "There was a…misunderstanding…and since then, I don't think that either Jacob or I have been the same," he said, amazed that those words actually were allowed.

The furrow was visible on Carlisle's brows as he struggled to understand. "Did Bella accept the gift from him?"

"She never got it."

_Help me to understand. Is the gift important somehow?_

"It is," Jacob said, frustrated, "but I can't say why."

"I think I understand." _You feel threatened by Jacob, and though you may not be willing to admit it, I suspect that you were jealous of the relationship he has with Bella…or what might have been if you had not returned._

Jacob considered this for a moment and wondered if that was true…if Edward could really conceive him as a threat. How he ached for it to be true. That bloodsucker always seemed so darned smug.

They had gotten off the subject. _Okay_, he thought. _No more fooling around. I'm just going to say it._ "Jacob and I have…." Switched bodies would have been his next words, but it felt like an invisible clamp was barring his lips shut. He tried again. "We are…." In each other's bodies. "Closer now." Closer was a horrible choice of words, but he was at a loss for something better. "You might say that we are seeing through each others' eyes."

Living in each other's bodies, he wanted to scream, but instead simmered inside at the look Carlisle was giving him.

Carlisle's lips formed a wide smile. "I'm proud of you, son."

_No, no, no!_ Jacob thought. And then with a sigh, he gave up. It appeared that speaking would be as impossible as writing it out had been, and he was just wasting his breath…and now Carlisle had the misguided notion that he and Edward were friends. Now, he had no choice to depend on Edward to find Emily's neighbor. It came down to this: he had no choice but to put his faith in Edward. Jacob turned his head away, focusing his attention on Bella's window. For the moment they had bigger worries, and just before Carlisle had pulled up Jacob was considering inspecting Bella's room.

Sensitive to Edward's withdrawal from the topic, Carlisle knew better than to push. "Esme also told me that a stranger had been inside Bella's house and removed some of her personal things."

"That's what Alice told us."

"I spoke to Jasper and Emmett. They followed the visitor's trail to a car, and the tracks are over a day old. I think it would be a good idea to include the wolves, find out if there is any way they can be of assistance."

Jacob looked at him in awe. This was a wise man; he held no prejudices. "I agree. I'm going to get in touch with Jacob." Once Sleeping Beauty wakes up…

Once again, Carlisle smiled at him and even appeared to be beaming now. Apparently, Carlisle was very approving of this new relationship between Jacob and Edward. Perhaps it might change things between them for the better.

Since Bella's house was empty, Carlisle and Jacob took the opportunity to search the interior. Carlisle had not been able to identify the scent either, and the two determined that it was no more than a day old. Just the thought terrified Jacob to no end and very likely it would frighten Bella as well. Once again he felt at a disadvantage - he could not help lamenting that in wolf form it would be much easier to find this troublesome intruder.

As he and Carlisle worked together, sweeping through the house at an unearthly speed, Jacob was getting a crash course in Vampire 101, studying the leader's thoughts, movements, and actions. Carlisle Cullen was a natural teacher, demonstrating their habits without even meaning to. And Jacob learned something new; breathing was not necessary for the cold ones. Also, despite the fact that he had not gotten a wink of sleep the entire night, he had not felt fatigued, and judging by the absence of hunger, he concluded that their sole source of nourishment was blood. For now, he decided he was not going to let that worry him. While he had no clue how often vampires needed to feed, Jacob was feeling confident he would be back in his own body before then. He waited until Carlisle left and continued to comb Bella's room and the exterior of the house.

* * *

"Jake. Jake."

The voice sounded like it was far away, but slowly became louder…and insistent. "Jake!"

Edward felt like someone was pushing on his arm and groggily he opened his eyes to find an older man with long black hair sitting in a wheelchair. Dimly, his memory recalled that for one thing, he was not in his natural body, and for another, that the man's face was of Billy Black.

"You overslept."

Sitting up in bed, Edward blinked back the bleariness behind his eyes. With the way he felt he could have easily slept another few hours. "Oh."

"Yeah. You didn't even hear the phone. Tell Bella not to call you in the middle of the night."

The mention of Bella's name was like a charge to Edward's system. "Bella called?"

"Well, I assume it was her; I didn't answer it." It seemed these kids were always at odds about something or another, and Billy was sure he did not want to be involved.

"Sorry," Edward told him. "I was really tired when I got back last night." The whole night he had been plagued by dreams that were no less than bizarre.

"Are you feeling okay?" Billy asked, concerned.

Now Edward wondered if the older man in the wheelchair couldn't see through to his very soul. It was an odd feeling, and Edward felt as though he was missing a vital part of himself. Although there was some bliss to the quiet inside his mind, he had not had to rely on body language or the spoken word to reveal a person's thoughts for many, many years, and there seemed to be so many secrets behind those blackish brown eyes of Billy Black's.

Avoiding Billy's eyes, Edward allowed his surroundings to sink in, the light streaming through the curtain, the mess of clothes piled on the wooden floor. The room looked like it hadn't been dusted in years. "I'm…I'll be okay."

Billy seemed to be satisfied with this answer and wheeled himself backward from the bed and through the door. "I'll call school and tell them you won't be there today."

"Thanks…Dad." It was a relief to Edward, for now, to not have to go to school and pretend to be Jacob…the less people he had to fool the better. However, he also wondered how Jacob had been faring.

"I heard about Leah," Billy said. He still could hardly believe it.

Leah…now who was that again? Edward wondered. Not either of Jacob's sisters, neither of which lived with them now. She had to be a friend of the family, he decided.

"What about her?"

"She's got the fever," Bill told him meaningfully. "Sue's been taking care of her."

Searching his mind, Edward wondered why this was important. Didn't Quileutes ever get sick?

"It's unheard of for a girl, you know," he clarified, relieved that his own girls had not been affected.

Edward's brows knit together, confused. "Maybe… she should see a doctor?"

The older man's expression was serious, but then a smile quickly took over his lips. "A doctor! That's funny, Jake." Billy doubted that even though Sue was a nurse that she could do anything for her daughter.

It was then that Edward felt the tightness in his stomach, and a loud growl seemed to howl out from inside his body.

"Come help me with breakfast."

"Okay." Breakfast - it was the best thing he had heard since this whole mess began. A big smile lit up Edward's face as he imagined a feast of breakfast meats and pastries, and his stomach growled once again at just the thought of it.

Edward was a bit rusty at cooking, but recalling Bella all those times as she flitted around her kitchen throwing meals together was some help. And Edward hoped that as he stirred the eggs in the pan that he was not behaving conspicuously or un Jacob-like. For the past ten minutes Billy had been on the phone, and while Edward was at a disadvantage not being able to read or hear the caller, he could only partially make out the content of the conversation from his end over the rumbling of his stomach. Apparently there was going to be a bonfire the following night, and Edward was hoping that he would be back in his body long before then. Meanwhile the aroma of the eggs as they cooked ignited the feeling of a tiny monster down in his stomach eating away at his insides, and it was all he could do not to grab a handful of bread nearby and stuff it into his mouth. There was the sizzle from several slices of bacon in another frying pan, and Edward was sure he had never smelled anything more tempting (aside from Bella's blood, which now the thought of repelled him completely).

He heard Billy end the call and stiffened as the older man wheeled himself in. "How are those eggs coming along, Jake?"

"Almost done," Edward told him, inspecting the fluffy yellow contents of the pan. Hopefully the bacon would not take too much longer…

Billy took his glass measuring cup of thick ivory liquid and poured small puddles onto an electric griddle at the table. As the hissing sounded out from liquid to pan, Billy heard another growl sound out from his son's stomach and smirked. The boy was always hungry.

"That was old Quil," Billy told him, waiting patiently as the pancakes began cooking. "He wants you to invite Bella to the bonfire."

They had their ulterior motives, of course. The Quileutes wanted the girl to be well aware of what she was dealing with, and the stories told around the fire would be sure to accomplish that.

"Bella?"

Observing the bubbles as they began forming on the surface, Billy chuckled. "Yeah, if you can get her to forgive you by then."

Right. For a moment, Edward toyed with the idea of coaxing Bella's forgiveness, wondering if she would be able to tell the difference if he did his best to convince her that he was Jacob. On the other hand, after that disturbing dream this morning, Edward was not sure he wanted her to think that at all.

She had to know the difference, he reasoned. Jacob and Edward were as different as night and day, eggs and bacon, pancakes and maple syrup, orange juice and coffee…blood and food…

A loud roar resounded from his stomach again.

After flipping the pancakes on the griddle, Billy grabbed a plate from the table and wheeled it over to Jacob. "Eat," he directed, at which Edward gratefully obliged, scooping a nice helping of eggs, four strips of bacon, and then moved to the table where Billy plopped four pancakes onto his plate. It did not matter to Edward that a quarter of the pancakes were hanging off the edge of the plate and completely covering the bacon. He sat down, grabbed a fork, and without deliberating which to try first, poked into the first thing that stuck to the prongs and stuffed it into his mouth. The light texture of the eggs seemed to melt on his tongue, although it did not stay for very long as Edward gulped it down, delighted to taste more of the formerly grotesque menu items. It was so tasty, in fact, that strings of yummy noises accompanied each bite.

Billy knew his son was a big eater but watched in amazement as the boy polished off the contents of his plate in less than a minute. He had not even used syrup for his pancakes.

And he could not recall him ever enjoying his food quite so much. "Hungry were you, Jake?"

Edward smiled, nodding, and then swallowed the last bite in his mouth. "It's like I haven't eaten in ninety years."

Cutting into his own pancakes, Billy was enjoying this time together. He had not minded Jacob staying home from school. He was a bright kid – too smart for his own good. Most of the time he had been busy running with the pack, and other times he was out with Bella.

Before Edward could consider scooping himself a second helping, the phone rang, and he looked to Billy. Billy, who had his mouth full, looked at his son after the second ring.

"You gonna get that?"

Edward hoped that somewhere there was an answering machine. He did not want to answer it, but seeing Billy's expectant gaze, he rose and moved to the phone on the wall.

"Hello?"

Jacob thought it was weird to be hearing his voice on the other end of the line. "Good morning, Sunshine."

Edward was struck as well by the oddness of it all. "Hi…Edward."

It was then that Edward noticed how Billy's features tightened.

Be Jacob, he told himself. "Yeah. Why are you calling me?"

"Is my dad there listening?"

"Yup," Edward told him, trying to sound Jacob-like.

"We need to talk. Can you get away from my dad?"

"Nope," Edward told him. Apparently the Swans were not the only residence that did not possess a cordless phone.

Jacob sighed. "Okay I'm just going to ask you yes or no questions. Have you talked to Emily's neighbor yet?"

"Nope."

It was late in the morning, and Jacob pulled the phone away from his ear, scowling at the device as though he were looking at Edward's face. "Dammit! What have you been doing?! Uh, I mean, you going to do that _soon_?"

"Uh huh."

"I need you to talk to Sam, but I guess we should meet first."

"Okay. Is Bella okay?" Edward asked. He didn't like the tension he heard in Jacob's Edward voice.

"She's fine. I want you to hurry up and talk to Emily's neighbor. Her name is Ida. After that, call me and meet me here at Bella's house."

There was some measure of relief that he had confirmed things were okay with Bella. Edward did not like being in the dark about the situation or how Jacob was faring with the Cullens, but with Billy sitting there watching and listening, Edward could not very well question Jacob further. And now the revulsion of that nightmare was creeping back into his consciousness.

He said goodbye, hung up the phone, and approached Billy, who was still eating.

"You talk to vampires now, Jake?"

Edward cleared his throat. "Yeah, well…he's going to help me with Bella. I mean, he's going to talk to her for me, so I'm going to meet him before then."

Billy heaved a sigh. He was sure he did not understand the kids these days. "Weird."

"Yeah," Edward agreed. If only he knew… "Do you know Emily's neighbor?"

"Old Ida. Yeah, why?"

"I need to talk to her." He couldn't explain why and pulled something off the top of his head. The only thing he knew about her was what Emily had told Jacob. Ida made jewelry. "For school…a project, and I need to interview her about legends and their connection to jewelry."

"Which legends?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I'm interviewing her." That sounded dumb, Edward thought, but thankfully Billy bought it.

He smiled. "Sure, I'll drive us to the store, and then you can go talk to her."

* * *

After a refreshing shower, and doing his best to ignore the disturbing reflection in the mirror, Edward chose the most decent clothes of Jacob's he could find - a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He wheeled Billy out, helped him into the driver's side, and then fussed with the lever on the wheelchair to get it closed.

When they were finally on the road, Edward absorbed the surrounding buildings and homes under the shrouded sunlight, only vaguely recalling his drive the night before under both the haze of fatigue and the pouring rain. Fortunately, Jacob had drawn him a detailed map of the reservation, and it now dawned on Edward that he may not have given Jacob as much information as he should have…

Billy had become quiet when Edward informed him of his plans to meet a certain vampire at Bella's house later. Now parked in front of what appeared to be a worn gray shack, Edward pulled open the door.

"Wait, Jacob," Billy called out.

Edward paused before getting out. "I don't trust the Cullens, and neither should you."

He felt his heart sink just a little. Natural enemies, sure. But, if he only knew…

"Got it," Edward replied.

"See you back at the house later."

After waving, Edward stepped out of the truck and took the first few steps leading toward Ida's home. His hand dug into his pocket, grasping the talisman with careful fingers. And as he approached the front porch, he prayed that she would have the answers.

The porch's dark wooden planks were worn and rickety beneath Edward's feet. Crowded around the small standing space was a variety of greenery hanging from decorated clay pots, along with small statues of wolves, and a large woven basket that housed stones of different sizes. Apparently Ida was quite a collector, and through the screen door Edward spied more of the same. His hand knocked softly upon the aluminum edge, but when there was no sound other than soft music, he knocked again.

A woman's voice called out, and through the veiled partition Edward's eyes finally met the one he had been searching for. Old Ida. She wore an ankle-length beige smock with a thick shelled necklace that hung to her midsection. Her white hair was long, parted in the middle with braids that fell to her elbows. The woman's bronze-colored skin was aged, and her wrinkles were pronounced. As she approached the door, her thin lips spread into a wide grin.

"Hello, Jacob," she greeted.

Edward's gaze darted around uncertainly. He wasn't aware that Jacob was acquainted with this woman.

She unlatched the lock and pulled open the door. "I remember holding you when you were no bigger than a loaf of bread." Her tone was kind, and her large dark eyes friendly as she gestured for him to enter. "But, I'm sure you don't remember old Ida?" she laughed.

"No, I'm sorry," Edward told her. It was kind of a relief that he did not have to pretend.

Perhaps she was tall for a woman, reaching the height of Jacob's chest, though her shoulders were slumped. As she led him inside, he noticed her limp, and one of her hands drew forward as though she were missing a cane.

Edward could smell the faint scent of incense burning nearby. On the indigo walls of the modest interior were a variety of pieces of Native American art – and the furniture was old and sturdy, as though it had been passed down from a previous generation.

"You've grown so much, Jacob. If your mother could only see you now – how handsome," she said, pinching his cheek with a deceptively strong grip.

Nodding, Edward smiled, now wondering what the relationship to Jacob's late mother might have been to this woman. "I understand that you make jewelry."

The laugh lines grew more pronounced as Ida grinned, moving her wrinkled hand from his cheek to his arm and patting him knowingly. "You have a girlfriend, do you?"

She led him to a curio cabinet, of which she opened the glass doors to display rows and rows of necklaces, earrings, and bracelets. Most were beaded or shelled with a variety of lengths, stones, and colors.

"Actually, I'm here because of something you gave Emily," he told her, dipping his hand into his pocket.

Her brows knit together as he pulled the necklace out carefully. And, she hurriedly backed a step away from him as he held it in his hand.

She shook her head profusely. "I didn't make that, and I did not give that to Emily."

Edward's heart sunk. Had there been some misunderstanding?

"Are…are you sure?" he asked.

Ida tucked her arms behind her back. "Oh. I'm sure."

Now, faced with a dead end, Edward wondered how Emily had ended up with it.

"Maybe you should go."

"Please," he said, stepping toward Ida, and she rapidly backed away from him again. "I just need some answers."

Her dark eyes studied his for a moment, and her concern was soon replaced by amusement. "Jacob. You're such a nice boy. You have no business with stones like those. Did you know that I held you in my arms when you were just a baby?" she asked again, moving her arms into a cradle position.

"Yes. You did say that but, Ida, I really need your help, please?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't help you with your cursed stone. You'd be better off burying it."

Edward was beginning to wonder about her mental stability. She had to be more than eighty years old. "Cursed? What do you mean by that?"

With a sigh, she hobbled over to a rocking chair and sat, gesturing to him to sit on the loveseat nearby. "My great grandfather once told me of how the daughter of a medicine man from a rival tribe had been born with a facial disfigurement. Though he could not help his daughter or protect her ears from the cruel remarks of others, she grew up accepted within the tribe. But when it came time for her to marry, not one member of the tribe would take her as a wife. It is said that for every wedding she attended for years after, her bitterness grew more deep and powerful until the day she left the tribe. Having witnessed her father's skills with healing, she began on her own to experiment with summoning dark spirits and calling upon forces of nature to spite any who had mocked her. Though she has been long buried, some of the stones she cursed still remain."

Edward looked doubtful. It sounded unlikely, as unlikely as vampires and werewolves.

"You don't believe me."

"It's just that what you're suggesting…was that she actually had the power to place curses…on stones."

"And on whoever touches them," Ida added. "I believe that people are drawn to rocks for different reasons – the color, the texture, but also because of the essence or minerals they are made up of. Cleverly, she formed these stones into attractive pendants and tied them to a string with other shells or beads to make them appear like any other piece of jewelry."

After opening up his hand, Edward peered down at the peculiar pendant. "This one has a tiny lightning bolt. What do you think it means? How do you reverse the curse?"

She rose and closed his hand so that the talisman could no longer be seen. "I don't know. It was said that she cursed a great number of shiny stones, but since you have touched this one, it is important that you dispose of it so it may not come in contact with someone else. The results could be disastrous."

_Disastrous._ Someone else had already touched it, he wanted to say, but the words seemed to want to stay buried as well. "But, what about the curse?"

Ida shrugged her thin shoulders and smiled. "Who knows? Maybe there is no curse, Jacob. But, do as I say. Bury it where it can never be found."

* * *

A/N: Thanks, as always, to my reviewers. Your input is both insightful and helpful, and I just plain love hearing from you people. No more updates (even small ones) till next weekend. I apologize if it seems this story is moving too slowly. It feels like there is sooo much to cover, so I hope you will continue to hang in there with me as I make my way through it...even if it does take me forever and a day. And, I would love to hear your thoughts, ideas, comments, concerns, and suggestions, so please click on that button below...


	10. Too Much Too Soon

9. Too Much Too Soon

Jacob had been at Bella's house for hours, surveying the perimeter, watching for suspicious activity, tracking the surrounding area for scents. He was trying not to let Edward's news about Ida get to him. The phone call had been brief, and Jacob still wanted Edward to meet with him. But, where had the necklace come from, if not from Emily's neighbor? The truth of Ida's words was downright depressing – the two weren't any better off now than they had been the day before.

Meanwhile, Jacob had instructed Edward to return to his home on the reservation, and then meet him at Bella's house with his red Volkswagen. Now with Bella due home in just under an hour, Jacob waited for Edward to arrive. Soon, he heard the familiar rumble of the engine over a mile away and turned to face Edward as he pulled behind the Volvo. The difference between the two vehicles was almost comical. There was nothing but contrast between Edward and Jacob. Rich and poor, white and dark, vampire and werewolf. And even after all that they had been through in each other's bodies so far, seeing each other was still like a scene from the Twilight Zone.

Leaning against the Volvo, Jacob stood like a statue with his arms folded across his chest, already reading Edward's thoughts.

_Why couldn't you just meet me at the boundary? And why are you still wearing __my__ same clothes as yesterday?_

"Something's come up," Jacob informed him, ignoring the second question. He continued to explain to the image of himself how Bella had had a visitor who had taken some of her things and left. Edward had listened, jaw to the ground, as Jacob recounted Jasper's and Emmett's trail to a car that had disappeared and how he and Carlisle had already searched the interior.

Edward began to pace. "And nobody recognized the scent – Jasper? Emmett? Alice?" His voice began to rise as he thought through the situation. Jacob shook his head in response. "Not even Carlisle?" Again, Jacob shook his head. "Why couldn't Alice see this?" Edward demanded, his voice rising in anger.

"Alice said she can't see you or me, and maybe because of whatever is happening with us she couldn't see the intruder either."

Edward felt his blood begin to boil, raging like lava beneath his skin and threatening to burst through the vessels. Someone had been in Bella's room…had taken her things. The worst thing was that if Bella had been home…Edward did not even want to think about that. He could feel his heart pounding inside his ribcage. "Or maybe Alice just wasn't watching," he seethed, gritting his teeth. _She should have been watching._

Jacob definitely did not like the look of this. Edward appeared to be losing his temper, and Jacob was not sure that if Edward phased now he would be able to help him phase back. "Calm down. Everyone is doing everything they can." He was struck suddenly by the change of role reversals. Without even trying, Jacob was being so Edward-like. "Now, I need you to talk to Sam about extending the boundaries." He went on to explain how, with Sam's help, the Cullens and the wolves could work together to protect Bella. This gave Edward a small measure of comfort, and he hoped that when he returned to La Push he could convince Sam to work cooperatively with their natural enemies. It was a lot to ask, and Edward hoped he could pull it off.

"So, what about the other thing?" Jacob asked.

There had been a stranger in Bella's room. Did anything else matter? With brows pulled together, Edward looked at him. "What other thing?"

"We're still stuck…like this. For God knows how long. I mean…." Jacob paused and began pacing. The fire in his throat was beginning to burn again while he heard the quiet hum of a car still in the distance. "What if we don't ever change back?"

Edward stopped and looked into the sad face of himself. "We will. We must." He did not like the thought of it either. In fact, in just hours he would be facing a pack meeting. "But, for now, what if I need to change…." _Into a wolf._

Jacob laughed out loud, shaking his head. "No. We have enough to deal with without worrying about you being able to phase back into my body afterward." Besides, the effects of the rest of the wolf pack finding out that Jacob was occupying a vampire's body could be everlasting. He would never hear the end of it.

There was another worry that seared through Edward's being, more important than curses, body switching, or even life or death. _What if I can't stop you from hurting Bella?_

It was a valid concern, and it had been troubling Jacob as well. The easy solution had seemed to stay away from her, but his encounter with Bella that morning had left a bad taste in his mouth. If the only way he could be her friend was to pretend to be Edward, that is what he wanted to do. But ,if in order to do that, he would have to endure that mouthwatering scent of hers…

He stopped in his tracks and glared at Edward. "I'm not going to hurt her," Jacob told him, annoyed. Besides, he had spent the whole day convincing himself that it was true.

_I don't believe you. I don't know if I can trust you._

"I can handle it," he insisted. "Besides if you can do it, I can do it, too."

Edward met Jacob's glare, standing inches from him. _That kind of self-control took a long time to develop. _"It doesn't happen overnight!"

"I said I can handle it!" Jacob returned to the Volvo, sinking his back against it. "Hide."

_Why?_

"Alice is here with Bella; they think we hate each other, and this is going to look very suspicious." Out of the corner of his eye, Jacob found confirmation of his words as the yellow Porsche turned onto the street. For a moment, he considered hiding as well, but instead returned to the driver's seat and shut the door.

Edward did not like the idea of hiding. He had been missing Bella desperately, especially now that he was only a short distance from her front door. Reluctantly he agreed, ducking behind the trees. Alice was there, and that did give him some comfort, but even now he found he was desperately missing his ability to read Jacob's mind. His gut was telling him that Jacob was hiding something.

Bella's mood immediately perked up as she noticed Edward and his car in the same place as when she left that morning. Oddly, Jacob's car was parked right behind his, but he was nowhere in sight, and she was left to wonder where he was. Hopefully he was close by, she thought. She had been anxious to speak to both of them. No sooner had Alice pulled in to the driveway than Bella hopped out with books in hand. It had been a miserable day without Edward, and now as she neared his car and found his expression nearly the same, the familiar disheartened feeling enveloped her.

She waved to the vampire she loved on the other side of the window, not knowing what to say. A hopeful smile lit her face as he waved back.

"Hi, Bella," Jacob greeted through the window. Looking lovely as always, she was just on the other side of the glass, and the heat in his throat was only a flicker. Not so bad, he told himself. He could handle it. Sure. "I'm coming out," he announced, pointing out so that she would step back.

Concerned but hopeful, her brows drew together. "Are you sure?"

Jacob gave her his best reassuring smile as he opened the door, but as soon as it was open a crack, a heady whiff of her exquisite scent washed over him. He paused, still seated, somewhat relieved to find that Alice was now standing by Bella. What if Edward was right? Jacob could never live with himself if he hurt her.

"Edward?" Bella wondered if it truly was as bad as it had been before.

_Bella is not a meal_, he told himself. _I don't like the taste of blood_. He could read the concern in Alice's thoughts and posture as she took Bella's hand protectively in hers, ready to guard.

Fighting the urge to be close by in case he was needed, Edward watched from behind the tree as Jacob slowly emerged from the driver's side. Jacob was taking it slow, which was very, very good. "Baby steps," Edward whispered, willing Jacob to hear him. Bella tried to step closer to him, but Alice held her in place, and Jacob raised his hands in a gesture for her to remain still.

"Back up, please," Jacob told her, his voice hoarse. He closed his eyes as the full effect of her aroma drowned his senses, and the awful scorching threatened to inflame his throat. A wash of venom flooded his mouth. Bella was like prime rib, and Jacob was so very hungry.

_Plug your nose! _Alice's internal voice shouted as she and Bella took a few steps back.

His fingers pinched his nostrils shut, and he felt some relief, although the scent was still strong as the fire raged. Swallowing back the venom, he told himself, _I'm not a bloodsucker_. _I do not eat my best friends, no matter how good they taste._

"You won't hurt her, Edward," Alice told him confidently, but her uncertain thoughts about her absence of visions had left her second guessing herself.

Jacob shook his head, still pinching his nose tightly. "I won't," he said, more for himself than for anyone else.

Alarmed by Edward's alien battle with his self-control, Bella simply stood there and watched. Sure, she had seen Edward struggle before, but could not recall him not being able to stand next to her. It was worse than she thought… No, she thought, Edward was stronger than this. He had held and kissed her many times, for heaven's sake. She looked to Alice, trying to lift her hand from Alice's steel grip.

"Please, let me try," Bella asked. "I have to try." Edward looked so miserable to her as he fought back his internal demons. Bella had never believed any such evil could have ever existed in him.

Deeply saddened by the situation, Alice searched her psyche for an outcome, and there was none. Taking that as a sign, she released Bella's palm, and Bella moved forward until she was standing three feet before him.

She said only three words, words she remembered telling him before. "I trust you." She held out her hand, unable to tolerate being apart from him.

Jacob was in awe of her, of how brave she was. He was awestruck by her devotion, by her faith…and it made him love her all the more. It made it slightly easier to ignore the scorch in his throat, and Jacob stepped toward her and took his hand in hers, still pinching his nose with the other. He didn't care that she thought he was Edward. Bella felt warm and sweet as her arms snaked around his waist…and she wanted him.

_Edward, I don't think that's such a good idea._

Ignoring the image in Alice's mind, Jacob braced his arm around Bella lightly, wanting to hold her close, but the burn in his throat grew stronger. "I'm fine," he insisted.

Bella looked up into his expressionless face. "We can get through this. We've done it before. Everything is going to be fine," she told him softly, leaning her cheek into his chest and breathing in his irresistible scent. Any moment, he was going to tell her that she was crazy, asking for trouble, but she didn't care. Being apart from him was not a life at all.

Jacob believed her. Releasing his nostrils from the prison of his thumb and index finger, his other arm wrapped around her, and for a moment he felt happiness.

_Edward, please!_

On alert behind the tree, Edward was watching. He did not like this one bit, but was amazed by the control Jacob was exhibiting. There he was, holding her, and though Alice was now right behind him, Jacob appeared to have it together. It had been difficult to watch, but what was worse was seeing Bella in the role of prey again. Edward had never wanted her to feel that way if he could help it. He glanced to Alice, who was very still, her eyes fixed in a trance, and it might have been imperceptible to others if he had not experienced it himself, but in a second of sheer horror, Edward saw Jacob open his mouth…and bare his teeth.

Bella cried out in pain as Jacob's grip tightened around her to the point where she could hardly breathe, and the shade of gold in his eyes blackened. His head was cocked to the side hesitantly as he scoped out the vein in her neck, but before his lips could meet her flesh, he felt himself pulled backward and thrown several feet into the air until his behind hit the concrete.

Edward raced to stand in front of Bella, and Alice hovered over Jacob with her arms and hands up in attack position.

"Get him out of here, Alice!" Edward directed.

She thought she had smelled the dog nearby, and she was sure she didn't like his tone. Alice had moved behind her sibling and was holding his arms behind his back, knowing that he could break from her grip if he wanted to, but was still exerting all her strength to hold him down. "Excuse me?" she asked the boy wolf. "You show up out of nowhere, and you're telling me what to do?"

"Please, Alice. I didn't come here for a fight." That was true. He could not fight her even if he wanted to.

Bella felt like her feet were frozen in place, her mind covered in a cloud of disbelief at what had just happened. She had been unable to process Jacob's presence even as he told her to get inside the house.

"Do what he says," Jacob told Alice and Bella weakly.

Alice was surprised by this, but complied, helping him to his feet. Her brother was not putting up a fight and might as well have been a robot for all the life he had in him at the moment. His face was a mask of devastation, and he allowed her to lead him to her Porsche.

Edward was pulling a limp Bella toward her front door, wondering if he would have to carry her. She appeared to be in shock. "Please, Bella. Quickly," he urged as his gaze returned to Alice. She was tucking Jacob into the passenger seat. He knew that Jacob could easily break free and charge at Bella once again.

Her gaze stayed fixed on the vampire she loved. She still could not believe what he had almost done, and the old hole in her heart was ripping into large uneven cracks. She could hear Jacob's voice, but not process the words. And before Alice drove off, she heard Edward's voice call out to her.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

A/N: Hello, and my usual thanks to my readers and reviewers! Sorry, I know this isn't a great place to leave this chapter, but it is the right place. Instead of posting on weekends, I'm going to post mid week, so I hope that you'll all hang in there with me...and please review!


	11. Regret

A/N: My usual thanks to my readers and reviewers. I cherish every single review!

**10. Regret**

"Yeah, Jazz, I need you or Emmett to hang out here at Bella's, and get here quickly."

With his head bowed, Jacob listened as Alice spoke. He could hear the panic in her thoughts, but kept her voice calm. Jacob was more than ashamed of himself and at his loss of control. Hearing the questioning voice on the other end of the line made him want to bury his head inside the glove compartment.

He supposed that he was not being a very good Edward…not that it mattered at that moment.

Leaving the Volvo there for one of the boys to pick up, Alice drove her Porsche at a snail's pace away from Bella's house, reluctant to leave her friend without vampire assistance. Although having the mongrel there would have to do for now, she definitely did not want to chance letting Edward near Bella again. Until it was too late, she had not been able to see the outcome of that risky hug they had engaged in. She should not have allowed it, and although she could tell that he was mentally beating himself up for it, she was angry that he allowed himself to get so close. Fortunately, she had been able to pull him back before his teeth could touch Bella's neck. And though Bella's blood was overwhelming to Edward, Alice knew that he truly did not want to hurt her.

He buried his face in his hands, gripped again by the horror of his actions. The emotions, the visions that Alice was thinking were becoming too much. Jacob wished there was a switch to shut it all down so that he would not have to hear everything, other people's thoughts, every little sound.

Maybe tomorrow would be better, Jacob recalled having told Bella that morning. But would it? The wildfire in his throat still blazed. Edward's suggestion had been to hunt, and still, Jacob could not see it. Aside from the shame he was feeling at nearly attacking his best friend, Jacob wondered if Edward was angry with him. How could he not be? What if Edward had done the same thing, but in Jacob's body? He would be livid. What other irreparable things could be taking place with his body, affecting those that he cared about? Jacob had not considered the weight of those matters before, plotting even to kill Esme and the others. What if Edward had harmed his father? There would be no forgiveness.

The worst regret, by far, was how Bella was affected. What if he and Edward never switched back? Could she ever forgive him?

* * *

Her expression was blank as Edward moved Bella toward the small kitchen table and pulled a chair out for her to sit. He removed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, but when he placed it front of her, she still did not move.

"Bella? Why don't you drink some water?"

She shook her head. "I'm not thirsty."

He guessed that she was in shock. Edward considered for a moment taking her to Carlisle, except that going to the Cullen house was not an option in the body of a wolf boy, so for now he could only watch her for signs of fainting or dizziness. He took her hand in his, pressing his index finger to her pulse point.

Breaking out of her stupor, Bella looked down to find Jacob's warm fingertips touching her wrist, and his gaze was focused on the clock above her head as he counted the beats per minute. "When did you learn how to take a pulse?"

"CPR class," Edward lied easily when he determined that the beat was normal. This was much easier to do in vampire form – it had not required any touching as he could simply monitor the rhythm of her heart beat with his superior hearing. And fortunately, her skin did not appear pale. "Bella, are you okay?"

"What…just… happened?" she asked in disbelief. "It happened so fast. Edward looked like he was leaning down to kiss me, but his arms were so tight around me, and then…." She remembered the sight of his teeth as his upper lip exposed them. "And then…."

"It's over now," Edward reminded her softly, not wishing to relive the horror of that moment. Jacob had been a breath away from attacking her, and Edward did not know if once he got a taste of her blood if even Emmett could have pulled him off. It was a devastating sight, and all the while Edward had felt so helpless. The image of himself about to attack Bella was more than he could bear, and he wondered, even with his imperfect human memory, if he would ever be able to make that vision go away.

Poor Bella. This would be likely to haunt her for a long time. "He and Alice went home," he continued. "But, I don't suppose that hugging him was such a good idea."

She put her hand up, already blaming herself. "Please, Jake. I don't need a lecture about how dangerous vampires are. Okay?"

"Okay," Edward said, but continued as an afterthought, "I suppose werewolves are pretty dangerous, too."

Although she had not known Jacob to be violent, the image of Sam's mistake flashed into Bella's mind. Beautiful Emily's face was marred by the pack leader's involuntary anger. "Very. But at least _you_ can resist the smell of my blood."

It was true, and Edward could hardly hold back his smile. For once, he could just enjoy being with her, not worrying about the demands his throat was making. He could sit with her, and hold her hand…and be normal.

"Well, you do smell pretty tasty," Edward admitted, trying to lighten what was a very heavy situation. Although he was devastated by what Jacob had done in his body, Edward hoped he could help Bella to forgive him.

A tiny smile cut through her expressionless mask. Jacob could always make her smile. She still did not know how to feel about what had happened with Edward. Her heart belonged to him, and he was suffering right now, she could see that. But would she have to worry that it might happen again?

"I was going to call you," she told him, changing the subject.

"You were?"

"Yeah."

Right. She had been angry with Jacob about the whole "becoming a vampire and being dead to him" thing. "I'm so sorry I said that, Bella," Edward said, hoping that she would forgive him. If there was ever a time that he needed her - even if it was in Jacob's body - it was now. "I didn't mean it. I'll do anything. Please?"

"Like I could stay mad at you."

Edward smiled at her gentle nature, knowing full well she was not one to hold grudges. "I just can't lose you, Bella. I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist."

Once she did become a vampire, she would exist for a very long time, she wanted to tell him. If only Edward had made her a vampire already, they all wouldn't have to suffer through this. Bella nodded. "That sounds familiar," she said, thinking of all the times Edward had said that to her.

Of course she would remember that. "Because I've said it to you before." He could pretend to be Jacob with Sam, with Billy, with Charlie, but not with Bella.

Shaking her head, Bella could not recall a time where Jacob had ever said that before. "No." Could he have overheard him tell her that? "Maybe you've been spending time with Edward behind my back?" she suggested.

"Bella, I am…." _Edward._

"You are spending time with Edward?"

"No." That wasn't what he was trying to say at all. "I am…." _Not Jacob._ He wanted to say that, but the words seemed to be under lock and key inside his mouth. Edward tried again. "I am…beginning to understand him better."

"So, you don't hate him?"

A part of him did for being so careless, and another part of him understood how hard it was to resist her tempting scent. "I don't hate him, but I don't trust him either...yet."

Considering what Edward had just done, she supposed that was fair. At least Jacob was not telling her that she was stupid and crazy for wanting to be with him, insisting that she stay away from him.

"He loves you, Bella. If he wanted to kill you, he could have done it a long time ago." It was damage control, plain and simple.

Bella was surprised by what he was saying. It didn't sound like him at all. He was being very understanding, and she really needed to hear this. "Thanks for being here right now, Jake."

"Anytime you need me."

She stood from her chair. "Are you hungry?"

He smiled wide, happy for the opportunity to eat again…but with Bella. "I could eat." He rose, following behind her as she shuffled through the cupboards in search of a snack.

She paused for a moment, feeling his presence close by, his breath warm on her neck. Her body turned, and she leaned her cheek against his chest, bracing her arms around his back. This was a place she had missed. It was safe and comfortable.

Edward cherished the feel of Bella in his arms, the warmth, the softness. He didn't crave her blood and did not have to use caution with his every touch. It was heaven. But then her shoulders began to shake, and he heard sobs begin to burst from her lips. The gravity of Jacob's near attack must have sunken in. As she wept, Edward ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing gesture, feeling his heart breaking.

The incident was over, she knew. It had been her fault for moving too quickly. Edward had not meant it. He loved her. Bella knew this from the very bottom of her core. But for the first time since they had been together, she recognized the ugly feeling that was sitting there like a little demon on her shoulder. It was fear.

* * *

"It's going to be okay."

Her voice was soothing as she spoke, and Jacob could tell she was doing her best to hide the disturbing feelings behind the words. Nevertheless, back on the same loveseat as before, Esme held him tightly, and for the second time in one day Jacob was sobbing like a little girl.

"She hates me. I just know it."

"That's silly, Edward. Bella could never hate you."

Jacob sniffled, realizing how lame it was that he still had not remembered that there was no mucus…or tears. Only venom and fire. And thirst…The unyielding thirst always seemed to be there, yearning to be quenched. Here he was, one of the most strong, powerful beings, yet now he felt so small and weak.

"You didn't see her face. The way she looked at me."

Esme pulled away and set her hands on the sides of his cheeks, staring at him with motherly golden eyes. "You listen to me, Edward. You and Bella are going to get through this."

His lips quivered as he began to sob again. "That's what Bella said, and I almost…I could have killed her!"

Jacob could hear the thoughts from down below. Expectation – that was coming from the wicked blonde. Sadness and regret – Alice. Understanding…wait, understanding…

_She smells too good._

"Son, your mother's right," Carlisle told him, laying a hand on Jacob's back. "Things seem bad right now, but after some time Bella will forget."

_Bella could already be one of us. And you wouldn't have to worry about things like this happening. Or happening again…_

Those were not Carlisle's thoughts, he realized. They were Jasper's.

"Why not call her? Tell her how you feel?" Esme suggested.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" he asked.

"Then you give her some time," Carlisle replied. "But, knowing Bella…."

The ringing of the phone interrupted Carlisle, and a quarter of a second later at his desk, his eyes were focused on the screen of the caller id, confirming what he had been about to say.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted pleasantly into the cordless phone.

Jacob looked up, hopeful, hearing her voice on the other end of the line. She sounded…uncertain.

"Of course," Carlisle told her. "Edward's right here."

Esme gave him a reassuring smile, gesturing for him to take the phone from Carlisle's waiting hand.

"Hi, Bella," he said, hearing the click of the door as Esme and Carlisle departed.

"Hi, Edward."

"Are you okay?" they both asked at the same time.

"I'm okay," Bella told him. There was that small period of time where she was not, but after Jacob's reassurances, she was feeling much better. "How are you?"

Miserable…regretful…stupid… "I'm so sorry, Bella. I wasn't thinking, and I hate myself right now."

"It's all my fault, Edward."

"Don't be…that's crazy, Bella. None of this is your fault."

"No. If I hadn't pushed you…if I hadn't insisted…."

"Please don't blame yourself. Can you ever forgive me?"

"That's a dumb question."

"God, I miss you, Bella." Those words had left Jacob's lips so easily.

"I miss you, too."

"Is Jacob there?" he remembered to ask, grateful that Edward had been there.

"He left – had to go to a pack meeting," Bella replied. Although, he had promised to return later.

Right. Edward had to speak to Sam. Bella was still in danger, not only from himself.

"Edward? I guess you're not coming over tonight?" It was a dumb question - she knew it, but still hated being apart from him, even though he was having trouble right now.

"Probably not a good idea."

A sigh escaped her lips. "When am I going to see you?"

"I don't know." It was killing him, but how could he be near her again? How could he chance it? He could hear sizzling in the background; she was probably making dinner.

Bella hated this. "What if…what if we're more careful? You could just stand really far away from me, keep your nose plugged."

Jacob did not trust himself. "I just can't…not yet. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you, Bella. Please try to understand."

Tears began to well in her eyes. "I understand." She heard the sound of a car door slamming from outside. "I have to go. Charlie's home."

She was mad. Hurt. Sad. And Jacob hated making her feel that way. "Hey, I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Edward."

"Bye."

Dejected, Bella waited until the dial tone sounded in her ears to hang up the phone. He had not told her that he loved her. And now, she hoped that this was something that could be overcome.

* * *

Jacob hated leaving things this way. After stewing in Edward's room, he decided that after letting everyone down, he was going to have to try harder. Besides, it was one thing to disappoint people he didn't really care about. It was another to hurt Bella. He didn't care about Edward and Bella's relationship and trying to keep up the farce. What he did care about was not wanting to see that look of fright in those brown eyes of hers ever again. Jacob would rather have died than see her look at him that way again.

He already imagined his next course of action, but before he called her back to tell her, he needed to speak to Edward first. Bella's safety and the threat of the intruder was still a big issue. Sam Uley and the pack meeting was not going to wait.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the pack meeting, so I hope you all will hang in there with me. Until next week... Oh yeah, and please let me know what you think with a review.


	12. Meeting

A/N: Thanks as always to my reviewers and readers, and a very special thanks to merlinsc for my 100th review *throws confetti*!

**11. Meeting**

Jacob knew he would probably never forgive himself for what had happened with Bella, but knowing what Edward was facing, he realized that preparing him for the upcoming pack meeting was what he needed to focus on. Billy had answered the phone as Edward walked in, and Jacob felt a pang of sadness. He was speaking to his dad, but pretending to be someone else. And his dad was speaking to him as though he were a stranger…worse than a stranger…

"Go speak to Sam before the meeting," Jacob told him as soon as Edward took the phone from Billy. "Just go and say what needs to be said."

"I can do that," Edward replied, shifting his body away from Billy's sight in the kitchen. "But, what about later?"

About a half mile from the Cullen residence, Jacob held the cell phone to his ear, thankful to have a signal. As he made his way through the forest in no particular direction, he thought it best to stay out of ear shot from the vampire siblings. "About later, just go, keep your head low, listen to what Sam says, and keep your mouth shut."

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Yeah. For now. And don't talk to Paul. Try not to even make eye contact with him."

"Why?"

"Because he's an ass. He's not a bad guy, but he can't help but be an ass. He will push your buttons if you let him, and trust me, you don't need that."

_But he doesn't even know me._

"It doesn't matter," Jacob told him, amazed that he could read his mind over miles and a receiver. "He will push your buttons, so stay away from him."

"But, what if…." _What if I have to change to a werewolf?_

Jacob rolled his eyes, feeling a light sprinkle touch his skin through the canopy of thick branches high above. He really wished Edward would stop asking him that. Phasing was simply not an option, and he hoped Edward would use his brain to get out of it. "I think I have a bad signal." He began making scrambling sounds with his mouth, more than ready to end the call.

"Wait! Can you hear me?"

"Really…cutting…out," Jacob told him, making hissing noises between each word.

"Please?" _Jacob!_ His inner voice cried out, but found that there was nothing but silence on the other end of the line. Frustrated, Edward replaced the receiver back onto the cradle, dreading what was to come.

"Everything okay, Jake?" Billy asked.

Edward turned to face the man in the wheelchair, wondering what he was thinking. "Trouble with Bella, and I just have to go talk to Sam."

* * *

She had spied him from the window, and he was standing out on the front porch, peering down at the piece of paper in his hands. Hesitantly. And Emily could not recall Jacob ever doing anything hesitantly. After tying the red plastic strings in her hand, she lifted up the bulky garbage bag and hefted it outside.

"So, it didn't work?" she asked him, trying to hold back her smile.

Edward looked at her, stuffing the paper into his pocket. He didn't know what to say and wondered who this young woman was. Or what that awful scar was on one side of her face. What he did not expect was that the location would be next to Old Ida. Was this young lady with dark features and marred cheek Emily? What connection did she have to Sam Uley? Sister? Girlfriend? For the moment, he pushed those questions aside. This woman, who had dumped the trash bag into the large black can on the side of the small house, was now looking at him expectantly.

"What didn't work?" Edward asked, missing his ability to read minds. The words not spoken were usually helpful ones.

Emily closed the lid on the trash can and moved to Jacob. "The necklace? Did Bella forgive you?"

Jacob had not mentioned giving Bella the necklace in hopes of gaining her forgiveness, but it made sense. "Bella never got the necklace, but can I ask you something about that?"

Her brows pulled together. "Sure."

"Where did it come from?" There, he asked her directly. Now there could be no confusion, no misinformation.

"I already told you. Ida… I think," Emily said, pointing her head in the direction of her neighbor's home. Although, now that she had had some time to consider it, it was unlike her elderly neighbor to help herself inside and leave something on her counter unmarked. "Why?"

Why did she give this to Jacob for Bella? Had she had any clue as to its powers? Longing to shoot a barrage of questions at her, Edward held back. Yet, she seemed to appear innocent about the whole thing. No, he concluded, she could not possibly have known the effects of the pendant.

"I wondered why you didn't want it for yourself."

Emily looked at him uncertainly and held out her hands, wiggling her bare fingers. "In case you haven't noticed, I am not a jewelry person." She paused for a moment. "What's going on, Jake? Is there something you want to tell me about the necklace?"

There were a lot of things he wanted to tell her about it, but he doubted that the curse would allow him to. "No," he said. "It's just that I've never seen anything like it, and I wondered where such an odd looking pendant would come from."

"So, Bella didn't like it?"

Bella had not even seen it. "Bella's not real big on gifts," he told her honestly. Now, Edward was extremely grateful that Bella had not touched the pendant after Jacob had. The effects would have been dizzying.

"Don't encourage him, Em," Sam said, appearing at the front door and then stepping outside to meet them.

Sam's arm gripped Emily's waist, and he set a long kiss on her cheek. Edward was grateful to have at least one question answered. Girlfriend.

"If Jake knew what was best for him, he would forget about vampire girl. She runs with those bloodsuckers," Sam teased. This seemed to be the consensus.

Edward pursed his lips, suppressing the urge to stick up for his kind. And he wasn't so sure he liked Bella being referred to as "vampire girl." Instead he remained silent, watching as Sam leaned his head onto Emily's.

"You're early."

"I need to talk to you. Wolf business." Edward hoped he was sounding official enough.

"Well, since you two are going to talk wolf, then I'm going to figure out what to make for dinner."

He watched as she pulled away from Sam's grip, but their hands remained threaded until the last possible moment, and anyone could see how enamored they were with each other. Edward found himself missing Bella. Emily had returned inside the house, and Edward followed Sam out into the garage.

"So, aside from vampires and Bella, what did you wanna talk about?" Sam asked, making his way toward an ancient looking metal toolbox and shuffling through some tools. His curiosity was piqued by Jacob's serious tone.

Edward took a breath and hoped for the best. "Actually, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

After explaining to Sam about the intruder in Bella's house, the missing items, and asking for help from the Cullens, the leader of the pack appeared thoughtful, having taken a seat atop the toolbox. He was quiet for a long moment and if Edward wasn't mistaken, Sam appeared a little torn.

"So, _they_ want our help?" he asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes. They have no idea of the intentions of this new vampire, but because our boundaries are set, they are limited."

"I see." Sam sighed. "I'm going to get on the phone with the tribal council, and I'll meet you and the boys out at the usual spot in an hour."

The usual spot…Edward referred back to his map as Sam slipped back inside his house. Fortunately, most of the locations were within walking distance, and the spot appeared to be a quarter mile from the lodge at a clearing deep inside the woods. When he returned back to Jacob's home, he found Billy nibbling on a slice of pizza, seated beside Jacob's good friends Embry and Quil, who were also eating and watching television. While Edward knew that these two boys were his friends, he was not sure which was which.

He kept his gaze between the two. "Hi, Embry," he greeted, his eyes darting to see which of the dark-haired youths would raise his eyes and speak. "Hi, Quil." To his dismay, neither looked at him, both in favor of focusing their attention on the game on television as they all but inhaled the pizza slice in their hands.

"Hey," they both said in unison, both still chewing.

One leaned forward – with an ever present smile, he appeared the same age but slightly bigger in frame than the other. He swallowed the last bite. "Missed you at school today, Jake."

"Yeah," the other said. "You don't look sick to me. Did you ditch school to hang out with Bella?"

Billy spoke up. "Now, now, boys. I let Jacob take the day off." He gestured toward the coffee table where half of the pizza lay in the box. "Hungry?"

Edward was so hungry that he could eat not only the remaining slices, but also the cardboard. "Thanks, Dad."

He snatched up a slice and stuffed it eagerly into his mouth, all manners aside as it became a contest between the three to see who could shove the most down their throats the fastest. Edward could imagine a similar match with Emmett and Jasper if they had been human; Emmett would likely put these boys to shame.

The mozzarella was delectably cheesy, and the spices of the sauce seemed to dance on his tongue. Though he would have preferred to savor the tastes for more than a quarter of a second, his stomach begged for more.

Fortunately there was no need to fill the silence as they ate. Edward had no interest in the game on TV and was now dreading what might take place during the upcoming meeting. He knew nothing of being a wolf. What if they expected him to transform? When Billy broke the silence to remind them of the time, he rose, thanked Billy for the pizza, and departed with the boys.

The thought of transforming was wearing on Edward's mind, and as the three made their way to their meeting place, Edward was silent as he considered the best way to broach the subject with Jacob's so-called buddies.

"So, did you hear about Leah?" Embry asked, walking on one side of Edward with Quil on the other.

"I heard it was a rumor," Quil said. "What about you, Jake?"

The two looked at him expectantly, and Edward had no idea why. "Dad says that Leah has a fever."

Quil leaned behind Edward and smacked Embry on the shoulder. "I told you! I wonder what Sam's gonna say."

"If he says anything about it."

"Yeah. This is going to change everything."

"Everything!"

They kept pace as they walked, but Edward stopped. "Why does Leah having a fever have to change everything?" He hated having to ask these questions but felt ignorant.

Embry looked at him in disbelief. "Because she's a she!" Something seemed to be going on with Jacob, and he wasn't sure what.

"Yeah, and can you imagine how awkward it's gonna be for Sam? For the rest of us?" Quil put in, gesturing for them to continue walking. "You know…the phasing...."

The three were quiet for a moment. Edward wondered if this fever had something to do with wolf transformation, and that this girl Leah was about to become the newest member of the pack. Could this be possible?

"So, how does it happen?" Edward asked.

"Well, she's the right age. The Clearwaters are descendants like the rest of us…."

"So, how is she going to do it?" Edward continued, looking from one to the other, begging for answers. "How does she phase?"

"Probably like the rest of us, Jake," Embry answered, his dimples visible like half moons on his cheeks. "But I guess she'll have to tie twice as many clothes to her legs." At this Quil and Embry began to laugh.

Edward gave up. It seemed like asking them outright would draw too much suspicion.

Once they reached the clearing, Edward made sure to stay quiet and listened closely, observing the behavior of the others as Sam spoke.

"Jared, I want you to run this flag to the northeast boundary." Sam handed an orange flag to Jared. "The northeast border will now be extended out one hundred fifty yards." The group sat on large boulders, and he made his way one by one to the rest, circling them while handing out flags and issuing similar instructions.

"Any questions?" Sam asked. Paul stood, his eyes alight with fire, and the leader's eyes rolled in anticipation. "You have something you want to add?" _No doubt._

"Is it just me…." Paul's voice began calmly, but gradually rose with each word. "Or am I the only one who thinks its nuts to be extending century old boundaries to help out a bunch of bloodsuckers?" His arms were raised in question, and his gaze was murderously darting to each member.

Edward was quickly reminded of their earlier conversation. Paul was one to be avoided; Jacob had already stressed that to him.

"You're missing the point, Paul," Jared told him finally, raising the orange flag he had in his hand.

"That's right," Sam said. "We're working with the Cullens to help protect Bella."

Paul scoffed and faced Edward. "Tell me again why I should care about some girl who loves leeches?"

It was all Edward could do to keep himself from rising up and socking Paul in his ignorant mouth.

Ignoring the sneer on Jacob's face, Paul crossed before the rest of the pack. "Aren't we all a bunch of hypocrites? In human form, you say nothing, but in wolf form, you all feel the exact same way as me. Right, Embry?" he asked, pausing before him and then turned to the one beside him. "Quil? I'm sure I heard _your_ thoughts pretty clearly on our last run."

"Enough." Sam's voice was tight, authoritative. "As a pack, we are like brothers, right?"

Paul looked away, his jaw tensing.

"I would say _more_ than brothers," Sam confirmed. "Now, Bella is your brother's friend, and I don't care whether she needs protection from the boogeyman, Bigfoot, or Freddy Krueger; we will do what we can to help her. Got it?"

"I wonder how the tribal council would feel…." Paul grumbled, but was quickly cut off by the anger in Sam's voice.

"Who do you think recommended this plan? Now," he said, raising his hand up to silence Paul before he could speak again. "Unless we have any other objections, let's get started."

"Are we doing any drills tonight?" Jared asked.

"No. But, we're taking turns guarding the borders." Sam ignored the grumbles from his pack. Lately, sleep had been a luxury. "Tonight, Jake, I want you to stay near Bella and Charlie. Embry and Quil will take first watch while one runs the north and south borders, the other east and west. Jared, you and Paul will take second watch, and at dawn, Jake and I will take third watch."

Edward was relieved. At least for the first part of the night, he could be with Bella. Though he wasn't sure what the morning watch consisted of, at least he trusted in Sam to guide him through. Then, of course, there was school the next morning and Edward did not want to think about that.

The group set out with flags in hand into the woods, and it was not long before Edward discovered that running with the boys had activated some kind of physical switch in his body. It was as though he had been flying alone before, awkward and undirected, but upon joining the pack, his body moved, fluid and cooperative, like part of a formation. A new sense of belonging seemed to grip Edward with both hands – tight, but not overwhelming. Nimbly, his legs shot out through the underbrush along the wooded acres, and he breathed the fresh musky smell of earth and leaves and dirt. The rate at which he ran and negotiated the uneven terrain was impressive in Jacob's body, and Edward felt as exhilarated by his new level of speed as when he was a vampire.

Later, when he walked in the door, Billy was on the phone, and with that look of disapproval, Edward guessed who the caller was before Jacob's dad handed over the receiver. Billy was willing to go along with the tribal council's plan, but consenting to assist the Cullens was not his idea.

"How did it go?" Jacob asked.

"Sam extended the boundaries and says to tell you that you have the cooperation of the Quileutes," Edward reported proudly. At least for this meeting he had not aroused any suspicion. Billy heaved a loud sigh and wheeled himself away to his room. "Sam and I are doing guard duty for third watch."

"Okay. You can get out of it. Just tell him that you're working with the Cullens on a trail leading away from Forks."

"Why not just tell me how to phase? I could be a lot more useful," he stopped, peering around the corner to make sure Billy wasn't listening. "If you would just tell me how to become a wolf," he continued in a low voice.

"It's not as easy as all that. You probably won't be in my body long enough to be worth the trouble, so don't worry about it," Jacob insisted.

Edward sighed. "What can you tell me about Leah?"

Surprised by the mention of her name, Jacob had a bad feeling about this. "What do you want to know?"

After Edward explained about Leah and the fever, Jacob's bad feeling had escalated to dread. He informed him about Sam's former relationship with her and how he had imprinted on Emily, Leah's second cousin. Also, because of her lineage, he supposed that Leah was now the pack's newest member, especially if Billy had already confirmed it with the mention of the fever. This was something Jacob did not look forward to. As disturbing as that was he could now hear something else in Edward's thoughts. He was going to ask about phasing…again, but before Edward could speak, Jacob spoke up.

"The reason I called you is because I have school in the morning." Jacob proceeded to fill him in on his school schedule, telling him which classes he had with Quil and Embry, advising him once again to steer clear of Paul. "Now, what about your schedule?" he asked again.

Edward laughed at the absurdity of Jacob's question. "Don't worry about it. A few absences won't hurt me. In fact, tell Esme you need a break, and she'll tell the school I'm ill…or transferred to another school." Apparently, Jacob did not like this answer, and this time Edward told him he had to get off the phone.

"I told Bella I'd be back to see her," Edward continued. "Sam's orders." _I'm hanging up now_. "Bye."

"No, wait!" Jacob shouted, not caring that everyone below could hear him. "This conversation is not finished! Don't you hang up on me!" The silence on the other end of the line confirmed it…and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry - I'm feeling it's just too soon for Edward to phase, but I hope you will stay tuned for what's to come...and please review ").


	13. Guess Who's Coming For Dinner?

Disclaimer 1: Some of the scenes and dialogue have been borrowed, but altered from Eclipse.

_Disclaimer 2: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**12. Guess Who's Coming For Dinner?**

Edward slammed the door shut to Jacob's Volkswagen. Through the mist of sprinkles in the grey evening sky, Emmett's bleachy-flavored scent tinged his nose. The Volvo was now a little further down the street, and Edward imagined his burly sibling on close watch. Happy for this, Edward made his way up the Swans' driveway, but then paused and returned to the mailbox. When he opened it, he found exactly what he was looking for inside. With a smile he tucked the day's mail under his arm and proceeded towards the door.

He knocked as he always had, awaiting the two contrasting reactions. Bella would greet him with a smile, and the sight of her would be like the morning sun after a bleak, stormy night. Charlie's expression, on the other hand, would be more like the dread of a flat tire. His words, although polite, would not reflect his true thoughts. Edward was determined not to allow this to bother him, even though he wished things could be different. However, when Chief Swan opened the door with beer in one hand and a wide grin on his face, Edward wondered if he had been wrong.

"Hey, Jake! Good to see you."

Right, Edward realized sadly. He was Jacob.

"We're just finishing up dinner. You hungry?" he asked, gesturing him inside with his hand.

Edward stepped inside, finding Bella on the phone. Her shoulder was leaning up against the wall away from his view, and she was speaking in a low voice.

"Yes, sir," Edward replied, anxious finally to sample some of Bella's famous cooking.

"She's on the phone with you know who," Charlie said, rolling his eyes, but pointed toward the stove. "But, grab a plate and help yourself." He took a sip from his beer and headed toward the flat screen, stopping on his way to alert Bella to Jacob's presence with a poke of his finger.

After turning his way, she smiled to him, but there was no light in her eyes. Her body turned away from him again.

Edward placed the mail on the middle of the table, placing the envelope of interest on top, and then removed a plate from the cupboard. His senses were filled with the aroma of pork and mashed potatoes. His stomach felt like a bottomless pit as he placed the last chop onto his plate along with a healthy portion of potatoes and big spoonful of corn. Meanwhile, he could not help eavesdropping on Bella's conversation.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" he heard her ask.

Missing his mind-reading ability and super hearing, he removed a fork and knife from the drawer.

"Well, it's just that…I think you should hunt…."

Hunting. An excellent idea, he thought, hoping that Jacob would listen to Bella.

"Oh, you did? Well, good."

His ears perked up at this, and as he set his plate down across from the half-eaten contents of Bella's plate, he wondered if Jacob was telling her the truth.

"Yes, but...maybe…I don't know…." Curling the cord around her finger, she shot an uneasy glance back to her friend sitting at the table, suddenly impressed by how he was using a fork and knife to cut into his pork chop. "How about I call you later?"

Edward inwardly smiled. He liked that she wanted to hang up with him, but he also had the feeling that it had nothing to do with manners. Having come so close to death hours before had to have left her on edge. And before the fury could bubble up inside the pit of his stomach at Jacob's lack of judgment, Edward held it back, instead concentrating on the flavor of the meat now in his mouth as he chewed.

"Well, Jake's here," she told him, and Edward waved to her with a smile and then presented her with a thumbs up. "Uh…I don't know if he will, Edward." Bella's shoulders shrugged as she looked at him. "Okay, I'll ask." She covered the mouthpiece of the phone and leaned toward his direction. "Edward wants to speak to you."

After swallowing the bite in his mouth, he rose and made his way to Bella. "Of course."

"Okay, just a minute." She handed him the phone, but whispered, "Be nice."

"Hello?"

"I wasn't done talking to you before."

_So, it would seem. But I was done talking to you._ "I'm fine, thanks. And you?" Edward replied with a smile. Bella, although she had moved back to the table was watching…and listening.

"You're not telling me what I need to know."

_How does it feel?_ "Bella's fine, Edward. Thanks for your concern. You don't need to worry about her right now. She's in good hands." _Unless you have something you want to share with me? Like how to phase?_

"I'm going to tell her about the intruder."

_Bad idea. "_Well, we're eating dinner now. Gotta go now." _And my food is getting cold._

"She deserves to know," Jacob's Edward voice insisted.

_Sure. Tell her she has another vampire to worry about besides you. _"Bye."

"Don't you hang up on me! Do you hear me? We are not finished talking!"

Edward held out the phone to Bella, hoping that Jacob would not follow through as she took the receiver. He felt strangely confident that Jacob wouldn't, and trying not to appear as though he was listening as she said goodbye to him, Edward straightened the stack of mail between himself and where Bella would be sitting so it would be in her view.

"I got your mail," Edward announced as Bella joined him at the table.

"Thanks," she said, noticing at once the large envelope from Dartmouth. A small frown appeared on her face. Before she could remove it from the table, Edward's hand stopped her.

"Dartmouth, huh? That's impressive." He stole the envelope from the top of the stack and waved it within her view. "It's thick. Looks like an acceptance," he said, recalling the similar envelope he had received just days before.

Bella glared at him and snapped the envelope from his grip. "Yeah. I don't know. I think Edward sent that in." She quickly stowed the stack onto the counter behind her.

"College suits you, Bella. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"Now, you sound like Edward." She didn't meet his eyes, instead focusing on cutting into the last piece of pork chop on her plate.

"Maybe he's really thinking about what's best for you."

She ate, moving her hand to her forehead. She couldn't stand this – having to defend her decision to both of them. "My mind's already made up, Jake. We've already talked about this."

"I know, but delaying it a few years to go to college…."

Shaking her head, she stood. This conversation had spoiled her appetite. "It's going to happen whether you like it or not." Her voice was tight as she moved to the trash and threw away the bone. "So, can you please drop it?"

Edward sighed. Even as Jacob, it seemed there was no reasoning with her. He finished what was left on his plate as she began piling dishes into the sink. Soon, he was behind her, inhaling that fragrant vanilla and honey scent of her hair, longing to reach out and touch it. "I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything and peered at him over her shoulder. He was giving her large dark puppy eyes as he stood there holding his empty plate, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'll make it up to you," Edward said. "You wash, and I'll rinse and dry."

A few moments later, Bella was scrubbing and Edward was rinsing in silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

Bella handed him a soapy plate. "That depends on what you want to know."

"What's it like to have a vampire as a boyfriend…if you don't mind my asking?"

For some reason, she felt like she was being tested. Bella rolled her eyes at him. "It's the best." Although a sliver of alarm sunk into her consciousness. Things with Edward had been fine up until the night before.

"I'm serious," he said, placing the dish into the dish rack. "Don't you ever wish that things were different?"

"Do you mean do I wish he was a wolf?" she joked.

"No, that he was human."

"Well, that would be ideal," she admitted. "But, that doesn't really matter to me as much as you think it should."

That's what had always worried Edward. She was ridiculously complacent about their relationship...and about being turned….and about giving up so much.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Fine," she said, handing him a glass.

"What's it like – having a werewolf as a best friend? It doesn't scare you or freak you out?"

She smiled, cocking her head to the side. "No, not when the werewolf is being nice."

"One last question?"

"If you must," she said with a sigh, raising her shoulders in exaggeration.

"Would you still want to be with Edward if he was a werewolf?"

Her mouth fell open, and she elbowed him. "What kind of question is that? I don't love Edward because he's a vampire! It wouldn't matter to me if he were a wolf, or even Frankenstein!"

This warmed his heart. If only he could tell her…

"Jake, really. Why would you even ask that?"

"I guess I thought that maybe you just really wanted to be one of them. You know - immortality and all that."

She was quiet for a moment, running a soapy sponge around the black handle of the large frying pan. "I guess you don't know me as well as I thought."

He took the pan from her and ran the stream of water over it. "Look, Bella. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. I would hate for you to…regret…you can't take it back."

"I know that," she said, grabbing a large cutting knife and soaping it delicately.

"Well, there's no rush anyway. You have options."

Shrugging her shoulders, she met his eyes. "I'm not so sure." She handed him the handle of the knife.

"What do you mean?" he asked, running the water down the blade.

"Well, before I was thinking of graduation, but now…because of Edward's loss of control around me, it's going to have to be sooner."

"Owww!" Edward yelped, causing Bella to jump back in surprise. His hand dropped the knife in his hand and it fell back into the sink with a loud clank. He realized that he had gripped the blade too hard. What was left was a long, deep gash and a lot of blood that was streaming down his fingers and palm. "Owww…owww…Ouch!" The pain was unfamiliar as it stung and burned at the same time.

Bella dropped the spatula in her hand into the sink, her mouth falling open at the sight of blood that was gushing from Jacob's hand. "Oh no! Jacob! Oh no!"

Charlie's voice called out from the living room, "Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah," Edward and Bella called back.

"Don't panic," he told her quietly, searching for something to wrap around his injury. It hurt like hell, but the last thing Edward needed was for Bella to pass out, knowing how queasy she became at the sight of blood. And to his surprise, the sight of crimson as it burst forth did not incite a bloodthirsty frenzy.

With dish towel in hand, she reached for his cut palm, but he shrugged it away, taking the towel from her and wrapping it around his hand.

"I got it. It's okay," he murmured, clenching his teeth together as he applied pressure to the wound.

"It's okay?" she shrieked. "You sliced your hand open!"

"I'll be okay," Edward told her, wondering if he would need to pay a visit to the emergency room. He doubted that Bella had a suture needle and thread in their first aid kit.

"Let me see."

The pain had already subsided, and Edward felt the oddest sensation. It was as though the open skin was pulling together from the inside, and he wondered if it were possible.

"Let me look at it!" she said.

"Bella, calm down. Breathe." He removed the towel from his hand and moved it back to the running water.

The sight of red mingled with the water was making her head swim, but she fought to remain conscious. "Let's go. I'll drive you to the ER."

"I just want to see something." No sooner had the water finished rinsing the blood, revealing not an open gash, but a closed one. Remarkably, it appeared as only a long pink line against his russet skin. "Whoa."

Hardly able to believe her eyes, she removed his hand from the water, staring at the hint of the wound that was there only a minute before. She even flipped his hand over to confirm that it was his palm he had cut.

"See? I'm okay."

"But, you were bleeding…so much."

"I guess I'm a fast healer." He was learning something new about werewolves all the time.

"I'll say."

Seeing that he was fine, Bella had made short work of bleaching and scrubbing the premises. Edward did not have to ask why. Blood was a very sensitive topic. It was not very late as he helped her clean up the rest of the kitchen, and despite the ruckus, Charlie was snoring in his chair in the other room. Bella went to him and tapped his shoulder to tell him to go to bed, and as Charlie waved a sleepy good night to both, she gestured for Edward to join her on the couch.

"Oh yeah," Edward began, recalling suddenly what Billy had suggested that morning. "Tomorrow night we're having a bonfire party. Will you come?"

Bella almost said yes, but realized she would need to speak to Edward first. But then again, she wondered what things would be like when she saw him again. Or if she should go straight to Carlisle… For now, it was more appealing to think about a gathering around a roaring fire at La Push with Quil and Embry. In fact, Bella wondered if she would meet Kim, Jared's imprint. "Sounds like fun, but I'll let you know tomorrow for sure."

Edward could not think of a reason why Jacob would disapprove…unless he was trying to be petty…

"Be sure to get permission from the warden," Edward joked, realizing the irony of his words. Here he was playing the part of the friend who was trying to steal time away from her boyfriend.

Bella rolled her eyes at him.

A loud, powerful yawn overtook Edward. It had been hard to push away that tired feeling he had had all day, and now it was finally catching up to him.

"Time for the wolf to go to bed?" Bella said.

Though the idea of falling back onto Jacob's bed sounded like heaven, he had no intention of leaving the property. Sam had issued an order, and even if he were not bound to it, Edward would still choose to remain close by. "Okay, thanks for dinner. It was delicious." He meant it, too. And he could not help but feel grateful for this opportunity to enjoy these small human moments with her.

She smiled as she walked him to the front door. "Talk to you tomorrow, Jake." They had their moments at times, but now she was happy to feel normal again. And she liked how he made her feel safe.

"Goodnight," he told her as he stepped out onto the front porch. For a moment he almost could not suppress the overwhelming feeling he had of wanting to kiss her. Her eyes looked tired, and she looked worn by the events of the day. Nevertheless, he was struck by her beauty.

For just a moment, she was surprised by the intensity of the look he had just given her. Yet, it was neither unnatural nor disconcerting. And she could not recall him ever looking at her that way before. "Goodnight, Jake."

She shut the door, and with a yawn forcing its way out of her mouth, Bella rubbed her eyes and headed for the stairs.

"I love you," he whispered to the figure on the other side of the door and then headed to the tree by her window. It was as good a place as any to keep watch. Despite the tiredness, Edward felt he was becoming more accustomed to this body, and with the agility of a leopard, he climbed to a high branch. He did not look forward to the watch that was coming in the morning, but perching himself high up in the tree, he leaned his back against the large trunk and willed himself to stay awake.

* * *

A/N: Well, I suppose that certain things will still take place as in the book, but experienced in a different way, but rest assured, not everything! That was the reason for two disclaimers. And thanks to EliseShaw for lending me yours! Thanks to my reviewers and readers. And, as always, I appreciate your comments and feedback. So, please click on that review button below...


	14. Two Feet

A/N: Hello there! Here's a nice Tuesday evening post for ya'all. Please forgive my kookiness in advance!

**13. Two Feet**

Emmett had kept careful watch over the house, leaving the car at times to circle the property. He had not picked up any unfamiliar scents – other than the wolf boy – who was supposed to have been on his own watch. The boy's snoring was not very loud, but Emmett's sensitive hearing picked it up from down the street. So much for being on guard, he thought wryly. Earlier that night when he had spied him climbing up the tree, he had phoned Edward to inform him of Jacob's presence. Since it did not bother Edward that he was there, Emmett let him be. Despite their attitudes toward each other, Emmett carried no personal grudge against the wolves and even thought it was cool to be working in cooperation.

The Cullens had been keeping him up to date via cell phone throughout the night as they discussed the possibilities, and Emmett found himself hungry for some excitement. It appeared that for over a week many killings had been reported, and now the action was moving south. Carlisle had voiced his concerns to Jasper, who, in turn, had suggested this may be the work of newborns. They deliberated if this could have all begun with Victoria – if she may be trying to raise her own army. Emmett agreed with Jasper's speculation about newborns. Though he was the youngest member of the family to enter the vampire world, he had seen and heard enough to know that any nomad who was determined to live their way of life had to guard the secret. The Volturi had no tolerance for carelessness, and this spree of killings plaguing the Pacific Northwest appeared to be just that. And the last thing the Cullens wanted was for the Volturi to pay them a visit.

* * *

To Bella, it seemed to be the only possible solution.

She tossed and turned in her bed.

As she had mentioned to Jacob, she was heavily considering going to Carlisle. She had not told him that it would be tonight; tonight she could sway him into changing her. With Edward's vulnerability to her blood, he could not possibly fight as hard against her reasoning. Being changed to a vampire seemed to be the only thing that made sense…except that there was something holding her back.

There was a tiny nagging feeling inside her; it urged her to stay and wait it out. She liked to believe that the change was inevitable. But, for now, there was too much uncertainty. Edward already understood how she felt about him, and if this was the only way for them to be together, Bella liked to think that he should have initiated this himself…why put himself through this all over again? Unless this was not what he had wanted…or had never wanted it.

He had submitted an application to Dartmouth for her, even with the ridiculous notion of paying the tuition – Edward seemed intent on keeping her human, no matter what. For Bella, it was becoming more and more difficult to judge Edward's fine line between what was right and what was the truth.

What was the truth? Edward could hardly handle himself around her. For no apparent reason, a year's worth of restraint had come and gone like the passing of a storm. And now, Bella wondered if her truth, her own immediate motivation for becoming a vampire was now inspired by her fear of him.

It was well past midnight when she rose from her bed. On another night when things were normal, Edward would have snuck in through the window to greet her, would have held her in his arms as she lay there wrapped in a thick blanket to shield herself from the chill of his body. She peered out the window into the night. It was clear, and a light breeze blew in, chilling her entire body. Before she could close the window, she spotted a figure on a branch, and for just a second, her heart skipped a beat. The light of the moon reflected the dark cut off jeans, the familiar blank tank top, the choppy black hair.

"Jake," she called out. "What are you doing out there? Go home."

Edward, who had been inadvertently slipping in and out of sleep, had not meant for her to see him. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I am duty bound to stay and guard you," he told her, rubbing his eyes. He knew that Bella would not question Sam's orders. Edward had been fortunate on past occasions to have read some of the wolf's policies in Jacob's thoughts.

"Guard me?"

"From dangerous vampires," he said, knowing that she was not aware of the real danger.

She shook her head, and a smirk came over her lips. "I don't think Edward will be back tonight."

"Go back to bed. You'll be safe."

"Jake…I can't just let you stay out there. I'm fine." She wrapped her arms around herself and began pressing down the arising goose bumps from her skin.

"Duty bound," he said again. "Unless you want to have it out with Sam…."

Bella hated this rivalry between the wolves and the vampires. She wished they could all just get along. "Just tell Sam that I kicked you out."

Edward crossed his arms over his chest. "You're stuck with me here, Bella, so you might as well go to bed."

In the darkness, she could not see if he was serious, but she was well aware of Jacob's stubbornness. "Fine," she said. "But if you catch your death out there, don't blame me."

He laughed, and she was eased by the low huskiness of his voice. "Good night, Bella. And close your window."

Her hands braced the top edge of the window. "Good night, Jake," she said, still irked by the fact that he had to be out there.

"Stupid Sam Uley. Stupid treaty, stupid rivalry," Bella grumbled. Though bitterness swept through her at the unfairness of it all, she closed the window shut and climbed into bed, still grumbling to herself. She would not have admitted it out loud as she imagined her best friend out on guard on the tree branch, his body too large to be comfortable there, but a wave of security enveloped her. Too tired now to be upset and safely tucked into her blankets, she drifted off to sleep.

_Bella froze in her tracks, holding her textbooks tightly against her chest. She couldn't believe that she was there, on the sidewalk, peering across the lush green lawn at the live image of the historical white three story building she had only seen before in the catalog. As other students buzzed across the campus, Dartmouth Hall was within reach, steps away, larger than life._

"_Let's go," he urged. "You don't want to be late on your first day."_

"_I know, but…what if…I don't belong here?" Bella asked him, her gaze on the clock tower. She focused on the large numbers – seventeen eighty- four. The clock face was sandwiched between the four digits._

"_Of course you belong here. This is your future."_

_Taking a deep breath, she felt the warm weight of his hand on her shoulder gently leading her forward. _

"_I just want you to know. I could never do this without you, Jake," she said, turning to meet the light in his eyes and the whiteness of his teeth as he smiled._

"_Thank God you don't have to. Now, let's get you inside before your sparkles begin drawing people's attention."_

_He was right. Though she was wearing long sleeves and pants, the diamond-like shimmer of her bare hands was as obvious as the glare of two mirrors shining in the sunlight. She took another deep breath, turning her books so that her fingers were gripping the underside and only a small part of her thumb was gripping the spine. _

_Determined now, she nodded her head. "Let's do this."_

* * *

_Edward opened his eyes when he heard her screaming, and from the branch where he was sitting he could see the figure of himself through Bella's window. And to his horror, the Edward inside was holding her down on the bed. _

"_Let her go! Do you hear me?" Edward called out from the tree branch, alarmed by barking sounds that were coming from his mouth. No matter how hard he tried to articulate, his words still emerged as a clamor that was distinctly canine. _

_The figure with his face and body moved away from her, allowing Bella to rise from the bed and make her way to the window. Her expression was disturbed, her brows furrowed as she met Edward's eyes through the window, and he noticed the left side of her neck stained with bright spots of crimson._

"_What are you doing there? You go away!" she called out, gesturing Edward away with the wave of her hand._

"_Bella! Get away from him!" Again, nothing but a bellow of aggressive woofs sounded out. _

"_Didn't you hear me? Go now! Shoo!"_

_Since Bella could not understand him, Edward directed his howls to the figure inside who stood behind her. With one arm he had shoved her aside, and to Edward's disgust, droplets of her blood ran down the corners of his lips. _

"_Didn't you hear her, mongrel?"_

_Edward had never before hated the sound of his voice as much as he did now. _

"_Get down!" Bella shouted again._

"_Get down, Fido!"_

_That was it. Edward felt a vein burst in his forehead, and his whole body shook, stretching and expanding. Muscles and swollen flesh burst through his shorts and tank top. And as his body grew, his weight pressed down on the branch. _

"_Bad Hulk!" Bella exclaimed. "You get down now!"_

_Hulk? Edward found that in addition to his new girth and height, his skin was also an unattractive lime color. At least now, he rationalized, his reach could extend as far as the window, and he could hardly wait to grasp onto his evil twin and crush him like a cockroach._

"_Get down!" the voice called out from the window, sounding oddly similar to Jacob's._

"_Jake, get down," it called out again. Only the voice was not Jacob's…it was Sam's. _

Edward sat up in surprise, almost losing his balance as his consciousness fought with the haze of lethargy. Sam's voice was calling out to him, waking him from his nightmare. Wiping his eyes, he realized that he had fallen asleep. Oops.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Sam greeted.

The sunlight was peeking out from the horizon, and Edward's gaze turned back toward Bella's window. Unlike in his nightmare, she was safe and sleeping in her bed…alone.

"Do you smell that?" Sam asked, looking around. His voice had been tight but unalarmed.

Wiping his eyes again, Edward leapt down to the ground, landing evenly on his feet. He could not help be impressed by his increased agility. "That's one of the Cullens."

Sam nodded and then led Edward away from the Swan residence into the forest. He was quiet, and Edward wondered what the pack leader was thinking. The air was cool as their shoes crunched the leaves in their path, making their way toward the boundary. His face felt warm from the sun, and almost out of habit, he sought to take cover from the rays, but then remembered he was not in a vampire's body. Or in a hulk's…

Sam's mood had been tense this morning, and he felt like a bomb waiting to go off. The whole res had been buzzing about Leah's fever, though not to Sam's face. This would complicate things, and now imagining his former lover as a part of this close knit pack, Sam could not figure out how he was going to keep order among the wolves. Things between him and Leah had already been strained, and though she remained close to Emily, it did not ease the relationship between Leah and Sam.

For now, Sam struggled to keep his anxiety under wraps. He was hesitant about phasing; he liked the idea of putting it off until necessary. Being the leader, he had an image to uphold and did not need his fears and insecurities about Leah joining the pack undermining his authority.

"You're quiet," Sam remarked. "Was there any suspicious activity?" he asked, knowing that the scent of a foreign vampire would have ripped him from sleep.

Edward yawned. "No. Bella was completely safe."

More silence, more walking through the dense brush, both hesitant to speak.

"I wanted to thank you for sticking up for the Cullens at the meeting…."

Sam stopped before the trunk of a spruce, closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth. "Let's get something straight. I did it for Bella. I couldn't care less about those bloodsuckers."

This admission of Sam's was like a punch to his throat. "The Cullens…they're not so bad, you know," Edward told him, meeting his face. His posture was defensive, and his hands curled into fists.

Sam's eyes opened, narrowing into dark, angry slits. "Need I remind you, Jake, that you are the way you are because of those leeches? All of us – Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry, and now…." Sam was about to say her name, but couldn't. For the life of him, he could not understand why Jacob looked surprised. He shook his head, wondering how deeply Bella's influence was affecting Jacob and then stormed ahead of him. This was the last thing Sam needed right now – he felt like anything would set him off.

Dizzy from Sam's words, it took Edward a moment to process it. He had not been able to help being what he was. Was he to understand now that his existence had altered their lives as well? Could this be true? Sam's pace had picked up, and feeling as though a dark cloud was hovering over him, Edward began moving toward him.

"I'm going to relieve Paul on the northwest end. Go relieve Jared, stay on the southeast end and patrol."

Fortunately, Edward had run with the group the evening before, becoming somewhat familiar with the location of the revised borders. "Okay, are we running…or…?" Edward had not known how literal he was meant to take Sam's instructions.

"We're just running today. Two feet. You still remember how to do that?" Sam teased, finding humor in Jacob's recent passiveness. However, he did not want to push him either.

Two feet. As he ran to meet Jared at the mark over five miles away, Edward had never realized how beautiful those two words were.

* * *

A/N: Although unnecessary, I just couldn't resist writing Edward turning into the Hulk! Okay and just so you all know, the next chapter will pick up with school, so please hang in there with me until next week, have a good evening, and please review! :)


	15. Law of Inertia

**14. Law of Inertia**

The hours were long for Jacob. He had listened all night as the Cullens, except for the bulky one, had discussed possibilities and strategies. Jasper had offered suggestions, and from what Jacob had read in his mind, he had served in a war in his time; had been quite the warrior himself. Interesting though it was, Jacob could not help wanting to pull back from the violence and horror of Jasper's memories.

Another thing he had learned was about Jasper's ability to alter moods. The mood control had not helped though, when in the middle of the night they were discussing the situation as though he was not even there. Jacob felt he might as well not have even been there for all the help he could give. The plan always included one of the others guarding Bella…how the wolves could assist. Jacob was tired of it – without a word, he slipped into Edward's room and locked the door. He even laughed at the absurdity of it all. Edward's room – some escape it was. Even if he could not hear their questioning voices below, their thoughts still invaded his consciousness. Jacob did not want to hear their regret about his new situation with Bella. He did not want their pity.

Alice's vision had been the worst. And even when he had not been recalling it by himself, somehow it would creep back into her thoughts.

Simple, but devastating, the vision had first come to her the day before when Bella had put her arms around him in front of her house. With a single rose in her hand, Alice was kneeling before a gravestone. The sight of its etchings tore into Jacob's heart with steel claws.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Beloved daughter and friend._

_September 13, 1987 – June 3, 2006_

_Rest in peace._

It was a week after her funeral, and in her vision, Alice's shoulders shook, and her lips quivered as she placed the rose atop Bella's grave. She blamed herself. Jasper appeared behind her, setting a hand on her shoulder.

Jacob shook his head to clear the sight from his mind. Alice had seen the outcome, had prevented it from happening, but the devastation of the image had not been enough to keep himself from releasing his nostrils, putting his arms around her, inhaling that scent...nearly putting an end to her life. At once, he allowed the vision to flood his mind, his senses, so that he could feel the pain, the regret, the loss. He smelled the earthy smell of the grave, felt the whisper of sprinkles on his head. For Bella's sake, he needed to remember this; it was necessary to think about this every second.

Meanwhile, the regrets for his near attack pounded away at him like a hammer.

Nobody trusted him.

Bella feared him.

And Jacob feared himself.

He had to overcome this; Jacob was determined. The darkness of the room faded until the brightness of dawn's light shone through the window, illuminating Edward's wall collection of CD's. As the sun rose higher in the sky, he heard the busy whispers of Jasper and Alice getting ready for school. Carlisle was preparing for his day at the hospital, and Esme was compiling a shopping list of art supplies for her upcoming project. Jacob rose from his crouched position on the floor, determined not to let their mistrust deter him and moved to Edward's closet. After choosing a pair of dark jeans and the most casual shirt he could find, Jacob headed for the shower and mentally prepared himself for class.

Jasper and Alice were long gone, and Jacob waited until school was in session. This was the first time Jacob had been in public since he had been in Edward's body, and he was not sure how or if he would be affected by being around so many people. A ten mile run to a vampire or even to a wolf was like a jog across a field, and before he knew it he was setting foot onto the parking lot of Forks High School. It wasn't long before he was bombarded by a myriad of voices and thoughts. They were noisy, scrambled, confused as bits of hundreds of ideas, fragments, and notions threatened to drown his consciousness. Taking an unnecessary breath, Jacob cleared his head, focusing on the task at hand. He was still at a loss for Edward's schedule, and with that goal in mind, he headed for the office.

_A few minutes later…_

She smelled good. Not a perfumey smell, but rather an "I'm hungry, and a cheeseburger sounds good right now" kind of smell. Her scent was not nearly as drastic or tempting, and Jacob found himself able to open his mouth and speak without much trouble.

_So handsome, but so odd. _Ms. Cope's thoughts pierced through Jacob. He was not used to being mentally accosted by older ladies. "So, you want a printout of your schedule?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

She stood there for a moment, apparently pondering this._ The school year's almost over. He already knows where all of his classes are. Such a fine-looking boy, such a well-developed body…_

Jacob took a step back. The woman was curling a chubby finger around a lock of her short dark hair. And Jacob found this flirtatious gesture very disturbing. "I misplaced mine, like I said, and I want to have a copy of it…you know…."

"For memory's sake," she said doubtfully, repeating his earlier words. _This is all very strange. He's so charming, though, with this little boy uncertainty. I wonder if he's a virgin…_

A purposeful cough erupted from Jacob's lips, hoping to distract the office manager from her improper thoughts, and he wished that this yummy cheeseburger woman would hurry up and comply.

"Oh, dear. Are you okay, dear?"

Covering his mouth and coughing, he nodded. "Yes, the printout, please?" he said between coughs.

She turned her attention to her computer screen, and a few clicks later the quick buzzing sound of the printer droned out behind her. Her fingers snapped it up, but before she handed it to him, she paused.

"Why aren't you in class right now, Edward?" _Oops. Should've asked that first_.

"I woke up late because I was up all night with this cough," he lied. He began to cough again, exaggeratedly for her benefit.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to be here today?"

Now, that appeared to be the question of the decade.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jacob said, resuming a normal pattern of breathing. In anticipation he watched as she scribbled something on a pink pad of paper and placed it on top of the other sheet. With the printout finally in hand, his eyes studied the schedule, and he thanked cheeseburger woman as he left…and tried to ignore as he walked out that she was looking at his butt.

* * *

8:40 a.m. – Period 1 - English

Bella heaved a sigh as she glanced at the empty desk beside her. This was only the second day that Edward hadn't been there, but it reminded her of that week-long absence he had taken after their first meeting. What a mess, she thought, longing for the routine they had become so accustomed to. Her morning had begun with Alice on her doorstep, insisting on driving her to school even after Bella told her she could drive herself. Despite her protests, she found herself in the backseat of Alice's Porsche with Jasper in the front passenger seat smiling back at her. And now Bella was anticipating this would be a very long day.

Forcing her eyes back on the rough draft on her desk, her fingers absently picked up a pencil, and she tried to muster up the enthusiasm to edit her work. She should not have been expecting him to walk through that door, but her eyes did not want to believe her mind's logic. Her gaze moved as it had more than a dozen times to the entrance of the classroom.

Despite what Edward had told her on the phone yesterday, it was not a good idea for him to come to school. She had even told him as much, but now she seemed to be sitting there…waiting for him to materialize, and before turning her gaze back to her essay, her breath caught at the sight of him as he appeared at the door. Edward's beautiful face was serious as he handed Mr. Davis his tardy slip, and his eyes zoomed in on Bella's, not leaving her for one moment as he took the desk beside her.

"You're here," she said, her mouth hanging open.

His brows pulled together, and his lips remained tightly pressed. He nodded his head in response.

It was both reassuring and disconcerting to Bella. He did not have to be here, yet he was. She was happy to see him, thrilled that he was not giving up on this impossible situation between them.

"Are you doing better today?" she whispered hopefully.

He looked pained, and the smile that was on his lips looked one hundred percent forced.

Mr. Davis cleared his throat, reminding them to get back to work, and Bella gestured for him to open his book. And though she did not want to worry about his sensitivities, the force of his stare felt like an oncoming train. Bella turned to him, finding that amber gaze fixed on her…in a very disturbing way, resembling a desperately hungry statue.

She wrote on the side of her notebook paper and angled it toward him so he could see it.

_You have to pretend to breathe, remember?_

At this, he opened his lips, and she observed the rise and fall of his chest. And more disturbingly, Bella saw his irises blacken. He leaned away from her, and she saw his fingernails bite into the wood of the desk, chipping away small bits.

She bit her lip, and troubled by this feeling of déjà vu, Bella could see that he was holding himself back, that his face looked strained, his eyes focused. He looked…thirsty. And before she could let the wave of fear envelop her, Alice appeared in the classroom out of nowhere, and the door swung closed without Bella having witnessed it being opened. Alice's eyes looked like a mad woman as she searched for her target and locked onto the surprise in Edward's eyes.

"May I help you?" Mr. Davis asked, having looked up from his grade book to find her standing there at the front of the classroom.

"Yes. I just need to speak to my brother," she said quickly. "It's an emergency," she added, her tone filled with distress as she turned her wide eyes to Edward.

Rising from the desk, Mr. Davis pointed to Edward in the back. "Mr. Cullen, please join your sister in the hallway."

Alice must have seen something – that would be her only purpose for bursting into the classroom the way she had. Bella's heart sank as the alarmed expression on Edward's face replaced the urgent, hungry one that had been there just moments before. She turned back to her essay as the sinking dread filled her being. Edward should not have come to school.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alice demanded, trying to keep herself from screaming at him there in the empty hallway. She closed her eyes, concentrating fiercely on the vision in her mind. The newspaper headline had chased the Cullens back to Denali. _Chief Investigates Cause of Class Slaughter at Forks High. _

"I was just trying to see…."

Alice cut him off, "Trying to see what? How long you could go before attacking her there in front of the entire class? And what about all those innocent kids?" _Never mind the tragedy with Bella for a second. You being here is putting us all in danger. Don't you understand?_

His head was bowed in shame.

_You were supposed to stay home. I have to be able to trust you, Edward, at least that you will do the right thing._ "Go home. I'll call Jasper, and he'll go with you."

He shook his head. "No. You don't need to do that. I'll go."

She nodded. "I'll get your things." Alice watched as he trudged his way down the hall at a depressed human pace. She felt bad for having to pull him out of class, for speaking to him this way, for ordering him to leave, but she understood that the risk he was taking was too great. Standing at the main entrance, Alice waited until he was out of sight before heading back to class.

* * *

9:52 a.m. - Period 2 – Economics

Determined to try again, Jacob entered the second period class. The entire class's attention turned from the overhead screen at the front of the room to his face. Once again, the variety of smells hit him like a smorgasbord as he stepped through the threshold. Each student's unique scent contributed like a buffet of tempting delights. As before, Bella's stood out from the rest, like lobster among a selection of greasy fried chicken and cold pasta salad. She looked anxious, sitting up in her seat, and he turned to Ms. Gutierrez, handing her another tardy slip.

Jacob had learned how very easy it was to manipulate cheeseburger woman in the office. One smile, and she was like cheesy putty in his hands. The economics teacher had appeared innocent enough, late in her years - old enough to retire even. Her face brightened as he entered, and as she smiled and gestured for him to take his seat, he heard the thoughts in her mind.

_I'm going to miss that boy when he graduates._

He felt relieved to hear the clean sentiment. Sweet, older woman - she reminded him of one of those grandmotherly types, not unlike Old Ida…

_I'll bet he's every bit as good in bed as he looks._

At this, Jacob turned, jaw to the floor and looked to the older woman, the disgust clear on his face. Her expression changed to alarm, she cleared her throat, and turned her attention to the lesson on the overhead.

Jacob shook off the horror of that last contemplation, trying to block out the onslaught of curious reflections of his classmates. Their thoughts, as the other class's had, ranged from mildly disturbing to insulting, to downright rude. Apparently, Edward did not have many friends. But, none of the musings were as outrageous as that of Ms. Gutierrez, he thought, making his way toward a very concerned-looking Bella in the last row. This appeared to be their seating arrangement.

He took the seat beside her and allowed Alice's vision to penetrate his brain as Bella's scent teased and trickled up into his nostrils, eliciting that painful burn in his throat. "Hi again," he said, his tone sheepish.

"What are you doing here? I thought that Alice…." Bella stopped, not wanting to finish that sentence.

His nose twitched as a cloud of her aroma invaded his air space…taunting him. At that moment, it was easy to block out the thoughts of his classmates, of the entire student body…easy to only focus on one thing… "I'm trying, Bella. I have to try. Please."

Ms. Gutierrez cleared her throat to get their attention and then redirected them back to the bulleted notes on the overhead.

Blocking any incoming air, Jacob looked to Bella with pleading eyes. He hated seeing the fear in her eyes. He wanted, no, needed this chance to gain her trust. A slight nod from her indicated her cooperation, which was good… until she whipped the length of her hair around to her other shoulder…and it was at that moment when he had decided to breathe.

* * *

Alice sat up in her chair, shaken by the image of the headline again. Struck by the shock and horror of the situation, she sprung from her chair, restraining her speed from vampire to rapid human. Without a look to acknowledge the teacher, she simply shouted out that she had to use the ladies room, disappearing into the hallway for the second time that day. Fortunately, no one was around to see her flit almost invisibly to her brother's class, and in seconds, she burst through the door.

"May I help you?" Ms. Gutierrez asked, her tone revealing her annoyance at this interruption.

_If she thought my interrupting her class was bad…_Alice focused on Edward at the back of the room. "I apologize, but I need to speak to Edward. It's urgent."

With a nod, Ms. Gutierrez gestured for Edward to come to the front of the room, and Alice could see the dread written across his face. He looked as though he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. And he took his time stepping out of the door to join her.

Her amber eyes met his, furious. "Are you kidding me? This isn't funny, Edward." Once again, she brought the headline to the forefront of her mind, but this time as she scrolled the article, her thoughts highlighted how Edward Cullen was suspected and the whole family had disappeared. She then showed him a gathering of people dressed in black clothing, huddled around a gravestone. Bella's mother was crying as her stepfather kept one arm around her to comfort, and Charlie's devastated expression as the preacher spoke tore into Alice's heart.

Edward looked remorseful as before, head still bowed, but offered no explanation.

_Let's go. I'm taking you home._

"But, what if you're wrong?" he asked suddenly.

"Was I?" _Or were you not fighting to restrain yourself back there before I interrupted?_ Even now, his face looked tense, as though he were in pain. "What if I'm right?"

"I had it under control…I was starting to."

"Listen, Edward. Just because my visions are limited doesn't mean I can't see what the effects of your actions are. Now, please, I'm not going to baby sit you for the rest of the school day – you're going home if I have to drive you myself."

Jacob held his stance. It was a big threat for a little vampire, and he had no intention of moving. He should have considered that this petite woman had some moves, appearing behind him and yanking his ear toward the entrance until he agreed to walk with her. And that was how he came to find himself back in the passenger side of the Porsche on the way back to the Cullen residence.

This was infuriating to Jacob. He knew that if she would just have let him be, he would have been fine…visions or no visions. Now, back home and with a stern warning not to return, Jacob waited a few minutes until he could no longer hear the sports car's tires ripping into the dirt as it made its way back onto the main road. As his shoes took to the dirt road once again, his regret for his behavior had turned into anger. He hated not having control of these irrational urges. He hated not being trusted, and worst of all, he hated being told what to do by that petite vampire woman. And the hundreds of voices that buzzed around in his head at school like an uncontrollable swarm didn't help either. It was then that he decided he needed to try something new.

* * *

Period 3 – 10:46 a.m. – Physics

With chin in hand and elbow on desk, Bella could hardly concentrate on the antiquated film the class was watching on Newton's Law of Inertia. Absently she compared the car in the video accelerating forward to Edward's vampire nature. The car would continue forward in motion unless blocked by an unbalanced force. His drastic thirst for her blood, although horrible and tragic, was natural for vampires, and if Alice had not been there as that unbalanced force to stop him from crashing, he would have succeeded. These attempts he was making to be with her, in effect, had been like slamming himself into a brick wall, much like the car in the film. And as much as she wanted to appreciate his efforts, it only escalated her fear. Fear that things would never be the same again between them. Fear that he could not be trusted to control himself. Fear that she would always fear him.

The grey light from outside shone through as the door cracked open, and she squinted to see in the dimness. Her heart pounded as she found Edward, once again handing a tardy slip to the teacher at the front of the room. She felt tired and angry and hurt. It was ridiculous to think that just as before, he would take his seat, and then shortly after, Alice would burst in again once more to save her.

He took the seat next to her, and Bella did not even want to look into his handsome face, did not want to chance seeing the darkening of his eyes, or the painful restraint that would undoubtedly shadow his features. She could feel his eyes on her though and could not help but steal a sideways glance. He gestured for something to write with, and as the narration of the movie continued, he put down words on a sheet of her lined notebook paper.

_Hi, Bella. Sorry about before._

His face managed to look composed, but at the same time, he also appeared to be holding his breath.

She shook her head, tired of this and unwilling to hold back her frustration.

_What are you doing here?_ Bella wrote back and handed him the paper. Quietly, the two continued this back and forth.

_I had to talk to you._

_You could've called me. _

He shook his head, scribbling quickly on the page and then placed it back on her desk.

_No, not over the phone._

At this she heaved a sigh, and her eyes turned back to the video they were supposed to be watching. He took the paper and wrote down his next communication, but this time his hand remained on top.

_Bella, you're in danger_.

Bella did not even meet his eyes as she penned her response.

_Obviously._

_I'm not joking._

_Neither am I. _

He now looked flustered, but his lips remained shut.

_I came to tell you about the intruder._

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I didn't really figure this as too much of a cliffy, cuz we already know from the book how she reacts. The next part, however, will be different. Thanks, as always, for reading, and to those who review, Lindor truffles to you! Let's see...reviewers for this chapter will receive their choice of (gonna get creative now) Edward...dressed in Jacob's clothes...or Jacob dressed in Edward's clothes...your choice!


	16. Sacrifice

**Chapter 15 – The Sacrifice**

_I came to tell you about the intruder. _

She read the words on the paper, shaking her head questioningly, and then wrote down her response.

_What are you talking about?_

_There was a vampire in your room a few nights ago. We don't know who it was or what they wanted. Whoever it was took your things, maybe for your scent._

Her mouth fell agape, and Bella felt a shock of fear pulse through her body. Her pillow, blouse, and socks had not been found since she'd returned from Alice's slumber party. And now thinking about it, she was realizing how that sneaky clairvoyant had been so insistent on driving her to school the past couple of days…and Jacob had been ordered to guard her the night before. But from what?

_The Volturi?_

She angled her query before him, but he shook his head. Bella did not hesitate, reaching the paper once again and scribbled her next questions.

_Then who? Victoria?_

A shiver ran through her. Although she had been miles away, sleeping peacefully in Edward's room and safely tucked away from her home, Charlie had been in danger.

_No. But we don't know who yet. So, Alice is watching, and we're all on alert._

_We're all on alert._ Of course, she thought. Edward and Jacob had been communicating. It made sense, and all at once, Bella was flooded with anger. Apparently, she was the target and as always the last to know. Her brows drew together, and her fingers absently rumpled the paper.

Unaware that the video was over, she was surprised when the lights were switched on, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the contrast. She looked to Edward, who was still leaning toward her, elbows facing her way and lips pressed tightly together once more. Struck by panic for her father and this whole newer threat, Bella had forgotten being in danger from a certain thirsty boyfriend. And as much as she loathed having to say it aloud, he needed to be reminded.

"Breathe!" she hissed, her heart pounding as the realization of the threats to her life flew at her full force. Edward seated there like a hungry statue would make everybody suspicious, and he should have known that without her having to tell him.

Mr. Knox was recapping the contents of the film and assigning them homework. Unable to focus on the teacher's instructions, Bella closed her eyes, feeling the dreaded danger from Edward's stare…and once again, his granite fingers were biting into the desk, but this time tiny chips of wood were falling to the floor. She could already imagine the anger in Alice's face as she burst into the classroom…again.

As dread welled in the pit of her stomach, tears sprang to her eyes, but thankfully the bell rang. Alice had not arrived, but the storm of emotions brewing in Bella's heart and in her head was too much. She felt tired, and sad, and afraid. After collecting her things, she leaped from her chair, and as the class filed out, Bella did not look back, hurrying forward and heading out toward the entrance to the school. He called out to her, but her feet carried her away from the campus, through the parking lot, and into the mouth of the forest, knowing he would be following behind her.

* * *

The grey clouds had passed overhead as he kept a steady pace, his feet moving smoothly through the damp underbrush while keeping Bella in sight. Jacob did not want to appear threatening and remained a safe distance behind. As he breathed in the fresh rainy smell, taking in the other mingled scents of the forest, it was easier to clear his head of her irresistible aroma and redirect his focus away from his deadly urges. He could see she was angry, and Jacob was not sure if it was because of him or the news of this intruder…or a combination of both.

"Bella," he called out, but she did not answer.

A short distance away, the canopy of branches gave way to a clearing, and it was there where the sun's rays spilled out upon the lush green of the surroundings. And, for the first time, Jacob caught the glint of sparkles shining from the tops of his hands. Alarmed at first, he was then reminded of that hateful glittering effect that shone off the bloodsuckers' skin, giving them an almost holy glow. He could still recall that detestable gleam that radiated off that evil redhead as she gave chase to the wolves so many times before. And now, here he was, almost as bad as she, pursuing Bella like a sparkly predator hunting its prey. Pushing away the disgust, he could hear the rhythmic pounding of her heart, the forceful exhalations of her breath.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "I promise, Bella."

He stood there, in the middle of the clearing, waiting, praying that she would come to him. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel hunted. She was close by; he could hear her breathing one hundred feet away, and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted her as she appeared to collect her wits and emerge from behind the shade of an oak tree. Her eyes were red as she swiped away tears, and he heard her sniffling as she moved toward him. Bella appeared to be gathering her wits.

Remorse sliced through him as he watched her, and he hated to see the fear that was pooling in her eyes. When she was halfway between him and the tree, she stopped and flung her backpack to the ground…and waited.

A breeze swept through, lifting her hair and carrying a gush of her delicious scent. The flame in his throat roared, making him mad with anticipation. Jacob found himself possessed by that horrible scrumptious scent, already contemplating lunging out at her in one leap…but a small urge inside him raged against the temptation.

She stood her ground, but Jacob noticed the way her body trembled as she met his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella," he told her gently. "But, why did you lead me out here?" They were alone, Bella was unprotected, and Alice was nowhere within sight. Maybe that was a good thing...

"The way I see it is we have two choices," Bella said, her voice shaky. She took a few steps closer. "And I really hope you choose the first one."

With all his might, he focused on that unsteadiness in her voice. Bella's voice. He had loved her for so long. She was so human…so weak…so fragile. And he hated the way the venom was coating his teeth in preparation. He swallowed it back, fighting the impossible urge to strike. "What is it?"

"You already know. Make me... like _you_, Edward…or allow Carlisle or Alice to do it."

"No, Bella! NO!" He felt the anger swell and swirl inside his mind. It seemed that her every thought revolved around becoming one of them. And Jacob would not have it - not while he was in this body. "What is the second choice?"

Her eyes flashed angrily at his response, and Bella lowered her collar, exposing the creamy flesh of her neck. "Then kill me...right now." There were tears in her eyes when she said it.

Jacob's eyes widened, and he shook his head, lucid now by her sobering offer. "No! Are you crazy? No!"

He could not even bring himself to consider it. Jacob felt like a barbarian. Maybe he really was one. She stood there, holding her collar open, and he watched the tears slide down her face. His heart shattered as he imagined himself led purely by his monstrous instinct, hungrily tearing into her blood, draining her life while she remained still and accepted her fate.

"I can't stand this, Edward…I would rather die than have you look at me like that. I hate this…I…." Her voice broke as she continued, "…don't want to be afraid of you anymore."

"There has to be a better way," he told her, still wincing at her admission of fear. "I'll leave…."

"You can't leave me! Not again! I don't want to be apart from you," she screamed, her voice echoing her pain through the walls of the forest. "This is the only way…don't you understand?" Her life seemed to be a string of threats, and remaining mortal left her feeling as though she were condemned to live as a mouse trapped in a cage.

This wasn't the only way, he realized. He understood it, finally, as he willed his focus away from the burn in his throat.

Change me…or kill me…

Her words had been like a slap in the face, a kick in the crotch, a thunderbolt right between the eyes.

And for once he was seeing clearly…seeing her clearly.

The burn in his throat had seemingly been tempered by her sacrifice, making the flame merely throb rather than scorch. And as her shoulders and body shook with her sobs, Jacob moved toward Bella experimentally, wanting to do no more than comfort her. Standing before her, he was careful, aware with relief that her blood, though still deliciously tempting, was no longer provoking the clawing urge to claim her life.

He had to be careful still, and as he gently placed his arms around her waist and felt her warm body cling to his, he found that he had the strength, that he could resist the urgency of the thirst.

"It's okay, Bella. See?" he said, hearing his own voice hoarse as he spoke. "I'm better now. I'll never hurt you. Do you hear me?" he said, even more convinced now as he stroked her hair and the heady fragrance of her came at him in waves. _Please don't be afraid of me. Please don't be afraid of me._ He lifted her face to his, wiping away the wetness of the tears with his thumbs.

Before her eyes, the colors of his irises had transitioned from black to dark golden. Bella breathed a sigh of relief, happy to feel the ice of his fingers back on her skin again. She had known the weight of her sacrifice, and as foolish and hasty as it was, she had been willing to accept either fate. But deep inside she knew that he could not go through with it. Unfortunately, he still had not agreed with her first choice, and she hoped that by graduation that he would follow through with his word.

She leaned her cheek against his hard chest, savoring his sweet smell that had been denied to her for what seemed like an eternity.

"Much better," he cooed as the warmth of her fingers ran up and down the fabric clinging to his back. Sweet Bella, he thought. Holding her…this was the way it was supposed to be. He pulled his head back from her, staring into the affection in her brown eyes, smiling and elated that she was looking at him this way.

It had only been two days, but she had missed this – the contact, and despite the fear that she had felt only minutes before, Bella found herself mesmerized by the look in those butterscotch eyes that never failed to dazzle her. Her heart was already turning to mush, and she could not help it, leaning her chin up toward his face, begging him with her eyes to kiss her.

Jacob could hardly resist the lure of her lips, not caring that in her eyes he could see the reflection of Edward. His face leaned toward hers slowly, but before their lips could meet, his senses were assaulted by her scent…tempting that fierce beast from within. Closing his eyes, he pulled away and shook his head as if to scare away the urge, and ignored the fresh burn which was quickly escalating to a fiery, hot blaze.

"Too soon," he uttered, closing his lips, and shaking his mindset from the burn.

When he opened his eyes, he could see she was shaken by his reaction, though this time not by fear, but more by rejection. To comfort her, he set his arm around her neck and pulled her as close as he could handle. "It's going to be okay, Bella."

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head at her stupidity. She was forever apologizing for her actions. Bella had wanted things to go back to the way they were, but now she understood. Like before, it was going to take time. And for now, being this close to him was good enough.

"It's okay." He could not imagine how she could possibly apologize for something as crazy as wanting to kiss him. Bitterness washed through him; she would never have to apologize when he was in his own body.

She nodded and took her hand in his. "I don't see Alice."

Jacob allowed himself to smile after this unbelievingly long morning. "That's a good thing."

Bella smiled, feeling the stress of the last few days dissipate. "It's a very good thing."

He located her backpack, picked it up, and began to lead her back from where they came.

Trying to avoid tripping over branches, she walked with him, gripping his hand tightly and never wanting to let go. "So, about this intruder?"

Jacob stopped and faced her. "We have this under control, Bella. I don't want you to worry. We're coordinating efforts with the wolves, and you will always be guarded."

It was still hard for her to believe that some kind of arrangement could be made, but Bella was pleased with this new alliance between vampires and wolves. "What about Charlie?"

"Charlie will be protected, too." Even when he was not being guarded at the house, Alice had promised to watch for the Chief.

Alice would guard Bella with her life, Jacob knew, and he felt safe about walking her back to Forks High.

It was lunchtime, he guessed from a distance as Jacob heard the buzz of voices as the students headed toward the cafeteria. And once more, he was inundated by the chunks of swarming thoughts and notions of nearby humans. It was too much all at once, and it was grating at his head. He walked Bella to the front entrance and gave her one last hug before letting go while his throat flamed once again at the closeness. That nagging reminder never seemed to let up.

Her brows drew together at the separation. "You're not coming?"

He shook his head. "Nope, not today," he sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because I gave Alice my word."

With a small smile, she waved, imagining that after this morning's fiasco that Alice had used every manipulative tactic in her bag to rein him in…and Bella was grateful. But, in the end, Bella was very pleased with her own results. "See you after school?"

"Yup."

"Nope" and "yup" were not words she recalled Edward using, but she quickly filed this away with whatever correspondence was taking place with the wolves…with Jacob.

She waved to him as he walked away, still standing there at the entrance of Forks High until the blur of his perfection disappeared into the forest. "Bye."

* * *

A/N: It appears that each one is slowly, but surely acclimating to the other's body. Not to worry, tho, there's still plenty of dramedy in store for these guys. Please stay tuned until next week... Reviewers will receive a talisman so that you may switch bodies with Bella... :)


	17. Notes

**16. Notes**

Quileute Tribal School was by far the smallest high school Edward had attended. Within one large building, there were classrooms and a gymnasium. From the windows, he was impressed by the view of the Pacific Ocean as the waves tumbled onto the shore.

With a smaller than average student body, Edward recognized many of the same faces in different classes. He tried to blend in while still keeping his eyes down and smiling whenever he made eye contact. It helped him to be near Quil and Embry – they were the two he was most comfortable around. Paul's brooding stares made him uneasy, and Edward avoided him as Jacob had warned.

Despite the familiar content of Jacob's geometry, science, and English classes, Edward was interested by the culture and the way the Quileute language was incorporated into the curriculum. It was something new, and to Edward anything new was better. Though he, as well as the other members of the pack, were exhausted, yawning and tired from nights with little to no sleep. For the first part of the morning, it was like a game with the three, always seated close together. Whenever one would begin to nod off, another would kick his chair. The rest of the students and even the teachers had not acknowledged it. But, with no Quil and no Embry during fourth period History, Edward had not even realized that he had fallen asleep until the blaring of the bell awoke him. Wiping his eyes and yawning, he rose from the desk and began to file out of the classroom among the buzz of the others' voices when a female's voice caught his attention.

"Rough night, Jake?" she asked.

Edward turned to face the identity of the voice behind him. The first thing he noticed was the smile that seemed never to leave her lips as she spoke, accompanied by a charming set of dimples. Her wavy jet black hair reached down to her waist, and large, dark eyes focused on him intently.

And he had no idea who she was.

"Yeah," he said, but the word quickly turned into a yawn.

"So, what else is new, right?" she laughed.

They walked out together, and Edward looked down as she handed him a sheet of notebook paper. "What's this?"

"Oh, you know - the usual."

As his eyes scanned the tidy bubble cursive, he found that these were notes on today's lecture that he had fallen asleep during.

"Oh, no…I can't accept this," he told her, noticing Paul glaring at him as he walked by.

She held up her hand. "Why should today be any different? Besides, what you do is important, Jake. Everybody knows this."

Of course. He had recalled seeing other pages like this in Jacob's folder with the same writing and had not known what to make of it. "Thank you. That's very kind of you," Edward said to her, seeing a surprised blush arise against her olive skin. She was sweet and genuine. And her feet also seemed to be planted to the floor across from him.

"C'mon, Desiree, we have to go," another girl with short black hair urged, shooting a look of irritation at Edward as she pulled her arm away and led her down the hallway.

"Desiree," Edward called out as she walked away, happy to at least know her name.

She ignored her friends' tug and faced him. "Yes, Jacob?"

"That's a very pretty name."

Stunned, Desiree blinked, but then her dimples were present again as the grin spread across her face. Her friend tried pulling her once more, but Desiree stood there with a dumbfounded expression.

Had Jacob really gone all year accepting this girl's notes without ever thanking her? Quil and Embry appeared at his side before he could give it any more thought, their talk of hunger filling his ears and boosting the hollow feeling in his stomach. Suddenly, he was very happy it was time for lunch.

The three were finishing the contents of one tray, and beginning on another when Embry and Quil spoke. Without anything to contribute, Edward listened. So far, he had learned that Jacob was related to Quil…a second cousin. It seemed that many of the wolf pack's blood lines were joined from either Ephraim Black, who Edward knew had signed that treaty with Carlisle, or Quil Ateara or Levi Uley. This was the case; he came to find out about the other pack members within their small talk. The two seemed to be so absorbed in their own chatter that some time passed before they picked up on their buddies' silence.

Embry kicked Edward's shin underneath the table. "What's with you?"

"Yeah. Why are you so quiet lately?" Quil asked.

"I've just had a lot on my mind," Edward told them. For lack of a better explanation…

But then, it occurred to him there was something he could talk to them about…or rather, someone.

"What do you guys think of Desiree?" he asked and then took a large bite into what was his second hamburger.

Their instantaneous sour expressions made them look almost like twins, surprising Edward by their peculiar reaction, that is, until Quil spoke.

"Pee Pee Pants?"

"Yeah," Embry added. "And since when do you call her "Desiree?""

Puzzled, Edward looked from one to the other, swallowing the chunk in his mouth. "Pee Pee Pants?"

"What is with you, Jake? You were there…first grade, library, she couldn't hold it anymore…."

Embry finished the story, "And before we knew it, we were all in line watching as a stream of yellow slid down her legs. Bad day to wear a skirt."

This seemed very immature to Edward. "Yeah, but that happened…a long time ago."

Shaking his head, Quil stuffed a handful of French fries into his mouth. "Apparently not long enough to forget that."

"Why are you so interested in Desiree, huh? What happened to your obsession with Bella?"

Obsession? Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I was just curious about Desiree – she seems nice. And Bella has a boyfriend." He thought he would throw that bit in for good measure.

"I still think you could take that bloodsucker, Jake…or if you're not interested anymore, you can have Pee Pee Pants and maybe I could have Bella," Embry said as a mischievous smile came over his lips, and Quil howled with delight.

Edward's brows knit together, suddenly not feeling very fond of either one of these boys. "Back off," he warned.

Embry's hands rose in defense, and he leaned backward. "And he's back, ladies and gentlemen," he told Quil. "And, Jake, I wouldn't worry about Desiree. Someday when she's far away from La Push and nobody knows about her incontinence, she'll find a good man…."

Quil interrupted, "Yeah, and together they can share a box of Depends…."

The two boys burst into exaggerated laughter, and Edward shook his head. It was one thing to be in high school and another to have a sixteen-year-old's mentality.

* * *

"You said what?" Alice asked her as Bella nibbled on her carrot sticks. Sitting at their table in the cafeteria, Bella had just explained their exchange in the forest, and Jasper, who had appeared concerned at first now looked downright amused. "Are you crazy? He could've killed you!"

Bella was feeling pretty smug about the whole thing. She felt that despite the dangers of their relationship, their bond was unbreakable. "You would've seen that."

A grin broke out on Jasper's face, and he very nearly emitted a giggle. Alice turned to him then and elbow smacked him.

"And I'm going to see him after school," she added, trying not to let her confidence waver with Alice's tone.

"Bella, what if his control isn't what you think it is? Don't forget he attacked you." To Alice, what Bella needed was a healthy dose of fear. Alice wasn't totally convinced about the validity of Edward's sudden control. But then again, as Bella had pointed out, she had not seen any more images of Bella's grave or funeral. What she also found disturbing was that she had not seen Bella as a vampire in the future either.

* * *

"I did it," Jacob said, smiling as he lay sprawled out uncomfortably on the sofa in Edward's room and holding the cell phone to his ear.

Edward had just walked in the door of Jacob's home when the phone rang. Oh no, he thought with dread. "What did you do?"

"Calm down. I went to school."

His heart pounded in his throat. "Are you crazy? You are not ready for that!" _You could've killed someone…killed Bella._

"It was fine. Everything worked out. My control has improved…dramatically. I'm telling you. I can handle it."

"I think you should still stay away from Bella."

"You tell him, Jake!" he heard Billy's voice behind him as he wheeled himself into the kitchen and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl.

Startled, Edward nodded, wondering if Billy had heard anything else. He tucked the receiver closer to his mouth, angling his body toward the wall.

Jacob smiled at hearing the voice of his dad in the background. He really missed him. If only he knew… "I think Bella will disagree. In fact, I'm going to see her after school."

Not liking this one bit, Edward clenched his fist, tempted to pound it against the wall. "Don't forget the bonfire." Edward turned to find that Billy had wheeled back out of the kitchen. _Your dad wants her to go._

"That's tonight?" Now, Jacob felt like he was really missing out. He knew it was coming up and had wanted to go to the bonfire. Of course Billy would have insisted on having him invite her. The elders would've recommended it. And Jacob wanted to take Bella, but in this wretched sparkly body it was not possible. He let out a loud sigh. "Fine."

"Did you hunt yet?" Edward asked. He was hoping this was the reason he had been able to control himself.

"Don't need to."

_That's foolish._ "I know Bella's expecting to see you, but I don't think you should go back to school."

"I have everything under control," he said, aware of how he was avoiding answering the question. "Speaking of school, how did it go today?"

"Oh yeah. Fine and what can you tell me about Desiree?"

There was no warning of this – he hadn't even read it in Edward's thoughts. Jacob's breath caught in his throat. "Pee Pee Pants?"

_Exactly._

Jacob could hear the smile in Edward's thoughts. "No, no…you stay away from her," he said, the disgust mirrored in his voice. "You hear me?"

"Awww…she's such a nice girl." _And she likes you. _"And she's pretty." _And she likes you. _

He suddenly felt like hands of terror were gripping his soul. "You didn't talk to her…please say you didn't talk to her."

"I fell asleep in class. She gave me her notes afterward. I thanked her," Edward said.

"No. No! No! You are not supposed to call her by her name. You are supposed to be me!" Jacob practically shouted as dread flooded his entire being.

"Maybe you're not very nice," Edward teased, allowing a grin to overcome his lips. Now he was having fun messing with him. "I'll bet I can clear everything up with Desiree tomorrow."

"Don't you dare! Besides, Quil and Embry won't let you," he pointed out.

"Quil and Embry don't have lovely Desiree for fourth period history."

Jacob clenched his teeth together. _Dammit!_

_I wonder what kind of flowers she likes…_ _It's the least you can do._

"Please," Jacob said, calming his tone. "Maybe we can work something out. What do you want?"

_Stay away from Bella._

"No can do. She thinks I'm you, and she's expecting to see me."

_Stay away from school._

"Same thing."

_Hunt._

Not on your life, he thought, but instead it was easier to agree with him. After all, how would Edward know whether he hunted or not? "Okay, okay, I'll hunt."

"Your word?"

"Yes, fine, okay, whatever. But you can't talk to her anymore."

"Tell you what. I won't initiate anything. But if she says something, I'm not going to ignore her."

"'Kay," Jacob grumbled, inwardly cursing Edward. Why did he have to be such a gentleman anyway? The very idea of talking to Pee Pee Pants made him shudder.

_Hit up Emmett. He loves to hunt bears…and I'm sure you'll find something you like also._

Bleck, Jacob thought. Bear blood…animal blood – it all sounded repulsive. Bella's blood, though, even human's blood sounded as good as cold iced tea on a scorching afternoon. No, he thought, pushing that idea away and once again feeling that flame arise in his throat. As Edward's thoughts prattled on about suggesting leaving this evening to hunt wild game in Canada, Jacob heard the familiar grind into the dirt of Alice's tires over a mile away.

And Alice's thoughts. Bella and Jasper were with her. He told Edward that Bella would have to make arrangements with him for later and disconnected the call.

After Edward hung up the receiver, he was startled to find Billy looking up at him as he turned around.

"Who gave you her notes, Jake?" Billy asked.

Surprised that Billy had been listening, Edward wondered if there was anything else suspicious that he might have heard. Would he consider this cheating? "Oh…Desiree."

"Pee Pee Pants?" Now, Billy's face wore a disgusted look.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Her name is Desiree."

Billy looked at his son as though he didn't know him. "You got a thing for her now?"

Shaking his head, Edward truly felt sorry for the poor girl. "No. She's just been helping me…and I think she's nice."

"Whatever," he said. "Is Bella going tonight?"

"Yes, Dad." Edward missed Carlisle. At times, Billy had the tendency to treat him like a kid…which in Jacob's body, he was. Carlisle had always respected him, and Edward realized at that moment how much he missed his family. He did not look forward to the bonfire and had no idea what to expect, but did look forward to spending time with Bella.

* * *

After a strict warning from Alice that she would be watching, she had finally left Bella and Jacob alone in Edward's room.

Jacob's throat was on fire, but despite the allure from the aroma of Bella's blood he was relieved to find that it was not as potent to him as it had formerly been. He watched as she took a seat on the sofa and set down her backpack. Her expression was serious.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I was just thinking about tonight," she said, shrugging. "But it's nothing. I don't have to go."

He knew exactly what she was talking about, and there was no way she was getting out of it…despite the fact that he couldn't take her. Reminding himself to be Edward, he took a seat beside her. "Go where?"

"Jacob invited me to a bonfire in La Push. You know, sing songs and toast marshmallows…I don't have to go."

"I think you should go."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Jacob sidled up a little closer to her and took her hand in his, wondering if she would accept it, and then smiled as her warm grasp enveloped his. She was so fragile and perfect…and heaven help him, she smelled exquisite.

"What about Charlie? And this whole new vampire threat?"

"One of us will always be guarding him. And besides here, can you think of a safer place for you to be?"

To Bella, he was being very understanding. She smiled and rested her head against the granite of his shoulder. "I like this, Edward. I like how you and the wolves have agreed to work together."

Jacob stiffened. "We're not friends or anything."

"I know, but at least you're not out to kill each other like before."

Letting out a long sigh, he contemplated how that was true. These bloodsuckers weren't the cold, heartless leeches he had imagined, but Jacob still kind of entertained the idea of killing Edward…or at least torturing him…a little. He removed the cell phone from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Call Jacob, and I'll take you to the treaty line myself."

* * *

A/N: Hey there, ya'all! I'm one week late on posting, and I hope from here on out to stay on schedule, but you never know. Sometimes real life has a way of butting in. Anyhow, one note I wanted to add was that I discovered belatedly that I'd forgotten all about the big bed Edward had purchased, but decided just to leave it out since it has no relevance. As always, I wish to thank the reviewers - you guys are one big bowl of awesome, and I appreciate every single one! And as always, please leave a review, but this time reviewers will receive one big bed and the choice of Jacob or Edward to roll around on it with, so don't forget to hit that button below...


	18. Beautiful Nightmare

A/N: All previous disclaimers apply. Thanks to my readers and reviewers, as always, and a special thanks to youdon'tknowme, whom I could not thank personally! Your sweet, intuitive reviews truly made my day! And now, onto the bonfire...

**17. Beautiful Nightmare**

Now that Jacob could stand to touch her, he kept her hand in his as much as possible. He and Emmett had traded out cars, and comfortable with the Volvo now, Jacob drove with Bella slowly out to the rendezvous point. When they arrived, he hopped out and sped to the passenger's side to help her out of the car, and Jacob was surprised how he hadn't had to consciously think to do that.

They were early, but he was sure that Edward would be there at any moment. Before closing the door, he removed a cell phone from the glove compartment. Jacob had noticed how the Cullens seemed to have an endless supply of them; Jasper could not resist having the newest technology at his disposal. And money was never an object.

"Call me when you're ready to leave."

"I could have driven myself," she told him.

"It is my pleasure," he said, noting how very Edward-like that sounded without even trying. And it felt very natural to reach out and take her into his arms. He found her quiet once again as he enjoyed the way her arms snaked around his waist. Her silence was unnerving to Jacob. It was unfair that he could read everyone else's thoughts.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked, liking the feel of her body warm and comfortable against his. Although the elders wanted her at the bonfire didn't mean that he should force her to go if she didn't want to…

She shook her head. "No. It's just déjà vu. Reminds me of Renee passing me off to Charlie for the summer. I feel seven years old again."

Jacob laughed, holding her close and running his hand down her back. And there it was - the rough rumbling noise of the Volkswagen's engine. He would've recognized it anywhere.

_He better be behaving himself._

"He's coming," he told Bella, already smirking at Edward's thoughts. She would smell like him, and Edward would be reminded of it all night. He ran his fingers through the soft strands of her hair and then cradled her face in his hands experimentally, leaning his head closer to hers. Could he get away with a kiss?

Edward's eyes narrowed as he pulled up alongside the dirt path and found Bella nearly crushed in Jacob's Edward embrace. It was so wrong. And it appeared that Jacob had found some control since Alice was not there to accompany them. Despite the seething jealousy imploding his every cell, the notion of Jacob actually being with Bella like he was, was deadly even if he could resist her scent. Would he really chance kissing her?

_DON'T do it._

Ignoring Edward's thoughts, Jacob's eyes settled on Bella's, and a slight look of concern crosses her face. As he inhaled the massive potency of her scent, he withdrew his head just a little, and Bella's head turned to face the Volkswagen. Too soon, he told himself, wondering now if he would ever get to kiss her while in Edward's body. He doubted she would allow him to while in his own.

Happy to see she had noticed his arrival, Edward waved hi to Bella, relieved that she was pulling away from Jacob's embrace. It had only been fifteen hours since he had seen her last, but it was as though his reason for existing had been reaffirmed, and his heart leapt at her smile. He waited by the car, unwilling to breach the line and waited for Bella to walk to him.

And when she was less than two feet away, he could smell him on her. The vapor stung at his nostrils, but Edward didn't care, reaching out for her and taking her into his arms.

"Thanks for bringing her," he said, grinning, as though Jacob had done him a personal favor.

_I don't care that she smells like you, by the way. She's all mine now._

Edward chuckled, taking Bella's hand in his and waving to Jacob with the other. The scowl on Jacob's Edward face was priceless. "Don't worry about her. She's in good hands."

* * *

"You gonna eat that?" Paul asked, looking across the fire at the wiener roasting on Edward's wire hanger.

Bella had been leaning her head against his arm and turned her face up to his. He had already had over eight hot dogs, along with a full bag of chips and two liter bottle of soda, but would likely have some kind of sarcastic comeback.

"Would you like it, Bella?" Edward was so full he thought he might throw up, which, from what he remembered, was not a sensation he wished to experience again.

She placed her hand over her own belly, shaking her head.

"It's all yours." Edward tossed the handmade skewer in Paul's direction across the circle, and Paul caught it deftly on the right end within his thumb and forefinger.

"Just like that," she said under her breath.

"Sure, why not?"

Bella shook her head again. "Okay." To her, Jacob's behavior had been well-mannered, and not at all as goofy as she had come to expect from him.

After having spent time talking and laughing with Quil and Embry and seeing Emily and Sam again, Bella found she was having a better time than she expected. She was also surprised to see Seth, but not his sister or mom. She felt a pang of sadness, wondering if Seth was next in line to join the werewolf family. Paul had only made a few snide remarks about keeping her scent downwind. Billy Black and Quil's grandfather, Old Quil, were also there at the head of the circle. She was feeling so at ease that she had not even had time to feel stressed about the threat of some unknown vampire intent on finding her. But when she caught the fiery sparkles of the bonfire blazing against the dark sky, she became alarmed.

"I can't believe how late it's gotten," she told him, sitting up, but still reluctant to leave.

Though the vampire scent had been disturbing to him as well, he did not like the way Bella moved away from him. Edward smiled, though, trying to fight back an unexpected twinge of jealousy. "Do you have somewhere you have to be?" he asked, wondering if she was in a rush to flit off to her imposter vampire boyfriend.

"Well, no…but…."

Quil cut in, "You can't go yet, Bella. The fun's about to start." He leaned toward her. "You're a first timer like me and Seth."

Edward thought wryly how he was a first timer as well, placing his arm around Bella's shoulder and hoping to put her back at ease where she had been before. He actually hadn't known for sure what was to come, but had overheard Billy discussing the topics on the phone. He had even heard bits and pieces of the speech as Billy practiced it from his bedroom.

As Emily sat beside him taking notes, Billy Black began his story with how the Quileutes had always had magic in their blood. Edward had never been one to believe in magic and would not have been drawn the way the others were to its allure. Yet, if not for the mystical powers of the talisman he would not even be there. He listened to the tale of the Spirit Chief Taha Aki's struggle with Utlapa, one of the strongest warriors, and how Utlapa had traitorously taken over his body and assumed his role. Edward could strongly identify with that -except that he was not left in limbo in the spirit world as Jacob masqueraded in a vampire's body. He was also fascinated by the history of how Taha Aki took the form of a great wolf to defeat Utlapa, and from there emerged the story of how the men could transform into wolves and vice versa. Like the vampires, they would not age as long as they held onto their spirit wolves, but the big, even enviable difference Edward realized was that they had a choice. These men could decide to stop and then resume aging.

Bella had been listening intently to every word that passed from Billy's lips as the fire crackled and roared, but she could not help but glance up at Jacob, whose dark eyes had fallen into an awed trance.

There was something different about him, and she felt herself undeniably drawn to him and these quiet mannerisms. Surely he had heard this story before, she thought, yet it was as though he was listening, realizing the meaning for the first time. There was that look of innocence and wonder, and Bella was completely captivated by his boyish expression. She reached out and placed her hand in his, relishing that familiar warmth, smiling when Billy finished his story and Jacob finally noticed their hands interlocked.

Old Quil began his story next, and Edward began to feel uncomfortable as the story of The Cold Ones emerged. He could feel the gentle welcome weight of Bella's body shrinking into his, as though, she too was uneasy with the content. It didn't take long before Edward was drawing a comparison to the vampire seeking revenge for her mate to Victoria and her twisted obsession with Bella. But now, he turned his face down to look at Bella's. Adorably, her eyebrows were drawn together, and her lips formed an o. And as Old Quil told of the third wife's sacrifice to save the tribe from the Cold Woman, Edward was quick to notice the previous horror of Bella's expression turn to fascination.

And disturbingly, just as Sam had said, the existence of the Cullens nearby – though indirectly - seemed to draw in others, others not as peaceful or well-meaning. It was no wonder the Quileutes hated them so much. Now, Edward understood exactly why Billy and the elders had wanted Bella there. Despite their stories, Edward doubted that they would have changed her feelings for him, but he imagined that if he truly were Jacob, he would've wanted Bella to have all the facts.

There was a steady rhythm to her breathing as she lay against him, but she was so quiet and still that as the rest of the group dispersed, Edward discovered that Bella had fallen asleep. With little effort, he took her into a cradle position, smiling as her cheek rested against his shoulder. He had missed this closeness. At the same time, he wondered if he should be jealous of this easy relationship she had with Jacob, also realizing that if a relationship with Jacob was what she wanted, he would bow out gracefully and allow her a chance at a more traditional life. Edward decided not to call Jacob right away – he didn't know when he would be alone with her like this again.

It was tempting for him to take her back to Jacob's home and lay her in the bed. Resisting that urge, he found himself placing her into the passenger side of the Rabbit and then taking the seat beside her. To Edward she had always looked like an angel as she slept, with her lashes impossibly long and her lips impossibly sweet. Unable to stop himself, he leaned in toward Bella's face and gently brushed his lips against hers.

After Jacob pulled up in the Volvo on the other side of the treaty line, Edward watched with a heavy heart as the love of his life headed sleepily into the arms of his rival…the wolf in vampire's clothing.

Upsetting though it was, Jacob had taken to Edward's role as boyfriend quite instinctively, as though his body had known its place was beside her. Jacob had entered through the window and was now wrapping the blanket around Bella as he cuddled beside her in her bed. Edward no longer feared that Jacob would hurt her, but now lingering atop the branch on her tree outside Bella's window, he would be sure.

* * *

Bella felt warm, pulling the blankets below her chin and snuggling into them. A smile curved her lips as she felt his form against her back. He was here, and Bella was always happy to wake up and find him still there with her. The rain pounded against the windows in the blackness, and Bella reveled in the security of his embrace.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, it's okay," she said, turning to face him, finding Edward on his side as he leaned on his elbow with chin resting on his palm. As always, she was taken aback by the perfection of his features. "What are you doing?"

His lips curved into her favorite crooked smile. "Just watching you sleep."

She scooted closer to him, desperately wanting to kiss those lips. "Is this okay?"

He hadn't flinched or tried to move away, but a look of hesitance fell across his features. "It's fine."

Despite the fact that her face was inches apart from his, he remained exactly how he was.

"Do you think…you could handle…kissing me, Edward?"

"I don't know, Bella."

Her heart sank. She understood why, and she hated that she was making it more difficult for him. "It's okay. It's too soon. I get it." Bella turned back around and tried to hold back irrational tears. She should have been happy that he could be this close to her, and he wasn't rejecting her – he was only taking precautions for her safety.

"Bella…."

"I said it's okay."

He turned her around to face him, and she was now meeting the regret in that glowing amber gaze. "No. It's not okay."

Bella found no words would leave her mouth as his face leaned down toward hers, slowly, every millimeter measured with care. Her breath caught in her throat, and her pulse began to race as she smelled his sweet scent inch closer.

"Don't move," he said.

His lips were lingering just above hers, and it was all she could do to restrain herself from pulling him down to close the distance.

"Close your eyes."

Obeying, she closed her eyes, trying not to blink and remaining as still as humanly possible. A second later, his lips descended upon hers, molding to hers perfectly with gentle pressure, and as she felt her brain turn to mush, Bella forced herself to remember not to do anything stupid. Opening her lips was out of the question…

It was then she felt the warmth of his tongue dividing the part in her lips, at which she obliged. All reasoning was lost as her fingers threaded their way into his hair, and as their tongues danced deliciously and her chest pressed against his, she could barely think.

This was never allowed. He never let it go this far.

Bella could hardly restrain her body as every inch of her tingled with his contact, with the feel of his arms holding her…with the gentle, but insistent force of his mouth upon hers.

"I love you so much, Bella," he whispered, his voice ragged as his lips trailed down her cheek to her neck.

"I love you, too," she said with her eyes still closed. Her skin reveled in all the heated sensations, and her chest rose and fell violently.

"Open your eyes," he said.

Her eyes flew open, and though her vision was blurry at first, her gaze settled on the dark eyes against the russet skin, finding her fingers knotted into short, black hair. His expression was confused as she looked back at him in surprise.

"Jacob!"

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and tears sprung to her eyes, bewildered. "What are you doing?"

Her body twisted and turned to pull out of his embrace, and he kept whispering her name.

"Bella? Bella. Wake up."

When Bella opened her eyes again, she could now feel the ice of Edward's hand through her nightshirt on her shoulder, seeing the concern on his face.

"You were dreaming," he told her.

Jacob had not known what to make of Bella's tossing and turning and saying his name as she slept. She looked panicked, and he was disturbed that whatever she had dreamt about had stirred such a frightful look on her face.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Bella could hardly tell him that she dreamt she was kissing Jacob. "Nothing." The kiss, everything had been a dream, and disappointed, Bella turned away from him and pulled the blankets up to her chin, feeling his icy form against her back.

"It must've been a nightmare."

The kiss had felt so real and stirred such longings within her that her heart was still left pounding erratically. "Yeah," she said. "It was a nightmare."

* * *

A/N: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and/or predictions. Reviewers will receive a life-size Edward teddy bear of your own to cuddle... ;)


	19. Just Do It

**18. Just Do It**

"Here you go, Jake. Hope this helps," she said, handing Edward the single sheet of notebook paper.

Edward thought she was beautiful. And extraordinarily sweet with her dimpled, cheery smile. She acted as though, despite all the ridicule and embarrassment she'd been subjected to that it was still her pleasure.

After spending the night in Bella's tree and keeping a watchful eye on Jacob with Bella, Edward's sleep hours had been anything but restful. And he had not known what to make of it when while she slept, Bella had called out Jacob's name. His mind had been too tired to think about it, and his body was working on automatic, moving from class to class.

Once again, Edward had fallen asleep during history, and he already knew that Desiree's notes would prove helpful. Edward had thought it was such a shame how she was being treated by these boys when any one of them would have been lucky to have her. Remembering his promise to Jacob, Edward did not make extra conversation, nor did he give her flowers. Instead he only thanked her again, and when Quil and Embry joined him at his side, snickering as she walked away, Edward shot them a look full of disdain.

"What is it with you and Pee Pee Pants?" Quil asked as they pushed their loaded trays along the counter on the way to the cashier.

Edward stopped and faced both Quil and Embry behind him. "I want you to stop calling her that. Her name is Desiree, and you two are acting like children."

Both boys looked to each other in surprise at their friend's reprimand.

"Ohhhh…." Embry said, grabbing three cartons of white milk and plopping them onto his tray. "I get it. You _do _like her."

"I think that Desiree is sweet, but no, I don't have feelings for her." Though he was speaking truthfully, Edward did believe that in Jacob's body they would've made a very nice-looking couple. And though he was not the meddling type, Edward was finding it increasingly difficult to keep himself from ditching these boys to go learn more about this pleasant, helpful girl. "And she has put up with enough from all of you," he bit out.

Quil's brows rose in surprise. "You're not exactly innocent yourself, Jake."

Edward tried to hold back the boiling of his blood as he considered the verbal attacks Jacob had issued to this poor girl. At the same time, he had no idea why he felt so protective of her; it reminded him of how he felt on Bella's first day of school and how he wanted to shield her from the motives of that mean-spirited Stanley girl. "Well, like I said before, she has a name, and that's what I'm going to call her."

The three set down their overflowing lunch trays on their table and sat when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Desiree and her friend at another table, but with someone else seated beside her, and to Edward's dismay, that someone was practically in her face.

Paul.

Quil caught his friend eyeing Desiree and Paul and then shook his head. "Paul's at it again."

"He never learns," Embry agreed.

Edward's eyes narrowed as Desiree leaned away from Paul. It was plain to him that she was showing Paul that his attention was unwelcome. Hardly able to help himself, Edward began to rise from his seat when Quil stopped him.

"Don't butt in," Quil warned.

"You mean you're just going to allow him to pester her?" Edward hissed, meeting Quil's dark eyes with fury.

With eyebrows high on their foreheads, Embry and Quil exchanged a glance.

Quil patted Edward on the shoulder, urging him to sit. "It's never bothered you before," he said, "and besides, you know nobody's gonna convince Paul that Desiree's not his imprint except for Desiree."

Shocked, Edward tried not to allow the disgust to register on his face. Paul thought Desiree was his imprint? Up until the pack meeting, Edward had not even known about imprinting, but after hearing the chatter about Jared and Kim and Sam and Emily, even he could discern how very different those girls' reactions had been to their mates.

After shoving half of a corndog into his mouth, Embry began laughing, almost choking on his food. "Yeah, it's kind of like how you think Bella's your imprint."

At this, the two boys burst into exaggerated laughter accompanied by loud, obnoxious snorts.

Jacob thought Bella was his imprint? This was an even more disturbing thought.

"That's not true," Edward told them. "I know that she isn't," he said, reminded suddenly of the jealousy that was ripping into him as he watched Jacob cuddle her to sleep.

"You say that," Embry said, after swallowing the remainder of his corn dog. "But don't forget we know what's going on inside your mind."

During fifth period, Edward was having trouble sitting still as the conversation from lunch whirled like a tornado in his mind. Jacob thought that Bella was his imprint, and now Edward was finding that a grotesque jealous feeling was gripping his throat and threatening to choke the life right out of him.

And in the middle of the night, Bella had called out his name. Could she know or have suspected that it was he who had been holding her while she slept? Or could she have been developing feelings for Jacob?

As panic began to seize his brain, Edward began taking slow, deep breaths to calm himself. It was almost irrational how badly he missed her. Edward needed to see her, talk to her. Now with the weekend upon them, he doubted that Jacob would allow her the opportunity, and without needing any more motivation than that, he picked up his folder and books and made an excuse to the teacher to leave.

* * *

The delightful smells were almost suffocating to him. They were everywhere, around every corner, always within reach. Jacob was somewhat amused that now that Bella's blood was not such a strong temptation, the other several hundred scents there played and teased at his resistance. And it was doubly bad for Jacob. Jasper's control seemed to be paper thin, and since stepping onto the school grounds, he had been reliving his various kills and tasting those former tastes…

Jacob hadn't believed how he had made it to lunch. His throat was aflame once again with the magnitude of scents nearby.

_She couldn't be more than fifteen. I wish she didn't smell so good. Certainly, not as good as Bella, though. I don't know how Edward does it…_

Jasper's gaze was following a girl who had dumped out the contents of her tray into the trashcan. Her long blond hair swished back and forth as she walked toward the exit, pushing waves of her scent in heady zigzags toward them.

As Alice prattled on to Bella about the upcoming plans for a graduation party, Jacob held back the urge to roll his eyes. Well aware that Bella was not interested in any parties, Jacob was irritated that Alice insisted on pressing the matter. Blocking out their spoken conversation, he listened once again on Jasper.

It had taken a lot of practice during the first few classes, but Jacob had figured out a technique of blocking out the hundreds of voices simply by zeroing in on one. It had not blocked it altogether, but had reduced it to a manageable background hum. Unfortunately, there were not many minds he preferred to listen to, and Alice's worries about Jasper's thirst were what caught his attention.

And every time Jasper recalled the warm, inviting trickle of blood sliding down his throat, Jacob could taste it. It was unbearable…the sweetest torture – to be teased with the forbidden taste, to be taunted by its promise…to relieve that parched, uncomfortable ache in his throat. Jacob shot a pointed look to Jasper, urging him to change his train of thought.

_Oh, sorry, Edward._

It was with some relief that Jasper's thought processes turned toward that morning's newspaper headlines. The mystery surrounding the intruder lingered on all the minds of the Cullens, and it seemed that every day produced more and more stories of mysterious killings.

There was only a week of school left, and Jacob was fairly confident he could make it through…still hoping that by that time he would be back in his own body. He had a bad feeling about what was to come.

During fifth period Calculus, the numbers appeared to be blurring together, and being in geometry at his own school hadn't helped him. Meanwhile, Jasper's internal voice was doing it again. It was maddening to him how Jasper kept imagining his teeth piercing through the flesh of the girl. He would hold her within his icy grip, ignoring the fear in her eyes, and before she could scream or even open her mouth, he could taste it. With Jasper across campus he couldn't tell him to stop, and with so many scents nearby, Jacob was feeling like a starved lion crowded by a feast of appetizing lambs. Consumed by thirst, Jacob could not even convince himself that the drinking of blood was disgusting. The fire blazed in his throat like a volcano, and it was taking all of his self-control not to reach out to the boy in the next chair, seize him by the collar, and tear into that inviting neck.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella called out to him.

He had been sitting there at his desk like a hungry statue again. This time, though, she wasn't the one who was feeling threatened. Since the dream the night before, she had unintentionally distanced herself from him. Recalling the feel of Jacob's lips on hers had summoned up too many emotions, and with little time to herself to think it through, she hid her worries, keeping her tone and mood light. This was not something she wanted to discuss with Edward until she had discovered the source of these bothersome feelings.

Weary, Jacob looked to Bella, who was just another tempting smell. He needed to clear his head.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, becoming more worried.

Jacob shut his eyes, willing the fire in his throat to calm. But he could imagine the blood, the warm soothing comfort blanketing the flames. "I have to go," he told her, opening his eyes. "I just need to get out of here."

"Well…okay," she whispered. "I'll go with you."

He shook his head. "No, I'll just see you later. Okay?" The only thing he could think about was getting back to the Cullen residence, hoping that one of them would be able to distract him from this awful temptation. Maybe he could curl up into Mother Esme's embrace, or pick a fight with the cold blonde. Anything would be better than sitting through this torture.

"Wait," Bella said, but he was already up and whispering something to the teacher. And just seconds later, he was gone.

* * *

Jacob was not sticking to his plan. He had run past his car, the parking lot, and into the welcoming arms of the forest. The air felt moist, and as the trees rushed past him, he felt little relief, still recalling that awful thirst. This was Jasper's fault, of course, and Jacob could not understand why he struggled so badly when the rest of those bloodsuckers seemed to have their urges under control. Jacob hated that he could taste the blood, and what he hated worse was that it wasn't repugnant.

He slowed to a stop when he caught a whiff of a rabbit. It was less than five yards away just behind an oak on the east end, and led by instinct, he began making his way in its direction.

"I'm not a bloodsucker," he told himself. "I'm not a bloodsucker. I don't like the taste of blood." Jacob wanted to talk himself out of this madness, but every step was drawing him nearer, and his mind was in direct battle with the thirst.

The large grey jackrabbit burst into sight two feet away in an attempt to make its way past the clearing, and Jacob snatched it up mid-hop. His right hand grasped its fuzzy underbelly, and it seemed to go stiff under his grip. He tried to tell himself that as a wolf he had eaten rabbits before. No big deal. Rationalizing his actions, he told himself he would take a bite, and if a little blood happened to accompany the flesh…well then, that was hardly a federal offense. No one could blame him for that…

Feeling the warmth of the flow underneath, Jacob's jaws clamped onto the body of the rabbit, and still he told himself it was not the blood he wanted, but as soon as his teeth pierced through the fur and the flesh, the liquid squirted into his mouth like a splash of refreshment. Withdrawing his teeth, he found himself sucking onto the liquid. Again, he rationalized. It's just one rabbit. It wasn't so very much blood, and afterward he would run back to his car and go home. He only needed a little bit to quench that thirst…kind of like a sip of water. However, a second later, he had repositioned the rabbit, holding it upward, now biting into its furry collar, urgently emptying the body until there was not a drop left. To his dismay, it was not satisfying. The blood from the rabbit was a tease, and it made the thirst stronger. His hand dropped the drained body of the animal landing on the forest floor with a small thud as his nose caught the scent of a deer nearby.

After having caught the vampire scent leading out into the forest from the parking lot, Edward followed it and now was feeling mighty smug as he watched Jacob wrestle the mother deer out from a creek. Jacob's Edward body was a mess with blood staining the front of his shirt, hands, and cheeks. It was Jacob's second deer, so far, and Edward found himself impressed by the expert way Jacob's hands had locked onto the animal's neck and how easily his mouth had found just the right pulse point.

Leaning against a tree, Edward waited quietly until Jacob released the animal and stepped away.

Jacob's eyes closed, and his head tilted downward, eyeing the long Y shape of thick roots from a spruce close by. He would never admit how soothing the blood had felt, not quite good, but like watered down Kool-aid with no sugar. The burning had cooled at least and though he thought he should, Jacob would make no apologies. And it was unnerving to hear the self-righteousness in Edward's thoughts. When Jacob had claimed the doe, he had heard the familiar footfalls of Edward's Jacob body approaching. Too consumed with the hunt, he ignored him and pursued the larger female.

"Did you come to gloat?" Jacob asked, slightly disgusted with himself for having enjoyed the comfort of the fluid coating his throat.

_Actually I came to see Bella. But this is good. Wish I had some popcorn._

Jacob turned his gaze to Edward, narrowing his eyes. "This isn't funny."

Edward shook his head, holding back the laugh in his throat. Jacob had two lines of red hanging down from each corner of his lips like bloody fangs. While Edward had never considered himself a sarcastic person, the quips were just begging to be let loose. "I'm sure Thumper over there didn't think so, or Bambi or his mom." It didn't matter that Jacob was shooting him a look that meant death, he remained quiet, and Edward was grateful he couldn't read Jacob's mind.

"First we need to bury the bodies, and then you need to go get yourself cleaned up," Edward told him. It would be very odd for Jacob to show himself in such disarray.

"I'm going to pick up Bella," Jacob protested.

"Not like that you're not."

Annoyed by the image of himself in Edward's mind, Jacob knelt at the edge of the creek and began to throw water into his face. His hands worked quickly to rub away the streaks.

_It's not enough. Go home, sneak inside, and don't let anybody see you. I'll pick up Bella._

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I'm just going to say that I came to see her, which is true, and that I'm kidnapping her until later."

"Kidnapping her?"

_Yeah, how does it feel?_

Jacob sighed, knowing Edward was right. He couldn't face Bella in this condition anyway. And he really didn't like the way Edward was trying to snake in the extra time with her.

"Fine," Jacob said. "I'll meet you at the treaty line tonight at eight."

Edward smiled at him, victorious. "Tell you what. Bella will call you later when she's ready."

* * *

A/N: First a big thanks and hot fudge sundaes to my reviewers! Love you guys! Now, we're finally making our way to the good stuff...Please hang in there with me...we'll get there. So, what did you think of Jacob's hunt? It was a little more graphic before, but I took my beta's suggestion to make it less gruesome. Any thoughts? Predictions? I'd love to hear from you!


	20. Epoch

A/N: Yay! Thanks, as always to my reviewers for your feedback and predictions. Some of them surprised me! Now, the good news is this is the second update in one week! The bad news is...well, you're going to hate me. Now, despite your hatred, I'd still like to hear what you think. Please help me break 200! *runs to hide in corner*

**19. Epoch**

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

Bella was startled, but pleasantly surprised to see him waiting just outside the entrance as she, Alice, and Jasper headed out toward the parking lot after school. She was so happy to see him that she barely noticed the raised eyebrows of the kids who walked past them.

Alice's little nose scrunched up at the doggy smell.

"Hi, Bella. I've come to kidnap you."

Before Bella could react, Alice moved in front of her. "No, you're not," she told him protectively.

Edward couldn't help but smile at Alice's over protectiveness. "It's okay, Alice."

"That's not for you to decide, mongrel," she shot back.

Looking to Jasper for what he hoped would be support, Edward found there was none as the other vampire took Alice's side.

Breathing a sigh, Edward realized he had not clearly thought this through. Jasper and Alice were not likely just going to allow Bella to run off with him. "I made an agreement with your brother."

Bella tried to force her way through the vampire barrier, but it was like moving two oversized boulders, and when she tried to sneak around them they held their arms out to block her.

"And why should we believe you?" Alice asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Edward tried to keep his face confident. "Call him and ask him yourself."

"I will." In a blurred motion, Alice removed her cell phone from her handbag and hit the button to dial Edward. "Yeah, Edward. Jacob's here and….oh…really?" She looked puzzled and then turned away from the group. The lack of visions was making her irritable. "Are you sure?"

Smug, Edward ducked behind Jasper and took Bella's hand in his, hardly able to resist touching her. After having been on edge the whole day, seeing Bella was like the clouds drifting away and allowing the sun to shine through, which of course was opposite of the typical grey that shrouded the sky at that moment. And he was really liking the smile on her face. "Ready?"

"I'm ready," she said, waving goodbye to Jasper and Alice, whose pale faces showed their concern. Jacob took her backpack from her, and they walked together to the Volkswagen.

When they were settled inside, Bella turned to him, watching his face as he pulled out of the parking lot. "So, I don't get it. You got Edward's permission." His behavior since he'd left over an hour ago had left her puzzled.

Of course she would ask. "There was something he had to do, so I told him we would meet him at the boundary later."

Bella's brows knit together. "What did he have to do?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders in a Jacob-like fashion, hoping to discourage her line of questioning.

"Hope everything's okay," she said, worried now about what kind of information may have sparked a meeting between vampire and werewolf. And Jacob appeared to be keeping his mouth shut. She sighed as she considered her situation. "I still don't like feeling like an infant – how I always have to be babysat."

His gaze swept sideways to her annoyed expression, and Edward smiled, resisting that impossible urge to run his fingers through her hair. He felt magnetized to her. "I have an idea. Since I'm younger than you, you can baby sit me. How does that sound?" There was too much irony in that statement. In Jacob's body this would be the only time he would ever be younger than her.

At this, Bella smiled back. "I don't know if you can afford me. You're quite a handful."

A yawn escaped his lips as the weight of his exhaustion began to set in. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"Tired?"

"Kind of. I'll be okay."

"Then just take me home. You can get some sleep."

"I'll be fine," he insisted, rubbing away the wetness accumulating at his lashes. This human tired stuff was getting old.

"Okay." She had been thinking about Jacob the whole day, pondering that dream, convincing herself that it was just one of those weird nightmares that would vacate itself from her brain with the coming of the next morning. But for now, she could not shake how non-nightmarish it had felt. And another thing that bothered her was how she was not more concerned about being with Edward.

When they arrived at Jacob's house, they were both surprised to find it empty, and Edward vaguely recalled Billy saying he was going to see Sue that day – something about a problem they were having…something about Leah, but for the life of him he could not remember what. He gestured for Bella to sit and then went in search of some popcorn.

A few minutes later, they were sitting side by side and picking at fluffy kernels that were a little burnt. Edward blamed this on his lack of knowledge about using a microwave. Nothing else really mattered to him at that moment. Bella was here with him, and with his feet resting on top of the coffee table, he was feeling very comfortable and normal, watching as she flipped through channels on the television.

She scrolled up and down the guide, frowning at the selection and felt Jacob's head leaning against her shoulder. "So what do you think? Quantum Leap or the food network?"

What she had expected was to see those dark eyes looking up at her, but instead found his eyes closed as he breathed in even steady breaths. He had fallen asleep. Poor Jacob, she thought. He was exhausted, and though his head was becoming increasingly heavier against her shoulder, she dared not move. "Cooking channel it is."

The sprinkles against the window morphed from a light pattering to a heavy shower and then back again. After having shifted her weight a bit so that his head was now against her lap like a pillow, she'd lost count of how many shows, sure that most of the recipes were too elaborate for her purposes, and the grayish background light was becoming dimmer. The half-finished bowl of popcorn sat on the table and every now and then she would pause to look down at his face, noting the boyish innocence of his expression as he slept. It was easy to forget all the trouble and rivalry they had been through with the vampires. It was easy to remember the comfortable relationship she had with him. He was her best friend, and she knew at that moment that he always would be, and that was when it hit her; there were no hidden feelings, no more to consider. The dream about the kiss was only a dream, and she supposed that it was only natural that when two people spent time so much time together that crazy ideas were likely to abound in the subconscious. She smiled down at him as she noticed his body began to stir.

Edward's eyes blinked, and as Bella's face sharpened before him, he found her smiling down at him.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

He wiped at the bleary feeling in his eyes. "I fell asleep," he said apologetically, and that was when it hit him. Sitting up, he peered at the darkness outside. The day was gone, and he had wasted his time with Bella sleeping. "Oh no! I fell asleep! I'm so sorry, Bella."

"It's okay. You're only human…well, kind of."

Edward hated feeling that this precious time was borrowed, and as she rose from the couch and stretched he knew that his time with her was drawing to a close.

"I should probably call Edward," she said, confirming his fears.

He rose and set his hands on her shoulders. "No. Not yet."

"It's getting late, Jake."

"This is my fault, I know, but I don't want you to leave. I'll do anything." Edward hated how needy and desperate he was sounding, but he couldn't stand the thought of Jacob holding her in his arms for another night.

"I can't stay. You know that. Besides I'm sure Edward's waiting for me."

The determined look on her face left him devastated, and the jealousy that she preferred Jacob's company was driving a knife through his heart…but, he also realized that it wasn't Jacob that she thought she was running to. Deflated, he followed behind her as she made her way out into the drizzle to the Rabbit and tugged the hoodie over her head. This ugly jealousy seemed to be magnified one hundred times in Jacob's body, and he could not ever recall feeling like he could not contain his emotions in his own. Through his grief, he hardly felt the drops that were drumming onto his head, face, and back.

"Wait," he said, searching his brain for a possible solution.

She placed her hands in her pockets and turned toward him, expectantly.

He moved toward her, struck once again by the impatience in those chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. "Bella, I need you to understand," he pleaded, brushing away the fat raindrops that threatened to block his view of her beautiful face.

"Understand what?"

"I can't have you go back to him, thinking that…." He trailed off, knowing that it would never come out right, but then tried again. "He will never love you the way I love you. Do you understand?"

"Jacob-"

"I love you, Bella. _I _will love you every day of forever."

Her eyes turned away, and she took an unconscious step back. "I have to go."

"Please, Bella?"

"Jake, please. You know how I feel about you, and you know how I feel about Edward. Don't make this harder."

Edward reached for her arm. "Please. If you love him at all, then stay with me."

She shook her head. The lack of sleep must have left his head fuzzy because he was making no sense at all. "I think you need to go back to bed, Jake. You'll feel better in the morning. I'll call Charlie-"

"I'm fine," he cut in. "Everything is wrong. I am…." Edward, he wanted to say, but once again the curse bit back his name before he could say it. He closed his eyes, frustrated and searching his brain for a way to tell her.

"Forget it, Jake. It doesn't matter," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It does matter, Bella," he said, stepping closer to her. "You love me, too."

Bella let out a deep sigh. "Of course I do, but it's no different than how I love Charlie. I'm not in love with you. Edward is my whole life."

"You're just saying that because you don't know…but, you really do love me."

She shook her head again, but now his fingers fell softly onto her cheeks. "And I want to marry you, Bella, now more than ever."

Moving his hand away from her face, Bella looked at him, her mouth agape. Had the whole world gone mad? First Edward and now Jacob?

"I'm not going to discuss marriage with you." It was a preposterous idea even if he were old enough. She turned away from him and headed toward the road. "This is crazy. I'm going home even if I have to walk."

With a sigh, Edward shook his head. "You have to figure this out. You saved me, Bella. I didn't want to live without you. Remember Volterra?"

She turned back around to face him. "What are you talking about? How do you know about Volterra?"

"I was there."

"No, you were here," she said, gesturing to the ground. She'd been wrong. It wasn't the world that had gone mad – just Jacob.

"Ask me about my mother's ring, or about the lullaby I wrote for you, or about how I pulled the application you threw away and sent it to Dartmouth-"

"Wait. You sent my application to Dartmouth?"

"Yes, but what about those other things? But how do you think I know that? It was _me_."

"Am I supposed to stay with you over something you overheard me saying when you were outside my window, or things you may have learned from Edward?"

She paused to note the devastation on his face. "You _really_ believe you did these things?" He nodded, and she took another breath. "This lack of sleep is making you loopy."

He stepped toward her again and took her elbow in his hand. "Bella, more sleep isn't going to make my thinking clearer. You'll be with him, and everything will be wrong again."

"I'm sorry, Jake, but I really have to go." At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to distance herself from him. She began to turn away when his grip became tighter, and he spun her around to face him.

There seemed to be no other way to make her listen.

He snaked his arms around Bella's back and pressed her tightly to him, seeking out the comfort from those lips he had been missing for too many days. In his other body, she would never have struggled against him the way she was now. Ironically, in his other body, he would not have dared force her. But now, Edward held her firmly against him, and his lips brushed against hers at first, but then molded themselves to the familiar soft warmth of her lips.

And when his lips broke the part in hers, she stopped struggling. In fact, her tongue had met his, willingly, and as they danced and teased, Edward felt her hands now against his cheeks and threading into his hair. For the moment, he didn't care that the insistence of the rain was drenching both of their bodies, or even about what the consequences of his actions – of their actions would bring, or what it would all mean. All Edward could think about was the sweet sensations of her mouth meeting his and the heaven of how perfectly her frame fit into his…and how his heart felt whole again.

She was the first to pull away, remaining in the circle of his embrace, and when her eyes met his, he couldn't make out the meaning of the emotion he saw there. And then she spoke.

"Oh…my…God."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know that was a cruel one, but rest assured, I won't make you wait too long before posting the next. Love to hear from you! ;)


	21. Right or Wrong

A/N: First of all, I know the cliffy was mean, and I hope that I'm making it up to you for now. Thanks a billion to my reviewers and for helping me to reach 200+! Love you guys! Instead of responding personally, I'm updating instead. One note: Since my daughter's on summer break, I expect to be spending less time writing, and therefore be posting less often. Please hang in there with me, tho, and I do appreciate you all for reading.

**20. Right or Wrong**

Bella had fought him for all of ten seconds, if that. This kiss was unwelcome to her, an invasion, really. And the warmth of Jacob's lips only served as a reminder that he was definitely not the correct person to be kissing her…until she realized how tender those lips had remained despite her struggles against him. The sweet urgency had soon taken over, and the feel of his lips upon hers was no longer unfamiliar. There was something else – that perfect, restrained pressure. It was playful, and sweet, and teasing, and innocent all at the same time…

And then it wasn't.

After months of kissing Edward, there was no doubt in her mind. She had always been able to guess that precise moment when they had taken it too far, each time hoping to take it further. And she had craved to be kissed the way he was kissing her now.

Bella looked upon his face, this time struggling to see past his features. "Edward?"

Edward felt Jacob's heart leap at her recognition. He had known she was intuitive, and it was now almost a dream come true that she had finally figured it out. "Yes, Bella. It's me."

She closed her eyes, allowing only the words to pass through without the distraction that this was Jacob's body standing here before her. And that Edward was speaking using Jacob's voice. Squeezing his hands tightly in hers, she urged him to continue. "How is this possible?"

The rain still fell lightly upon them, and she shivered against the warmth of his body as Edward placed his arm around her shoulder, facing her back toward the house. "Let's go back inside and I'll tell you everything."

"This is bizarre."

With towels draped around their necks, the two sat side by side on the sofa, and Bella had traded in her soaked denims for a pair of Jacob's grey sweatpants and t-shirt. In awe, Bella stared down at the small, round turquoise stone in Edward's palm. He had issued a strict warning not to touch it and had explained the circumstances that led to how this piece had inspired the change. She eyed the tiny lightning symbol, amazed that such a small piece of unsuspecting jewelry could have caused all this trouble.

"And so the curse wouldn't allow you to tell me?" she probed, examining the situation from every angle.

"We couldn't write or say it...to anybody."

"What if you had tried to give me clues before? Or tried to kiss me?"

"Do you think you it would've worked?"

Considering what they had all been through that week, Bella shook her head. "Probably not." After his lengthy explanation, Bella was still trying to process it. "This explains so much – your sudden loss of control, how Alice couldn't see you…." There were other connections she was making– her dreams appeared to have been playing a role as well. She paused, facing him hopefully. "Could there be any connection with the intruder to this necklace?"

Edward still wanted to pop Jacob in the jaw for telling Bella about the threat of the other vampire. "It's unlikely. Since it somehow came into Emily's possession and then into Jacob's, there seems to be little chance any vampires would look for anything like this."

"So, nobody else knows?"

"No."

"Not even Sam Uley or the other wolves?"

"I haven't phased yet. Jacob doesn't want me to for some reason, and he refuses to tell me how," he admitted wryly, taking the stone and stuffing it back into the safety of his pocket. Just the idea of having it out made him nervous, and he did not like the idea of Bella touching it.

On the surface, it almost seemed that Jacob had the better end of the deal, but then considering the difficulties he'd had to overcome to withstand her blood, she could see this was not the case. And she felt her whole body flush as she considered her experiences over the past few days. She had felt an overload of conflicting emotions – fear, hurt, love, relief, happiness, and acceptance. Jacob had been playing the part of Edward, and Bella was happy that Jacob was forced to behave himself. He had cuddled her to sleep the night before, and though there was nothing for her to be ashamed of, she bit back the unease of her feelings for him.

"Can you still read minds?" she asked, unable to stop herself from shooting out question after question.

"No."

"And now Jacob can?"

"Unfortunately," Edward replied sourly.

"Do you miss it?"

"Mostly I don't, but sometimes I do."

"So, you were out there…on the tree branch, guarding me? That was you?" she asked, still trying to put together the oddities.

He grinned widely. "That was me."

"And that was you during dinner at my house – when you cut your hand on the knife?"

"That was me."

She shook her head incredulously. Something like this was impossible to believe, and if she hadn't had the proof in not only the kiss, but the difference in Jacob's and Edward's mannerisms and actions, Bella would not be convinced. Her eyes met Jacob's dark gaze which was meeting her with adoration, and she couldn't help but look away.

Edward took her hand in his. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, still looking out the window into the darkness. The rain had fallen silent. "This is just confusing. I mean, I understand that it's you, Edward. But when you look at me like that…." It was quite the contradictory feeling considering she'd just been kissing him in the rain.

"It takes some getting used to," he assured her. Her hesitance confirmed she did not have feelings for Jacob, but at the same time he could not resist the magnetic pull from her body as he inched his way closer to her.

"How long do you think you're going to be stuck like this?" She turned back to face him, but kept her gaze on their interlocked hands.

"We don't know," he said with a sigh.

To Bella, Edward had painted a fairly hopeless picture, having informed her of the conversation with Emily's neighbor, and now she felt at a loss for how to help. "Do you like experiencing the human stuff?"

"There's the good and the bad…the things I'd forgotten. Being able to sleep is nicer than you can imagine, but it's easy to forget that without enough, the body's left tired. It's wonderful to enjoy food again, but miserable to be hungry…or thirsty…."

She smiled, considering all the human experiences that Edward had become reacquainted with and unwittingly had shared some together. For once, he had actually fallen asleep on her.

"There is one big benefit," he said.

"What?"

He tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. "I don't have to worry about being so careful with you all the time." Or killing her… "This is what it must feel like to feel normal."

"And the kissing?" she asked, lamenting the absence of his lips already. The heat from the kiss outside still sent waves of tingles up and down her body.

"That was the best. When I'm kissing you, I don't have to think about a hundred things at once. I can just focus on you, Bella," he said, his voice becoming softer as he leaned in toward her face. "The softness of your lips…how tempting it is to have you so close…."

She leaned away slightly, her gaze falling to the floor, visibly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the nervous way she was now chewing on her bottom lip. "Oh," he said, leaning his back against the cushions of the sofa. He still looked like Jacob.

"It's just confusing, Edward." Bella turned her gaze back toward Jacob's dark eyes, which at that moment was confusing her even more. "I know you're in there, but you still look like…."

He sighed. "I know."

There was too much light. Even in the dimness from the single lamp in Jacob's living room, Bella could make out his every distinct feature – the short spiky black hair, the dark skin, the impressive muscular build of his body. The male before her looked like Jacob, and even though her heart was telling her that Edward was inside, she felt torn. She wanted to kiss Edward more than anything. Here they were alone, caught up in an unexpected romantic moment, and Bella felt silly for holding back…because now they didn't have to…and the realization of this hit her like an explosion.

She sat up hastily and reached behind her to the lamp on the coffee table. "I'll turn off the light."

There were only two shadows in the darkness now, and Bella moved back toward him on the couch meeting his shoulder with her own. "That's better," she said, pressing her lips to his, but to her dismay this prompted no response from Edward. She pulled away from him. "Edward, what's wrong?"

The dream of Bella telling Jacob she loved him a few nights ago pierced furiously into Edward's consciousness, and he could still feel the sting of hearing her say his name.

"I don't want you to be confused."

"I won't be," she insisted. "It's dark. I can barely see you."

He placed his hand tenderly on her cheek, knowing she would be disappointed. Edward felt forever cursed that he could never give her what she wanted, what she needed. "I can't have you be confused. Do you understand, Bella?" He felt her head nod against his fingers. Intimacies such as these had a way of inspiring unbidden feelings.

"How about this?" she proposed, "I'll keep my eyes closed so that I don't get confused."

"What about when I speak?"

"Don't… speak," she whispered, determined. After crawling onto his lap, she faced him, placing her legs into the seam of the sofa on either side of his hips the way she'd always longed to and then took his face in her hands without giving him the chance to argue. He didn't say a word after that when she covered his mouth with her own, pressing her lips urgently against his.

Edward knew in the back of his mind this was wrong, that he should put a stop to it, but then again, he also realized that if he were fair, he would allow Bella the chance to fall for Jacob…to have the chance at a normal life.

All thoughts were temporarily lost as he relished the feel of her chest heaving against his, her fingers threading into his hair, the delicious heat of her tongue as it searched for its mate. Guided now by his own desire, he grasped at the fabric at her back, pulling her closer so there was no space between their two bodies. As their kiss deepened and clawed at Edward's self control, he found it easy to forget Jacob and the existence of the curse. In this one perfect moment, there was only his sweet Bella, and his desire for her was escalating beyond what was typically acceptable. Her body was responding to his, taunting, testing…Bella was always testing the boundaries, and his body won the struggle against his mind and conscience. Edward didn't separate from her lips as his hands lifted her easily and repositioned her so that she was lying beneath him.

"Bella," he murmured, setting kisses across her jaw line. "I want you so badly."

"I want you, too, Edward," she said, hitching her leg around his hip.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming," he said.

"You're NOT dreaming," she said breathlessly, caught up in the fire of his lips now along the curve of her neck.

"We shouldn't do this." He meant it, of course, but the way he said it sounded incredibly unconvincing.

"Edward, please stop thinking." Her hands began to roam from his hair down to the solid muscles of his back, and her lips sought his again.

Lost in her kiss again, his hand burrowed underneath her shirt at her back, and he loved the way goose bumps erupted as his fingers brushed lightly against her skin.

A burst of light illuminating the room and the noise of wheels against the floor broke their lips apart. Both were out of breath, embarrassed and surprised by Billy's arrival.

Billy's eyes widened as he found his son on top of Bella on his living room sofa. "Well, this is new," he said, pushing the door closed behind him.

Turning several shades of pink and crimson, Bella buried her face beneath Edward's Jacob chest, chewing her lip furiously.

Edward didn't know what to say. He hadn't even heard a sound outside…although he hadn't been listening… He lifted his body away from her to put a respectable distance between them, awaiting Billy's reprimand.

"Well," Billy began, wheeling himself across the living room and toward the back rooms, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night," Edward replied in disbelief.

"Good night," Bella said in a tiny voice, horrified by what Billy had seen, by what he would think, by what he might tell Charlie. She mouthed the words 'Oh my God' to Edward as she sat up against the couch.

"By the way," Billy said, wheeling himself backward. "Jake, you might want to get Bella home. Charlie's going to be worried about her."

Nodding, Edward agreed, feeling very much like the seventeen-year-old boy whose body he was inhabiting. "Okay, Dad." He took Bella's hand and pulled her from the couch, and the two erupted into giggles as they heard the click of the door closing from Billy's room.

As Edward drove them back toward the boundary line, Bella ended her call to Charlie. Now that he was aware she was on her way home from Billy and Jacob's house, she knew he wouldn't worry, but then another concern hit her.

"I forgot to call Edward!" she said, looking at him with horrified eyes.

Edward became very quiet, keeping his eyes on the narrow dirt path that wound around through the quiet moonlit forest. "You mean Jacob?"

"Of course! Yes. I meant Jacob," she corrected. "I was picturing your face, so I said your name."

Bella instantly felt bad for her mistake. His silence told her she had hurt him. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I meant Jacob. Please believe me?"

Before they could discuss it any further, the figure of Edward's body came into view of the headlights as they neared the rendezvous point. Edward could see that on Jacob's Edward face he was angry, and this encounter was one he was not looking forward to.

"Stay here," he directed. "Let me talk to him."

Nodding, Bella remained inside as Edward got out to meet him. Seeing the two of them face to face like this reconfirmed how bizarre this situation was. She was still attracted to Edward in his own body, but had to tell herself that he was Jacob. Confusing…

"I've been waiting here for hours," he said, his voice angry.

"I apologize for that, Jacob. The time got away from us."

Jacob was silent as he read Edward's explanation. "Bella knows. Wow, I was starting to think it wasn't possible…wait! And you kissed her?" he burst out incredulously, golden eyes wide with disbelief. "In my body, you kissed her?"

"I'm not going to apologize for that," Edward replied.

Jacob's gaze shot toward Bella's guilty face in the car and then back to Edward. Taken aback and angry, Jacob wanted to punch the face in front of him, which was unfortunately his own. "Dammit!" he shouted. His body moved away, and his foot connected with a rock the size of a tennis ball, launching it high up into the sky past the peaks of the trees, and in that tense moment, both he and Edward watched and listened out of curiosity for its descent. When the boulder crashed against the dirt, close to a mile away, he estimated, Jacob recalled his anger.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he continued ranting, his hands on his hips, cursing Bella and Edward and the rest of the world. "You are not allowed to kiss her in my body! That's just wrong. If there's anybody who's going to be kissing Bella in my body, it's gonna be me!"

"She is my girlfriend, Jacob, and you know this," Edward replied calmly.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Jacob glared at Edward and his stupid logic. This whole thing wasn't fair.

"This is my fault, too, Jake," Bella told him, standing and leaning against the door frame as she met his gaze.

He had no response to that. Instead he hung his head. "Fine. Whatever," he said. "But you're in _my_ body," Jacob told Edward, feeling his words were useless anyway. "Just don't…do anything stupid."

"Agreed. Now, I have to get Bella home, and since I'll be with her-"

"Oh, no," Jacob jumped in, already realizing where Edward was going with this. "I'll still be there…outside." He was determined he was not going to be sent home, and although he would have preferred to spend the endless night hours cuddling Bella, Jacob decided that keeping guard from the Volvo was better than being questioned by the Cullens why he wasn't with her.

"So, what am I going to tell the Cullens? That Bella broke up with you?" Jacob asked, now voicing his concern.

Edward and Bella had not even considered this. They looked to each other. It would stir up too much drama if they said they had broken up, even if it was a short time until the two returned to each other's bodies.

"Maybe we can tell them about the curse?" Bella suggested, meeting Edward at his side.

Jacob shook his head. "We've _already_ tried that."

Edward turned to Bella. "And the only reason you believed me was because-"

"He kissed you!" Jacob cut in bitterly.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and breathed a long sigh. "Then I guess we say nothing."

"So, you're going to continue to pretend he's me?" Edward asked.

She turned to Jacob, who was now grinning at the uncertainty in Edward's thoughts.

"Unless you have any better ideas."

"Nope," Jacob replied.

"Then it's agreed. In the morning you and Bella can make arrangements for tomorrow," Edward said, putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

"Fine," Jacob muttered, remaining where he was as he watched the two head back to the Volkswagen. "Behave yourselves!" he called out.

"Good night, Jake," Bella said.

Edward waved in acknowledgement as he opened the door for Bella. He had expected Jacob to be upset, and he couldn't blame him for feeling that way. Now as the Volkswagen loudly putted past the treaty line, past his Volvo and Jacob, Edward realized that Jacob was not the only one likely to have ambivalent feelings about this new development. Billy was now aware, and the perception of Jacob and Bella was likely to abound across the reservation.

Things weren't perfect for them right now, but at least they had tonight together.

Bella took his hand in hers, and Edward smiled as they drove away from La Push, forgetting for now that she was smiling at the likeness of a wolf boy.

* * *

A/N: I don't expect this story to go on too much longer, probably somewhere between 25 and 30 chapters. As far as the fact that Bella now knows, I wondered if/how it is possible to have a relationship with someone who has the body of another familiar person in your life, but is really your significant other. Do you think you could do it? I would love to hear your thoughts.


	22. Junk

**21. Junk**

"That was…really weird," Bella said to Edward as the Volkswagen followed the trail leading out onto the main road from La Push with only the two circles of light illuminating their path.

"This whole thing is weird," Edward agreed. "The only thing that isn't bizarre is being with you, Bella." He took her hand in his, and his heart was filled with joy as she smiled at him. "I'm so happy that you know the truth."

Edward could see the headlights in the rearview mirror and could barely make out the angry expression in Jacob's Edward face. Apparently, Jacob was unhappy with this latest development. However, Edward did not want to think about Jacob right now. He had certainly not been the most accommodating in this situation. In fact, Edward was sure that if he could've taken advantage of the situation, he would have.

"So, why do you think Jacob won't tell you how to phase?" she asked, sliding her thumb over the dark skin of Edward's knuckles.

"I don't know. It's a mystery to me."

"How did you explain it at the pack meetings?"

Smiling, he tightened his grip around her hand. "There was only one pack meeting, and the rest of the time, Sam seemed to be okay with running."

Bella was curious about Jacob's hesitance. "Oh…maybe he thinks you'll be stuck that way." She remembered stories he had shared with her of the others' experiences.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. Being stuck as a wolf didn't sound so appealing. "Maybe."

"And once you're in wolf form, the others will know that you're not him."

"How would they know that?" He thought about that, recalling Embry's remark about how they knew what he was thinking. "Oh. The wolves can read each other's thoughts, can't they?" Bella nodded, confirming it. This was an alarming thought; it was already bad enough that Jacob could read his mind, but the whole pack having that ability was far worse. Somehow, he doubted that his new wolf brethren would welcome his presence in Jacob's body with open paws. "That may not be such a good thing."

"But, what if one of them know about the curse or how to break the spell?"

Back at Jacob's house, Edward had already explained to her about what he had learned from old Ida. Not even a woman of her age was sure of the talisman's powers. "What if the curse doesn't allow them to know?"

"_I_ know."

"It took quite a bit of convincing, Bella. And I'm not sure I'd want to be letting them in on the secret." Edward had a mental image just then of Paul picking a fight with a bloodsucker parading as a wolf. "This sounds funny, but I trust Jacob. That's why I'm not pushing it right now. He knows them like I know my own family." Edward liked to think that in Jacob's own way he was trying to protect him.

A loud rumble roared from Edward's stomach, and Bella's eyes turned toward his stomach in amusement. "We forgot to eat dinner," Bella said.

"That's odd. In this body, I can never forget. This body is always hungry," Edward said, embarrassed. "If I had the money, I would take you to the nicest restaurant…."

Bella's lips stretched wide across her face. "You know what, Edward? I really like that you don't have money right now. I have money with me, but since we don't have time for a restaurant, I have another idea."

* * *

"Do you really want to do this?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I really do," Bella said, looking down at the three grocery bags on her bed. "C'mon. I know you're still hungry." Even the super-sized burger meal he'd ordered from the drive thru window wasn't enough to fill him up. It had been Bella's idea afterward to take a jaunt through the supermarket and purchase as much junk food as possible.

"Oh, I know in this body, I can handle it." Edward pulled a bag of cheese puffs from one of the bags, imagining that the oblong orange pieces tasted as good as they looked. "What about you?"

Bella smiled as she removed a can of cola from the six pack and popped open one for Edward. "I'll try to keep up." After handing him one and opening one for herself, she pulled a package of chocolate cup cakes from another one of the bags and tore it open. If Edward was going to be somewhat human, she wanted him to have the teenage human experience. She took a bite into one of the cupcakes and held up the other to his lips. "Do you like chocolate?"

"I don't remember. I think I do." He accepted Bella's offering, relishing the fluffy texture and sweet taste of the small cake, wiping away some of the crème filling from his upper lip. "Mmmm…yes, I do," he said, nodding.

"Is he out there?" Bella asked, her eyes in the direction of the window.

"Yes. He's parked in front of the neighbor's house."

"Are you sure?" She was a little uneasy about the possibility that Jacob was watching them.

Edward smiled, wrapping his arms around her with the bag of puffs still in one hand. "Yes, I'm sure. If he were close by, I would smell him."

His dark eyes pierced into Bella's, and before Edward could lean down to kiss her, she closed her eyes to insert the correct mental picture.

"Confused again?" Edward asked, catching onto her reaction.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

Leaning his face away from her, he sighed, disheartened. "Bella, you're a terrible liar."

"Just kiss me," she said, ignoring the voice and keeping her eyes closed tightly.

"No." Edward moved away from her, cursing the bitterness he had inside. He was still in Jacob's body, and the fact that he looked and sounded like him was driving a wedge between him and Bella.

Her eyes flew open. "What?"

After plopping onto the bed and shifting the bags onto the floor, he looked up at her surprised expression. "You're not comfortable with this, Bella. And, to tell you the truth, I'm not comfortable with it either." The plastic made a loud rustling noise as he tore into the bag in his hand.

"You're kidding, right?" Bella watched as he popped two puffs into his mouth. After the make out session they'd had at Jacob's house, she couldn't imagine why he, all of a sudden, was uncomfortable about it.

With mouth full, Edward shook his head…and then offered the contents of the open bag to her. Silently, she sat next to him, scooping a handful into her palm.

"I don't believe this," she said after a moment. "Here you are…almost human…and, I can't get you to kiss me."

"I want to kiss you, Bella. Very badly."

"So then do it."

He shook his head again, looking away and stuffing more cheese puffs into his mouth until Bella took away the bag.

"Why not?" she demanded.

Swallowing a large mouthful, he wiped clean the yellow-orange crumbs from his fingers and brushed his thumb against her cheek. Being here with her like this was heaven, but at the same time it was hell feeling like he shouldn't touch her. "In this body, I feel like my emotions have been magnified. Everything I feel is exaggerated. In my own body, I was more in control; I could discern what didn't make sense and put it aside, but in this body, I'm struggling not to get too angry, or laugh too hard, or burst into tears, or love too much…I understand so much better how you feel now."

"What are you trying to say, Edward?" she asked, confused.

"I'm selfish. I would never say this in my own body, but I want you to myself."

She shook her head. "You have me. All to yourself."

The smile on his face was wistful. "Don't you see, Bella? As long as I kiss you in this body, I will always be sharing you with him."

"No, Edward, because I don't see him when I'm kissing you. I see you."

Edward wanted to believe her, but said nothing and reached for the bag back from her. "Imagine you were in my shoes. Let's pretend that you and Rosalie switched bodies and that I wanted to kiss you."

Bella was quiet for a moment, but then shook her head. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine. "I think…I would be okay with it."

"Remember, you would look like her, and every word out of your mouth would be spoken in Rosalie's voice…."

Her brows pulled together as she sat, pondering this…dejected.

"Well? Do you think you could handle it?"

Instead, Bella chose not to answer his question. She pointed to one of the grocery bags on the floor. "Pass the Oreos."

_One package of cookies, four cans of coke, a package of licorice, cheese puffs, and a bag of Doritos later…_

"I think we should tell Alice," she said, leaning her head comfortably against his shoulder as they lay side by side on her bed. "Or should try to…."

Smiling, he tightened his grip around her hand. "I know she knows there's something wrong, but she doesn't suspect that it's really me in this body."

Bella recalled Alice's actions earlier that day at school. She had been so protective of her, ready to pounce on the figure of the wolf. "It's affecting her visions, too, somehow. She said that her visions weren't coming to her the way they used to, and she seemed to think that you both were affected."

Edward shrugged his shoulders, nibbling on the corner of a tortilla chip. "Poor Alice. So, does that mean she can't see what happens with Jacob in my body?"

"Yeah. I think that whenever anything has to do with Jacob, she is completely blocked, whether it's him in your body…."

"Or me in his…" Edward finished for her. "I do wish I could tell her."

"Maybe I can," Bella offered.

"It's quite a stretch, don't you think? Do you think Alice will believe that we've switched bodies?"

"I don't know, but there's no other explanation for what's blocking her visions."

"It couldn't hurt to try."

There was silence for a few moments before Edward spoke again, concerned by the crease in Bella's brows. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about how Jacob's out there right now, feeling like he has to protect me…that we still don't know anything about this vampire that was here in my room."

Shutting his eyes, he suppressed the surge of anger. "I wish he hadn't told you that."

She turned to face him. "I'm glad he told me." The headlines were becoming more disturbing each day, and though he didn't talk about it, the worry was evident on Charlie's face.

He put down the bag of chips and pulled Bella into his chest, breathing in the lavender scent from her hair. "Bella, we're going to find out who this vampire is. I don't want you to worry – we have a team of wolves and vampires working together." There had been a buzz on the reservation about the killings in Seattle, and Edward anticipated that Sam would be calling another meeting soon. They were already alternating shifts. "You are safe."

The thought of a strange vampire lurking nearby did bother her, but as she cuddled against Edward's warm Jacob body, she felt safe.

_Hours later…_

The small trash can was overflowing with empty wrappers, and now there were various discarded cans and bags dotting the floor.

Bella could only make out the silhouette of his figure in the darkness, and it was dead quiet except for a low rustle of the leaves from the window. His body radiated warmth as she nestled her head comfortably into the crook of his arm. She had been drifting in and out of sleep and now wondered what time it was, unable to judge from the absence of light outside. She lifted her head slightly, but could not see the time on the clock.

"Bella, are you awake?" Edward whispered.

"Yeah."

"Can't sleep either?"

"I guess it was all that caffeine…and junk."

"I suppose you're right."

"How's your stomach feeling?" she asked, circling her fingers lightly over his chest. Bella had stopped after two handfuls of cookies, two cans of soda, four pieces of red licorice, and half a bag of chips. The rest of the damage was all him.

"Fine."

"Good."

It was quiet for a moment before Edward spoke again. "I've just been thinking."

Bella turned her face to look at him in the darkness, cuddling against his chest. "About what?"

"I still want to kiss you. I literally can't think of anything else."

A smile spread across her face, and the familiar twirl of butterflies danced in her stomach. Right now he had a one track mind that deliciously reminded Bella of her own. "I still want you to kiss me."

"We already talked about this."

"Maybe that's the problem, Edward," she said, rolling her eyes even though she doubted he could see it. "There's too much talking. If you just be quiet…."

Before letting her say one more word, he leaned down and covered her lips with his, unable to resist their magnetic pull. As they quickly slipped past the safety of their traditional chaste kisses, he tasted a hint of the mixture of salt and sweet from chips and cookies on her tongue. Longing to feel her closer, Edward rolled her underneath him, loving the soft feel of her body against his. It seemed that her tank top and shorts was the only thing keeping him in check. His right hand trailed down from her bare shoulder to the curve of her waist, gently down her hip, and Bella gasped in surprise as he reached the back of her left knee and folded her leg against the back of his.

Bella's heart pounded with the realization that they were dangerously close to crossing a line, but she couldn't bring herself to care as her fingers yanked at the sides of his t-shirt.

Out of breath, Edward tore his lips from hers, tugged off his shirt, and then tossed it onto the floor. As the sweet torture of her fingers trailed along his chest to the muscles of his abdomen, he found his control was diminishing.

Her breath came out in loud, excited pants as she snaked her arms around his waist, drawing him closer, and his lips returned to meet hers in a kiss that made her whole body tingle.

"Bella," he began, now moving his lips across her cheek and ghosting along her jaw line. "Please, tell me to stop," he whispered with his lips at her earlobe. "I swear to God I'll stop."

She felt like she could hardly breathe, let alone think, urgently threading her fingers into the softness of his hair. The last thing she wanted was for him to stop, and in response she curled her other leg tight around his other one.

"Bella, please…."

"Edward," she whispered, her voice ragged.

"Yes? Do you want me to stop? Just say the word."

"No, I want you to shut up."

Leaning upward, she pulled his mouth back down to meet hers. With every caress and stroke, the desire rushed through her body, drowning out their previous conversation. This felt too right, and in a bold move, Bella reached down to grip the edges of her tank top and tugged it upward.

His breath came out hard and fast as he realized what she was doing. It had only been the week before when Alice had kidnapped her. The difference from then when he had stopped her and now was that now he wasn't concerned about killing her. And Edward couldn't tear himself away from the temptation of her body…It seemed that his control and his morals had just left the room…and slammed the door behind them.

"Bella," he whispered, his breathing heavy and ragged. He hesitated; it was a feeble attempt to yank them back to reality.

"Shhhhh…." she said, silencing him and moving his hands to the fabric to help her tug it off.

Unable to think or focus on anything but the desirable girl underneath him, he leaned away from her then, and his fingers slowly brushed against the velvet smoothness of her skin as he began to peel the top away.

"What the HELL is this?" Jacob's Edward voice resounded throughout the room, loud enough to jerk them apart. Jacob was feeling like he was having an out of body experience, except that the body he was looking upon was not being occupied by him. Horrified by the image of himself undressing Bella, he stood at the window with hands on hips, ready to tear Edward's Jacob head off. From outside, he had heard the heavy breathing, and Edward's indecent thoughts seemed to be screaming in his ear.

Edward and Bella froze, having been caught for the second time that night. He sniffed back that bleach-like vapor that had been previously blocked with the distraction of Bella's kisses. His fingers then readjusted her top so that it was covering her skin as Bella buried her face into his chest.

"You two were supposed to behave!" Jacob reprimanded. "Get off of her! Now!"

Edward had never felt more like a teenager than now and leaned his back against the headboard so that he was sitting beside her. The blush was now covering her body and burning into Bella's cheeks. With their chins down in shame, the two looked as guilty as sin.

"Do you have any idea how messed up it would be if she was pregnant with _my_ baby because YOU knocked her up?"

For a moment, Bella and Edward glanced at each other, trying to grasp the inconceivable notion. It was already bizarre to see the figure of Edward standing there scolding them, and for a fraction of a second she felt like she had been caught cheating…

"I'm sorry," Edward said, his tone sincere. It had been too easy to forget Jacob's feelings.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too, Jake," Bella said.

Ignoring Bella, Jacob shook his head, meeting Edward's eyes with a glare. "I don't wanna hear it. You should go home now."

"But, Jake," Bella began, "he doesn't have to go…."

"Yes, he does." Jacob pointed out to the faint light that was peeking out from the sky. "I don't need Charlie seeing _my_ body climbing out from your window."

"He's right," Edward agreed. After all this, he did not want to invite any more trouble, and as much as he hated tearing himself away from Bella, he stood from the bed and looked around for his shirt.

Looking around at the junk food wrappers littering the floor, Jacob snorted in disgust. Part of it was envy. Doritos were his favorite.

Covering herself with her blanket, Bella's head was still spinning at the peculiarity of the whole situation. "So, when am I going to see you again?" she said to Edward.

"Not today," Jacob answered for him.

"I guess I have some explaining to do in La Push," Edward said, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Why?" he asked, looking from Edward to Bella when he read it in Edward's thoughts. "Billy saw you two?" He turned back to Edward. "Like this? UGH! Don't you have any self control?"

A little smile fell across Edward's Jacob lips. "Sorry. I'm only human."

At this, Bella and Edward giggled.

"Very funny." Irritated, Jacob's brows were nearly stapled together. "Now this will be spread all over the res. What a mess."

"I'll handle it," Edward said, having no idea how he was going to do that.

After both were dressed and had picked up the trash, Jacob waited impatiently on the bed with arms folded across his chest for Edward to leave, intent on remaining there as they said their goodbyes. Just as they were about to lean in to kiss, Jacob cleared his throat loudly, and Edward and Bella looked at each other with regret, moving their faces so that their lips met each other's cheeks.

"I love you, Bella," Edward told her, setting his hand on the curve of her chin.

Bella closed her eyes so that she was not looking at his face, concentrating instead on the image of Edward's perfect features. "I love you, too, Edward," she replied, smiling.

With a sour expression, Jacob mimicked the two, mouthing the words and tilting his head from side to side. Though he was bitter, he had not missed the purposeful way in which Bella had shut her eyes, and there had been a flicker of something disturbing he caught in Edward's thoughts. He leapt down after him, having told Bella he would return.

To the east, pushing away the darkness was a mix of purple giving way to an orange glow. She couldn't hear the brief exchange between the two, and after watching Edward jog away from the property, Bella stood back as Jacob made his descent back through her window.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

Making a beeline for the bed, he replied coldly, "Wolf stuff." He sat, and his posture became rigid like a statue. Bella could see he was upset with her.

She approached him apologetically. "I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

He turned his face away from her. She smelled disturbingly like wolf. "I don't know."

Bella sat beside his still figure on the bed, observing the pout on his lips that despite Edward's face was distinctly Jacob. She elbowed him, but the point only met the hard marble. "Please?"

Jacob sighed. "You ate licorice and Doritos with him, Bella."

"I know."

"It's like I don't even know you anymore." Jacob knew he couldn't stay mad at her no matter how she smelled, and despite what Edward and Bella had done together, a small part of him liked that it was his body that had held and kissed her. "Maybe I should just allow that strange vampire to come and get you," he said, keeping his face smooth and expressionless.

She smiled, hearing the joking behind his bitter words. "How about if I promise to be good from now on?" A long yawn escaped her lips, and she wiped at the bleary feeling in her eyes.

"That might work." He stood and gestured to the bed. "I think you should get some sleep. It's Saturday, and it's still early."

"And you?" she asked, uneasy at the thought of him watching her as she slept.

"I'll be out there, on guard."

Nodding, she crawled inside the covers, yawning again. "So, what about later?" Bella had wondered about making plans to go to the Cullens' house.

"After you get up, I'll call you from my cell phone, and you can tell Charlie you're going to be with me."

She could hardly keep her eyes open as her head sunk into her pillow. Her ability to think was shot. "Going to be with you, Jacob, or you, Edward?"

As wide awake as he was, Jacob was still having trouble comprehending her question. "You're going to be with me," he said, lifting his gaze to the ceiling. "You know, with me as Jacob as Edward." His brow rose to consider if he'd worded that correctly, but when he looked back at her, he found her asleep. Jacob moved beside the bed and adjusted her blankets. She looked like a peaceful angel with her eyes closed and breathing in and out in steady breaths. Despite the bitterness he felt toward the contact Edward and Bella shared, Jacob still felt that ache of longing for her.

"Good night, Bella," he said softly, unable to resist placing a kiss on her cheek.

She breathed a soft sigh at the contact of his icy lips against her skin. "Good night, Edward."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter was not completely necessary, but still could not resist including it! I'd already written it before I posted the last chapter (It's my own rule - I have to be ahead of what I post, not only for continuity purposes but for my sanity's sake), and I did take into account your opinions, but at the same time, I tried to stay as close to the characters' true motivations as possible. So, depending on how much writing I can accomplish, I hope to post another update next week *crosses fingers*. As always, big hugs to the reviewers, thanks to all for reading, and if you could spare a minute, I would love to hear what you thought. :)


	23. Stupid Jacob

A/N: Finally! I know! Many thanks to my readers and reviewers. Sorry to those who didn't receive the alert -supposedly their not working right now. Anyhoo, this is a rather long-ish chapter which I hope will hold you over until the next. Well, here goes nothing...

**22. Stupid Jacob**

As planned, Jacob had waited for her to awaken, giving her the opportunity to shower and eat, and had called to designate a time to retrieve her. He noted that when Charlie answered the door, he was displeased to see him, and Jacob had to remind himself that the chief was dismayed by the presence of what appeared to be Edward rather than with him.

There was also this other bit of information to consider. Whether either of them admitted it, Bella was confused, and the idea of it had Edward in a tizzy. It was Jacob's only advantage, and it was hard for him to think of anything else but getting back at them. They had gone against his warnings and had behaved like horny teenagers. It was disturbing to think what might have happened if he had not interrupted them.

Jacob sat at her kitchen table, waiting as she rinsed the last of the dishes and set them in the dish rack to dry. "Sleep well?" he asked.

Bella had bags underneath her eyes but was feeling more rested as she glanced back at him, searching for a hint of that familiar easiness from hours before. His posture looked stiff as he sat there, eyeing the disturbing headlines. Every day the newspaper and television was reporting a mysterious mass of killings that was escalating out of control.

"Yeah," she replied and he turned his gaze toward her. Her breath was taken away at the sight of him in all his perfection. Those bronze locks were in their usual state of disarray, and the golden warmth in his eyes sent a wave of tingles through her body. In the light of day, seeing him sitting there like that, Bella questioned whether she had dreamt the whole body switching incident.

He could hear Charlie moving around upstairs in his room, so he rose from the chair and took Bella into his arms.

For a moment, she felt herself melting into the icy coolness of his rock hard body.

"I missed you," Jacob said softly, leaning down and setting a kiss onto her forehead. He could not forget how she had called him Edward, and for now he wanted to use that to his advantage, though he knew Bella would not be fooled for long at least he could have the satisfaction of messing with her.

Bella pulled away from him as the confusion fought to take hold of her mind. "I don't see why," she snapped, keeping her voice low. "You just saw me a few hours ago, _Edward._" She noted the glint of amusement on his face, but she was not finding this at all humorous.

"Ready to go?" he asked, keeping his features composed.

Nodding, she grabbed her jacket from the chair and called out her goodbye to Charlie.

Once they were out the door, Jacob smiled to her and set his arm lazily around her shoulder. Bella, in turn, moved away from him.

"I know what you're trying to do."

"What's that?"

"You're trying to confuse me," she said, irritated by this realization.

"Are you confused?" Jacob asked, opening up the door on the passenger side for her with a smirk.

"No," she denied, sitting. Beneath the light from the gray sky, she could see him clearly, and his actions were very Edward-like. However, when he started the engine, loud and coarse music filled the space, very unlike Edward's taste. "You know, you're not a very good Edward."

He heaved a little sigh. "I've gotten better." She had seen through his façade for now, but he still hoped to catch her off guard.

Fiddling with the buttons, she tuned the radio back to its previous location. "This explains _so_ much," Bella remarked, now only beginning to realize the extent the curse had played on her life. After hours of sleep her thinking was much clearer.

"Sorry, by the way."

"For what?" she asked. The last time they were alone in her room, she had been apologizing to him for making out with Edward in Jacob's body, and a pang of guilt struck her once again.

"For almost attacking you."

She shook her head. "That was you! I knew it was wrong for Edward to be going through that again."

Jacob smiled. "Yeah, you're pretty hard to resist, Bella." Even now, waves of her delicious scent wafted through the Volvo's interior. He pressed a button on the door which opened the window a half inch to allow some of the moist morning air to penetrate the thickness. She smelled tasty, but at least the wolf smell was gone.

All of a sudden she had the urge to smack him. "What were you thinking? You could've killed someone!"

"What was I thinking?" He looked at her incredulously. "What were you thinking?"

Bella mentally sifted through the past few days, contemplating her actions. "What?"

"Kill me or change me," he mimicked exaggeratedly. "What the hell was that all about?"

Her mouth fell agape. It was bizarre the way Jacob was making Edward's face mock her. "Shut up."

"No, you shut up. What is wrong with you, Bella? You don't want a life like this. Trust me. Yesterday, I sucked the blood from a rabbit."

"Oh, you hunted. Is _that_ why you left school?"

"Yeah," he said, glancing over at her distastefully. "It was not pretty… and kind of gross…and messy." He purposely didn't mention the two deer that followed or the bothersome fact that his throat was feeling aflame again with her so close. The difference now was the control, and Jacob was still confident he could never hurt her. "You're not thinking about any of that."

Bella folded her arms across her chest. "We're not going to talk about this again." She recalled Alice's remark from school the other day. Her vision had no longer showed her as a vampire, and now Bella wondered if that was because at that time she was uncertain of Edward, or because he could possibly be stuck in Jacob's body…

"So, I was thinking we could tell Alice…."

"No. She hates me!"

"Alice doesn't hate you, Jake. She just feels the same way about you that you feel about her."

"I don't hate her," he admitted. Though most of the past week he'd spent with bitter feelings toward Alice, he could also hear in her thoughts how much she loved Edward and Bella. Her actions were solely to protect. "Sometimes I wish I could make her go away."

"And the rest?" she asked. After hearing so many negative things from him about bloodsuckers and leeches, she was curious about what was his current impression of them.

Sheepish, Jacob replied, "Esme's great. She reminds me of my mom. The others are very forgiving…I never expected that. When Emmett's around, he's fun to play video games with, and, oh, I really like messing with Rosalie."

"What do you mean? What did you to Rosalie?"

"Yesterday," he began, trying to hold back a chuckle, "she was changing the oil in the Jeep, and she got up to get a filter. And before she knew it, I had unscrewed the cap."

"You didn't!"

"Yeah, and when she moved underneath, she barely touched it, and the oil dripped down all over her face," he said, openly laughing. "It was hilarious. You should've seen her with streaks of black oil running down her white face! I had to run clear across the woods so she wouldn't hear me laughing."

Bella's mouth fell agape. "What is wrong with you?" She pursed her lips together so that her own amusement at the image of an oil-streaked Rosalie would not show on her face.

"Just having a little fun. And you know what the greatest thing is? Whenever I move the remote, or the video game controllers, or the car keys, or switch the clothes from Alice's closet to Rosalie's, they _never_ suspect Edward."

"Why do you do that?

"There's nothing better to do! Can't sleep, can't go anywhere. You're off in La Push. Gotta have some fun."

"Well, I'm going to tell them."

"No, you're not. Remember we all decided we weren't going to say anything?"

"I don't care. I'm going to tell them." Bella was feeling very confident about it. For all they knew, maybe once one person knew it would open a door for the rest.

"They're not going to believe you."

"We'll just see about that."

* * *

"Oh, hi, Bella," Alice said, distracted as she pushed hanger after hanger of outfits aside in her oversized closet.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Where is it?" she muttered, "I swear we have a ghost in this house!"

Bella's brows knit together. "What are you looking for?"

"You know that teal dress with the plunging neckline? Well, I can't find it."

Heaving a sigh, Bella was sure she knew exactly where to find it. "Listen. I need to talk to you about Edward."

Alice's golden gaze met Bella's. "What's wrong with Edward?" she asked, cursing her limited foresight.

_Just say it, Bella._ "Edward's not …." _Edward_, she was going to say, but his name wouldn't leave her mouth the second time.

"Edward's not what, Bella?"

"Edward's not…." _Who he says he is_, she was going to say, but the words wouldn't come out. "Isn't he different to you?" she asked, trying another approach.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "At first, he was acting really weird, but now he seems normal."

"Normal? No, I mean isn't he acting kind of …?"

"Emo? Yeah, but that's just Edward…sometimes."

_Emo? _"No, Alice. Maybe this thing with your visions and Edward are related."

Running her fingers through her short locks, Alice tried to fight back the frustration. "The problem is, Bella, is that Edward seems to have overcome his trouble with you, so now, it's just me who has the problem."

"What if it's not just you? What if there's something …." _Weird,_ she wanted to say, but was stuck. "What if something's wrong?"

Alice reached out a hand and set it on Bella's shoulder. "Something is definitely wrong. The news reports are getting worse, we have one week of school left, I have your graduation party to plan, and I can't find my teal dress! So, yeah, there are several things wrong." She went back to shuffling through the hanging garments, positive that she had not moved it.

"That's it!" Bella huffed. "I'm going to find him."

She left Alice's room and heard the tune from the piano ringing out from downstairs. Bella wondered if Esme or Rosalie had played.

When she reached the figure of Edward, she could see his back straight as he sat upon the shiny bench, and his fingers were sliding along the keys with little effort. Bella was taken aback by the sight. Esme was standing beside him, her expression peaceful as the melody filled the air.

"What is this?"

"Hi, Bella," Esme greeted, bracing her arms around her gently. "It's nice to see you."

Jacob turned to face her with a big, crooked smile that, for a moment, left her head spinning. "I'm so happy you joined us, Bella."

Esme stepped away as a smile played at her lips. "I'll leave you two alone."

"No, wait, Esme…."

Stopping in her tracks, Esme waited for Bella to speak. "What is it?"

"Doesn't it seem like something's not right?"

Turning back to the piano, Jacob resumed his position, picking up on the tune where he had left off.

"Absolutely," she said, placing an arm around Bella's shoulder. "I understand your concerns with the threat of the strange vampire, but you shouldn't worry, Bella. We are monitoring the situation. And Edward's going to be with you every step of the way."

"Every step of the way," Jacob repeated.

"But…."

"Nothing at all to worry about. Now, if you'll excuse me, Carlisle's missing his favorite tie."

From Jacob's direction came a tiny giggle.

With a huge sigh, Bella stared wide-eyed from Jacob and back to Esme, who was leaving the room. "Don't you think it's odd that things have gone missing?"

She stopped and turned to her. "I think it's very odd," she said. "But, doesn't this ever happen at your house? I mean, besides the items that were taken from your room. Isn't it common to misplace things?"

"Not for you, right? You all have perfect memories."

"What are you suggesting, Bella?"

"Maybe someone is playing a joke on you."

The piano became silent.

"Who?"

She pointed in Jacob's direction. "Him."

Esme shook her head dismissively. "Edward's not a practical joker."

"Yeah, but what if he's not…." _Edward,_ she wanted to say. "What if he's …." _Somebody else_…again, the words remained inside her mouth.

"What is it you're trying to say?" she asked, her features showing her concern.

In the blink of an eye, Jacob was standing beside Esme. "Yes, Bella, what is it you're trying to say?"

Bella had never wanted to smack that beautiful face more than she did now. It seemed like this would never work without his cooperation. She soon felt Jacob's icy fingers grazing at her hand, but moved it away.

"Maybe you're just a little confused. Not enough sleep?" he suggested.

Esme leaned in toward Bella and embraced her. "You do look a little tired, dear. Maybe you should go upstairs and take a nap."

Shaking her head, Bella could smell that comforting sweet unique floral scent from Esme's hair. "No, thank you. I'm not sleepy."

With a motherly smile, Esme pulled away. "I heard that cucumber slices are good for bags underneath your eyes," she said with a wink, and then the mother vampire turned and made her descent from the room. "See you later, Bella."

Bella was left there with her mouth hanging open, and now Jacob's Edward face was smiling at her.

"Don't you just love her?" he asked. "Esme's great. I wish I could keep her."

The anger was now bubbling up inside of her, and Bella faced him with her eyes narrowed. "You are such a jerk!" she hissed.

Jacob's brows creased together, and he paused before replying. "Oh, great. Everybody heard that. Now they think we're fighting."

Bella lowered her voice. "We _are_ fighting." She shook her head, and her gaze fell to the shiny black instrument. "Did you just inherit the ability to play the piano?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "My mom taught me when I was a kid, but I didn't feel like I was ever really good at it…until now."

"You're only good at it _because_ you're in Edward's body!"

"Now, now. There's no reason for the hostility," Jacob replied.

She turned from him and took a seat upon the piano bench, missing the way things used to be with her Edward playing her lullaby. Everything had been turned upside down with Jacob confusing everybody.

"What is your problem? Why are you so afraid of Edward phasing? Or of telling the Cullens about what happened?"

Jacob stood there, his Edward body like a statue, and his face pulled into a frown.

"Oh, I get it," Bella said. "You're afraid they'll be mad at you. They won't. This isn't your fault."

He didn't say a word as he took her hand and led her outside a safe distance from the house. "Bella, if you're thinking that once they know I'm only pretending to be him that they'll be all accepting of me, you're living in a dream world. Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies, remember?"

"No, it doesn't have to be like that."

"It is what it is," he said, his tone cold as the myriad of voices from the forest played like music in his ears. "Do you think if Edward phases that the pack is going to just welcome him with open arms? No way! And it'll be the same with the Cullens!"

Bella frowned at the outcome Jacob was painting. "I think you're wrong."

He turned away from her, staring out at the huge trees whose branches swayed with the breeze. "We're _not_ telling them."

She could feel the mist in the air that signaled oncoming sprinkles and looked up at the thick clouds settling overheard. His tone had been so final, and she hated that he could be so stubborn. "Then take me home."

"What?"

"I want to go home."

Jacob sighed. "No, you're safe here."

Folding her arms, she stood across from him, unyielding. "I don't want to be here with you anymore. You're acting like a jerk."

"Oh, please. I'm just being realistic."

She turned her face away. "I want to go home."

"Why? What do you have that's so pressing at home?"

Anything sounded better than staying and arguing with him. She doubted that Jacob would change his mind, and while she knew the truth of the situation, Bella could hardly stand by and pretend any longer. "I have to scrub the toilet."

He shook his head, feeling like he couldn't win no matter what he did. "Fine."

After Bella explained to Esme about an onset of a migraine, she and Jacob made their way back through the dirt path out of the forest and onto the main road into Forks. Heavy drops of rain began smacking against the Volvo's windshield.

"So, what are we going to do at your house?" Jacob asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the road as they pulled onto Bella's street.

"Not we. Me. And I was thinking of going to La Push."

A surge of irritation coursed through him. "So you want to go visit me, but only as long as it's him in my body?"

She smiled. "Exactly."

"No."

"You can't tell me 'no'."

He heaved a sigh and decided to try another tactic. "Oh, I see. You just can't wait to get some more wolf loving."

Bella glared at him. "I just want to be with Edward. It has nothing at all to do with the fact that he's in your body."

"Hmmm…I disagree. I'm a good kisser, eh?" he asked lightly, pulling into the Swans' driveway.

"Shut up. It wasn't you I was kissing."

This acknowledgment only drove the stake further into his heart. Jacob hated having all these feelings for Bella, but always holding them at bay. It was one thing to be her friend, and it was another thing to know that she could be really happy if she just gave him a chance.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about that." He cut the engine and removed the keys from the ignition.

"I already promised to behave with him."

"No, I mean…."

"What is it?" she asked, noticing his hesitation.

"It's just that…I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, Bella." He sighed, forcing his gaze to the concerned depths of her brown eyes. "I'm…in love with you."

She sat there frozen, having no idea what to say. "Jake-"

"No. Let me finish. I just can't go another day without you knowing how I feel about you. I know you think you don't feel the same way, but it doesn't change anything. I love you, Bella. And I want you to pick me instead of him."

Bella blinked for a moment, her breath taken away by his declaration because for just a fraction of a second it was no different than Edward looking at her and saying this, asking her to make a choice.

"You wouldn't have to change for me."

That was a very sobering thought considering who was saying it. "How can you even say that? What if you're stuck this way?"

"The point is, even if I were, I would never ask you to change."

She shook her head, now fully aware of the direction this conversation was taking. "Well, you should know by now that Edward has never asked me to. In fact, he's done everything to discourage it. And I love him, Jacob. Edward is my whole life." Her fingers tugged on the door handle, but the lock had been enabled, effectively holding her captive inside the Volvo.

"Bella, you love me, too. And he's not your whole life either. Not anymore. Remember he left? Now you're stuck with me."

"You're impossible," she said, frustrated and yanking on the handle with all of her weak human strength, but to no avail.

Gently, he took her chin in his hand to face him. "Until your heart stops beating, Bella, I'll be here – fighting. Don't forget you have options."

She tried to pull her chin away, but it was forced there within his icy grip. "I don't want options."

"All the more reason to fight." The fire in his throat burned at such close proximity to her face, but he was determined to make his point. Jacob leaned in toward her, and though she struggled to move away, he kept her face steady. And before she could say another word, he had closed his lips and pressed them against hers.

Although her mind steeled against Jacob's unwelcome advance, her lips welcomed the icy closeness of his, but it took no more than a few seconds for the realization to kick in.

This was all wrong.

Forcing her mind to acknowledge Jacob disguised as Edward, she opened her eyes, and the fact that he was confusing her angered her even more. Seeing that it was useless to struggle, she became very still, until, at last he pulled away, and the grin across his lips made her want to scream.

Her hand swung at him, landing her palm against the hard stone of his cheek, and she recoiled from the sting that was like slapping a block of ice.

"Ow!" she squealed, moving her hand to her chest and hoping that she hadn't burst a vein or two.

"Are you okay?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"Just let me out!"

There was a click from the release of the lock, and Bella rushed out of the car, tucking her chin into her chest to avoid the rain. She hurried through her front door, making a beeline for the freezer. To her dismay, fake Edward was following behind.

"What's going on, Bells?" Charlie asked, having just grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. His daughter looked agitated as she favored her right hand.

"Jacob kissed me!" she said, retrieving an ice pack and holding her palm against it.

"Oh," Charlie said, looking pleased at first, but then as he noticed Edward standing there, his brows pulled together in mock anger. "Oh."

"Yesterday," she corrected. "Stupid Jacob kissed me yesterday," she said, throwing a meaningful look at him. "And when I slapped him, I hurt my hand. And it still hurts."

Jacob realized suddenly that he should look upset, even if he was still giddy from the kiss they just shared. He pressed his right fist into his left palm. "I'll kill him if he does it again!"

"Now, now," Charlie warned. "I'll have none of that."

"Stupid Jacob," Bella repeated as the ice pack soothed the sting along the length of her fingers.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't go to La Push after all," Jacob suggested.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No. I'm still going," she insisted. "I already set him straight."

Charlie looked at his daughter curiously. There was a very strange dynamic to the way she was speaking about Jacob and leering at her boyfriend, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Are you sure? You can stay home."

Jacob nodded in agreement.

"No," Bella said. "Sam Uley's girlfriend Emily is going to show me this _necklace_ she has," she lied, noting the uneasy look crossing Jacob's face and finding her victory. She imagined that Jacob was pondering the idea of what Charlie would think of Jacob disguised as Edward.

As much as Jacob wanted her to stay with him, the idea of her spending more time with Edward in La Push was growing on him. Since it was Saturday, it wasn't likely they would have much time alone together anyway. She would probably be hanging out at his home with Billy while Edward attended a pack meeting or guarded the perimeter.

"Don't do that again," she reprimanded as Jacob helped her into her Chevy. The truck gave a loud roar as she started the ignition, and she turned on her wipers to clear the water from the windshield, happy that it had stopped raining. Bella insisted on taking her own vehicle so Edward wouldn't have to meet her. Her palm still stung, but at least she hadn't broken her hand or a blood vessel.

"Admit it, you're confused," he said, smiling again.

"I'm not confused."

The grin was spread across his face. "I don't know. Now that I think about it, when I found you two on the bed, you looked pretty happy with your arms around my back. It looked _very_ natural." To him, it was the way things were supposed to be, and with any luck she would realize it once the curse had been broken.

She shook her head, and the blood was rushing to her cheeks. She wished he had never seen them like that. "Just please…stop saying things."

He wasn't happy about her spending time with him, but after issuing a threat of wreaking more havoc upon the Cullens, Jacob warned Bella once again to behave herself with Edward. As he watched the Chevy make its way down the dirt path the rest of the way to La Push, Jacob realized how much he missed home and his family. His only consolation was that one day Bella would be a part of it.

* * *

A/N: The coming chapters will be more revealing, I promise! Until then, please hang in there with me, and if you could spare a moment, let me know what you thought with a review. :)


	24. What the Hell?

**23. What the Hell?**

Edward was fuming as he made his descent back into La Push. He didn't trust Jacob, and right now the boy's comments felt like they were searing through every tissue in his brain.

"So Bella's confused?" Jacob had asked, keeping his voice low as they stood next to the tree. It wasn't really a question, and Edward had the feeling that Jacob was not going to play nicely.

"You wish," Edward had said, but of course, Jacob had been able to see right through his lie, homing in on his uncertainty. _Get out of my head, _his mind shouted to him.

The smile that spread across Jacob's lips made Edward want to punch him in the jaw.

"Hey, you know what I'm thinking, Edward?" he asked.

"You know I don't."

"It's a very good thing."

Without another word, Jacob turned back and leapt up to Bella's window, and as a burst of rage shot through Edward's body, he willed himself away from the Swan's property and back to the Rabbit a few houses down.

It was light out when he stepped through the door. He paced quietly to Jacob's room and fell onto the bed. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep since the first night in Jacob's body.

It was close to noon when he awoke, hearing the low voices from the television in the living room.

"Good morning," Billy said as he watched his son groggily head toward the kitchen. "There's coffee left over."

"Morning." Coffee…Edward would never again belittle the powers of that beverage. He poured himself a cup, drinking it black and allowing the liquid to soak into his system, giving him that boost of energy he needed. His stomach growled loudly, despite the volume of junk food he'd consumed earlier with Bella. Since it was past breakfast time, he opted for a sandwich. After rummaging through the refrigerator, he removed some condiments, a package of lunchmeat, cheese, some lettuce and tomato.

His knife was poised to slice into a tomato when Billy wheeled into the kitchen.

Edward had begun covering four slices of bread with mayonnaise, feeling Billy's eyes watching him.

"So, Bella dumped that bloodsucker, did she?" Billy asked, the pride obvious on his face.

Edward did not like the sound of this, and it bothered him immensely that this must have been the foremost thought in Billy's mind. "No. Bella didn't dump anyone," he said, almost defensively. The memory of Jacob's private meeting by the tree was like a shock to his system and put Edward on edge. "Bella's just…confused," he said, hating that he was repeating Jacob's words.

"But you two are seeing each other?"

"Yes…for now." He wanted to tell him to butt out, but realized that Billy's attention was now back to the television.

"She called, by the way, a little while ago. She's on her way over here."

Feeling Jacob's heart leap in anticipation of seeing her, Edward could hardly suppress the smile that was spreading across his face. Bella was on her way to see him…and then a surge of panic shot through him. Even if Jacob was escorting her to the treaty line, she would still be traveling alone and unprotected the rest of the way. As quickly as his human hands would allow, he assembled the two sandwiches and threw them onto a paper plate. "I have to go meet Bella."

Billy only nodded in acknowledgement as Edward rushed to the door, but paused before he opened it.

"By the way, Dad, will you please keep it to yourself? It's too soon to say what will happen with Bella."

Billy's dark eyes widened in surprised. "Of course. Not a problem, son. Mum's the word." He made a gesture with his thumb and index finger of zippering shut his mouth.

As Edward drove from the reservation, he had driven past at least four people he didn't recognize along the way. And alarmingly, each person either winked at him or had given him a thumbs-up. The dread crept into his system at the realization; Billy Black had already shared the news while Edward had been sleeping, and from what he could see, news among the reservation traveled like fire. Forcing the disturbing thought away, he accelerated the speed of the Rabbit, and with relief found Bella heading toward him just past the treaty line. She waved to him and pulled off to the side of the road.

Seeing her again put his mind at ease. He cut the engine and left the car to meet her. His arms swept her up into his embrace. "I missed you," he told her.

Bella closed her eyes, feeling safe in the warm embrace, reminding herself that inside the body of her best friend was really Edward. "I missed you, too." After they had pulled away, his hand reached for hers, and the heat from it caused her to draw her own hand back.

"What's wrong?"

Holding her hand toward her chest, she wished she had brought an ice pack with her. Her fingers and palm still stung. "Oh, it's nothing."

Edward waited, able to see by the expression on her face that it was more than she was letting on.

"It's just that," she began, feeling guilty even though she shouldn't. "Don't get mad, okay?" After what Jacob had told her, she wondered if he might be right about the wolf pack's attitude, and now she didn't want to chance Edward phasing. "Jacob kissed me."

His lips formed a snarl. "He kissed you?" It came out as little less than a growl, and he noticed how quickly Bella reached out her other hand to calm him.

"And I slapped him."

Trying to see past his fury, Edward forced his mind to her injury, taking her hand in his and examining the redness of her palm. The tissues appeared swollen, but otherwise there wasn't any broken skin or bones as he tested the range of motion.

"It's fine," she insisted, stealing her hand back.

"He could have killed you." Despite the feelings of jealousy toward Jacob, the possibilities of danger for Bella were already numerous, and it was not only foolish, but careless for Jacob to have risked kissing her.

"Yeah, well, he didn't." Bella threw her arms around him, desperately wanting to get off the subject of unwanted kisses. "I'm okay, see?" As she breathed in the familiar earthy scent of him, she had to tell herself once again that the warm arms now wrapped around her back were not Jacob's. "I missed you," she said, recalling their heated kisses early that morning.

Pressing her against him, Edward felt some of the stress begin to diminish. It was hard to remain angry; she was alive and safe and in his arms. "I missed you, too. And I love that you're here." If Jacob was going to not be respectful, then Edward was more than happy to have her close.

She shared how Jacob had been playing jokes on the Cullens, much to Edward's dismay. At some point he would have to find a way to explain, although, he couldn't hold back the chuckle at the image of oil dripping onto Rosalie's face. The offense was almost forgivable…

In a moment of shared laughter, Edward found himself overcome by wanting to kiss her, drawn in by the magnetic pull of her lips and smile, but recalling the looks he had received from the people here, he turned away. "Billy ratted us out," he informed her.

Bella's eyes opened wide, and she felt the blood rush to heat her cheeks. "Oh no. Do you think he told Charlie?" She had just told her dad that Jacob had kissed her, but imagined that Billy's perception would have been much different.

Edward smiled, brushing his thumb against the worried crease on her forehead. "I don't think so. But, I think it's safe to say that everyone in La Push knows."

Her mouth fell open, and she contemplated the reactions of the pack members…and Emily… "Oh God."

"We just need to be careful." He proceeded to tell her about the conversation he had with Billy.

"You told him I was confused? I'm not confused!" She was very tired of being told that when she was very clear about her feelings…mostly.

He smiled again, happy to hear her acknowledgement. "I know. But when everything goes back to normal there has to be a reason that you're not with him anymore." At least, Edward hoped that was the case.

With their stories now straight, Edward followed behind her truck and parked beside her.

Billy was at the door waiting. "Jake. Sam's on the phone. He needs to talk to you," he said with an urgent tone.

With a sinking feeling, Edward hoped that this had nothing to do with new threats to Bella, but rushed inside.

* * *

_Get a hold of yourself, Sam._

Sam had hung up the phone and was taking a deep breath as the thundering growls from the other room penetrated his senses. Leah was raving mad, and Sam imagined that calming her down would be no easy task; she already hated him. Her fever had finally broken, and the day he had been dreading was here. He had arrived at the Clearwaters' soon after Sue had called, and now unable to anticipate how long it would take to get Leah to phase back into human form, he had to make arrangements for his Beta to take over today's meeting.

For a moment, he had considered canceling, but it was too important. Just the day before, after having picked up the scent of the elusive redhead, he and Paul had chased her through the woods until she, once again, had bulleted away from their territory. The wolves were going to have to step up their security. Sue already had enough to contend with her son Seth breaking out in a fever, and while Sam would have loved to delegate this job to someone else, it was his duty, his obligation to help Leah through this…no matter how painful it was. There was only one thing he asked of Jacob while he conducted the pack meeting – that they remain on two feet. While Sam could already sense the turbulent thoughts and feelings reeling through Leah's mind and body, he knew that once in wolf form they would be crystal clear in his head…as well as to the other pack members…and this he wanted to avoid for as long as possible.

Despite the hesitance in Jacob's tone, Sam felt confident that he could handle it. And for now, Sam needed to focus all of his attention on Leah.

Sam threw open the door, showing more courage than he was feeling while his eyes met the wrath in those dark eyes that he had once loved. The customary massive length of her furry gray body was like an elephant in Sue's living room, and debris and broken knick knacks were scattered throughout the floor. In order to prevent any further damage, he ran out to the back of the house with her huge form chasing at his heels. He knew she wanted to hurt him, that in the frenzied state of her mind, she could hardly think through the consequences, and if he phased there inside the house, there would be little besides rubble left of the Clearwaters' home.

Backed up against the wall of the garage, he held up his arms, foolishly still hoping he could reason with her and not have to engage in a physical battle.

"Leah…please, listen to me…."

The size of her jaws was as big as his face, her teeth as long as fingers as the force of her growl shot at him, piercing his eardrums and tearing at his heart. Sam realized he had no words to calm or soothe Leah, to help hedge her back into her sane human form. This could get ugly. If he remained as he was, Sam would be like a mouse under the paws of a lion.

As much as he dreaded it, he knew what he had to do. Once he phased, she would undoubtedly still attack him, but in the end, she would have no choice but to obey the leader of the pack.

_Here goes nothing…_

Sam willed the booming charge to flood his veins, already hearing the echo of the torrential anger in her thoughts.

* * *

With a sigh, Edward placed the phone back onto the receiver. He was expected to conduct the pack meeting, and even though he only had to deliver the necessary information, he was not feeling very confident. Mentally he ran through the conversation, but Billy's voice broke his concentration.

"So, Bella…you and Jacob, eh?"

"I…well, we aren't really together, you know… just taking it slow. Nothing serious," Bella told him, the nervousness apparent in her voice.

"Well, you know what they say? Once you've had Black, you never go back."

"Dad!" Edward burst into the living room, finding Billy smiling at a horrified Bella beside him.

"I'm just sayin', son," Billy told him, with hands up in defense and meeting his eyes. "Did you know that before your mother, God rest her soul, married me, I was the only man she was ever with?"

Edward's gaze shot to the crimson shade that had flooded Bella's face. "Please. You've embarrassed Bella."

With a shrug, Billy faced her apologetically.

"Bella, do you mind giving me a minute to talk to my dad…alone?"

She nodded with what appeared to be relief on her face which was slowly returning to its natural ivory color.

Less than a minute later, Edward joined Bella out front as she waited by her truck. He smiled, thinking how she looked like a deer ready to bolt into the woods.

"I'm so sorry about that. Parents. How do you stand it?" Edward joked.

She smiled back. "Yeah. They can be so embarrassing." Biting her lip, she was dreading the inevitable. "So, you have to leave? I overheard you on the phone."

He took her hand in his, running his thumb along hers. "I do. I wish I didn't." Edward wished he could get out of it, or even ask Bella to accompany him, but assumed it would be inappropriate to show up with her. "But, I already spoke to Billy, and he promised he would behave." Shaking his head, he smiled at her, finding dread evident on her face.

"So, what if you have to phase?"

"Sam already made it clear he wanted us on two feet…but he didn't say why."

The question was still on his mind when he arrived to the meeting site, finding Jared, Embry, and Quil already waiting for him there.

Embry sat with his long legs stretched out across a log, nodding his head at Edward. "So, you and Bella, huh?"

Edward rolled his eyes, inwardly cursing Billy's big mouth.

Quil laughed, looking in Jared's direction. "Didn't I tell you?" he asked. "I told you Bella would dump that bloodsucker! You owe me five bucks!"

Jared looked to Edward for confirmation, and Edward shook his head, fuming. "Bella didn't dump anyone. So please can we drop it and begin the meeting?" he snapped.

The three boys exchanged a look, and Jared turned back to Edward. "So, Sam's busy with Leah, huh?"

"Yeah…I'll bet he's hating life right now," Embry put in.

Edward had no idea why Sam wasn't there, and he hadn't felt it was his place to ask, but apparently the rest of them were better informed. La Push must have had a secret party line that linked them to all the gossip.

Quil's face lit up with a wide grin. "Five bucks says she sinks her teeth into his a-."

Holding up his hand, Edward cut Quil off, "Has anyone seen Paul?"

"He was at the beach," Embry said, pointing to the west just beyond the trees.

"Will you get him? I'd like to get this meeting started," Edward told them. _And over with_. He wanted very badly to get back to Bella.

Listening to the others' theories about how Leah was probably tearing Sam apart limb from limb, Edward wondered what was taking so long for Embry and Paul to return, when at last Embry's face appeared at the edge of the woods.

"Where's Paul?" Edward asked.

"I'll bet I know where he is," Quil snickered, rolling his eyes as Embry rushed back.

"I told him we were still having the meeting, and he said to go on without him."

This seemed like classic Paul. Since the leader wasn't there, he was going to skip out on the meeting. "No. Paul has to be here. Where is he? What's he doing?"

Embry shook his head. "He's on the beach…."

"Yeah…probably still harassing Pee Pee Pants," Quil added. "I mean Desiree."

Before he could think to do it, Edward headed westward past the trees as a burst of adrenaline surged through his body, and as rage threatened to envelop him, he told himself that Quil could have been mistaken…

…but he wasn't.

When the ocean was in view, he quickly located the two just off to the left. Close to the shore, Desiree's smaller frame could be seen struggling against Paul's larger, more powerful one as she tried to remove herself from his grasp. As Paul leaned down to kiss her, Edward heard a growl emerge from his own throat.

"Let her go!" Edward demanded.

Paul waved him away, ignoring him.

"Let her GO!" he said again, charging at Paul until he was at his back. Paul, who seemed neither to listen nor to care, pulled Desiree closer against him.

"Mind your business, Jake," Paul warned.

Her cries rang out in Edward's ears, and as the rage encompassed Edward's being, his fingers dug into the blades of Paul's shoulders, tugging him backward and away from her. With concern only for Desiree, Edward yelled for her to run and watched her put as much distance between herself and Paul as she could.

When Edward gazed back, he found Paul's eyes were now narrowed threateningly at him as though he had just stolen his lunch; Paul's teeth were bared, and his entire chest heaved and shook with every breath. Before another word could be spoken it was as though Paul's body had burst from its human shell, emerging into the immense form of the gray and white wolf before him. The top of the wolf's head was as tall as Edward's chest, and threatened by the size and imposing presence of the animal, Edward took a few steps back.

As the wolf lunged at him, Edward hadn't even had time to react when a combination of overwhelming fear and ferocity triggered a defensive switch in his body, clouding the nerves in his brain, pushing and pulling at every bone and muscle, as though his insides were digging their way through his flesh, and he was helpless to control the outward blast of tension seeking release from every cell. In the span of a second, he felt the disorienting explosion of energy rip through his head, quickly followed by arms, torso and down to his legs and feet. Edward's mind pulled out of the fog almost instantly, his own form the size of the one across from him, and as his anger blazed throughout this strange, yet familiar body, fierce growls emerged unbidden as he fought for control.

The gray wolf's mouth was no longer in a snarl, and it seemed comedic the domestic way Paul sat and cocked his head to the side curiously…only now Edward did not have to guess what he was thinking.

He could hear it as similarly as when he read minds in vampire form…and Paul's thoughts came in loud and clear with his retreat.

_What the hell?_

* * *

P.S. For some time I've been compelled to explore the whole Leah/Sam interaction since it was absent from the book. Anyhow, there will be more next chapter. And, I know, an update - finally - and then it's a cliffie, right? Sorry about that! Well, I'm asking for your patience as I've been busy with family over and have just gotten back from a trip so please hang in there with me. And, as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. ;)


	25. A Stranger Among Us

A/N: At long last! I know - an update! It isn't as long as my others, but is the best I can give you as I struggle to catch up. My quiet time lately has been very sparse, and with school starting soon, I hope to get back on track. Thanks for your patience and to the anonymous reviewers I couldn't thank, and of course all of you for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!

**24. A Stranger Among Us**

_I hate you! I hate you, and I hate you!_

This was the very confrontation Sam had been dreading for over a week, and after much wrestling and nearly biting into the thick gray fur of her collar to get her attention, he now had the furious she-wolf pinned to the ground. The last thing Sam wanted was to hurt her more than he already had, especially physically. Though Leah's thoughts were expressed telepathically, her words were cutting into him like a razor.

_I'm sorry, Leah. How many more times can I say I'm sorry? I never meant to hurt you. I can't help how I feel about Emily. _

_Yeah. Doesn't change anything._

_So, what're you gonna do? Just torture me for the rest of my life?_

_Damn straight I am. _

There were times when she could be downright cruel.

_Well, then there's nothing I can do except tell you to calm down or you won't phase back into human form._

Furious, Leah growled at him, snapping her jaw upward to bite at him, but he moved his head away_. I don't have to listen to you._

_That's where you're wrong._

_I hate you, Sam Uley!_

_Sorry. Doesn't change anything._

_This is all your fault!_

_My fault? Do you think I caused this to happen to you? _Sam wouldn't have wished this on his worst enemy let alone his former lover, and he felt he was cursed that the strength of the Clearwaters' lineage caused this to happen.

That was when the disjointed thoughts came through, momentarily interrupting his and Leah's non verbal sparring session.

_Oh, no, I'm a wolf. Not good. Now what? I really wish Jacob had prepared me for this._

_What the hell?_

* * *

_What the hell?_

As rage coursed through his body, Edward growled at the gray and white wolf before him even though he knew Paul was not a threat to him. The distressing thoughts from earlier of Jacob kissing Bella and Billy's and Embry's smug comments had flooded his mind, begging Edward to unleash all the anger he was feeling. And seeing Desiree helpless in Paul's grip as he forced a kiss on her was just icing on the cake. The only thing Edward wanted to do was to tear Paul's head off. With his intention clear, Edward took a threatening step forward on the sand.

_You're not Jacob. Who the hell are you?_

Another growl escaped Edward as he fought back the red hot madness. Somewhere deep inside him, a whisper of reasoning battled its way into his consciousness causing him to realize that he didn't like Paul or his advances on Desiree, but he shouldn't have been angry enough to want to kill him.

Paul's gray and white body was now on all fours, and he began growling back. In a moment of frightening clarity, Edward realized his own thoughts were no longer private.

_How do I change back? What are the others going to think? Will they know I'm not him? Maybe they won't know if I pretend…_

Being in wolf form was jarring enough, but then to realize that this very thing was what Jacob had been trying to avoid, Edward did his best not to think of anything suspicious, but the barrage of his thoughts continued to flow as freely as breaths of air, and he began to retreat, stepping backward.

_I said, who are you? _Paul's internal voice demanded_._

The wolf before him was advancing, ready to pounce, and Edward considered running away when three more voices intruded on his consciousness.

_Aw c'mon. Back off, Paul._

_What's going on?_

_Let's calm down_.

From the east, Edward could see the figures of the others running toward them. The picture before him was clear and vivid as he noted the rich colors of their coats, the details of the landscape, and his sense of smell was nearly overpowered by the scent of the salty ocean tickling at his snout as well as by the individual scent of each pack member. Their mental voices came across as distinctly as if they had spoken. Paul hadn't needed to reply as the three approached the two wolves cautiously on the beach, already hearing Edward's involuntary panic.

_He's an imposter._

_Who are you?_

_What are you doing in Jacob's body?_

The alpha command came in loud and clear suddenly, halting the group's questioning. He was nowhere in sight, yet Edward recognized at once the tone of the pack's leader.

_Explain yourself._

Realizing now there was no way out, Edward had no choice but to relay the events as they occurred, hearing the disbelief not only in the rest of the pack's minds, but the shock in a voice he had not recognized – a female's.

_Oh my God. No way._

Her internal voice had quickly disappeared afterward, and Sam called for the wolves to assemble at their meeting place, but this time he would be joining them.

It hadn't taken long before Sam arrived to meet the rest of them, only Edward noticed that the one female whose voice he'd heard earlier – Leah – had not accompanied the pack's leader. Meanwhile still in wolf form, Edward had become the subject of the group's interrogation.

_Are you spying on us?  
_

_No_, Edward thought warily as the barrage of thoughts coming from the circle of wolves around him seemed to blend together.

_He already said that he never meant for this to happen. He's no spy._

_How do we know he's not lying?_

It had been easy for Edward to pick that thought out, judging from the snarl on Paul's gray snout.

_C'mon, you know we can read each other's thoughts. We would know if he was lying or trying to hide something._

_Or trying to fool us._

_He already fooled us once._

_Yeah, but that was in human form. And I knew there was something off about Jake this week._

_Me too._

_Yeah, me too._

That seemed to be the consensus.

_So, Bella knows?_

_Yes._

_Well, that explains why she was making out with you. She knows you're her bloodsucker._

They all seemed to agree with this, and it was infuriating to Edward how the entire reservation seemed to be aware of an exchange that should have remained private, yet he was not in any position to gripe about it. However, there was another term that bothered him._ Please. Being called a bloodsucker is the equivalent of us calling you a mongrel. And if there's anything I've learned is that you are no more mongrels than we are leeches._

Their thoughts seemed to scatter at that point, more as individual opinions rather than direct questions. Sam addressed him next.

_Where is Jacob now?_

_He's with my family._

_In your body?_

_Yes._

_Unbelievable._

_And so do those blood-…do they know?_

_No. The curse doesn't exactly allow us to communicate the change._

_But Bella knows?_

_Yes, but it took a lot of convincing. And I had nothing to lose by telling her. Listen, neither Jacob nor myself want to be in these bodies. We're stuck. If there were a way out, we would gladly take it, but nobody seems to know how to break the curse. _

Edward looked around hopefully at the faces, although different in colors and sizes, all bore the same mystified expression.

_So what do we do with him?_

_He's not one of us._

_Yeah. And, he knows nothing about being a wolf._

_We have no choice. The redhead is out there, and God only knows if she's brought some friends with her. We need Edward. And as long as he is in Jake's body, he is one of us. We will teach him._

_Wait until Billy finds out his son is really a Cullen!_

_No._ The word rang out loud and clear. _Nobody outside our circle is to know. _

_But that's not fair. He has a right to know._

_It would only create unnecessary conflict. It stays between us. That's an order. _

There seemed to be a collective groan that echoed throughout the group.

_Now, as soon as Leah returns, she and I and Edward are going to take the first shift. _

_We're going to see her naked. _The involuntary thought slipped out in a giddy way.

The wolves turned to look at Embry, who looked at the rest of them, careful to avoid Sam's gaze. _What, like you've never thought of it? _

The leader's tone became impatient._ What are we? Ten years old?_

_Yeah, and she's going to see all of us, too, dummy._

Changing the direction of the meeting, Sam gave orders to the group and then closed out the meeting, assigning Quil and Embry to take the second shift.

The first to phase back into human form was Paul, and to Edward the transformation appeared easy and natural, yet he had no idea quite how to accomplish it. With the exception of Sam, the others were now back on two feet and locating their clothes.

_Clothes_…Edward thought. Without any idea of his predicament, he realized that the outburst from human flesh to wolf had ripped through Jacob's clothing back on the beach, leaving him nude once he were to phase back.

Edward looked away as Paul's naked form approached him, laughing, as though he could still read his mind. "You'll get used to it. But, hey, no matter what Sam says, you will _never_ be one of us."


	26. Stuck

**25. Stuck**

"Leah? Are you okay in there?"

A swirl of emotions threatened to swallow Leah whole. She could hardly see her door through the swell of tears clouding her vision and hoped she could keep her voice steady for her mother's sake. With her brother Seth in the other room baking from the intense heat of his own fever along with the havoc she had already wreaked upon her home and their belongings, the last thing Sue Clearwater needed was more drama.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'll be out in a minute."

Leah contemplated if those words could ever be true. Would she ever be fine again? This afternoon had been too much. The horrific change she had endured into the beastly four-legged animal had been unreal, and the direct line into Sam's thoughts was even more disturbing. She hadn't known what to think when the new voice entered their conversation, and when the explanation had been given and the shock of it must have been what triggered her to phase back. Leah had quickly realized how the devastation her mistake with the talisman had affected Jacob's and this other person's lives. Surely the contact between the two with the special stone had been an accident.

Nevertheless, it had been all her fault.

This was yet another moment in her life where she wished she was never born. Leah hated herself and her life. After wiping away her tears, she grabbed a backpack from her closet and stuffed her wallet and some belongings into it. She would miss her mother and Seth, but soon he would join the pack, and they would all be happier without her…particularly Sam and Emily. And as she opened her window and ran off into the forest, this is what she kept telling herself.

* * *

Sam had been surprised how quickly Leah had phased back into human form once she'd heard Edward's frantic explanations. Peculiar though it was, the pack's leader couldn't focus on how or why she was affected when he considered the oddity of Edward and Jacob's situation. Other than in movies, he hadn't ever thought such a thing was possible. And, he couldn't help but be a little amused by his beta's predicament.

He had decided to give her a little break to pull herself together but had ordered her to meet them shortly. Now with the instability of Leah's moods, he was unsure of her ability to phase back.

Meanwhile, Edward remained in wolf form and willingly followed Sam's directions. Sam had noted, though, how Edward's thoughts had been distracted. They would wander back to Bella at Billy's and if he would be able to return to human form. For now, he only needed Edward to focus on tracking scents and following commands.

The order he had given just an hour before to the pack about not betraying his secret had sounded confident, but Sam did not know how to feel toward Edward. His every instinct told him he was the enemy, but the tone of Edward's fears and uncertainties made Sam feel sorry for him. Nevertheless, Sam's communication toward Edward came out gruff and authoritative.

_What if I can't phase back? What if I'm stuck like this? _

_Focus! You will change back when you are ready, but now you need to stop worrying about everything else._

_Sorry._

Sam couldn't help but be taken aback by Edward's submissive posture as Jacob's wolf form lowered to the ground with his lips and ears drawn back. He had never seen such a display from the russet colored wolf.

_Get up! Next we're going to run._

He gave him the direction to head northeast a quarter mile while he was going to run directly opposite. Getting used to being in this form and remaining in tight communication was important if he was going to be of any use to the pack. This reminded him of Leah…and her absence. It was irritating to him that she was taking her time to return.

_Sam. Sue's looking for you. Leah's gone, _Jared's voice jumped in unexpectedly.

The pack leader held back his internal string of curses. _Got it._

The message had been delivered, and Jared's voice had faded as quickly as it appeared.

_Well, Edward. Looks like there's going to be a change in plans. _

* * *

Bella hung up the phone and tried not to panic. From what she gathered from Billy's side of the conversation, Sam already explained to him that his son would be guarding Bella the rest of the night in Forks. Billy hadn't seemed too concerned about it, but when he gestured for Bella to take the phone, she had a sickening feeling of dread. In the briefest way possible, Sam explained that he was aware of Edward's situation and that it was best for now for him to remain in wolf form.

That was it.

No explanation as to how it happened. No opportunity to ask any further questions as the dial tone played like a dirge in her ears.

She rushed to the window, but only saw the beginning of a drizzle coating the dirt surrounding the property. "I'm going to look for Jacob," she told Billy absently, not listening to his reply as she stepped outside. Her eyes searched in the direction of the mouth of the forest nearby sweeping west toward the scattered older homes. That was when she heard a whine…like a dog that had been punished.

Her attention turned to the side of the house, and the huge familiar form of Jacob's russet body came into view. Bella rushed toward him, helpless to aid him in this situation. The drops fell heavily as she braced her arms around his collar. "Oh no, Edward."

* * *

There was something holding Leah back from leaving the reservation. It was almost as though there were some magnetic force, some invisible shield preventing her from crossing.

Sam's order.

Determined, she shook her head and began charging the boundary as though the force of her will could break past the barrier. Her backpack bounced heavily against her back, and she wiped away the drops of rain from her vision. This time she would make it through. She had to.

She was one step away from crossing over into Forks when she felt her body being thrust backward, causing her to land roughly on the dirt but with the cushion of another body to break her fall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Leah?" Sam cried from underneath her, crooking his neck to the side of her backpack and keeping his arms tight around her arms and waist so she could not escape.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving, so let me go," she bit out sourly, trying to break free from Sam's iron grip.

"Are you nuts? You were just going to leave, disappear, just like that?"

Leah grunted as she strained against him, giving his abdomen a sharp blow with her elbow, not hurting him, but effectively separating herself from his grip. And as she turned to face him, she found the expected disapproval on his face. "Just like that."

"Even if it weren't the most selfish thing I've ever heard, Leah, it's impossible. You CAN'T leave." Though he stood there with arms folded across his chest, he had every confidence he could catch her again – not that he would have to.

She moved toward the boundary again, but found once more her foot would not move forward. As she backed up to get a running start, she could see her ex out of the corner of her eye, watching her…and she would have liked to smack that smug look off his face.

Ignoring him, she straightened her backpack and charged forward, but as she reached the boundary, her body was halted to an abrupt stop, almost causing her to trip over her own feet.

"Told ya," Sam said, gloating. He knew right away that since her intent was not to return, she would remain trapped within the confines of the reservation.

Tears of frustration began to spill from her eyes, and her words were accompanied by loud sobs. "Why me?"

He had no answer for her. Sam moved toward Leah and set his hand upon her shoulder. In his twenty years of life, he came to believe the worst thing in the world besides vampires was to see a woman cry. There was no doubt in his mind she had been dealt an unfair hand.

She pulled her shoulder away from his grip. "I don't want this, Sam."

"None of us wanted this. We had no choice."

She turned to face him. "Please, let me go."

His brows pulled together, and he looked at her incredulously. "It doesn't work that way."

"Please?" Leah was begging now; it was one thing she thought she would never do, but she was desperate.

"I'm sorry, Leah. You're stuck…like the rest of us."

Since the transformation she had known it was true but had been refusing to accept it. And when he removed the backpack from her back and set it upon his own shoulder, she felt numb with that realization.

"Come on. Your mother's worried about you." Sam placed his arm around Leah's neck and began to lead her back toward La Push.

* * *

"We could call Jacob," Bella suggested, running her fingers along the soft rust colored fur of Edward's Jacob collar.

The wolf beside her shook his head, the action as deliberate as a human. They had moved into the garage and out of the rain, and Bella was hoping to find a way out of this mess.

"Why not?" she asked, but realized he could not answer her. "Sam's orders?"

Edward's whine gave her his reply.

With a heavy heart, Bella made her way out of La Push, driving carefully in the darkness as the windshield wipers pushed the heavy drops from her sight. Jacob had done it all the time, she reasoned, but knowing that Edward was now in this unfamiliar form made it all the worse as she drove in the comfort of a dry interior as the ridiculously-sized wolf ran beside her outside in the pouring rain.

However, that was nothing compared to the guilt Bella felt retreating to her room for the night, even though she knew Edward was obligated to remain outside and protect her as he had done before. When she had offered him shelter in the garage, he refused it, and even if Charlie weren't home, fitting the oversized wolf through the narrow doorway would've been difficult. For the first few hours she remained at her window, every now and then catching a glimpse of him as he circled the property, each time considering going against Sam's orders and calling Jacob. And each time she would see the sorrowful expression in those eyes. It was clear to her that they had not wanted to involve him, but she had resolved to call first thing in the morning and insist that Jacob help Edward return to his regular Jacob form. She was grateful when close to midnight the rain had finally stopped and had hoped with the dawning of the new day that at least this problem could be resolved.

* * *

He had drifted to sleep beside an oak in the woods a quarter mile from Bella's house. With the myriad of scents memorized, he was confident that any change would awaken him, but as it turned out, it was a sudden burst of thoughts that shook him from his nap. Edward had heard her thoughts all of a sudden, but still had not come face to face with the she wolf.

She was hesitant, but acting under command. _Sam sent me._

On all fours, Edward saw the slightly smaller grey wolf come into view, noticing the shaggier length of fur that coated her body.

_Where is he? I don't hear him, _Edward observed, pulling out of the fog of sleep_._

_I think Sam is trying to get one of the other boys to run the borders with him. He saw a trail of footprints that hadn't been there yesterday and didn't want to have to worry about me. _

It was odd to Edward to be out of the loop when just before he had been able to pick out the busy tone of the pack leader. The decision must have been made while in human form because Edward had heard nothing of it. Despite the fact that he had no training, he felt able enough to take on that disturbing redhead with the ferocity of his bare claws.

_I'm Leah, by the way._

_Nice to meet you finally, Leah. I'm uh…filling in for Jacob. _Edward thought he would try to inject some humor into an awkward situation_. Looks like we'll both be needing some training, _Edward mused as she trotted over to join him. He thought to take it back, wondering if he would need to explain that last thought when her inner voice cut in.

_I owe you an apology._

_What do you mean?_

Her thoughts became hazy, as though she was willing a blanket to cover what she was thinking. _It was my fault, but you have to understand. I never meant for this to happen._

_Wait. Slow down. What happened? _

_The necklace. The spell…the body-switching…_

_You know about it? About the power of the stone?_

Her confession came out hastily._ I dug it out, but I never meant for Jacob to take it. I'm not even sure how he ended up with it…I've been looking for it for days. What happened between you two was an accident. _

_You have got to be kidding me. You are responsible for this? What were you doing with it, Leah?_

Leah and Edward both stiffened at the invasion of Sam's inner voice. Neither could see him, but they could hear his angry tone as though he were right there before them.

_It was an accident._

_Okay, that was an accident, but what were you doing with the stone?_

_Emily…_

_No. You were going to switch bodies with Emily? How stupid could you be!_

_I'm sorry! I never thought it was going to end up like this. _

The disgust was evident in the leader's tone, and Edward felt like he was in the middle of a lover's quarrel as Sam continued to berate Leah for her poor judgment and stupidity, but his own mind was buzzing. _Then you must know how to break the spell?_

_No, I guess I hadn't really thought it through. _

Disappointed, Edward felt Jacob's heart drop. _I see_.

_Just great, Leah. Nothing we can do about it now. Listen, I don't ever want Emily to find out about this. Are we clear?_

_Yes._

_Now, Edward, have you picked up any unusual scents?_

Sam gave orders for Leah and Edward to remain and circle Bella's house while he met up with Jared to scout the forest. Now, they could only hear the buzz of communication like a radio scanner between Sam and Jared, and Edward was truly realizing what an invasion this telepathy was as he fought to keep thoughts of anger and frustration toward Leah out of his head. The way he saw it, Sam had already scolded her enough.

_I'm really sorry. _

_I know._

_So, who are…wait, do you smell that? _She rose to all fours, sniffing, and faced the direction of the Swan's residence. _It burns…I'm going to check it out._

Leah had taken off and Edward ran as fast as he could. _No, wait, Leah. It's not what you think._

_I think it's exactly what I think._

_STOP. It's Jacob. Don't hurt him. _By the light of the moon_, _Edward could see the glimmer of the silver Volvo parked down the street as Leah's gray body bounded into the street like an angry lioness, making a beeline for the tree in front of Bella's window.

_It's a bloodsucker! _She was charging toward him, but his golden eyes only looked at her in amusement as he stood his ground.

_No! That's Jacob. I'm him…and he's me._

She narrowly avoided hitting the tree, falling to the ground as her legs halted to a stop, just avoiding the bronze-haired pale figure.

"Nice to see you, Leah," Jacob greeted, his lips curved into a smirk as she recovered her stance. His expression changed when the larger russet wolf joined her a half second later. "Oh, no. What the hell, Edward?"

_So, it's really true?_ Her eyes turned from the wolf beside her to the unnaturally yellow ones in front of them and back to Edward.

_Yes, it's really true. Unfortunately._

"Now the pack knows…" Jacob sighed heavily.

_Nobody blames you. _

_What a mess. I am so sorry._

"Wait. You did this, Leah?" Jacob read the guilt in her thoughts. "Of all the idiotic…" Jacob ground his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

_She didn't mean to. She's already been through enough._

"Enough? What about us?" Jacob cried, shaking his head at them. "Whatever. Just tell us how to change back."

_I don't know how._

"Okay, who does?" he asked impatiently. "Someone has to! We can't just be stuck like this forever!"

Leah's form lowered to the ground, and Edward and Jacob both recognized the submissive gesture as her ears pulled backward. _I'm sorry._

With another sigh, Jacob looked to Edward. "Looks like we're stuck."

_Do you still have the stone?_

With all the business of transforming and learning how to be a wolf, Edward had forgotten all about the talisman. _It was in my pocket when I phased. I think it's still on the beach._

Leah returned to a sitting position._ I think you may need it. I don't know how to break the spell, but I'm sure it can't be reversed without it. _

Bound by Sam's orders, the two were required to remain until morning, and Edward would return to the shore to search for the stone.

_Since you're here, Jacob, maybe you can tell me how to phase back_. Edward turned to Leah suddenly, realizing that she had already accomplished it.

_I hadn't meant to do it. It just happened. I was really angry when I phased into a wolf. _

_And how were you feeling before you changed back?_

_I don't know. Surprised…shocked. _

The vampire and two wolves moved back into the forest as Jacob attempted to answer his question. "I'm not surprised. Girls are more prone to emotional responses. But, the trigger is having control over these emotions and the will to make the transformation happen."

_It feels weird, like some kind of alien is clawing its way out of my body. I hate it._

Jacob smirked at her. "You have to get past that. Besides, you'll get used to it. And I'm surprised Sam didn't tell you how already. He probably won't mind if you do a little practicing."

_What if I can't? _Edward wanted to know. He couldn't imagine remaining this way for eternity.

"Of course you can. To phase back, I want you to try this: take a deep breath, clear your mind of all the worry…."

The two wolves sat up cooperatively, following his directions.

"…and say this to yourself – bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

Leah and Edward both looked up at Jacob's Edward face, and Leah growled at him. _That's not funny, Jake._

"I'm not being funny. You have the power to do it, but you have to free your mind from all the outside junk. Seriously, but don't just say the word; imagine your body as it changes back, picturing it in your mind. Bibbidi- bobbidi-boo. But wait, Edward, you don't have any clothes."

Edward recalled that his clothing had been ripped to shreds during his transformation. _Guess I have to go back home first._ _I suppose I owe you some clothes_.

"No problem," Jacob told him with a smile and pulled out a fine leather wallet from Edward's back pocket. "I've got plastic." He replaced the wallet and looked to Leah. "What about you? Do you have any clothes nearby?"

_Yeah._ She still had her backpack that she'd purposely left at a halfway point.

Jacob directed the two wolves to opposite ends behind the cover of two large spruce trees. "This is just for practice. Now, when you're ready…bibbidi, bobbidi, boo."

"Hey, it worked!" Leah's voice called out, and Jacob kept his eyes averted.

"Now you, Edward."

Feeling discouraged by Leah's speedy result, Edward focused his thoughts on Jacob's instructions, clearing the cluster of doubts from his mind. Saying the fairy godmother's command to Cinderella was ridiculous, but at the same time, Edward could sense the truth in Jacob's voice.

He imagined the huge form of his body as it wrapped and tucked inside its human shell. _Bibbidi… bobbidi… boo. _

In a fleeting moment, a small but powerful tight force drew in the bulk of his body like a vacuum, leaving him in a crouch with soles and palms flat against the earth. He stood upright immediately, and though this was just a small change compared to the one the talisman could make, Edward was grateful to be on two feet once again.

* * *

A/N: Hello & thanks to you all for your patience. As I'd mentioned to some of you, these last few chapters are going to be the toughest for me as I work toward the end. Thanks to you all for reading, and I would appreciate if you leave a review - getting close to 300 - bibbidi- bobbidi-boo!


	27. Curse

A/N: Many, many thanks to my reviewers (incl. you anonymous ones I couldn't thank personally) for getting me past 300! I love you guys! Thanks to those who have favorited and alerted- those emails are truly gifts in themselves. And thanks to you all for your patience. It's taken me awhile to finish this chapter because once I've gone in a certain direction there's no turning back. Without further ado:

**26. Curse**

After the dust cleared and the wolves had run off, Desiree's heart rate had resumed a normal pace. While she'd been fully aware of their identities, she had never in person seen the impressive circle of wolves that were easily the size of bears. After Jacob interrupted Paul's advances on the beach, Desiree was both relieved and happy to place as much distance between herself and the two boys. From behind the bulky trunk of a redwood tree, she watched in surprise as first Paul's body erupted into the massive-sized animal only to watch Jacob's body following suit. Various growls resounded, masking the crashing of the waves against the shore. The two appeared as though they would engage in a scuffle with Jacob on the offense, and it wasn't long after when three more joined them.

Everyone on the reservation had heard the tales of the wolves giving chase to the cold ones, but to see them in a pack was breathtaking. They had not remained in that spot for long, looking from one to the other as they communicated their thoughts before taking off in an impressive burst of speed.

As she returned to the shore, her eyes caught sight of the rags dotting the sand. Determined to thank Jacob, she began collecting the ripped pieces of denim when in her vision a glimmer of silver drew her focus. Upon closer inspection she saw the turquoise pendant encased in the shiny frame hanging from a chain. It was just a short distance from the torn pocket, and in awe, she knelt down before it. There was a tiny symbol of a lightning bolt, she observed, and unwilling to leave it on the sand, Desiree looped the chain onto her finger and placed it onto one of the scraps.

* * *

Edward's predicament had been on Bella's mind all night as she tossed and turned, and the first thing she did after rising from her bed was check her window for any sign of him. The sun was just coming up over the horizon, and as she poked her head out to search for him, her face was coated by a burst of cool air. He was nowhere to be found.

With a sigh, she began her morning routine, showering before heading downstairs and then found Charlie packing up for another fishing trip.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Bells. You're up early."

She rubbed at the bleary feeling behind her eyes and headed toward the coffeemaker. "Yeah."

"Plans today?"

"No." Removing the used coffee filter from the funnel, she realized how little in her life she actually could reveal to her father. How would she explain that she needed to help Edward phase back into human form?

With the filter in the palm of her hand, she walked toward the trashcan, but gave a start, nearly spilling the damp coffee grounds when Edward's presence appeared at the window. "Oh!" She looked at him with wide eyes, then disposed of the contents in her hand and proceeded to the door to meet him.

"Edward?" she asked, throwing open the door.

His beautiful face reflected his disappointment. "Sorry," Jacob replied.

"Oh…I just thought…." Since she hadn't seen or heard from Jacob since the day before, she'd foolishly hoped that if Edward had phased back that somehow the spell might've been broken, but it was too much to hope for. As she walked toward the kitchen the worry crept up on her once again.

"Good morning, Edward," Charlie said, his voice flat as he watched Edward enter their home.

"Good morning, sir," Jacob replied, realizing how naturally Edward's greeting had come out as he followed behind Bella.

Bella could see that her father was not happy to see him. And although she needed to speak to Jacob privately, she was fearful of the idea of her father fishing while the threat of the vampires loomed over the surrounding areas.

"Do I need to worry about you two?" Charlie asked, his brown eyes darting from one to the other.

"No, Dad," Bella said. "Do I need to worry about you?"

Charlie chuckled his response to Bella, but looked to Jacob with stern eyes.

"No, sir." Jacob shook his head. He would tell her later that the wolves would be on alert once Charlie ventured into their area.

After Bella prepared a breakfast of scrambled eggs and sausage, Charlie was off and running. She was relieved to see him go.

"It's horrible, Jake. Edward phased into a wolf yesterday, and now he's out there somewhere, and I don't know how to help him phase back. What are we gonna do? What's he gonna do?" she said in one breath, frantic as she began scrubbing the dirty frying pan.

"Calm down, Bella. I was here last night. I know what happened. Edward's fine."

She pulled down the faucet handle to stop the flow of water, staring at him in disbelief. "You saw him? He's okay? Was he still a wolf?"

"I worked with him. He now knows how to phase back and forth."

"So, where is he?"

"By now, he should be back in La Push, looking for the necklace."

* * *

When Edward emerged from the shadowy forest into the brightness of the open sun, his first impulse was to shield his skin from the telltale glowing sparkles, but once again reminded himself that he was not in his own body. Old habits died hard…

With Jacob's assurances, Edward and Leah departed from Bella's home. Sam agreed that it was important for Edward to locate the talisman and allowed them to leave at dawn. Edward, however, refused Leah's help and returned home, phasing back into human form just as he reached the driveway of Billy's home. After slipping into Jacob's room unnoticed as Billy slept, he was back out again fully dressed. This time, now that he had some control over the transitions, he had no intention of losing any more clothing.

From a distance he saw the figure sitting on the shore, facing the water and instantly recognized the shiny black hair that hung down to the middle of her back. He hadn't seen her since the day before…the whole fiasco with Paul…

"Good morning, Desiree," he greeted from behind so as not to startle her.

She looked over her shoulder, smiling up at him in recognition. "Hey stranger," she replied and gestured for him to sit beside her.

"Come here often?" he asked. The beach was vacant, surprisingly at this early hour – not even a sign of surfers in the distance. Edward was happy for that, but also hoped he would find what he was looking for.

"This is my favorite time of day," she confessed, breathing in the salty air and lavishing the warmth against her face. "By the way, I didn't get the chance to thank you."

"No thanks are required."

She smiled then, and her dimples appeared like imprinted crescents on her cheeks. "I wanted to tell you that your secret is safe with me."

Smiling back, he met the amusement in her eyes. "I don't think it's a secret that I'm a werewolf."

"That's not what I mean, stranger."

"Why do you keep calling me that? You know my name is Jacob," he replied, trying to sound convincing.

She laughed then, and her dark hair bounced as she shook her head. "Oh, no. You are so not Jacob Black."

* * *

"So, now that the wolves know, it's not really a secret anymore," Bella concluded after Jacob finished filling her in on the events of that morning. "Now we can tell Carlisle and Esme…and Alice!"

"Not."

Bella glared at Jacob beside her as she put away the dishes. It was amazing how he could look like Edward, but still be same old stubborn Jacob. "Why not? The wolves aren't angry with him, and the Cullens won't be angry with you."

Jacob still wasn't convinced of that. "I just think that the less people who know about it, the better."

"C'mon Jake! At least we have to tell Alice."

Looking away, he tried to think of a way to change the subject. "Alice is too busy planning for your graduation party." He didn't want to bring up the other thing- the continual threat to Bella's life. "And you can invite Edward."

"So, you're planning for it, Jake? Graduation's almost a week away. What about getting changed back?"

He shrugged. "I think about it all the time, Bella, but this is out of my control. Trust me; I don't want to be in this body any more than Edward wants to be in mine. I will do whatever it takes."

* * *

Taken aback, Edward stared at Desiree. Had Paul or one of the boys gone against Sam's orders? Was that even possible? She spoke again before he could reply, but the kind smile remained on her lips.

"At first I thought that maybe you…." She paused to correct herself, "Jacob, I mean, had changed. You know, having grown out of his immaturity. I think the last time he called me by my name was back in the first grade, but that display out on the beach, coming to my rescue with Paul – that was just above and beyond his character."

Edward felt instantly bad for Desiree. Although he'd never treated her badly, he was aware of the ridicule she faced since she was a child.

"It's not his fault," she explained. "I'm not a Quileute. My family descends from a rival tribe that even though they were peaceful, they never saw eye to eye. And even if I hadn't peed my pants in the first grade, they would've found something else to hold against me.

"And when I was collecting your things on the beach, I found this." There was a crinkling sound as she pulled a sandwich bag from her pocket, and Edward nearly gasped as he recognized the familiar necklace through the clear plastic. "This explains a lot."

"You know about the stone? How?"

"My great, great, great aunt Tahumei was legendary in our tribe for her knowledge of dark magic. She cast a number of spells on many of these types of shiny stones, but up until now I thought these had been buried forever. From what I gather, this change between you and Jacob has been accidental?"

That was an understatement, Edward thought as he nodded his response.

"I thought so."

"Do you know how to break the spell?" he asked with a note of desperation.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Unfortunately I think that Tahumei carried that with her to her grave, but from what I've been told from my elders, she was very big on sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" he asked, his mind conjuring up images of rituals and dead bodies.

Desiree laughed, and her eyes danced with amusement. "Probably not the kind of sacrifice your thinking - no virgins or animal carcasses. She wasn't into that. More like…a personal sacrifice...whatever that means."

"So, what does that mean? Do I have to give up Bella?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I couldn't tell you, but I'm sure whatever it is, it's something of great importance."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Tahumei wasn't evil, despite what most thought of her. I always thought it was ironic how Tahumei's mother's beauty had been legendary, yet her own face was disfigured from birth. Her mother died giving birth to her, and with the ridicule she faced from her own people, it's easy to see how she had grown bitter.

"I imagine that she might have cast this spell for her own purposes, so she could have a husband, her own family. It's pretty sad, actually."

Edward returned his gaze to the vast front of dark blue waters that stretched out before them endlessly and heaved a long sigh.

"I wish I could be of more help."

He turned back to face her and met the apologetic look on her face. "I appreciate what you were able to tell me, Desiree. It's more than I knew more before."

"I have a question. Who are you?"

"Maybe it's better that you don't know."

"I doubt you're any worse than Jacob," she laughed.

"You might not feel the same way after I tell you."

"Please?" she begged.

Wearily, Edward shook his head. "My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm a vampire."

The last thing he wanted was to scare her, and Edward explained how the Cullens fed from animals and strove to lead a peaceful existence. She remained dead silent as she took in his words.

Desiree's dark eyes met his for a moment, and the O that was on her lips shifted into a semicircle as she let out a long laugh. "I think that's the funniest thing I've ever heard," she said, imagining proud Quileute Jacob living the life of his enemy. "I'm very sorry this happened to you, Edward, but I'm glad for the chance to have met you."

He felt the same way and told her so, rising and looking off to the east and wondering where he might find Sam. "I have to go," he told her.

She nodded and handed him the plastic bag containing the necklace. "Hold onto this. We don't it to fall into the wrong hands…and good luck, Edward, to you and Jacob."

"Thank you," he replied, taking the baggie and stowing it in the pocket of Jacob's cutoffs.

"See you at school."

Desiree waved, and guilt prickled the inside of her stomach as she watched him head back into the forest. She made a point of being positive when she spoke, even though there was one possible outcome she purposely kept to herself. She was convinced it was better if he learned it on his own…and she certainly did not want to be the one to tell him.

* * *

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam focused on his fiancée across from him. She was as beautiful as the day he met her despite the horrible scar that crossed her cheek. Emily was holding a fork in her hand, poised over her plate.

"Nothing," he replied, peering down at the plate full with a mound of mashed potatoes, sliced carrots, and pork chops. She had gone to all the trouble of preparing a nice meal for them, and he felt bad suddenly that he had no appetite. So much had been learned in the past twenty-four hours and through his exhaustion, his brain had not had the time to process it.

Leah had meant to switch bodies with Emily - switch lives with her. And fortunately for Emily, Leah's intentions had mistakenly been passed onto his beta and one of the Cullens.

He picked up his fork and knife and cut the meat away from the bone. "Did you ever hear the legend about how my great, great, great grandfather Levi switched bodies with Ephraim Black?"

She scooped a heap of carrots onto her fork and shook her head. "No. It seems like there are a lot of legends I haven't heard about. Did it really happen?"

As Sam shook his head, he realized how badly he wanted to tell her the truth, but he meant what he said to Leah. He didn't ever want Emily to find out about this ordeal or any part of it.

"Then what made you think of it?" she asked.

Forcing a smile to his lips, he laughed. "The boys were talking about that movie _Freaky Friday_, and that's what reminded me of it."

"Oh my God," Emily said, smiling now. "Can you imagine if that could really happen?"

"Yeah. It would be a disaster." Legends and anecdotes seemed to be interchangeable within their tribe, and Sam wasn't surprised that Emily hadn't heard the story of Levi and Ephraim. His own great grandfather had passed on the tale when he was very young of how the two began to mysteriously act like one another, adopting their personalities and mannerisms like magic. No one other than their significant others had noticed the change, and it was said that the two were never the same again.

* * *

Edward knew what he had to do.

As the pink, orange, and purple colors of the sunset mingled in the horizon, he stared out at the ocean, numb with the knowledge of that morning's conversation.

Desiree said it would take a sacrifice. His very existence ached at the idea of giving up Bella again. He had done it once before, seemingly for her own good, and the memory of his misery was worse than burning, worse than dying, worse than being tortured a thousand times by the Volturi. At the same time, he realized that this predicament was bigger than him. Jacob was a young man and still deserved having the life Edward could not. His lips curved into a smirk as he considered that Jacob would have to make the sacrifice as well.

If it was what he had to do to break the spell, then Edward was determined. His heart felt heavy as he left the beach in favor of Forks, and now he hoped Jacob would agree to do the same.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying very hard not to make this predictable. Any guesses? I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	28. Understanding

**27. Understanding**

"Is this a joke?" Bella asked him in disbelief. She honestly could not comprehend what he was telling her.

"I'm sorry," Edward told her, keeping his hands at his sides.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, why are you _really_ doing this? And please don't tell me it's because of the curse."

"It is because of the curse…what Desiree said-"

"Edward, please," Bella interrupted, "are you doing this because you think once you switch back I'm going to be confused? I'm not confused."

"This doesn't have anything to do with you, Bella."

"Yeah, except for that I'm the one who's getting dumped."

"I don't see that I have much of a choice. And I hate this. I would rather cut off every limb than have to put you through this pain again."

Tears swam in Bella's vision as Edward's words shot at her heart with the force of a nuclear explosion. The memories of their breakup in the forest drowned her consciousness, and though the person saying the words wasn't the same, Bella still felt that familiar hole in her heart once sewn neatly shut now beginning to rip apart one stitch at a time.

"You can't do this, Edward," she whispered through the sobs forming in her throat. "You promised."

His dark brows drew together, and Edward was painfully aware that without Bella his life would be reduced to existing second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour. He didn't know how to live without her. There were no words of comfort to offer, and he'd already reconsidered this decision a hundred times. His thumb and forefinger rose to her chin as he allowed himself to be lost in the watery depths of her dark brown eyes for the last time. It had been over a century since he'd felt the prickle of tears now stinging in his eyes. He wanted to say that he loved her as he walked away. And that he always would.

Jacob was waiting on the other side of the door, leaning against the adjacent wall, his arms folded as Edward closed the front door behind him.

Wiping at his eyes, Edward didn't make eye contact with Jacob. "Your turn," he said, sniffling but trying to put on a brave face even though he knew Jacob could read his thoughts.

"I can't do it."

Edward cleared his throat. "Jacob, we have to. Don't you understand that?"

"Why do you believe Desiree anyway? What if she's making it up?"

"She knew about the necklace. She knew that I wasn't you. Isn't that proof enough?"

"Okay, okay, okay," Jacob's posture straightened. "How about this? We _say_ that we're going to give her up and…."

"I doubt that any insincerity on either of our parts is going to be of any benefit to our situation."

Jacob's arms folded once again. "I won't give her up," he said, shaking his head. He had heard every word exchanged between the two, and now he could hear the awful sobs ringing like unholy bells in his perfect hearing. "And unlike you, Edward, I can't just walk away from Bella when she's crying."

"Did you ever consider that maybe neither of us were meant to have her? Maybe Bella was meant to live a normal life – a life devoid of vampires and werewolves?"

Jacob's Edward lips pressed in a tight line. He had considered that possibility, especially lately, that Bella had deserved better.

"Fortunately for you, since you're her friend, I doubt you have to remove yourself from her life like I do. I'm sure you only have to give up the idea or even the faintest thought that you will end up together."

To Jacob, this was of little consolation. He lowered his head and stared at the sidewalk beneath his feet. This seemed an impossible task when his every thought revolved around Bella.

"I have to get back to the reservation. Sam's waiting for me," Edward told him, "but she'll need you, just like she's needed you before."

With a bitter nod, Jacob turned and braced the knob with his hand, still hearing the sobs from the other side of the door. When he stepped inside, he found Bella in the kitchen in front of the sink with face in hands.

Her eyes were rimmed with tears. "You…gonna…dump…me…too?" she asked between sobs.

Jacob felt like his nonexistent heart was shattering. "No, I mean. I'm here for you, Bella…as your friend."

He took her into his arms and held her gently as the tempting scent washed over him like a wave and sparked the inevitable kindling in his throat. "Shhh…shhh…it's gonna be okay."

"How can you say that, Jake? How can you stay so positive? You might be stuck like this!"

Bella felt Jacob's Edward body turn to stone, and she recoiled from his embrace. "I'm sorry," she said, sniffling. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm just so mad at Edward."

"I wouldn't be so hard on him, Bella. If there were another solution, I'm sure we would both prefer that."

"Thank you for not leaving me," she said in a quiet voice.

He met her eyes. "You have to believe me. Just because I look and sound like him, please listen to what I'm saying. I will never leave you. Okay?" A small smile curved his lips as she nodded. "You know what might cheer you up? A visit to the Cullens."

"How will a visit with Edward's family cheer me up?"

"Because it's lonely and quiet here, and at Edward's house there's plenty of us to protect you."

Always with the protecting. Bella heaved a long sigh. Someone was always having to protect her from something.

* * *

There was a gentle knock at Edward's door, and Bella called for the visitor to enter.

She was surprised to see Jasper standing there in the doorway. "Hi, Jasper."

"Everything okay, Bella?"

Bella nodded, putting on her best smile. "Edward's making me a snack, but he'll be back in a minute."

Jasper shook his head. "I'm not looking for Edward," he said, careful to keep his distance from her delightful scent and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Can we talk?"

"Of course."

Curious, she watched as Edward's blond sibling took a single step inside the room and remained there, as though satisfied that they were ten feet apart from each other.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

She smiled. "Nothing. Everything's fine," she said, feeling like she would choke on her words.

"Uh, hello? I can feel your emotions. You're a wreck right now. What's going on?"

As much as she wanted to tell him the truth, she couldn't, or at least not the whole truth. "I'm just upset about my friend Jacob. He said he can't be friends with me anymore."

"Well, I suppose that's inevitable."

"But he's wrong!" Bella spat. "And he said he wouldn't do that again! He promised."

"I get the feeling this is about someone else."

"Can I ask you something? Is Edward different to you?" She hadn't commented on the sweater that Jacob was wearing, but she noticed how striking the shade of burgundy looked on Edward's body. Anything would look good on him, she mused, but the darker, gloomier colors seemed to be the ones Edward wore.

"He was a little funny in the beginning of the week, but he's better now, in fact better than better."

"Better than better?"

"Well, yeah, when you're not around, he's playing video games with Emmett and wrestling him, he's challenging Rosalie to see who can take apart an engine the fastest. He hangs out with Esme a lot. And lately we've been having some pretty good conversations. He's really surprised us these past couple of days. He even let Alice take him shopping."

Bella glanced toward his closet, curious as to what other colors Alice might have inspired. "No kidding. Edward did all that?"

Jasper nodded.

"It's unlike him, don't you think?"

"Well, yes and no. In some ways he's his same old self, but in others, he's completely different. It's like we're all seeing this side of him we've never seen before."

Bella sighed, wishing Jacob would just help her tell them the truth.

"What if he wasn't really himself?" Bella asked him, surprised those words could leave her lips.

"Who else would he be?"

_Jacob. Good old, sweet, easygoing Jacob- that's who_. That thought, however, remained tucked and hidden inside her mouth. "Nevermind."

Jacob appeared at Jasper's side, holding a can of cola in one hand and a sandwich on a plate in the other. "Wassup, Jas?"

"Not much – just checking on Bella."

"Thanks," he said, heading over to her seated on the couch.

Without appetite, she accepted his offering, setting the can on the arm of the sofa and then took a bite into the sandwich. Jasper had made an excuse to leave, and Bella looked into Jacob's Edward face contemplatively.

"I wish you'd stop trying to blow my cover," Jacob said.

"You like them," she observed.

"No," Jacob said.

"No, you like them. You can't lie to me."

He shrugged. "They're good people."

She cocked her head to the side, showing him that he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Okay, fine, I like them. A lot," he said but then lowered his voice to a whisper. "But they only like me because they think I'm Edward."

"And so you're afraid that if they find out you're not Edward, they won't like you?" Bella smirked as he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. Typical insecure Jacob. "I think you're wrong."

By the time evening had descended upon them Bella realized that being with the Cullens had cheered her up, and Alice's relentless enthusiasm with the graduation party she didn't even want lifted her spirits. Most of all, there was that connection to the Cullens that had been absent the last time Edward had separated from her, and no matter what the excuse, Bella cherished any reason to be near them, even if Edward wasn't.

The week was long, and the only signs of Edward were the faint glimpses she spied from her window every night before bed. There was no doubt in her mind that he was there, but always in the background. When she called out to him, he never responded. And day by day, the hole in her heart stretched a little wider.

The facade was complete, and though Jacob had been there every day, Charlie had been suspicious of Bella's melancholy attitude.

"Is everything okay with Jake?" Charlie asked her as they ate dinner that Thursday.

Bella nodded, picking up her fork and looking down at her untouched plate. "Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know, Bells. I just got the feeling that maybe you two were fighting. He hasn't called or been by."

Oh, she thought. Jacob had been her rock this past week, helping her to hold onto her sanity. Even though she was aware that the two were in each other's bodies, it was hard to ignore that habitual quickening of her pulse when she saw Edward's face, and even harder to ignore that Edward had broken up with her again.

"Things are fine between me and Jacob."

"What about you and Edward?" Charlie asked.

Bella felt hot tears springing to her eyes and blinked them back. "Fine. I've just had a lot on my mind. Alice is insisting on having this graduation party for me tomorrow night, and…and…I'm just sad…you know… to be finishing high school."

"You sure?"

She forced a smile to her face and loaded up her fork. "Yeah."

After cleaning up the dishes, she made an excuse that she was tired and wasn't feeling well. It had been four long days since Edward had broken up with her, and still no change had taken place. She was becoming desperate. Again, she spotted some movement outside her window later that night, but when she called to him he didn't answer.

From outside her room, she heard the soft rhythm of Charlie's snoring and snuck downstairs to use the phone. She quickly dialed the phone number on the piece of paper in her hand. It had taken her a great deal of effort to locate this particular number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Desiree?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Bella, and I got your number from a friend of a friend of Emily's. I need to talk to you."

The line was silent for a moment. "Edward's Bella?"

Bella shut her eyes against the tears that threatened to flood her face. "That's right."

"What can I do for you?"

"It didn't work," she said, sniffling and brushing away the tears. "He broke up with me, and Jacob swears that he's only thinking of me as a friend. So, why haven't they changed back?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't tell Edward to do that. I only told him that a great sacrifice was involved."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I'll tell you something I didn't want to tell him: they wouldn't be the first ones affected by this curse who remained in each other's bodies."

Bella let out a long sigh.

"I'm sure there's some type of sacrifice that needs to be made between the two of them that's much bigger than you," Desiree offered.

"Like what? Their families? Their lives?"

"I wish I could answer that, but I don't know. If I were them, I would just be open to anything. I'm sorry again, Bella, I wish I could be more helpful."

Open to anything? Bella considered this as she thanked Desiree for her advice, though it didn't seem at all telling, at least it was reassuring to know that somehow they needed to consider their options on a grander scale.

She lay in her bed a little while later, listening to the drizzle outside her window. Edward was out there somewhere, and Bella wondered if he was thinking of her, if she could convince him that ending their relationship was not the solution. As the emotional fatigue of the week washed over her, she could not fight the sleep any longer.

_Bella found herself standing outside Jacob's house and smiled down at Billy as he opened the door. _

"_Hey, Bella," Billy greeted, backing up his wheelchair to open the door wider for her to enter. "Edward's been expecting you."_

_She entered behind Billy and found Edward in his own body setting some plates on the kitchen table beside a box of pizza. He smiled crookedly as she walked in and greeted her with an embrace so tight it took her breath away. To her surprise, his flesh appeared as pale as hers against the black tank top and dark blue denim shorts he was wearing._

"_Are you hungry?"_

_Bella nodded, and Billy made an excuse to leave. Edward pulled the chair out for her and gestured for her to sit._

"_I'm starved," he told her._

_He joined her across the table, but before he could take a bite of his pizza, there was a knock at the door._

"_I got it," Billy called out. "It's probably Jake."_

_Bella's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Oh, I didn't know he was coming today."_

_Edward winked to her. "Well, this used to be his home. It'll be good to see him."_

_To Bella, it looked like Edward had inhaled the entire slice of pepperoni pizza in front of him before they met Jacob in the living room. It felt familiar to her as she watched Jacob leaning down to embrace his dad. He looked very much like himself, his smile white against his dark skin, but his features appeared chiseled, giving his face a more defined beauty. In direct contrast to Edward, Jacob was wearing the same burgundy sweater paired with khaki pants. His black hair was short and cropped like before._

_With a grin, Jacob carefully took Bella into his arms. "Hey, Bells. How are you?"_

"_I'm good," she said, struck by the oddness and ease of it all. _

_Jacob released Bella and extended his hand out to Edward. "How are you, Edward? You taking good care of my dad?"_

"_You know it," Edward replied, smiling back. "How are the Cullens?"_

_There was something very peculiar about this conversation, but for the life of her, Bella could not figure out what it was._

The rest of the night her dreams seemed to blend into one long nonsensical film, and when she awoke by the rays peeking through her window the next morning, it took her a moment to sift through them. The only one that made any sense had been the first one, yet it contradicted everything about Edward and Jacob and their situation. And that was when a whisper inside her mind pushed everything else away like yesterday's trash. The dream had been strange, yet not like a dream at all, rather akin to a glimpse into the future.

Bella was now certain she understood what the sacrifice was. Now, somehow she was going to have to convince Edward and Jacob.

* * *

A/N: A huge thanks to you all for your reviews incl. those anonymous ones I couldn't respond to. I really love and appreciate all your feedback and insights. The favorites and alerts are appreciated, too :) I'm happy to report that I have finally figured it out and there may only be two chapters left (one and an epilogue), or three at the most. The next one is kind of a doozy plot-wise, so I appreciate your patience! So, I'm sure that you have either figured out what the sacrifice is, or if you haven't, don't feel bad, I wasn't trying to make it crystal clear, but it will be spelled out in the coming chapters. Thanks for reading, and as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts or predictions!


	29. Weakness

**28. Weakness**

Bella only half listened as Jessica's pert, enthusiastic voice filled the auditorium. Dressed in her cap and gown, Bella couldn't help feeling she should have been more proud of her own accomplishments, that she should be looking forward to a future bright with promise, that the days to come were the beginning of a new life, a rite of passage into adulthood.

Right now, Bella couldn't fathom any of those things as the reality of her situation seemed to pound on her head with a hammer. After her conversation with Desiree she had not been able to speak to Edward or Jacob alone. Meanwhile, a future without Edward loomed in the distance like an overwhelming grey cloud.

She saw Charlie's smiling face and beside him sat Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett cheering, faces beaming. Bella was glad at that moment that Phil's injury had kept Renee in Florida; her mother was too intuitive, and she would have had to spend all her time convincing Renee nothing was wrong.

Which was a lie. A huge one.

While the threat of the intruder still lingered in the back of her mind, Bella was consumed with Edward's absence. He should have been here; he would have been here. If all were right with the world, Jacob would have been seated there beside Charlie. But instead Bella spied Jacob's Edward body at the end of the third row. His grin was stretched from one side of his face to the other and he seemed to barely sit still, as though he were truly graduating for the first time. Bella shook her head, holding back a smile at Jacob's childish enthusiasm, which looked out of place next to Alice and Jasper's smooth expressions. Of course, they had already done this before countless times, and Jasper and Alice threw each other curious glances, no doubt questioning their sibling's odd behavior as they both elbowed him to compose himself.

"Great party," Jacob said to her afterward back at the Cullen house, raising his voice so Bella could hear him over the loudness of the music. "Do you want some punch?"

Bella nodded as her eyes darted toward the sparkling lights that filled the room; the lower level had been cleared and transformed into a club-like setting. It appeared the whole of Forks High senior class had been invited to the Cullens' for the graduation party, and Bella was in awe of just how overboard Alice had gone. Jessica and Angela gestured to her to join them on the dance floor, but when Bella heard the familiar voice of Jacob coming from the front door, she immediately turned.

Edward. He had made it, and Quil and Embry were with him.

She tunneled through the crowd until she was standing before him. "Hi."

"Hi, Bella."

Their eyes locked, and time and space seemed to fade into nonexistence.

"Hey, Bella. This place is huge!" Quil burst out, ignoring their connection.

"I'm glad you came," she told them, but turned her gaze back to Edward's Jacob face. "I need to talk to you."

"Sam sent us," Embry said. "He wanted to be sure that things were okay with…." He raised his fingers and scratched the air, using them like quotation marks, "Edward."

At that moment, Alice was heading down the stairs, and she froze before reaching the bottom.

Edward, recognizing the blank stare in his sister's eyes, rushed toward her. "Alice, what's wrong? What are you seeing?" He was not used to not being able to experience her visions along with her.

She snapped out of her trance, slightly dismayed to find Jacob standing at the bottom of the steps expectantly while Edward rushed to join them. Alice's first impulse was to tell the troublesome wolf to mind his own business, but she was taken by the way Jacob and Edward quickly greeted each other. And it hadn't escaped her attention the way Edward shook hands with the other wolf boys as though it were perfectly natural.

"Let's take this upstairs," Jacob suggested, his tone grave.

Alice was beside herself as she explained the vision to the Cullens and Quileutes. "The decision has been made."

Bella was horrified as Alice went on to explain about how Bella's missing red shirt was passed around a large group of vampires. The emotions rose in the room as they reached the conclusion of a newborn army having been created by Victoria to capture Bella here in Forks. Jasper spoke of tactical plans, and Carlisle worried there would be a great risk for all involved.

"Count us in," Edward said, not allowing his voice to rise and display the panic he was feeling.

"Yes!" Jacob nearly shouted to Edward, blocking Bella's concerns as she stepped forward. "Listen I want you to tell Sam and the others that we can form an alliance. Now, I know that Paul and Leah may give you some grief about fighting alongside vampires…." His voice trailed off as he noted the thoughts and stares aimed in his direction.

_Who's Paul and Leah, Edward?_

_Why are you giving Jacob directions?_

_You've been acting very strange today._

_What the hell?_

_Uh oh. You're blowing it._

Clearing his throat, he looked to Edward. "Well, I mean that we could work together…you know?"

Carlisle observed the expressions around the room, noting that the only ones not confused were Edward, Jacob, Bella, and the wolves. "Is there something going on that we should all be aware of?"

"No," Jacob answered quickly.

"Yes," Edward replied.

Clenching his teeth, Jacob glared at Edward. "What are you doing?"

"You are a weakness to them, just like I am to the wolves. They deserve to know."

Esme looked from Jacob to Edward. "A weakness? What is going on?"

Shaking his head, Jacob pulled his brows together as his eyes pleaded with Edward.

"Something is definitely going on," Emmett said. "I've been watching you two…and it's weird – I never really thought about it before, but it's like you two are…acting like each other."

"They're not acting," Bella put in.

Jasper nodded, confirming the truth of emotions he felt in the room.

Jacob covered his face with his palm. He felt useless to stop them.

"What does that mean, Bella?" Esme asked her.

Bella considered the words to explain but nothing came out. Quil and Embry remained quiet, as though they were afraid of being kicked out.

"What she means is…we don't have a choice," Edward explained.

Carlisle spoke up, looking to Jacob. "Does this have something to do with this new understanding you two have that you mentioned last week? Like role playing?"

"It's more than role playing," Bella said. "They…." She shook her head. "Edward…Jacob…." She sighed in frustration of the words she was not allowed to speak.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, and the Cullens all wore the same mask of confusion when Emmett finally spoke.

"It's like they've… become each other," he observed. "Edward's never beat me at Halo." The two had spent tireless hours playing Xbox.

"Yes! They've _become_ each other somehow!" Alice shrieked, her golden eyes wide with a mixture of excitement and relief. "That has to be it! My visions are blinded whenever it has anything to do with Edward." She turned to Carlisle. "Do you remember how a week ago I saw Edward going to Bella's but couldn't see him anymore after that?"

There was a rumble of affirmations from the group as they compared the differences in Edward's actions over the past week.

"Well, that would explain it," Esme said, also considering Edward's odd behavior. She looked to Jacob and Edward. "But, is that possible?"

Edward nodded. "It's hard to believe, but it is." Released from the restriction of speaking of the curse, he pulled the necklace from his pocket. His dark fingers held up the chain, and the turquoise stone dangled back and forth for all to see as he explained their predicament and Desiree's solution.

Alice was fuming and moved beside Jacob. "Why didn't you try to tell us before?" she hissed. "This blindness has been killing me!"

"I tried to tell you, but I couldn't do it alone," Bella said.

Jacob shrugged. "We weren't really allowed to speak of it."

"And Jake thought you all wouldn't like him anymore," Bella added, receiving a glare from Jacob's Edward face.

Esme appeared at Jacob's other side. "That's not true, is it?"

Keeping his eyes averted, Jacob became as still as a statue. "Maybe."

Recalling their conversations this past week, Esme realized the emotions behind his words were completely true, and she was sure Jasper could confirm it. Whether he was Edward or not, she felt a deep affection toward him. "Jacob, were you pretending to like us?"

"No."

"Well, then other than the fact that we now know you are Jacob, I feel nothing has changed," Esme told him and then reached her arms around his shoulders to hug him.

"But I'm a werewolf," he tried to argue, but couldn't fend off the motherly power of Esme's embrace.

"No, you are one of us right now. And we care for you."

"Thank you, Mother Esme," he said, realizing that after they changed back he would miss her most of all.

"Don't we?" she asked, pulling away from him and meeting the eyes of Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle. She had observed the interactions between Jacob and the rest of the group firsthand.

Rosalie was the first to speak up. "You do know a lot about cars," she said, her eyes downward.

"And it's fun to shop with you," Alice added.

Jasper was too self-conscious to say the words aloud. _I didn't feel so alone dealing with my thirst._

Emmett extended his hand out to Jacob, and he shook it gratefully. "And you kick ass at video games!"

"I think it's fair to say that everyone has a felt a connection with you, Jacob," Carlisle added. "And I think that once you and Edward figure out how to change back, I doubt any of us will feel any different. And, Bella, I'm sure everything will work out. " Bella nodded to him half-heartedly. "And, now that that's settled, we have bigger worries."

The conversation returned to the threat of Victoria's army, and with the knowledge that Jacob was not skilled or practiced as the rest of the family, they devised a meeting place for the following day to train. Edward left with Quil and Embry that night, happy that his family knew the truth. The trio left to report back to Sam to initiate this unusual alliance between the two.

Sticking by Jacob's side, Bella was disappointed that Edward had not allowed a single moment alone with her during or after the meeting. Now that she understood the nature of the sacrifice, she also realized how delicate the situation was and dared not broach it with Jacob. The impending attack terrified Bella, and because so many now were risking their lives because of her, she was tempted to run away. Alice had already foreseen that disastrous outcome and advised her that too many other innocent lives would be lost if they didn't proceed with their plan. Even though Carlisle was going to enlist the help of their cousins from Alaska, Bella didn't feel as confident as the Cullens.

The next day at the appointed spot in a clearing, Bella waited with the Cullens for the Quileutes to arrive, sucking in an awed breath at the line of humongous werewolves as they emerged on the other side of a bank. The group of oversized beasts stood there, and Bella was impressed by the number of them, trying to pick out their individual identities.

There were two new additions to the pack, Seth and Leah, one with a coat of grey, slightly small and lean, the other slightly larger with a sandy coat. And of course, Bella felt a stab to her heart as her eyes locked onto the reddish brown wolf and remained there. With so little time as a wolf, did Edward stand a chance against the frightening strength that Jasper now warned them of?

It was hard for her to watch Jacob as he continued to be tackled down by Carlisle and then by Emmett as they sparred. Though he had Edward's speed and could read their thoughts, he lacked the tactical maneuvers and reactions that many of them had been previously exposed to. By the end of the day, he had shown improvement, but Edward's earlier concern had burrowed a hole inside her head. He was a weakness, and Edward, in turn, was a weakness to the wolves. And Bella felt like there was nothing she could do.

"I don't want you to fight. I want you to stay with me," Bella told Jacob later as she lay in bed. It had been decided between the wolves and vampires that since Bella would be tucked away in a tent far away from where the battle would take place, Seth would be there to protect her and at the same time be able to communicate with the pack.

Jacob smiled as he sat beside her. "C'mon, Bells. I'll be fine."

She shook her head. "I'm going to ask him, too. I can't stand the thought of you or Edward getting hurt."

"Edward has duty as second in command. Sam won't allow it."

Bella already suspected that Edward would try to keep his distance because of their breakup, and since he was playing Jacob's role, he now had a solid reason for staying away…and the fear shook her from the inside out. Tears formed in her eyes as she considered losing the two people who meant the most to her.

"Please, Jake. You have to stay with me."

"The Cullens need me."

She reached out her hand to his and squeezed it, feeling the familiar coolness mold to her palm and fingers. "I need you more."

He watched in anguish as a tear trailed down her cheek and reached out with his thumb to wipe it away. "Please don't ask me to do this," he whispered.

Her lips began to quiver. "You promised…that you wouldn't leave me, Jake. And I believed you. Please."

It was late, and they had a long day ahead of them. Everyone had their parts to play. Alice had arranged with Charlie for Bella to be at a slumber party at the Cullens. Meanwhile, they were to meet the following morning at the rendezvous point to leave her scent which would lead the newborns to the Cullens and wolves.

With the upcoming battle less than 48 hours away, the future was uncertain. Jacob couldn't help wondering what would happen if either he or Edward was hurt. Would that one cease to exist? Or would the one left alive remain stuck as that person? And at that moment he was not feeling very confident, especially since Carlisle confirmed that their cousins from Denali would not be joining them.

Jacob nodded and gently squeezed Bella's hand. "I'll stay with you, Bella."

Alice warned them to pack heavy as she foretold of an arctic front headed their way. Bella was consumed with fear as Jasper went over the plans with them, and her breath caught in her throat, relieved to see Edward as he appeared in human Jacob form.

"I'm glad you're here… Edward," Jasper said, still somewhat thrown off by Edward in Jacob's body. "The newborns will detect our scent with Bella, and we need to be sure they have no lead to her campsite. But with you…."

"They won't be able to smell me?"

"More than likely not, but I want you to carry Bella and try it."

Before moving to Bella, Edward approached Jacob. "I want you to keep this safe." He handed him the talisman, relieved to see Jacob tuck it into the safety of his pocket. With having to phase back and forth, the probability of the necklace being lost was too great. Edward then picked up Bella, silently cherishing the feel of her against his body as he cradled her, inhaling the fresh lilac scent of her hair.

He was silent as he carried her over the rocky terrain. After having missed her terribly, holding her again was like oxygen to deprived lungs. Speaking to her would be difficult because he feared saying the wrong thing, and it would be too easy to give in after the resolve he'd made.

"I'm so scared for you, Edward. For you and Jacob. And I think you've made a mistake," she said after they were well over two miles away, wanting to be out of Jacob's earshot. "It didn't work," she said. "Why do you think that is? Because breaking up with me wasn't what you're supposed to do!"

Still, he didn't speak.

"Edward, please. I've figured it out," she told him as they headed east to meet the group. "The sacrifice isn't about giving me up. What you have to sacrifice is your own life."

He stopped his pace and stared down into the watery brown depths of her eyes.

"Maybe sacrifice isn't the right word," she continued. "I mean, you're still sacrificing your own life, but accepting having to remain in his body. Do you understand?"

Again he said nothing as he nodded, and she could see by his glossy tears that he understood. It was a huge sacrifice to give up his family, to give up his life, his self. And she wondered if Edward would be able to convince Jacob to accept it.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Edward? Anything?"

"This is too much to deal with right now, Bella. I think what we need to focus on is keeping you safe."

Somberly, she followed the plan, leaving her scent by rubbing the fabric of her sleeve and even leaving small dots of blood on tree trunks, rocks, and bushes. Since Edward's Jacob scent had successfully proved to mask hers, she would meet Edward later where he would then carry her to a safe location to remain for the night.

After rushing back to meet his pack, Edward phased and joined in the sparring session with the others. He had been pitted against Leah and Seth separately, since their levels of fighting were similar to Edwards. Too distracted by Bella's revelation, Edward had allowed Seth's attack from behind to injure his front leg, leaving it twisted and aching. Similarly, Leah's claws had torn deeply into his shoulder. Fortunately, Sam called for a break, telling them to go home and eat, see their families, and power up for tonight.

Sam stopped Edward, leaving the rest to run southwest toward home.

_You okay?_

_A little sore, but yeah. _He was already feeling the accelerated power of the wolf healing taking place, numbing the pain.

_Edward. I know you've had a lot on your mind, and I know it's a hard thing to do, but I need you to put that all aside. You're one of us right now, and we got your back. But we need to know that you got ours. Alright?_

_Alright._

He pushed his doubts and fears away, knowing the whole pack could hear them, and as he neared Jacob's home, he phased back into human form.

* * *

Billy had prepared a large meal, aware of the upcoming battle. He told him how proud he was of him as Jacob ate two T bone steaks and a plate-sized helping of potatoes. While he had every confidence in his son, he had a nagging feeling about this alliance, though he kept his concerns to himself. He gave his son a big hug before he watched him walk out the door.

* * *

"So, Edward, do you think you can do it?"

Edward tore his attention from the looming clouds overhead and looked at the young boy quizzically as he and his sister caught up with him on the way back to the meeting place. He could smell the must of heavy rain in the air, possibly snow. It was sure to be cold. "Do what?"

"You know…accept being in Jacob's body…forever?"

Leah nudged her brother. "We're not supposed to talk about that. Those are his private thoughts," she told him, informing Seth about the unspoken rule of wolf etiquette.

"I'm sorry," Seth said, and tucked his chin down in shame, but only for a second. "But can you?"

Edward really liked Seth. He was friendly and the embodiment of everything good in the world. Since he joined the pack a few days before, Seth had never shown any type of hesitance toward him for being a vampire, neither in thoughts or actions. He put his arm around the young boy's shoulders. "You know, Seth, I believe that I already have."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so hopefully the sacrifice is clearer now. Lots of stuff going on in this chappie and a lot that paralleled the book/movie. And the Cullens finally know about the curse! So, do you think Jacob can accept the sacrifice?

I decided that I will send a teaser snippet to those who leave your input in the form of a signed review (if it's anonymous, I may not be able to respond), so I'm going to be working on the next chapter (there's one left, and then the epilogue) and hope to post it in a timely manner. Real life gets in the way, though, so I'm doing the best I can. Thanks, as always for reading, to those who've reviewed in the past, and I look forward to hearing from you :0)


	30. Whatever it Takes

**A/N: This one has been a long time coming, and I appreciate you all for hanging in there with me! More below...**

**29. Whatever it Takes**

"This is it," Alice told them, matching the landscape to the image in her mind as the rest of the Cullens' pace slowed to meet her in a clearing fifteen miles south of their baseball field. "Tomorrow, here, the first three come, two men and a woman, followed by three more about twenty yards behind them." She turned to the pine to her right. "Jas, you'll take down the first one from the tree top…." She then pointed in the opposite direction toward Emmett. "See that large boulder? You'll hit the other two in one shot."

"Yes!" Emmett called out, hungry for action.

The group listened to the clairvoyant as she translated her mental pictures, and afterward Carlisle called for the group to take cover for the night from the cluster of storm clouds gathering.

Jasper put his arm around his mate, squeezing her to him as the others rushed ahead of them. "It sounds good," he said, smiling and planting a kiss on her cheek. He was struck by the fright in her expression and the accompanying anxiety coming off her in waves. "What's wrong?"

"It's not good, Jas. We take down the newborns, but…." She didn't even want the words to pass from her lips.

"But what? What happens to Victoria?"

"Emmett and Rosalie reach her south of the campsite and tear her limb from limb...but it's too late. By that time she's already…Bella doesn't make it."

"We could change the location, maybe move them further up…we still have time," he suggested.

"It doesn't change anything."

"Well, what if we have Esme or Rosalie stay with Jacob and Bella?"

Alice shook her head. "We can't spare them. We win, but not by much. Without them to help us fight we…Esme and Emmett…," she trailed off, her eyes shut. "No. We can't spare them."

"It's gonna be okay," he told her even though he had his own doubts about Jacob's ability. He knew the outcome would be different if only Edward were back in his own body. "It's going to work out. Jacob's going to pull through. He'll protect Bella."

"I hope so, Jas. He's her only hope."

* * *

As Alice had anticipated, the temperature dropped, and Edward rushed with Bella in his arms, scaling the rugged terrain in the dim light of the evening sky shrouded thick and grey.

Before parting ways, Jasper insisted that either Edward or another wolf should remain with Bella and Jacob, but had given no explanation. Without the advantage of reading his mind, Edward was at a loss for Alice's insights and reasoning, knowing Jasper would only disclose what was necessary.

Meanwhile, Bella's silence left Edward cold and empty. He hadn't expected to be on the best terms with her after the breakup, but he missed the sound of her voice. And he tried to fight the dread that was weighing his heart down like lead. Alice must have seen something.

From a half mile away, he saw the tent set up high on a hill west of them and began feeling a little relief. Bella shivered in his arms, and he reflexively pulled her closer to him, wondering if this was the thickest jacket she had brought.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, noting the accumulation of pink on her cheeks and nose in contrast to her fair skin.

Without a glance in his direction, she nodded.

"We're almost there."

The wind howled through the trees, scattering strands of Bella's hair flat against her face, and Edward wondered if it wasn't too late to turn back and seek shelter on lower ground. When he caught side of Jacob's Edward figure in the distance, he knew it was necessary to stick to Jasper's plan.

"I want you to know, Bella, that after everything that's happened between us the past few days, my feelings for you are exactly the same. No matter what tomorrow may bring."

To Edward, it seemed necessary to say this while their future seemed so uncertain. His heart felt like lead in his chest again at her continued silence and at the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Take good care of her," Edward told Jacob, setting Bella down on two feet when they were level.

Jacob smiled to him and pulled Bella close. "I plan on it."

As Edward descended from the campsite, he noted the playful normalcy in Bella's tone as she spoke to Jacob. For now, he couldn't allow himself to be plagued by jealousy. And that's what he told himself as he headed back to meet the wolves.

* * *

Jealousy was what kept Edward outside the shelter as the wind threatened to yank the tent from the stakes in the earth. He convinced Sam that he and Seth would switch places tomorrow during the fight, but that if some unexpected threat were to arise during the night, Bella would be safer with both him and Jacob.

In wolf form, Edward lay outside the tent's entrance as the arctic breeze violently pushed the air around them like a giant fan. His head rested upon his paws, and though his eyes closed to resist the drying effect of the wind, he was barely affected by the unreasonable weather conditions. For now Bella was safe, however, it was unsettling the way her teeth were chattering.

_She doesn't sound so good in there. Is there anything I can do?_

Jacob ignored Edward's thoughts and wished instead that Seth was there outside as they had planned. Jacob had already been worried enough as Bella trembled inside the sleeping bag he'd set out for her…with his icy hands. Everything he'd brought was tainted by the cursed coolness of his touch. And now, Jacob was struck by the guilty notion that he hadn't packed nearly enough for her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Jacob told her, helplessly hugging his knees to his body against a corner and wishing he could do something – anything to help her. "I should have brought some extra blankets, or warmer clothes, or…or…a space heater."

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-t's ok—kay. I'-m-m-m-m-m f-f-f-f-f-i-i-ne."

Edward's Jacob voice emerged from the other side of the opening. "Did someone say something about a space heater?"

Bella's and Jacob's Edward eyes turned toward the entrance as the zipper was tugged down from the other side three quarters of the way open to find Jacob's large body in human form squeezing through the not nearly large enough opening while wind and now snow fought mightily for the smallest gap to break through.

"You're letting the cold in!" Jacob protested. "Get back outside!"

Paying no attention to Jacob, Edward zipped the opening closed and set his eyes on Bella huddled inside her sleeping bag, shivering, her body nearly convulsing.

"I brought her coat," he said, holding it up. "It's too cold to use right now, but it's better in here than out there right now." Edward laid the nearly frozen parka on the corner opposite from her.

"Thanks," Jacob said. "You can go now."

Edward made no move to go, eyes still on the trembling lump on the floor in front of him.

_No, I think I'm just what she needs right now._

"Bad idea," Jacob argued stubbornly against the lunacy in Edward's thoughts.

"No, it's not a bad idea, and you know it."

In the blink of an eye, Jacob rose and poked his finger into Edward's Jacob chest. "No way. Not in my body."

"S-s-s-s-stop f-f-f-fighting, you t-t-two," she managed through chattering teeth.

"She's freezing, you fool! Can't you see that? You'll have to get Carlisle in here to tend to her hypothermia."

Jacob's brows drew together, defeated, and he moved back and crouched back down into his corner. "Fine, but remember you're in my body. No funny business."

**A few minutes later…**

"Would you stop?"

Smiling, Edward cuddled Bella's form into his own and ran the heat of his palm against her frosty sleeves. After a few moments, her body temperature was finally beginning to climb.

This is what he always longed for- to be able to hold her this closely, unabashedly, uninhibited… but… without an audience. Now, knowing there was the possibility that he wouldn't hold her like this again only made it more bittersweet. Her body was no longer shaking, and her breathing pattern had stabilized. "I apologize. Look, since I can't really have her you can at least allow me my own thoughts."

"Well I would, but your little fantasies- it's like you're screaming them at me."

The two were silent for a moment before Jacob continued, "You know if we were back in our own bodies, I would be in there instead of you." There was definite bitterness in his tone.

"That fact hasn't escaped my attention."

"You know, we might just be stuck like this."

_I realize that. _

"I think you have more to gain than me."

"Yes, being human and a wolf definitely has its advantages. But, somehow, it's a strong possibility neither of us are skilled enough to survive today."

"I've thought of that. So, if we've both sacrificed Bella, why are we still in each other's bodies?"

_I don't know_. Edward stroked her long dark hair and held her closer, only she didn't cuddle into him as she normally would have. She may have been asleep, but Edward had the feeling that despite her exhaustion she was still angry. "Maybe you haven't truly accepted the idea of giving her up."

"Hey, I don't know what gives you the idea that you love her more than I do."

"Who am I to judge you or your feelings?" _There are a lot of things I didn't understand about you before. _

"Agreed. How come you never…loved anyone else? I mean, has there ever been anyone else? Another vampire?"

"No. In my one hundred seven years of existence there's never been anyone else. You're still young; you have a lifetime ahead of you." _And you haven't yet imprinted._

Jacob could see how Edward was the seventh wheel in his family. Each couple of the Cullen clan appeared perfectly matched. And though none were related by blood, there was a definite sense of unity among the Cullens. It made him miss the tightness of the members of his pack, the good old days when his sisters were living at home, when his mother was still alive…

_Bella had an intriguing interpretation of the sacrifice. It had more to do with acceptance of our situation. But, honestly I don't know if she's right._

"I read that in your thoughts earlier," Jacob said thoughtfully. "And you've accepted it."

"Can you?"

"No. Maybe. No." Jacob shook his head. "Your family's great and all, Edward, but I miss my life. I miss my dad, my friends, my sisters…."

Edward nodded. "I hadn't realized how much I'd missed my family until the graduation party. And now it seems they like you better than me," he joked.

"There are good things, I guess, about being a vampire. You never have to sleep, you never get tired, you never have to eat. Those things are such a pain sometimes."

"Eating and sleeping are things I will definitely miss." Pizza – he would definitely miss pizza.

"I like the heightened sense of awareness. It's like everything is in high definition."

_Super strength is nice too…sometimes…unless it comes to dealing with humans. And the perfect memory?_

"It's good and bad. Some things I can see not wanting to remember so well."

Edward let out a yawn as a cloud of fatigue settled into his bones. "I'm tired. Long day."

"Okay, well you should get some sleep then," Jacob said, injecting as much sarcasm as he could into his words. He was tempted to tell Edward that Bella was warm enough now and he could leave, but knew better. "Sure, don't worry about me," he said bitterly, "I'll just be here…awake."

With another yawn, Edward burrowed further into the nonexistent space in the sleeping bag. "Alright, thanks."

"You know, I really hate you right now."

_No, you don't._

"Yeah. Whatever. Goodnight," Jacob muttered.

_Good night. And though neither of us know what will happen tomorrow, I want you to know that I think you have a good heart, Jacob. If we never change back and Bella never forgives me…well, I know you'll make her happy. You're a good man._

Jacob was struck by the honesty and raw emotion in Edward's thoughts as the former vampire trailed into unconsciousness.

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

"Where's Edward?" she asked Jacob, peeking through the tent flap and happy to feel the warmth of the rays as they touched her face.

"He left about twenty minutes ago to scout the area," he said as his gaze traveled along the green depths of the forest. "I packed some food for you. Are you hungry?"

Bella nodded, and Jacob followed as she retreated to the duffel bag tucked against the far side of the tent.

With wide eyes, she watched as he moved ahead, proceeding to unzip and unpack several items from the bag.

"Let's see…we got Twinkies, and Mini Wheats, oh, but I didn't bring milk...or a bowl." He shrugged his shoulders, smiling crookedly. "But we also have granola bars, and trail mix, and Doritos, and gummi bears, and bananas…."

"Hmmm…breakfast of champions, eh, Jake?" Bella asked, eyeing the bounty spread all over her sleeping bag.

"Only the best for you, Bells. Well, dig in," he said, gesturing.

"This is kinda weird," she remarked, choosing a banana and unpeeling it. "All your favorite stuff, and you can't eat it."

"Tell me about it. The sad thing is that none of it even appeals to me. Go figure." He rose to a standing position. "I'll be out there if you need me."

"Jake…wait. Don't go yet."

He looked down and found the familiar paleness of her features now a shade pinker. "What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "You know, I expected Edward to give me up, Jake, but not you."

Surprised, Jacob shook his head and passed through the opening in the tent. To him it seemed a moot point. "What's the point in holding on, Bella? You said you'll always love him."

She followed him outside, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe I was wrong."

Jacob stopped, hands on hips, head facing down. "What're you saying?"

"I'm saying that I can't trust him anymore. And here's the thing: I don't want to…not when…." she trailed off.

He turned to face the unfamiliar vulnerability shadowing her features. "Not when what?"

She moved toward him and locked her eyes onto his. "Not when… I have feelings for you."

Jacob shook his head again, unable to believe her words. "I think you're confused. I look like Edward, but I'm Jacob, remember?" he said, pointing to himself.

"No, Jake. That's where you're wrong. For the first time I'm really seeing clearly- seeing you clearly."

"Are you saying that once I'm back in my own body, you want us to be together?"

She leaned in toward him and brushed her lips to his lightly, noting the hesitancy in his posture, and then pulled back to study his expression. "I'm saying that I want you to kiss me, Jacob, right now."

"Bella…I don't know. Maybe this isn't the right-"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

This time her arms draped around the coolness of his neck, and she molded her lips to his, gentle but insistent.

It was no longer just her scent that he found irresistible; Jacob was heady from her warmth, from her lips, the passion of her embrace, and as his mind processed the storm of emotions, he arrived at one irrevocable conclusion. He would do anything for her…even remain a vampire.

At that moment, a seizing jolt took hold of his body, and in just a single moment, sent shockwaves of electricity flowing through his veins. In wolf form, Edward was halted by the paralyzing current, stopping him in his tracks on the way to meet Sam, and the next time he could clearly focus, Edward's eyes met the worry on Bella's face.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" she asked, wide eyed.

Pulling himself out of his stupor, Edward smiled, thankful to be back in his own body once again. "I'm okay. I'm me again, Bella. I'm Edward."

Bella's smile stretched from ear to ear and she pressed her lips to his, relieved that this ordeal was finally over. "It worked."

* * *

_Whoa._

_That was…bizarre!_

_You're back, Jake!_

_Welcome back, and not a moment too soon. We really need you today._

_I can't believe Bella did that._

A shower of congratulatory thoughts drizzled through the pack's collective consciousness, but Seth's had been like a clap of thunder to Jacob. _I can't believe Bella did that. _Soon the others' began to flow along the same lines.

_Yeah, that wasn't right._

It hurt Leah to feel Jacob's emotions for his unrequited love, but despite the fact that she had that in common with him, Leah was grateful that Bella kissed him; the sacrifice that Jacob made taught her a powerful lesson; even if Leah had successfully switched bodies with Emily, Sam still wouldn't have loved her. _Don't you idiots get it? She did it to break the spell. _

Seth couldn't help himself._ Yeah, but are you mad, because she pretended?_

_Seth, leave him alone._

_But can you forgive her, Jake?_

_Of course he can. _Sam interrupted._ What's important is that he's back in his own body. Isn't that right, Jake?_

Jacob forced his thoughts to agree._ That is what is important. And I'm so glad I'm back._

_Now, boys, we need to focus. Make sure we meet up at the creek by the southeast border. Those bloodsuckers are miles away, but I already smell them. Be careful, and watch your back._

Jacob mentally flinched at the word "bloodsuckers." Perhaps it had applied to these vicious newborns they would be facing, those who had no regard for human life, but not to the Cullens_. _He doubted he could ever think of them that way again.

Back in wolf form, he felt at home and free as his paws pounded the forest floor, sprinting at an enviable speed past the trees and brush. There was no time to process what had just happened. He was back in his own form, and truly that was what was most important. And now that he was in the comfort of his body, neither the redhead nor her army stood a chance.

* * *

A/N: Okay! So now they're back! I know - it took forever. Hope you enjoyed it! Just so there's no confusion, I will not be writing the battle, because the fight continues as we all know it. Now, for those who are severely hating Bella right now, I knew something drastic was going to have to take place for Jacob to accept the sacrifice (and really it wasn't so very different from the kiss in Eclipse where Bella's convinced she's in love with him but ends up choosing Edward anyway.) To those who were anticipating the tent scene, I hope I didn't disappoint. I do appreciate all who have stuck with the story (and those who just plain gave it a chance), and from the bottom of my heart, I thank my reviewers. But, whoa, whoa, we aren't done yet! We still have an epilogue that you will not want to miss, and as I did last chapter, I'm "bribing" you to review by offering a juicy teaser snippet to those who leave signed reviews. And I will try to have the epilogue finished *hopefully* within the next couple of weeks at the latest.


	31. Epilogue

**A/N: Holy cow! I have a whole new respect for people who work. Until about a month and a half ago, I was a stay at home mom, relatively able to keep up with my updates. Now, since entering the working world, I don't know how those who update regularly, as well as managing their careers and families do it! Hats off to you! Thanks for your patience. **

**Now, I have many, many, many people to thank. First and foremost, I'd like to give my heartfelt thanks to Truckingal, my beta and friend and just wonderful person. This story was her idea, and I'm grateful she gave me the encouragement to pursue it. In addition, she has tirelessly helped me chapter after chapter, sometimes even titling certain chapters and putting up with my insecurities. I love you, woman! Also, a special thanks to EliseShaw and Javamomma0921 and EmeraldStar73, who've endorsed, continuously reviewed and recc'd this story. Thanks- I owe you so much! Much love to my constant reviewers (including those mentioned above) jenie16788, ermireallydontcare, futurecullen26, beauteouscake, Sweetie7smiled, Bouclette7, youdon'tknowme, Edward'sDJ, and Life'n'Luck97. Many thanks as well to those who've left reviews that have really touched me: Ida, ElisabethHill, EsmeraldaYoungblood, merlinsc, hervesvuin, SagaObsessed, TeamMidnightSun, roxxihearts, and Maddy. And a huge thanks to SJD042342 who will only now find out which of her ideas I'm using (I'm eternally grateful for this!). I've also cherished my interactions with you all as well, and of course must thank the other reviewers I didn't mention because every review means a lot to me, and finally, the readers for sticking with me throughout the course of this crazy, crazy story! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

_The Gift_

"The worst is over, son."

Jacob no longer flinched at the coolness of Carlisle's touch, having become used to the contact against his heated skin over the past hour. Both were grateful it was over, and Carlisle's golden gaze no longer carried that disturbing expression of worry and concern. Instead his eyes only showed warmth and relief as he withdrew the needle from Jacob's other arm and placed the used syringe onto the stool beside him.

"Since I don't have experience with healing your kind, everything is trial and error. I've given you a great deal of morphine, and I suspect it should be kicking in soon." Jacob nodded in response. "You'll be just fine."

"Thanks, Carlisle." Jacob understood why the re breaking of his bones was necessary, but wished the first dose he'd given had been stronger…and worked quicker. Carlisle explained that since the rapid healing process was causing his body to repair itself, his bones would set incorrectly. At the same time, the pain was more excruciating than the initial run in he'd had with that dark-haired male newborn. Just before he could sink his teeth into Leah's female attacker, Jacob had been tackled from behind.

"You were very brave, son."

_Son._ Carlisle kept calling him that.

"You know I'm Jacob, right?"

Carlisle smiled kindly and nodded. "Alice saw Edward in her vision just before the newborns arrived." He replaced a cap over the syringe, placed it back into his bag, and then returned his gaze to the injured boy in the bed. "We owe you a great deal of thanks for what you did. And for whatever it's worth, Jacob, you are always welcome in our home. "

"Thanks." He watched as the good doctor left the room and heaved a sighed. It was a bitter realization that although he was sure Carlisle's invitation was sincere, Jacob also knew that in his own body he would not set foot in the Cullens home again. There was no doubt in his mind he would miss them all.

When Edward stepped in a minute later, Jacob observed the obvious guilt on his face.

"Bet you're glad you're not in my body now," Jacob said with a slight chuckle. The morphine had kicked in, but a shooting pain coursed from his right shoulder down to his right hip as he shifted in his bed.

"That's not true. I owe you a lot."

"No, you don't. You made the same sacrifice as me."

"True, but under slightly different circumstances."

"Doesn't really matter, does it?"

"I guess not."

The two were quiet for a moment, and Edward could hear Jacob's questions about Bella.

"Carlisle's talking to your dad and Bella right now. She's worried sick about you…we all were."

Jacob nodded, not even sure what he would say to Bella once she was there in person.

"Well, I'll leave you alone so you can get some rest."

Jacob quickly picked up on that note in his words. "Jealous?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Edward smiled. "A little."

"I'll tell you what: we can switch back, and you can lay here in pain."

"I wanted to thank you, Jacob…for everything. None of us will forget it."

He nodded again. "Yeah."

Edward turned to leave, but paused when he heard Jacob say his name in his thoughts and then turned back around. This time Jacob's left arm was extended, his hand outstretched.

As the two unlikely friends shook hands, they realized an unbreakable bond had formed.

"Edward? One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Go find the talisman."

* * *

"He's going to be fine," Carlisle reported, medical bag in hand.

"Thank God!" Esme said, embracing her husband as he walked through the door.

"That's good news," Emmett said. "I was worried about him." Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Alice's expression froze, and Jasper was the first to notice. "What is it, Alice? What do you see?"

"Something's different. I see Jacob. Here. Like us."

* * *

_That night_

"Are you asleep?" Edward whispered as he lay beside Bella that night on her bed, his fingers stroking her hair as the rain drummed softly outside the window.

"No."

Their shared silence was lasting longer than usual, and now more than ever he wanted to know what was going on inside her mind.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked.

"I was just wondering the same thing about you."

She cuddled against his chest, breathing his familiar sweet irresistible scent. "I still hate myself for what I did to Jacob. But, you know what he said? He compared you to an eclipse…and he forgave me so easily."

"Jacob's a lot more mature than I ever gave him credit for."

"Anyway, I'm happy that things are back to normal. No more Victoria. No more intruder. No more curse or body switching." Bella tilted her chin upward to meet the warmth in his amber eyes. "Now you."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

"That's it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I was just thinking that I missed some things from being in Jacob's body…being human."

Bella's lips spread into a wide grin. "Yeah, I miss that, too."

Edward's eyebrow shot up at her, now perfectly able to imagine the naughty thoughts floating around in her mind. "What I meant was, I miss being able to just hold you…without a blanket between us. And I miss sharing grocery bags full of junk food, and how nice it would be just to lay here with you…and go to sleep." He felt her warm fingers curl around his hand. "But I am happy to have had those moments with you, Bella."

She lifted her lips to meet his, engaging in a chaste kiss she would've preferred to deepen. Bella missed the same things, and now more than ever, couldn't wait for her life as a vampire to begin. With the drama of the past week behind them, there hadn't been time to consider the distasteful topic of Edward's proposal.

"Me too." A yawn forced its way from her mouth. "Although, I can't wait to become a vampire. I won't miss sleeping…or being tired, or eating…as long as we're together. You know, Edward, being human isn't as great as you think it is. You were only in Jacob's body for a short time." Another yawn escaped her lips, barely letting her finish her sentence.

Edward heard her breathing pattern settle into a steady rhythm and smiled. She was asleep. His fingers returned to her hair and brushed along her scalp with long, gentle strokes as he recalled the events of the day and how the Cullens had been devastated by Jacob's injury. Edward wondered what Jacob would think if he could hear what he was thinking now. "Being human isn't so bad, Bella. It's not so bad."

"_And Bella was only pretending to be upset with me for breaking up with her. She didn't want Jacob to read in my thoughts how she was planning to deceive him, not even sure it would work, but was so afraid we wouldn't survive the newborns' attack, she was determined to try."_

_Back at home, the Cullens were seated on the couches, listening attentively to Edward's explanation of the events leading up to the change as he stood front and center with Bella's hand tucked safely in his own. He was struck by their confused expressions, disconcerted by how he was unable to read the thoughts behind the questioning looks on the group's faces. Edward felt that he explained it clearly enough. _

"_Did anyone locate the talisman?"_

_Rosalie spoke up, eyeing him with a smirk. "I did. It's safe."_

"_Good."His gaze turned to Bella beside him. "Thank God it's over. Now when Jacob's healed, we will bury the stone where it will never be found."_

_Bella was silent as her gaze raked appreciatively over him, and Edward felt a red heat spread through his body at her open display, aware that the others' eyes still were on him as well._

"_I'm glad I can see you again…er, in my visions," Alice said, covering her eyes with her hand as she rose from the loveseat. "And that everything's back to normal," she added before leaving the room._

"_Me too," Esme said, rising from her seated position, but keeping her eyes fixed on Edward's eyes while inching her way toward Edward. She reached a careful hand over his shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek._

"_Well, almost everything," Jasper said cryptically as he followed behind Alice, raising up his hands and backing away. _

_Edward shot a curious look at him, but before he could ask what Jasper meant, Emmett's golden gaze was before him, and their hands met in a brief shake. _

"_It was fun, but yeah, I'm glad it's over too." He leaned in and whispered toward Edward's ear. "Glad to have you back, Edward, and I'd hug you, but you really need to put some clothes on first."_

"_Clothes would be good, son," Carlisle said next, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder and then walking away._

"_Clothes?" Edward looked down to find there was not a single scrap of clothing covering his skin, and as he moved his hands to cover his private areas, he understood now why everyone was staring at him that way. "I'm not wearing clothes! I don't understand." Edward wracked his brain; he had not just phased…_

_Rosalie and Emmett left, hand in hand, and the rest of the group had already filed out, leaving Bella and Edward alone._

"_I have to get some clothes on," Edward said, self- conscious as a blush burned throughout every inch of his body, and he began moving toward the staircase._

"_Why bother?" Bella asked._

"_Bella, do you even have to ask?"_

"_Oh. You don't get it, do you?"_

_Edward willed his body to move at vampire speed as he climbed the steps, but was disappointed that he was limited to a mere quick human pace. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm not Bella."_

"_What?"_

"_Edward, please. Bella always had what I wanted so she agreed to touch the talisman after I did."_

_At the top of the stairs, he turned to face her, hands still covering himself, outraged at what was coming out of Bella's mouth. "Are you joking?"_

"_Of course not, Edward. I know I look like her, but now that you know, I don't want you to call me Bella anymore."_

"_This isn't funny, Bella."_

_Her dark eyebrows drew together. "It isn't funny, Edward. Carlisle created me for you, remember? And now that we're both human, we can be together… just the way we were meant to be."_

_Edward felt that he'd been hit over the head with a baseball bat. "Rosalie?"_

_A disturbing smile settled on Bella's lips. "That's right."_

In Bella's bed, Edward's body jerked behind her.

"Edward, are you okay?" she mumbled sleepily.

"I just had the worst nightmare," he replied, blinking and wiping his eyes.

"Wait, you were sleeping?"

Edward's mind swam through the haze of disorientation. "I guess I was."

After flipping on the light on her nightstand, Bella gasped at the sight of him. His formerly pale skin was now a neutral flesh tone, a shade darker than her own, and when she reached out to touch the skin of his arm, the customary coolness was replaced by warmth.

He'd lifted two fingers to his carotid pulse, widening his eyes at the beats he felt beneath his touch. "Am I…me?" he asked as his gaze ran over the length of his body.

"You are you, Edward," she uttered in disbelief, "but human." Bella reached out to feel a hint of stubble breaking through his chin. "How is this possible?"

"I don't-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jacob's face appeared at Bella's window, and he climbed through with ease until he was standing before them. His formerly dark eyes were a now a deep gold, and his features were sharpened. "That's what I would like to know."

* * *

It was early, and though the sun had barely risen two hours before, Edward, Jacob, and Bella stood on Desiree's front porch, waiting for her to answer. When she opened the door, Desiree's eyes widened as she observed her three unexpected visitors.

"Hello, Jacob," she said slowly, her brows furrowed as she processed the sight of the gleaming of sparkles on his face. She then turned to Bella and politely extended her hand. "You must be Bella. I've heard a lot about you."

Bella nodded, shaking her hand and hoping that Jacob's classmate had the answers they were looking for. And Bella was struck by surprise that he never mentioned this attractive girl before.

"Edward? It's nice to meet you finally." _You are exactly as I imagined._ Desiree was puzzled as she greeted him with a handshake. "But, you're different. You two are back in your own bodies, but Jacob's a vampire, and you're human."

"Yeah. What is going on?" Jacob asked.

"This is amazing. I've never heard of such a thing. You made the sacrifice?" she asked.

"We did, yesterday. We returned to our own bodies. Then early this morning, I'm lying in my bed, dreaming that I'm playing Xbox at the Cullens' house, and the next thing I know, I'm wide awake, and everything is in high definition again. What did we do wrong? Are we stuck like this?"

She shook her head and stepped out onto the porch with them. "I don't think you did anything wrong. If you've already returned to your natural forms, then this must be the result of something else. Did either of you touch the talisman again?" She shook her head again. "No, if you did that, you would've returned to each other's bodies."

"What are we going to do? How am I going to explain this to my dad?" Jacob asked, his voice rising frantically.

"Tell me this: have you tried returning to your natural forms?"

"What?"

"How do we do that?"

She turned to Jacob. "How do you phase from a human to a wolf? You just will it to happen, right?"

_Bibbidi bobbidi boo._ Jacob and Edward looked to each other, then closed their eyes, and in a split second a fleeting sensation, a rush of cells and bones, and muscles pulled and shifted. When they opened their eyes again, the two males were back in their respective forms.

"Whoa," Desiree said, in awe of the change she'd just witnessed. "That's the coolest thing I've ever seen."

Speechless, Bella's eyes bounced from Jacob to Edward. It was like something out of science fiction movie.

"So, is that it? Was it just a one-time thing?" Jacob asked, hoping it wasn't_._

Edward had read that in his thoughts, amazed to have thought the same thing_._

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Try it and see."

No sooner had she said that when the two were looking at each other once again, Jacob in vampire form, and Edward in human form.

"That's amazing!" she said, her voice giddy. "You can change back at will!"

"How?" Edward and Bella asked.

"Remember I told you, Edward, that Tahumei wasn't evil? As far as I know, you and Jacob are the only two who have ever been successful in switching back. I'll bet this is her gift to you."

"Gift?" Jacob asked, recalling the conversation when Edward relayed the story of Desiree's great aunt.

"Well, at some point during the curse, you two must've connected, must have developed some sort of liking of the traits each other carried. Am I right?"

The pair nodded, surprised by this.

"How long will they be able to stay this way?" Bella asked.

"I have no idea. This is as new to me as it is to them." Her dark eyes returned to the pair. "I'm sure you'll have fun figuring it out."

Edward and Jacob shifted back and forth a few more times experimentally until Jacob returned to his human form, and Edward was now in human form beside him.

"Thanks, Desiree," Edward said, "for everything. I'm sure we wouldn't have figured it out without you." Bella nodded gratefully, and Edward turned to her, "How would you feel about breakfast?" With a smile, Bella took Edward's hand in his, and bade goodbye to Jacob and Desiree.

Jacob's frown was obvious as Bella's red truck pulled away from Desiree's driveway.

"You loved her," Desiree observed. "I believe you made the greatest sacrifice of all."

With a wry smile, he met her eyes. "Nah. I couldn't have done it without Bella." He was silent for a moment as he considered his words. "Now, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for the way I've treated you, Desiree. And I hope you will forgive me."

In surprise, she swallowed. "I like this change in you, Jacob. And don't worry; I'm not one to hold grudges."

"Thanks for everything."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad to help. Anytime."

He turned to leave, but stopped and then turned back around to find Desiree still standing there. "I was just thinking about what Edward said about you. He was right."

"What?"

"You are very pretty."

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, and her dimples appeared on her cheeks when she smiled.

* * *

There was that smell again. Billy was sure it was neither the scrambled eggs nor the bacon he was cooking as he tried to dispel that bleach-like vapor from his nostrils.

"Jake!"

A second later, it was gone, and his son hadn't answered him. To Billy, it seemed like something was very odd.

Jacob's injury had taken him dangerously close to death. Father and son had clung to one another the night before. Billy had not felt such devastation and then relief within the span of only two hours. He would be eternally grateful to the doctor… even if Carlisle Cullen was a vampire.

And dammit, there was that smell again.

"Jake!"

"Yeah, Dad." Jacob's voice shot down from the hallway.

"Don't you smell that?"

"Eggs?"

"No." He wheeled away from the kitchen and met Jacob in the doorway. "Do you have one of the Cullens back there?"

The brows rose on Jacob's face. "No. Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm losing my mind; one minute it's normal, next I smell that vampire stench. Then normal. Then vampire. Then normal, then vampire. Then normal, then vampire!"

"How weird," Jacob said, opting not to share the source of the smell. The shifting between forms was too much of a shock to him alone, and he was fearful of giving his dad a coronary. "Maybe having vampires here in La Push last night did something to you."

"Hmmm…maybe." Billy wheeled backward into the kitchen. "Yeah. Hope they don't make a habit of it."

Some prejudices never died, Jacob thought wryly.

"You look better," he said, stirring the eggs as he watched his son walk into the kitchen with barely a limp to show for his injuries. The wolves' healing process amazed him even now.

"Yeah. Carlisle…Dr. Cullen wants to see me again - make sure everything's okay. He said he would come here, but I'm just gonna go see him instead."

Billy shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I think you're fine now, but I'm no doctor. I guess it couldn't hurt."

Truly it couldn't hurt, and Jacob smiled as he ran to fetch the keys to his Rabbit.

"Okay, bye, Dad," he called out just before slamming the front door shut.

"Don't you want to eat?" Billy called out.

For once, Jacob didn't want to eat. Fearful of what effect, if any, a stomach full of food would have, he decided it was wise to take things slowly. In fact, once he was safely out of La Push, he planned on returning to vampire form. As the tires peeled out of the dirt, Jacob peered up at the grey, cloudy sky. Smiling, he recalled a tradition Emmett had once spoken about, accelerating his speed as far from the reservation as possible.

* * *

"You said he's coming," Emmett said to Alice as he paced across the living room floor.

"He is," Alice said, standing before the window, but her mental gaze was outside the walls of their home.

"When?" Rosalie asked.

"Soon. He's just a few miles away now."

"Would've been faster if he'd run."

"Patience, Emmett," Esme said. "We're all looking forward to seeing Jacob again, but we shouldn't overwhelm him."

"Esme's right," Carlisle said, placing his arm around his mate's shoulder. She had been giddy since Alice revealed the vision of Jacob's impending arrival. "We have no idea how his body has adapted to this new form, let alone his mental state…."

"Besides," Rosalie interrupted, elbowing her mate. "He's not coming here just to play video games with you."

Emmett's jaw dropped. "Well, maybe he'd rather play video games than tinker with car parts."

For the first time, Jasper spoke up. "I'm guessing he's not preparing himself for a trip to the mall," he said, teasing Alice.

With a smirk, Alice shook her head. "Not this time anyway."

"He's coming back, after today?" Emmett asked.

"Of course."

"So, who is it he's coming to see?" Rosalie asked.

Alice's brows furrowed. "He hasn't made up his mind, but he's close now - about a mile away."

The group was silent until a moment later when Alice was struck by another vision.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme asked, moving next to her.

A smile tugged at her lips. "We'll have thunder later this morning. And it turns out Jacob's a pretty good pitcher."

* * *

"So, how would you like your eggs?"

Edward was sure his eyes were bigger than his stomach as he processed the selections on the menu. "Scrambled. No - over easy. No scrambled," Edward said, embarrassed at his indecisiveness as he met the blue eyes of the waitress. "Wait, may I have both? One plate with two over easy and a side of scrambled eggs? And, I'd like an extra order of hash browns and bacon, if that's okay."

The blond twenty-something waitress winked at him, much to Bella's dismay. Apparently, Edward's good looks lingered in any form he took. In fact, Bella doubted that as the waitress took her order, the woman had hardly even looked at her. Déjà vu. It seemed ages ago since their first meal together here in Port Angeles. At that time, she hadn't imagined what her involvement with Edward might entail. Even now, though it seemed easier with him in human form as they awaited their order, she had no idea what these new changes in Edward had in store for them or their future.

"Do you think Alice can see us?" Bella said.

"I'm not sure. She couldn't see me before in Jacob's body, so I'm not sure she can see me now." His stomach had growled its protest for the hour-long drive to Port Angeles. In Forks, he knew he would be easily recognized.

"Do you think you'll be able to phase into a wolf?"

"I don't know for sure, but since I took Jacob's form and he took mine, I'm guessing that I could."

"What happened to the talisman?"

"Let's just say that until Jacob and I decide what to do with it, it's safe." Edward was sure that underneath the floorboards in Bella's room, it was not likely to be found.

Her eyes feasted once again on the flesh-color tone of his face, still unable to believe it. "This is weird, but, I like it," Bella said, reaching out her hands to his, somehow still expecting to find the predictable coolness, but found warmth instead as she pressed her palms to his. It certainly wasn't weirder than the whole body-switching fiasco.

Edward smiled, his lips falling into his lopsided grin as he savored the soft feel of Bella's grasp. It was a miracle to him not to have to worry about crushing her with his touch. "I like it, too. There's still so much we don't know, and I have so many questions about how this will all work out."

"But, we have eternity to figure it out, right?"

An eyebrow shot up on Edward's face. "Still so stubborn." He sighed, observing the determined look on her face. There were too many other things to worry about right now, and he didn't want to argue with Bella about changing her…not when there would be a wedding to plan…and right now nobody could say how this gift would impact their future. The only thing Edward was certain of was that Bella would be a significant part of it.

"Right?" she asked again.

He brought her knuckles up to meet his lips. "Yes, love. An eternity."

_The end_

* * *

A/N : Yes, that is it, good people. Over, done, finished. Now, before you begin egging the screen, let me explain my reasoning. My endings tend to always be HEA's, and almost always are tied up in a nice, neat bow. For once, keeping to the uniqueness of this story, I've decided that since everyone has their own idea of what their "happily ever after" is, I'm leaving it to your imagination to decide what happens now, in hopes that the canon-faithful will still see Bella transform and Renesmee born with Jacob imprinting on her, but also for those who cling to a/u, such as I have done with certain elements of the story, you may choose your own conclusion as well. (Thanks to SJD042343 for the idea of them having the option to change back but in their own bodies as a result of the curse!)Could Desiree play a larger role in Jacob's life...absolutely. Heck, Tanya may take a sudden liking to him instead. You decide. Truthfully, I've neither decided nor want to. The fact that there are so many possibilities is one that makes me happy, so there you have it, love it or hate it. (Though, I really hope you like it.) And I got kind of a kick out of writing Edward's last dream & hope you enjoyed it too. *Takes breath* And for the last time, I would love to hear your thoughts. :)


End file.
